The Forbidden Fruit
by Mel1983
Summary: LxOC: Set in early 19th century England. Light & L are brothers, heirs to the family fortune. A very dark & sensual story about a young servant girl, and secrets from both family's pasts.Forbidden Love,murder,sex,lies,seduction,witchcraft,and a Death Note
1. His Return

Disclaimer: I don''t own Death Note.

Author''s Notes: The servant girl is Rylie, based on the OC from my other story "Before I Fade." I just couldn't allow myself to part with her quite yet. Since this is a dark fic, most of the character's personalities may be changed slightly for the effect of the story, particularly at the beginning. L will not seem much like himself until later chapters as well. This story will be nothing like "Before I Fade." Please don't go into this thinking it's a sequel or prequel, or even remotely similar in any way. :) This chapter is mostly an introduction to the main characters, although there will be many others. The next chapter may take a while to post, since I'm working on two stories at once now.

Also, they will talk like people do in this century. A little more proper maybe, but that's the extent of it.

**Warning**: This story is meant to be dark and **will** contain adult situations, sex, ect... Also, it will be using L's real name throughout it's entirety. However, I will not go into much detail regarding non consensual sex... I simply don't have the guts for that. Consensual on the other hand... :)

There's a picture on Deviantart called "L...what happened?" by "julia95" that got the wheels turning in my head for this story. Check it out! It's really pretty amazing.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rylie sat in the garden, under the old apple tree, watching from a distance as a large white carriage pulled around to the front of the mansion. Time moved slow, and she found drumming her dirty nails against the apron in her lap provided her with a bit of entertainment while she lingered. Her green eyes focused on the handle of the carriage door when it stopped. Still, she didn't move, her heart didn't beat any faster, and she wasn't excited by any means, but rather... curious.

It had been nearly ten years since he left, her master's eldest son. He had been sent off to business school at a very young age. Although she was scarcely ten years old at the time, she remembered his dark eyes, the way they followed her so attentively, the strange way in which he carried himself, and his long, unkept black hair.

At the time he was fourteen, and he had barely spoken a single word to her since she could remember. Being so young, she was often forced to wonder if he had become mute at some point. However, the times she would hear his father reprimanding him, and his very well thought out responses, she came to realize that wasn't the case at all. In fact, she later believed that she may have been the only one with whom he didn't speak. After all, she was used to being surrounded by the insolence of others, for even then, she knew her place.

Some would tend to believe their status made them more human than the rest...

Rylie wouldn't have even known the boy was aware of her name if it hadn't been for the flower he gave her on the day he left, the day after her mother passed away. She remembered vaguely, it's lavender petals, her favorite color, and how he handed it to her like he was passing along something exceedingly delicate. His fist didn't drown it's stem, but rather he held it with the tips of two gentle fingers that were barely even grasping it at all.

She was surprised by his actions, looking at him in confusion through a veil of tears, those tears that made it difficult to see at all. She swallowed another batch, hesitant in accepting his kind and unexpected gesture.

"My apologies for your loss... Miss Rylie." The boy told her simply, though his large eyes never looked up at her now, instead opting to keep his head bowed towards the kitchen floor.

The moment she finally held out her hand to accept his gift, she saw his eyes concentrating on the dried mud crusting around the edges of her tiny fingernails. It was as if he was hit by the sudden epiphany that she was still his father's servant. In that instant, he dropped the beautiful flower, and she recalled watching it's soft petals pool on the cold kitchen floor, right beside the hem of her dress, where it was tarnished by mud. Although it was nearly weightless, she could have sworn a crashing sound deafened her ears the moment it tumbled against the solid ground. She knew it wasn't likely that he dropped it because it slipped from his slender fingers, but rather it was because he was afraid his flesh may brush against her own.

She had heard all the young upper class girls talking amongst themselves, knowingly in hearing distance of Rylie's susceptible ears. To touch anyone in such a low rank, namely a servant girl, was surely unheard of, even at an innocent age, and in the most innocent manner. They say to touch was simply a taste that lead to want and need, which in turn would lead to love.. something that was completely forbidden between two entirely different statuses in society; him being at the top, her being very close to the bottom.

"Who wants to love something closer to a rodent than a human?" That's what they would say.

When she would cry, her mother had always told her that they were envious of her kindness and beauty. Of course Rylie wouldn't allow herself to believe that. Who would really be jealous of a servant girl?

Thinking back now, as she continued waiting for the carriage door to open, love was an emotional skill she wasn't quite sure Lawliet was capable of possessing, since she couldn't remember ever witnessing a smile on the young man's ever paling face. Perhaps that was his reason for never speaking to her to begin with, although, being a shy and timid young girl, she failed to make an effort herself. Why would she anyway? In her mind, it wouldn't have mattered.

Rylie remembered how she bent down slowly, still weak in the knees from all her tears, and the inability to allow food to settle in her pained belly. When she picked up the flower, she stood up strait, looking up hesitantly to thank him. Rather, instead of meeting his dark eyes, she saw the tail end of his overcoat as he stepped out the door.

Other than that moment, she couldn't recall any warming memories of him at all, unless seeing his intimidating gazes peaking around the corner when he heard her passing by qualified as a warming memory... Those eyes... she could never decide if she was scared of them or comforted by them. She knew he observed enough that those trained eyes saw through everything, even the thickest masks. It was all she remembered, all she really _cared_ to remember. Who knew what was really going on in his head? After all, if his younger brother, Light, was any indication to how Lawliet could be portrayed now, then she would rather not have anything to do with him.

On the cold nights when the other servant girl, Misa, was seeing to other things, Light would be found in Rylie's bed, though never by invitation. It had become somewhat routine for the past several years.

She didn't dread feeling his coarse hands gripping at her paper thin nightgown anymore, and touching her in places she meant to reserve for someone else entirely. After years, it felt as if she was almost numb when his hands, among other parts, passed their boundaries in that way.

Rylie had been very small, and young when it all started, about a month before her fifteenth birthday. He was sixteen, curious, and she was merely there. She would admit that it was a thrill at first, to be touched by someone apparently so superior. He was always such a handsome young man, and she found it hard to believe that_ he_ would want_ her_ in that way. He called her beautiful as well, something she now realized was an obscured motive to lure her in, and get what he wanted.

However, the more he touched her, the less she desired him. Soon, the time came when he was done handling her for his own pleasures, he made sure to remind her of her place. Suddenly, he began defaming her with slanderous words such as 'whore,' or 'tramp.' Neither of which she actually considered herself to be, for she had been with no one else...

Light's ravishing appearance seemed to help when she drowned out his words. That's when she could imagine it was someone else's hands, someone else's mouth, someone everyone else portrayed him as being... someone kind. His body was anything but repulsive, and the way it curved and suited against her own was enticing.

After a while, she became so acquainted to this routine he had set that it was just another part of her life, nothing particularly bad or good, just... something. Being that she never dared to try and stop him, she didn't consider his actions as rape. She kissed and felt him willingly, or at least when he thought kissing was necessary. She went through the motions as anyone having sex would, even if she didn't choose to. No, it wasn't rape. It was simply something required of her so that she wasn't battered for negligence or living on the streets for someone else to use. She couldn't talk back, or scream or fight, for she would surely be punished considerably for doing so. It wasn't as if she had the audacity to fight back now anyway, not after all this time, not against her respected master's son. Still, she never asked for him to touch her like that, and certainly stopped giving him permission years ago. She didn't relish in his touch, she felt no passion towards Light Yagami, but the alternative was much worse. However, at least now, she didn't feel sick to her stomach anymore when he was in a barbaric mood, usually after a very rare argument with his father.

Oh, his father... Soichiro, a very well respected man in society. He was tall, with long dark hair that was ceaselessly pulled into a low pony tail. Unlike his younger son, her master was gracious and kind, although he expected the world from himself, and everyone else around him. Of course, he knew nothing of his cherished son's late night rendevous with the servant girl. Actually, nobody did. Soichiro was also completely unaware that Light was anything other than what he portrayed himself to be when he was in public. When surrounded by people, Light was very charming, polite, well reserved, and basically everything his father, or any woman could ask for. That would explain the dozens of female suitors clasping to his arm any chance they were given to be there. Why he needed Rylie in any way remained a complete mystery to her. Considering his father, she imagined Light's secret dark side must have derived from his mother, who died while giving birth to him.

Suddenly Rylie's attention snapped back to the present when her older brother, Matthew, came rushing around the corner from the stables. He looked at her before tracing where her eyes still continued to center. His arms folded vexingly against his chest, and he sighed.

"So," He remarked dryly ".. he's back."

Rylie inspired a deep breath, recognizing that Matt never really liked Lawliet, even when they were children. She assumed it was because of his placid nature, coupled with those outwardly judgmental eyes, made him come across as being arrogant and haughty. Contrary to that, Matt was very friendly and outspoken to most people, even though he sometimes let words abandon his mouth before putting much deliberation into them first.

"Yes... So it seems." She sighed, watching as the carriage door finally opened.

A confusion of dark hair clouded over all of Lawliet's other visible features, and she felt a grin tug at her lips at how familiar that seemed.

Rylie was too far away to really make out much else, and she watched carefully as he quickly made his way inside, barely acknowledging her father, who held open his door, with anything more than a nod.

She sighed again, quickly forfeiting her smile, and allowing a frown to settle in it's place. "And so his majesty returns."

_Lawliet... the so called 'rebel' son, first born, and heir to her masters fortune._

"So.. Rylie... You think they'll throw a party in honor of his return?" Matt asked, before picking an apple from the tree where they sat, and biting into it with a loud crunch.

She shifted towards him, raising an eyebrow, and grinning as his own smile met hers in a mischievous manner.

"Yes, I do." She expressed cheerily.

Usually, whenever there was a big occasion, a big celebration was in the making as well. Matt and Rylie would often discover some way to make it a little more merry for those who aren't exactly esteemed guests or family. Usually this involved squeezing lemon juice in the wine barrels just to stand by and watch everyone that took a sip scrunch their haughty noses, and sit their drink aside. That's when they would snatch the wine for themselves. Although quite tart, and not thoroughly potent, it was one of the only guilty pleasures they were able to indulge in.

Rylie was more than content to be distracted by the intoxication of wine from certain affairs in the old mansion. Other than Light, there were the creeping sounds of loose floorboards to keep her up at night. She knew it had to be haunted, for she would often lie mindful in her bed for long moments, just listening to the things that go bump in the night. Similar to Light, she forced herself to get used to that as well.

"Rylie!"

Quickly the young woman turned to see her father walking up the side of the hill towards them. Quillish Wammy, surely he was the kindest man in England. He smiled at her sweetly, before beckoning her over to him with a tilt of the head. Right away she stood, embracing a dozen apples she had gathered in her apron, and was met by his arm around her slender shoulders.

"I heard from a little birdie that there are leftover sweets in the kitchen, my dear."

At once her eyes brightened, and she buckled towards him with a widespread grin.

"Pie?" She asked hopefully. The grin her excitement provoked on her father's face, caused her to hop a bit on the tip of her toes.

"As a matter of fact, cherry pie."

She chuckled then, swiftly kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you papa."

He smiled as she sprung from his arms and ran off, down the hill, and into the low door located on the side of the large house by the stables.

"Misa!" She bellowed, running past the pantries, and towards the cellar. She could hear someone rustling about the backside of the door as she approached. "Misa, are you down he-"

Instantly, she froze, the skirt of her apron slipped from her nimble fingers causing several low thumps as a dozen apples scattered across the hard floor. She watched as the mysterious dark figure pivoted towards her, at once catching his eyes with her own. Her breath was trapped in her throat when those large, narrowed black eyes peered back at her in a very intimidating manner. Rylie tried desperately to swallow the sudden panicking sensation that caused the stiffening of her body from head to toe.

_Lawliet_... He was different than she had remembered, taller of course, with broader shoulders and slightly longer hair. One finger played relentlessly with his bottom lip, the other hand held an apple, entwined by it's stem in his long, thin fingers. But... those eyes... It wasn't until she realized her need to release her stare, that she also realized how he unsettled her far more than she had anticipated. Quickly, she bowled over, kneeling down to pick up the apples at her feet.

"Excuse me." She asserted. Her voice was delicate and timid as he continued staring down at the slender young girl. Soon however, he came to the unexpected realization that this young girl was actually very much a woman, due to the distinguished curves of her chest that he noted when his eyes inevitably trailed below her stained face. Quickly, she placed the apples in a basket on the wooden counter to her side, and stood upright, surrendering her gaze to the floor once again.

Rylie had now recalled his endless craving of sweets, and presumed he was likely there with similar intentions as she.

"Are... A-are you hungry sir?"

Still, he did not speak. They both stood in heavy silence. The more he insisted to not answer her, the more uneasy she became, and soon her breathing had escalate intensely. She felt like she was being scrutinized from head to toe by his concentrated gaze.

Did he remember her? Why were his eyes constricted as if he were angry at her? He had always been a mystery, but now, she felt as if she were almost fearful of him. As she endured staring down at the floor, a restless grin appeared against the corners of her lips.

"Sir, I cannot make you food if I do not know what you wish to eat."

Finally, after another long pause, she could hear as Lawliet captured a deep breath. By now Rylie had begun to hunger for the sound of his voice, anything but this unbearable stillness.

"You'r-"

"Lawliet!" Another man's voice suspended the dark young man's communications, and his gaze redirected up the stairs.

At that moment, Rylie hands fisted at her sides, and her eyes shut firmly. She knew Light's tone all too well. Quickly, she stole one more look at the mysterious young man and bowed.

"I'm sorry sir... Please excuse me."

Lawliet turned, bowing to her as well. When he elevated his head again, his eyes narrowed, and he observed her attentively as she hastily departed from the room.

Scurrying back outside, Rylie took in a strong breath, grateful that she was able to withdraw before Light's presence further added to her discomfort. She sat, once again, beneath the old apple tree. Instantly the sweet scent of the delicious fruit permeated her senses, and she reclined herself onto the soft grass. Her head tilted towards the sky, and she soon distinguished the swift pace at which the clouds were stirring. It was getting dark, a storm was approaching, and it was nearly time to assist in preparing dinner.

It had certainly been a long, and difficult ten years, but little did she know, things were about to change dramatically now that _he_ had returned... for better or worse.

* * *

More Author's Notes: This chapter is kind of a test run to see if people are interested in reading something so different. Reviews would be much appreciated. The next chapter will get more interesting. :)


	2. Craving

Disclaimer: I don''t own Death Note.

Author''s Notes: First and foremost I have to say, you guys are awesome! :) Thank you so much for the reviews! They were so inspiring! Now I feel like I'm addicted to making this story as good as I can. Just so everyone knows, Lawliet will be a mystery for a while in this story, and actually I think he's a bit creepy right now... albeit sexy creepy.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ever since she was a child, Rylie always hated cutting up vegetables for the soup. Being that she was significantly uncoordinated, she often nearly took off the tips of a finger. Being startled by the loud clapping of thunder outside didn't help the situation. Still, striving to remain patience with herself, she persisted with her task relentlessly.

Suddenly, the loud crackling roar of thunder hit again, and Rylie simultaneously screamed and jumped, nearly scathing Matt with the cutting knife in her hand as he stood alongside her.

"Woah! Woah! It's just the storm Rylie!" He blurted, hands waving as a protective shield in front of him.

Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at her curiously, a light chuckle of amusement filling the atmosphere. Matt laughed along with them, shaking his head before going back to stirring the pot of steaming beef stew. In response to his teasing, Rylie picked up a large carrot and tossed it, hitting him on the side of the head with blunt force.

He laughed a bit harder then, simply rubbing his head with a few agile fingers, and relocating several steps away from his anxious sister.

"Sorry." She chuckled at her own expense, and blew a batch of stray chestnut hairs away from her flushed face. "I hate storms." She murmured quietly.

The cook, Matsuda, smiled over at her in hopes of distracting her rattled nerves.

"Did you enjoy some of the pie we saved for you, Miss Rylie?"

She paused, glancing up at him with expanded eyes. He was looking at her so enthusiastically, like there had been a special piece set aside especially for her.

"Uh... actually no." She confessed, a bit shamefully. "I think Someone may have beat me to it Matsu, but I really appreciate the gesture. Next time I will run for it faster!"

Matsuda grimaced.

"I'm not surprised."

Apparently, he wasn't too avid on Lawliet either. The dark young man had always picked at Matsuda's food when he was a child, and he rarely ate any of it, something highly offensive to a cook. Of course, what child is inclined to eat everything on his plate? Dessert, on the other hand...

Suddenly, Rylie heard a loud rumbling of hurried feet governing downstairs. She quickly resorted back to her chores, feigning ignorance, as if she wasn't aware there was someone suddenly at her back. Before this person ever came into view, Rylie smiled, knowing exactly who would be the one with so much excitement in her step.

"Hello Misa." She greeted, without so much as a glance in the blonde girls direction.

Instantly, Misa stopped, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration.

"Every time Rylie!" She cried, though her dissatisfaction lasted about two seconds before she was smiling again. "You will never guess what the master has planned for Lawliet's return!"

Rylie chuckled at her friends enthusiasm.

"Could it be a party?" She questioned sarcastically.

Misa squealed, slinging her arms around her friend, and jumping up and down in pure excitement.

"Even better! A masquerade party!"

Just then, there was a soft rumbling of a man clearing his throat, muffled a bit by his attempt to not sound intrusive.

"Good evening."

Being surprised at the sudden presence behind her, Misa broke her arms free from Rylie's neck. The kitchen quickly went silent and everyone turned to see Light, and his father standing at the bottom of the stairwell. Rylie shuttered slightly from the suggestive regard she received from the young man, though she bowed courteously as she always did. Meanwhile, she knew by that look, tonight was to be reserved for him.

What didn't help matters, was that Misa was tremendously smitten with the young man... _If she only knew_...

"Good evening sir. Is there anything you need?" Misa offered, bowing her head and smiling incessantly.

Rylie noticed how Light's eyes never averted to the girl craving his attention, rather they focused on the one who despised it.

"As a matter of fact there is." Soichiro responded, smiling over at Misa affectionately as if she were a child of his own. "My son's fiance will be staying with us for a few days. I would like to ask you young ladies to attend to her specifically, for the time being."

His words grasped Rylie's attention, and her eyes heedfully focused on her master. Finally, some good news! Light would get married, likely to the pretty brunette she'd seen him with for the past several weeks, and hopefully he would move away. An ample smile flooded over her lips, and she reverted back to Light, satisfying his gaze head on.

"Then I offer you my congratulations sir." She clumsily attempted a gesture somewhere between a bow, and a curtsy, unsure of where her excitement wanted to travel first.

The young man chuckled, raising a hand to hide his parted mouth. The idea that Rylie would undoubtedly be embarrassed for advancing to such a conclusion amused him.

"I'm afraid, miss, that he's speaking of my elder brother."

Without remembering to give herself the consent, her smile vanished, being replaced with an expression of utter disappointment. She had only assumed since Light was the one accompanying his father to the kitchen with such an announcement, it surely would have been his own happy news, not... Lawliet's.

"Oh!" Misa gasped. Contrary to Rylie, she was thoroughly relieved by this development, and it showed in her delighted expression. "Your eldest son is engaged?"

"Ah, yes. I hear she's a delightful young lady." Their master remarked, holding a finger to his chin in deep reflection. "Takada? I believe that's her name."

Rylie wasn't truly sure how to feel about this. It seemed very... bizarre. Her head bowed to the floor, and she found her hands were quite fickle as she played frantically with the hem of her apron.

Her father stepped up next to her. She didn't know if it was deliberate on not, but his hand covered hers as if he were hushing a child that had been screaming loudly, and wouldn't stop.

"That's very good news! Where is the young man?" Quillish inquired, smiling wholeheartedly. "It's been so long. Our children are grown up now. I'd like to see if they remember each other."

Light chuckled very lightly, attempting to capture Rylie's attention, but her gaze remained directed towards the kitchen floor.

"How could he forget your beautiful daughter, Mr Wammy." The young man remarked, extending a gallant smile. It would have been a courtesy if it weren't him that had offered the flattering remarks. She was fully aware of what would be her fate for the night. He needn't waist such words on her, for she knew they would be taken back abruptly, and very soon. Still, she bowed her head further, but was unable to conceal her altered mood with a smile at that moment.

"You're... too kind... sir."

Her words were broken and hesitant, as if they were distasteful to her mouth. She felt her father's hand squeezing against her own gently. Like a whip to the back of a mule, she broke out of her peculiar fog, and looked up at the two, much more formally adorned men.

"Indeed, I would like to congratulate your eldest son as well. It is very happy news." Rylie offered shyly, wondering if she would later pay for her joyful eruption when she presumed Light was the one betrothed. Still, for some reason, that factor wasn't particularly what seemed to upset her. "... And we would be happy to help Miss Takada in whatever she needs sir."

Soichiro beamed.

"Thank you. Lawliet is getting settled back in as we speak. I'm sure he will be happy to greet all of you again as soon as he is settled." He conveyed, bowing politely as he turned back toward the steps. Meanwhile, however, Light lingered behind.

The moment Rylie's father bowed in retort, and walked back over to resume with dinner, Light stepped up to her. She held in a gasp when his hand deviously brushed against her dress, at the place between her legs. He smiled, and instantly following, turned to shadow his father.

Rylie gulped then, and took in a deep breath through her flared nostrils.

"Wow, that was... unexpected." Misa expressed, walking back over to Rylie. "I can't believe Lawliet found a wife. He's so... strange."

Taking a moment to breathe again, Rylie masked her skepticism with a smile.

"He's very rich Misa." She said, walking back over to grab the kitchen knife and another celery stalk. It would be a damn miracle if she didn't slice straight through the cutting board. "He could look like a pig, and hop around like a frog and be married to the most beautiful woman in England. It seems that being a little strange means nothing when you have currency."

Misa chuckled and selected another knife from the wooden drawer to help.

"Well yes, but... well... " Suddenly she was leaning in towards Rylie on the tips of her toes, eyes wide. Rylie stopped chopping to peer back confusingly. ".. Doesn't he remind you of a serial killer, being as he's so quiet with those large dark eyes that can see right through your soul?"

Rylie elevated a single eyebrow, a smile peaking at the corners of her lips. Never a dull moment with Misa.

"Uh... well, I've never really associated with many serial killers that I can recall, so I can't be completely sure." She teased.

Misa grunted, and they both went back to their chores.

"That's true, but he's still very strange." She maintained, speaking as if Lawliet unsettled her as well. "He's certainly nothing like his brother!"

Rylie nibbled at her bottom lip, and sighed heavily. Now seemed like a good time to change the subject.

"So when is that masquerade party?" She asked, trying to sound as enthused as she could.

"I believe it's in two days. We'll have our work cut out for us, with Lawliet's fiancé and everything."

Rylie scooped her vegetables in a pile before cupping them into her palms, and throwing them into the large pot. After wiping her hands on her apron, she took in another deep breath. The whole idea would have to be something she got used to. It was just so strange to know Lawliet was getting married, though she was uncertain as to why the idea had affected her so.

Being absorbed in her speculations, she didn't notice when her father stepped up behind her. When he cleared his throat it startled her, and she pivoted around to him quickly. His eyes were narrowed as if he had taken notice of the change in her mood, and didn't like it one bit.

"Rylie, what's wrong? Is something the matter? You're so jumpy tonight."

She obliged with a grin, and shook her head to comfort him.

"It's just the storm. I fine papa." Her eyes then caught the silverware in his hand, finding the answer to her way out in case he felt the need to interrogate her further. "Misa and I will go up and set the table for you tonight."

Rylie snatched the silverware from her father's palms, and kissed his cheek sweetly. He smiled back at his daughter, although, deep down he knew she wasn't being completely straightforward with him.

"Off you go!"

Rylie's smile was gone the minute she turned away from him. If he knew, if any of them knew what Light was doing... If any of them knew the numbness she felt...

Putting those feelings behind her once again, she grasped Misa's hand in her own, ushering her over to the table where they gathered up the dishes and candles before heading up the dark stairwell.

The young women had to use the palms of their free hands to feel around since the narrowed space had gone black once the kitchen door had closed behind them. Their footing was careful, and slow, counting each step they took in their head.

"Why is it so dark in here? You would think the maids would leave the lanterns lit for us." Misa grumbled.

Suddenly Rylie stopped in front of her, causing Misa to run into the back of her.

"Woah, don't do that Rylie! I could have stabbed you!"

Though she knew she wouldn't be seen, Rylie held a silencing finger to her lips.

"Ssshhh." She could hear something strange, a slight and steady thumping noise as if something heavy was in the stairwell with them."What is that?"

As the noise got closer, it became louder, but she didn't yet panic. It was too light to be human footsteps, too heavy to be someone knocking. The two young women remained still, Misa out of fright, Rylie out of curiosity. The sound had begun to rattle the silverware. After a moment the noise was so loud, it sounded like a bang, shot from the barrel of a riffle.

Bang... Bang... BANG!

Misa grasped Rylie's shoulder in alarm, and the once calm young woman began to stiffen a bit now as well..

"Rylie? What is that?!"

A single moment later, Rylie gasped when she felt something hard hit the side of her foot, and the noise stopped all at once. She bent down, lightly tracing the step above her with her fingertips while balancing the plates and silverware between her hand and her hip bone. She felt the rounded object in front of her, and narrowed her eyes in utter confusion. Misa quickly lit a candle, holding it down to where Rylie's hand lingered. When the dim light showered down, Rylie looked peculiarly at their cause for worry, picking it up and turning around to show Misa.

"It's an apple!"

Misa's eyes widened, and she grinned nervously.

"Well, the echo from that apple was very loud." She stated, trembling a bit from the aftershocks of being prepared for something entirely different.

Rylie chuckled anxiously as well.

"Yes... too loud. There's no way an apple made that blaring sound! Where did it even come from?"

Misa shrugged her shoulders. It seemed quite funny to her that they were both so frightened by a piece of fruit.

"Well at least it's not dark in the dining room." Misa said, quickly skipping inside, and placing a handful of plates on the laced white table cloth. Rylie walked in slowly behind her, being a lot less excited than her friend. She was unable to dismiss the strange occurrence as easily as Misa was.

Soon after setting the table, Matt was walking inside the room as well with the large pot of soup in his hands. He poured an equal share into each bowl, except Lawliet's of course.

"Are you certain he won't eat any of it?" Rylie asked, looking at her brother questioningly. "Maybe his taste have changed. It has been ten years after all."

Matt grinned.

"Tell that to Matsuda." He laughed, heading back to the stairwell. "He asked me not to waste it on his majesty's peculiar pallet."

When Matt disappeared behind the closed door, Misa watched as Rylie walked over to the table, and took a hold of Light's full bowl.

"What are you doing?"

She poured nearly half of it into Lawliet's empty bowl, afterwards lifting the skirt of her apron and wiping the sides where the soup spilt over.

"As strange as he is, I'm sure he's very hungry after his long journey."

Rylie sighed and backed away, regarding the beautifully set table with both hands on her hips.

"Sugar." She asserted. Misa turned to look at the nearly empty bowl on the table. "There's not enough sugar for their tea."

"You're right. I'll go get some more."

Misa scurried to the stairs, and apprehensively disappeared into the pitch blackness that fell beneath them.

Finally being left alone, Rylie could let her mind consume everything happening around her. She didn't understand why, but she felt the sharp sting of transpiring tears welling in her eyes. She was used to Light by now, so why did her heart feel so heavy? Maybe it was the sudden realization that this was all her life could afford to give. She loved her family, she loved her few friends that worked in the mansion with her, but nothing seemed to change. She knew she may have been naive, but she wasn't stupid. Being used the way Light used her, she knew eventually it would take it's toll, but she had hoped that something spectacular would happen. Lawliet's presence there again, although very strange and slightly frightening was at least a change, something to take her mind off of other things.

_But_... Why was it now things felt particularly unbearable? Feeling a single teardrop form and fall down the left side of her cheek, she inhaled deeply, still staring down at the empty sugar bowl.

A sudden, eerie feeling caused Rylie to look up. There was no one in front of her, though she still felt as if there were eyes locked studiously upon her. Her gaze then shifted to the side. Instantly, she was met with Lawliet's dark eyes once again. She felt herself go numb for a moment, the way he was looking at her causing her body to tremble, narrowed and focused eyes, as if he were studying her from the inside out.

After wondering how long he'd been standing there, her mind went blank and her heart started pounding as she took in his intense gaze. She thought perhaps she should pretend she wasn't crying and bow her head as always, but it was too late. He had already seen her tears. She watched, and not a single word was spoken as he slowly stepped over to her. Like a slithering snake, she wanted to back away from him but found she was too afraid to actually grant her legs movement.

As he was passing her, he reached his long, pale fingers into the pocket of his black dress coat, pulling out a handkerchief. The contradiction between the darkness of his garments, to the whiteness of his flesh made him appear almost ghostly. His skin was untainted, smooth, beautiful actually, except the line of dark circles possessing the underneath of both gunmetal eyes, adding to his mystery. Rylie had assumed they were caused from lack of sleep, and she found herself longing to know if he suffered from nightmares, though she hadn't the audacity to ask him.

He stopped at her side, his gaze now concentrating from the corner of his eyes, for he didn't face her. She noticed instantly how he stood in a way that he made sure they wouldn't touch, and delicately held the cloth by his fingertips in front of her tearful face. This token seemed to simply fuel her silent tears, reminding her just why he wouldn't touch her.

Just like when they were young, she was hesitant to accept his kind gesture, but forced herself to hold out her hand and take it. She bowed her head in an act of gratitude, her eyes trailing to the side to watch as he did the same, in an act of respect.

To her surprise, he lingered there, for only a moment, though his lips were parted slightly as if he had every intention to speak. Still, neither one said a word. When that moment passed, Rylie felt his presence disappear into the next room, leaving her speechless and unable to catch her wavering breaths. She felt as if she had been paralyzed by him, and very perplexed by him as well.

The door flew open.

"Here's the sugar!" Misa exclaimed, catching Rylie completely off guard, and she jumped back a step at her arrival. The door shut, and Misa's eyes narrowed her way worriedly. "Are you okay Rylie?"

Rylie saw Misa's eyes trail down to the handkerchief in her hand, and her hold on the soft fabric tensed as she made an attempt to recapture her voice.

"I'm fine." She answered, her hands trembling lightly as she hurried to stuff the cloth into the front of her dress.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing." Rylie responded with a soft smile so her friend wouldn't be encouraged to push the issue further. "Excuse me Misa. I'll be back shortly."

The young blond girl watched attentively as her friend left the room.

Swiftly, Rylie ran down the halls, passing the maids quarters, and up the stairs to the attic. There was a tiny room, consisting of one small bed, a few pictures of her mother, a few old books, and some blankets. All her possessions in the world fit tucked up safely there, needing no more than this small space to hold it all, with plenty of emptiness still surrounding her. She walked over to her bed, sitting down on the side and picking up an old picture of her mother. When another tear developed she quickly wiped at the crease of her eye, laughing a bit at her own unsettled state.

Something strange caught Rylie's attention, seeing something bright red, and rounded from the corner of her eye when she turned to sit the photo back down. Quickly she looked up, noticing an apple sitting on the floor in the corner of her room between a stack of old books, and the west wall. Her mouth parted in surprise, and she looked at it curiously, her nerves unsettled.

"You look quite beautiful tonight, Miss Rylie."

Her eyes shut tightly with a startled gasp. _Not now. _Quickly, she composed herself, sitting up straight and taking in a deep breath, immediately forgetting the apple.

"Thank you." She answered his flattery in a soft tone. In fact Light's ears struggled to hear her as he moved in closer. He approached her every time like she was a wild animal, something that would kick or bite if any moves were too sudden, or if they felt overly threatened. She felt his heated breath on the back of her neck, and she cringed when one firm arm wrapped around her slender shoulder.

"You wish for me to marry, do you?" He whispered, and she felt his lips grazing the back of her ear.

She inhaled sharply.

"Dinner is prepared already." She asserted shyly, taking her hand up to where his lay just above her breast, and gently relocating it back to his lap. "You're father will be calling you down soon."

Light chuckled, mindful that she was avoiding his interrogation. His hand returned to it's favored spot, and descended slowly, allowing himself to indulge in the softness of her skin while they had the single stolen moment. She gasped lightly when he reached around her breast, cupping gently.

"There's time."

Her tightly closed eyes soothed as she allowed his gentle touches to overtake her, the only way to make it endurable...

* * *

"Quillish's children have certainly grown up. They're undoubtedly excited about your return as well." Soichiro declared as he sat down across from his eldest son in the study with a low groan, lightly feeling the descent of time in his joints. "Matthew is a quite pleasant young man, and Miss Rylie is quite the beauty. She surely got that from her mother."

Lawliet didn't look up from his book, but rather nodded in acknowledgment to his father's remarks.

"Mmm yes. It seems that even I cannot dispute that." He responded, his eyes trailing away from his book, and down to the floor as if he were in deep reflection over their words.

"Tell me more about this woman you've chosen. Miss Takada.. Surely she's a beauty as well."

Lawliet faltered for a moment, his eyes still not withdrawing from the wooden floorboards at his feet.

"... Yes." He expressed simply, finally gazing back to his book, and turning the page calmly as if he were entirely unaffected by the thought of this woman. "She's very agreeable."

Soichiro scrutinized his sons reaction and groaned. Lawliet hadn't particularly revealed his happiness like most people did, not with a smile or a laugh, and not since he was very young. However, considering the occasion, surely he should have derived some sort of excitement in his upcoming nuptials if he were truly in love. His father sighed heavily.

"Lawliet, would you go find Light?" He asked, watching as Lawliet's dark eyes flicked upwards to face him. "I believe dinner is nearly ready."

Lawliet closed his book after marking his place with a slice of red ribbon, and sat it on the table at his side.

"Yes, of course." He answered in a deep listless voice. Not a moment past that he stood and made his way out of the room.

* * *

Light's hands rotated Rylie around on the bed by her shoulders so she was now facing him. Her head hang low, and he placed the tip of his finger to her chin, encouraging her to lift her gaze. His touches seemed undeniably milder than what she was typically accustomed to. Still, she knew what objective he had in mind, for it was always the same. She shut her eyes once more as he lightly traced his fingertips across the mounds of her breasts peaking above her wardrobe. Somehow she felt more shame in permitting his touch now than she ordinarily did.

"Tell me." He whispered, leaning in and kissing the side of her neck where her hair lay braided over one shoulder. "Do you want me to marry?"

The whistling winds dumping buckets of raindrops against the tin roof didn't allow them to hear an uninvited guest standing at the door.

Lawliet had taken the last step up the stairwell into the attic in pursuit of his brother, and found the two of them in a very forced, very intimate situation on the bed. The moment he stepped inside the servants quarters, he regretted it, having seen his brother touching the servant girl in such a irreverent manner. He didn't linger, he didn't speak, he simply walked away, his eyes narrowed in disgust and disappointment.

Having sensed someone present in the room with them, Rylie opened her eyes, and looked towards the door. There was no one there.

"Tell me Rylie." Light persisted. His hands trailed behind her back, unfastening the corset fashioned knots holding it in place. "Do you wish for me to marry and leave you here alone? You know this is the best you will ever get, don't you?"

Her hands cinched into tightened fists, and she swallowed down the tears that were threatening her eyes once again. She had enough of his unwelcome touches. As tantalizing as they once were, she couldn't relish in them when they were followed by such cruelty. For the first time in five years, she found the boldness to stand up to him.

"Have you not noticed my hesitance to allow your touch for years?"

Instantly his hands withdrew from their task in undressing her, and he pulled away, gazing at her with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say?"

It was as if his eyes were daring her to speak so irreverent again. Perhaps he was shocked, and assumed he hadn't heard her correctly. She averted her attention to the other side of the room so as to not be subjected to the threats his sharp eyes were conveying.

"I'm sorry sir." She expressed quietly. "But I do not wish to be touched that way, and then called a whore, for I am nothing of the sort."

...

That night at dinner, Rylie stood in the corner of the room, among the rest of the servants, so as to attend to any needs the upper class men may have as they ate. She hadn't had the chance to explain to any of her family or friends just why she had returned that night with a shade of deep blue surrounding her left eye, for she tried her best to conceal her face as much as she could.

Rylie knew Lawliet hadn't taken notice, for he simply stared down at his plate, eating every last drop of the soup she had poured for him. She wondered momentarily, why his eyes hadn't beelined her way at all during dinner when they so often did at any other given opportunity.

Unfortunately, her master was highly observant, and tonight was no exception. The moment he requested salt for the table, Rylie responded immediately. She sat a small cup of the white sand down by his side. The moment his eyes flickered to her in a smile of appreciation, he took her by the hand, compelling her to turn towards him.

"Miss Rylie!" Soichiro began, studying her darkened eye with obvious disapproval. "What on earth happened? Are you alright?"

She paused for just a moment, and he released her hand as she veered her gaze towards Light. He lifted his head, the flicker of candle light reflecting from the table cloth and through his own eyes as he stared back at her threateningly. She bowed her head in intimidation, taking a swift step back..

"... Forgive me sir, I was careless with my footing." Slowly, she lifted her head out of sheer curiosity. She looked over, observing as Lawliet's looked up from his plate and flashed his inquisitive eyes towards her for barely a second. Instantly after, he focused on the young man sitting across from him, the look in his eyes angry, and suspicious. Rylie realized then..._ he knew Light had hit her._ She took in a deep breath, investigating his response when she let the rest of her words fall freely from her mouth. "I know this is not the way you wished for me to be presented to Miss Takada." Instantly, those narrowed eyes shifted, cornering over to her firmly as if the sound of her mentioning his fiance's name had unsettled him. She allowed her head to bow towards the floor again in an obliging apology. "Forgive me sir."

"Nonsense, don't apologize." Her master boasted. "I will make a request that a doctor come and look at you."

Rylie shook her head, appreciative of the kind gesture, but not wanting of it at the same time. She feared, perhaps a doctor could tell a blow from an accident in contradiction to a blow from a fist.

"Oh, no. Thank you sir, but that's not necessary."

"I'm afraid I insist that you do as my father asks." Rylie's attention diverted towards Lawliet and his eyes met hers again. She was obviously shocked. Light Yagami was shocked as well.

Rylie's mouth parted, taken back by the fact that the dark young man was actually addressing her, and all she could do was nod her head in consent to his demand.

"Yes... sir."

Without a whisper of hesitation, she stepped back to the wall, focusing her green eyes on the empty soup bowl in front of the intimidating man.

"Ah! I see you've had time to get over that ridiculous sweet tooth of yours Lawliet." Light commented in an apparent, desperate attempt to change the subject.

His mysterious brother perceived him, instantly feeling a sharp pain in his chest, provoked by the smirk trailing across Light's devious expression.

"No..." Lawliet asserted, deliberately shooting his eyes up at Rylie again. Her hand shot to her belly, the look he was giving her causing the lack of breath she was trying so desperately to capture... The breath she inhaled rather sharply as he continued, "I assure you, Light, what I crave remains the same."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Thank you guys so much! Things will get very _strange_ in the next chapter, and soon you will find out the whole apple thing.. :)

yuru-neko - Yeah, I don't know why I have to make Light seem to terrible. I think I'm still sore over the killing L thing.. hmm... :) Anyway, there will be a lot of Death Note characters in this story but not all of them.. Thanks again! :)

Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder - Thank you! About the LightxL thing in this story... uh, probably not. lol, I'm not to keen on writing this story based on incest. It's dark, but not in that particular way. Maybe one day I'll write an LightxL fic but not this one. I'm sorry! I just can't do it! haha. But I know what you mean about not reading fanfics for a while, b/c I go through those stages too. I'm just glad you dealt with me for as long as you did, especially reading the same 10 chapters over and over. Goodness! Thanks again! :)

Lae D Snowflake - Well hello lady! Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it. I was nervous about it since it's so different that Before I Fade. Have a safe trip and have fun! Hope to hear from you again soon. Thanks!

CealiaDanon - WOW! lol, I guess that mean you liked it. Thank you so much! I hope you continue reading! :)

Lana - Thanks for giving the story a chance, I really appreciate it. And I have to agree, victorian L is pretty darn hot. Thanks again!

Maia White - Awesome! I will try my best to keep you hooked. I really appreciate you complimenting my style as well. Thanks so much!

offender229 - Thank you so much! i was worried about the story being a little TOO different, but these reviews are really boosting my confidence in the story. Thank you so much!

KuroAkumu - Thank you so much! I'm really excited about this story, and I hope it turns out well. I really appreciate your review! Thanks again!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Hey you! I got to see the video and I think you did a really good job! I will comment on it as soon as I'm sure my internet won't suck anymore... lol, it's not letting me do much at the moment. I'm really glad you like this story too. :) Thanks so much for being such a dedicated reader! :)

Ember - Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it. I will update as soon as I can! Thanks again!

BlueMoon Goddess - Hahaha, you love it huh? Thank you! I'll give you an approximate on their ages: Rylie- 20, Lawliet- 24, Light- 22, Matt - 22, Misa- 20... They are all very close in age for the most part, accept the father's and such. Thank you so much for reviewing on this story too. You have no idea how much I appreciate it! :)

Gwen Donovan - I'm glad you like it! I will keep it going and update as soon as I can. Thank you so much!


	3. Takada

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: This chapter will be a bit light at parts, but that won't last forever. Think of it as the calm before the storm. I used Takada in this story as Lawliet's fiance because I really just don't like her. I just thought she was such a snob in the series, so it just felt like it worked. Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER THREE**

_The bedroom was dimly lit by a single candle when Rylie walked inside. Everything was in it's place, right down to the way the sheets last lay on her bed after Light's last visitation. She walked inside slowly, feeling as if their were eyes watching her from all corners of the room. But she took no notice of that, instead fixing her gaze on the item sitting in the middle of the bed. She walked up, sitting down and reaching out her hand to take hold of the large red apple, twisting it around with her fingers and studying it like it was something foreign to her. Her eyes narrowed suddenly when she saw a speck of black on it's flesh. Immediately, the black spread over the rest of the apple as it shriveled up in her hand, and she dropped it to the floor, immediately turning into a pile of dust..._

"Rylie... Wake up Rylie."

The young woman scrunched her nose and fluttered open her eyes to see her brother sitting beside her sleeping form. She grinned up at him.

"Well, good morning princess. I trust you've slept well." He said mockingly, as he watched her squinty eyes get used to the morning sunlight. A sudden awareness of the dream she just had made her head tilt over to the corner of the room, but the apple was gone. _What a strange dream_.

"You slept in late this morning!' Matt exclaimed, pointing over to the bright window.

A new thought quickly entered her mind.. She knew instantly that she had slept in too late to help feed the animals, and her eyes flew open.

"Did someone-"

"Misa helped Mihael this morning for you. Don't worry yourself over that." He finished her sentence for her, helping her up to a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"I had a strange dream." Her hands quickly then went to her head, and she grunted. "And my head hurts." She complained.

Matt's hands went to her face, brushing her hair out of the way so he could get a good look at the dark blue color circling her left eye. He sucked in, hissing through his teeth at the sight.

"I'm not surprised." She watched as he reached down, grabbing a cloth from inside a small bucket of ice water, and squeezing out the access. He then brought it up to her eye. "Here, this will help keep the swelling down on your strange little injury."

Rylie grinned slightly, and took in a deep breath. _Strange little injury. _She knew what was coming, for the doctor that saw her the night before questioned things as well.

"Thank you Matt."

"Of course. But there's something I have to say... What's strange is not that you have a black eye Rylie." Matt said as he held the cold towel gently against his sisters eye. Her nose scrunched up when he touched it, and he sighed, looking down towards the ground. "I'm not calling you a liar, it's just... it's odd that you would trip and land on it, and it looks more like someone hit you. You would tell me if someone did this to you wouldn't you?"

Rylie looked up at her brother with the one eye that was uncovered. She hated lying to him, but what else could she do. After all, telling him that their master's son got angry with her after she tried to tell him she didn't want to sleep with him anymore and took his temper a bit too far was completely out of the question. With Light's bruised pride, she was almost certain that he would find a way to convince himself that he was far too good for her now anyway. Hopefully now, things would be different. Slowly then, she shook her head, making sure to be as convincing as possible.

"Of course I'd tell you." She assured him. "It was a simple fall. You know I can be clumsy. I let my feet get away from me is all."

He took in a deep breath and paused to look at her, concern written in his expression.

"... Okay."

Rylie averted her eyes to the floor, hoping to quickly change the unfortunate subject.

"So today's the big introduction." She said, seemingly anything but cheerful about meeting the soon to be Mrs Lawliet Yagami.

Matt grinned.

"So it is." He said, sounding similarly excited. "Funny how his majesty still has the same sleeping patterns. Even when his woman is coming he doesn't feel the urge to rest his head."

Rylie chuckled.

"He stays up all night still, does he?"

"Actually, he stayed up reading on the bottom step." Matt told her, noticing how Rylie instantly narrowed her eyes. "Seems awfully uncomfortable to me."

"The bottom of the steps that lead up here?" She asked confusingly.

Matt grinned again.

"That's what I hear." He said, somewhat sarcastically, as he lifted a curious eyebrow at his little sister.

"Oh no, don't give me that look! That man would never even touch the filth that is me!" She teased.

Matt's eyes narrowed.

"First off, I never want to hear you say that again. And secondly, what other reason would he have for sitting and reading on the stairwell leading up to your bedroom when he has an entire mansion filled with nice comfortable chairs?"

Rylie's mouth parted, but she found no words to answer his question. It did seem like a very strange thing to do... unless..._ unless he was protecting her from Light._

A sudden, loud thump caused them both to quickly turn towards the hallways, startling them both, but sparing Rylie from her brother's interrogating question.

"What was that?" Rylie asked anxiously.

Matt narrowed his eyes and stood.

"Is someone there?"

There was no response as he walked to the door, looking down the hallways.

"Oh!"

Rylie watched as her brother walked out the door. She heard him rustling around a bit before walking back inside, something red and round in his hand.

"Did you sit an apple on the railing and forget about it Rylie?"

Her eyes slowly widened, and she smirked.

"Is anyone out there?" She asked humorously. "It seems someone's been playing a game with me. I'm finding random apples everywhere, and now I'm even dreaming about them. My best guess is Mihael... or you!"

Matt chuckled.

"That's kind of a silly game to play Rylie."

She grinned and brought her hands up to cup her face.

"Maybe I did take it out there last night. Yesterday was very... interesting. I may have just forgotten." After all, that seemed like the only explanation.

The sound of hurried footsteps suddenly made there way up the stairs. Matt turned his head and smiled as Misa entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice tinted with concern as she made her way over to sit by Rylie.

"I'm fine. A tiny bruise is nothing to concern yourselves over." She assured them both. Afterwards, again changing the subject completely. "Has the new lady of the house arrived yet?"

Misa rolled her eyes.

"No, but I'm hearing from 'someone' that she's gorgeous. However, they also say she's been following Lawliet around like a lost dog ever since he left, practically forcing him to propose marriage. Sounds to me like Lawliet may not actually be in love with this woman. Seems strange to me, since he can, as you so blatently put it to me yesterday, have the most beautiful woman in England if he wanted to. So why not at least be in love with her, even if she is already attractive?" Misa rambled, watching as Rylie raised a questioning eyebrow. She watched humorously as Misa jumped again, having remembered more bit of her gossip. "Oh, and apparently, she's someone who stayed here once before when you were very young, just a little while before I came here. You may remember her. I believe I heard she was called Kiyomi back then instead of Miss Takada."

The instant that name fell from Misa's lips Rylie closed her eyes tightly, sighing heavily as she allowed her head to fall backwards onto her pillow.

"Kiyomi..." She groaned out her name again. If she hadn't been so completly un-excited about this situation to begin with, this was just the icing on the cake.

_"Who wants to love someone closer to a rodent than a human?"_

"... Yes... I remember her."

Misa's eyes widened excitedly. Apparently she was unable to fully read her friends exhasperated reaction.

"Well, tell me. What's she like? Is she nice?"

Rylie forced herself into a sitting position once again, and brought her hands up to rub her aching temples.

"She was delightful." She said sarcastically, before groaing loudly. Misa grinned. "I can hardly wait... to shoot myself in the head so I can be put out of my mysery before meeting that dreadful person again." Rylie took in another deep breath. "This is going to be a long day. Why can't they just all go away and leave me be? Next time I will make sure to speak up and suggest Lawliet go and visit her instead."

Matt walked back over to his sister and smiled comfortingly. He remembered this woman when she was a child as well. Indeed, she was always attractive, but he also remembered the way she made her sister cry.

"Hey, remember when this Miss Takada tripped and fell into the mudd all those years ago?" He asked. Instantly Rylie chuckled.

"I know you pushed her Matt, thank you for that by the way."

He laughed.

"Well, if she's still so awful, I promise to get her prissy hands dirty again."

* * *

That afternoon, the carriage arrived. Rylie had never been so completely uninterested in something in her entire life as she was at this moment, waiting to greet someone she had always dispised. Not only that, but she was asked specifically to tend to Takada's needs as well, making the greeting seem like a piece of cake complared to what the rest of the day could bring. She stood next to Misa, and her father waited next to the road to open Miss Takada's door when the carriage stopped. When she heard footsteps on the gravel behind her, she turned her head to the side, noticing Lawliet walking up behind her. Instantly, her eyes fell forward again so as to not have to deal with him as well. His father and brother also followed closely behind.

Everyone stood quietly the moment Quillish opened the door, holding out his hand to help the woman out of her "portable cage" as she referred to it. Rylie would admit she was slightly disappointed that Kiyomi turned out to be such a beautiful woman, for as much as she tried not to put down others, she was really hoping to find her face flawed in some way. A crooked nose or baggy eyes would have sufficed but neither were the case. Instead, she had lovely big brown eyes, and long silkly dark hair, pulled up into her overly decorated hat. She was tall, much taller than Rylie or Misa, and perfectly proportioned. Of course, she seemed to be completely flawless all the way down from her beautifuly embroidered lavender dress, to her, unstained by even the slightest amoung of dirt, pointed shoes.

Rylie's eyes trailed down to the ground as a welcoming bow... _Of course her dress is lavender._

The arrogant woman didn't return the respectful gesture. She was too important to bow to a servant. However, when Rylie looked back up, she noticed the woman's gaze fixed on her with a smile. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she had the chance Soichiro stepped in, taking the woman's hand in his and bowing graciously.

"So you're the beauty my son has chosen. I remember you from when you were just a small child. How agreeable time has been to you." He said charmingly. Takada smiled and bowed in return. When he looked up at her again he kissed her hand. "Welcome my dear."

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you again."

Takada's eyes traveled over to his younger son, who was standing next to his father. Her eyes lit up instantly and she smiled.

"You must be Light." She said, holding out her hand for him to take and kiss as well.

"Yes. It is a pleasure. My brother is very fortunate."

Rylie watched from the corner of her eye. Deep down she was curious as to why Lawliet didn't take her hand first, or why he had yet to really look her in the eyes. The whole thing just felt uncomfortable with the two of them, forced even.

"Now, please excuse us my dear. I need a moment with my son." Soichiro told her as he and Light bowed and turned. "My servants will get you settled in. Let them know if you need anything at all. I look forward to getting to know you better during your stay."

"Thank you. You are too kind."

Takada bowed again as the two left.

The instant Soichiro and Light were out of sight, Takada's eyes set firmly on the young woman still bowing her head respectfully towards her. She chuckled then, turning her attention to her quiet finace.

"Oh, please don't tell me Lawliet, is this the same servant girl from when we were children?"

Rylie noticed him taking a quick look at her down cast eyes and then toward his future wife, bowing towards her in an awkward and delayed greeting.

"Yes." He said simply, looking over at Rylie once again and watching as the young woman bowed her head towards the ground even further._ So, he did remember her after all._

Takada held a hand over her mouth and chuckled.

"Goodness, you've surely grown into yourself. I remember that clumsy, skinny little girl. It seems you've filled out quite nicely haven't you? I must say, you very beautiful."

Rylie tilted her head upwards, a ghost of a smile passing over her lips. She hadn't expected a compliment.

"Thank you Miss."

Takada then suddenly took her hand up to Rylie's chin, forcing her to look up at her. Instantly Rylie felt extremely uncomfortable by her sudden move and averted her eyes to the side. Why was it that Takada touched her anyway?

"Yes well, your skin is absolutely flawless. I hear mud can do wonders." Her voice was teasing and arrogant as she let go of Rylie's chin and backed away, still staring at the young woman. ".. It's a pity such beauty has to be wasted on someone like yourself."

Instantly, Rylie's smile faded, and she forced herself to bite her tongue. Lawliet looked irritatingly to the corner of his eye at his fiance before taking Takada's hand and wrapping it around his arm.

"Come inside." He said, making sure it sounded like the command that it was.

Finally, they left.

Even as they walked away, when Rylie looked up at them, she caught Lawliet head turned slightly. He was looking at her from the corner of his eye through a curtain of black hair. She found it very interesting that, even though he rarely spoke to her, he still lingered as if he waited for something. When he spoke to Takada it was only simple things like 'yes' or 'no' or giving some sort of order as if he was in a hurry to keep her quiet. Involuntarily, she shivered at the thought. Together, they seemed very... cold. The joining seemed more like a convenience or a duty instead of love.

"Well," Rylie began as Misa walked up beside her, both still watching in complete shock as the future husband and wife walked inside the mansion. "I'll certainly be damned if someone tries to come between me and my money!" She teased, as Misa laughed. "They're smacking love in the face with this union."

"Yes, I agree. It's like watching an ostrich and a swan. Only the Ostrich is an arrogant, serial killer, wanker, and the swan is a... well... she's a cunt."

Rylie burst into laughter, throwing an arm around Misa's shoulder as they turned to grab Takada's bags. Quillish shook his head, pretending he didn't agree with her use of such fowl language, but he chuckled once his face was turned, since he couldn't have agreed more with her words.

"Misa, have I told you I love you?" Rylie asked happily.

"Nope, not today anyway."

"Well, I do! So, let's get married... I'll give you seven babies, and all of them will have your perfect little mouth!"

* * *

After carrying all of Takada's things up to her room, the two girls had to sit down and catch their breaths. Takada strolled in behind them, holding a judgmental finger towards them, urging them without a word to stand up. They did as they were told, watching as she strolled over to open the wardrobe.

"I want all my things hung neatly in here. That includes my undergarments. I hate wrinkles."

Misa smirked, nearly laughing out loud from the ridiculous request, when Takada suddenly flipped around to her. Rylie nugged her with her elbow and Misa's expression instantly straitened.

Unexpectedly, Miss Takada grinned at them both and walked over slyly.

"It's just too bad for the two of you." She began, as she walked passed them and over to the tall window in the back of the room. "So young and beautiful, yet so completely useless to society, other than carrying our bags for us like cattle."

Rylie bit her lip so hard that she tasted the metalic flavoring of blood against her tongue, and Misa's hands began twitching so violently at her sides that she had to ball them into fists to maintain a strait face. Still, the two remained silent, just as they had been taught they should when faced with such arrogance.

The woman then sighed, stepping in front of the mirror and letting her hair fall free from the hat she was wearing. Rylie watched curiously as Takada sat down, and held a brush out to her side, shaking it in the air to get their attention.

Rylie looked over at Misa and nodded, giving her a knowing smile. She then walked over, taking the brush from Takada's hand, purposefully brushing her hand with her own dirt stained fingers. Instantly Takada hand shot back into her lap, like she was afraid of getting some sort of deadly disease. Rylie grinned to herself.

"Excuse me Miss."

"Yes well, I don't want you touching me or my things if your hands are filthy. Make sure to wash them regularly, do you understand?"

"Yes mam." The both spout in unison.

Rylie tugged suddenly and harshly against the woman's hair, causing her to yelp. Immediately Takada grabbed the brush from Rylie's hand and flipped around to face her angrily.

"Give me that!" She exclaimed. "To this day you don't even comprehend how to brush your hair. I can tell by the matted mess on your own head that it's just to difficult a task for someone such as yourself."

Rylie bowed her head, smiling to herself again. Takada's insults didn't seem to have the same effect that they once did. She seemed to be grabbing at the same straws as she did when they were children.

"I'm sorry Miss, my hand slipped."

At that, Takada stood.

"Nevermind. Lawliet is practicing his fencing with Light and has asked me to come and watch them." She said as she made her way over to the door. "Now I expect both of you to get a bath. Since I have to be in your presence, I don't want you to stick. Also, when I return I want a fire to be waiting in the fireplace."

The two girls nodded as Takada made her way out the door.

Instantly Misa and Rylie turned to one another.

"He cannot be serious!" Misa exclaimed. "Five minutes with her and I want to chop off her head and feed her to the dogs."

Rylie chuckled and lay back onto the cushioned bed.

"I'm quite sure she treats high class men much better than she does us Misa."

Misa smirked.

"I should hope so!" She then looked around at everything in the room. "Why does she need all this for just a couple days anyway? I feel like we just moved her in permanently." She complained.

Rylie slapped her own hand against her forehead and groaned.

"Oh for heaven's sake, please watch your tongue Misa!"

Misa sat up and looked around, so many beautiful dresses hung in the closet. Quickly she got up and walked over, pulling one out that particularly caught her eye.

"You know that if she comes up here you'll be punished right?" Rylie warned. Still, she couldn't stop from smiling at the excited look on Misa's face. Rylie knew she dreamed of owning such expensive things.

"I know, I just want a taste!" Misa said, holding the dress up in front of her and modeling in front of the tall mirror hanging against the wall. "What do you think? Light may actually notice me if I was as important as this."

Rylie's eyes saddened instantly.

"Misa, you don't need someone like Light to notice you to be happy, trust me. You're better off with him ignoring you."

Misa chuckled. From her point of view, that statement was ridiculous.

"If you say so, Miss Rylie." She teased.

Finally, she put the dress back in the closet, sighing as she turned back around to her friend. Something on the floor then caught her eye and she bent down. Misa's eyes widened as she picked up the white piece of paper.

"Rylie, a note fell from Takada's dress."

Rylie turned to her with widened eyes.

"Well put it back, it's not our place to pry. She would be furious if she found out."

Misa raised an eyebrow and smile mischieviously.

"And?"

Rylie paused for a moment, as a grin slowly overtook her expression and she chuckled.

"You're right. What does it say?"

Quickly Misa opened the folded paper.

"Looks like it's a note to Lawliet. Apparently she hasn't given it to him yet."

"Come on! What does it say?" Rylie pushed impatiently as she smiled up at Misa.

As the other girl looked down at the note again, she began reading it's words.

_"... Lawliet, I look forward to becoming your wife and sharing what is yours as I embark on becoming a highly respected woman in society..."_

Rylie rolled her eyes and groaned instantly.

"It's almost disgusting to hear." She commented dryly. "A highly respected woman in society? Does she mention 'love' even once?" Just then, an eerie feeling entered the pit of her stomach as she watched Misa's smile slowly fade from her lips as she continued.

_"... Remember, I keep this tragic secret for you, for the sake of your family's good name, and for the sake of that insufferable girl. In return you make me that most wealthy woman in the country... That's our arrangement."_

Rylie's mouth parted in surprise and her head fell towards the floor. When she looked back up again she found her next words hard to say.

"Tragic secret? ... He's being bribed into marrying her?"

* * *

More Author's Notes: I hate Takada. I can't help myself. I mean, I felt bad for her when she died in the series for about two seconds, but not really too bad b/c she also killed Mello so... there ya go... Anyway, sorry I didn't explain the apple thing yet. I can't do that until Rylie finds out it's meaning and it's not quite time for that yet. Instead, time for the TRAGIC SECRETS! Let the fun begin! :)

Mellos-Queen - I have to agree, Light makes a pretty good villain b/c he's so sly and charming that you really don't think of him as bad until you peel away his layers. Okay, that was a bit deep but it's alright.. haha. Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it! :)

Hentai-Goddess - Yay! Another reviewer from Before I Fade! I'm really glad you like it, and yeah, I wasn't kidding. This story is WAY darker than the other one. Just wait! I don't like Light eaither! lol. Thanks again!

Katarra - I love that stuff too. I'm really happy to hear you're enjoying it and I really hope you continue reading! :) Thanks so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - You'll have to stay in suspense about the apples for a bit longer I'm afraid. lol. But the explaination will come eventually. Thank you so much for reviewing on this story too. You're amazing! :) I figured you guys would enjoy the 'craving' part. haha.

yuru-neko - I know exactly what you mean. He's WAY to perfect, or at least he thinks he is, and that's just way too annoying for me. But anyway! haha... I was iffy on making Matt and Rylie brother and sister at first because that's just really unexpected after writing Before I Fade, but their relationship is kinda buddy buddy in that story without being romantic so it felt like it could work. I'm glad that it did! Thanks so much!

offender229 - Really?! I'm SO glad to hear you say that. I was really worried that since it was so different that I wouldn't be able to make the characters mesh so well with how they are 'supposed' to be. Thank you so much! :)

silenceinthedarkness - Another awesome reviewer! Thanks for coming over to read my new story! :) I appreciate that. And I'm really happy that you like it. Thanks again! I hope you keep reading.

Gwen Donovan - I want to know what your guess is.. haha. And yes, I agree, I'm glad Rylie stood up to Light. He needed someone to. I wouldn't worry about the black eye so much.. :) Thanks again!

Maia White - Light is a very twisty character in this story, well, not that he's totally normal in Death Note, but anyway... yeah, he's a jerk. lol. And I think you may be right about Lawliet's 'craving.' hmmm... :) Thanks so much! You're awesome for continuing to review. I really do appreciate it.

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Hahaha.. sugar high! Those are fun. But yes, Light's a bastard, as I always make him. I can't seem to forgive him for killing L.. nope. I really do like the video you made. I want to watch it again but my dumbass computer isn't letting me. I hate clearwire.. don't ever use that... Thanks again! :)

Lana - Yay! I got you hooked! lol. We'll see what Lawliet will have in store for Light for what he's done, or doing... in the near future. That should be fun to write about. :) Thanks again!


	4. First Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: After this chapter, and a little bit during actually, things begin to really _heat_ up (for lack of a better word) in every aspect. Mello is in this chapter but not very much. He will be in the story again, but keep in mind that, unfortunately, I couldn't make him a main character this time. :( I'm sorry. Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Easy there!" Light exclaimed, stepping back quickly. Lawliet's hand was steady and forceful in his attacks, as if he had some sort of vendetta against his brother. "I thought it had been a while since the last time you practiced!"

"Indeed, it has." Lawliet said, his voice forceful and breathless as he lunged forward once again. "What's the matter Light? Can't take a little challenge?"

Light jumped back again and smirked.

"I think you know me better than that."

As the two men practiced fencing, Miss Takada sat off to the side yawning as if it was the most boring thing in the world to watch. She looked over to the door, motioning Misa over to her.

"Where is that girl?" She asked irritably.

Misa bowed, knowing Takada was referring to Rylie. She seemed to be keeping an awfully close eye on her since she got there.

"You asked us to bathe Miss. I'm sure she's nearly finished."

Instead of rushing, Rylie made sure to take her time in the hot bath, enjoying every moment of the peace and quiet. This gave her time to think, time to try and figure out what that note from Takada to Lawliet may have meant. After finishing up, she made her way down the halls towards the fencing room just thinking to herself. The whole thing made her feel so strange. She felt sympathy towards her masters son. Whatever the reason may actually be, it was a noble thing to do, sacrificing love for your family. She also wondered about the girl Takada mentioned, meanwhile not completely oblivious to the idea that it could possibly be herself after the way Lawliet's been acting around her. Although, that seemed so absurd. What could she possibly have to do with any tragic secret? She was just a servant girl. For now, she would be sure to take special notice if Lawliet treated her any different than he did Misa.

Finally, the doors to the fencing room opened and Rylie walked inside. Everyone paused when the door slammed shut, including Light and Lawliet, as they both turned to her see who had just come inside. She didn't look up at them, she simply walked over to Misa and stood, awaiting to do anything else Miss Takada might ask her to do.

There was a sudden and painful loud groan that echoed through the room, forcing Rylie to finally look up at the two men. She wouldn't have known which was Light and which was Lawliet if it hadn't been for the mess of black hair sticking out from the bottom of Lawliet's helmet. Apparently Light had hit him in the chest while he was distracted by something else, causing the ball on the tip of his sword to fall off. A sudden wave of sadness hit the young woman as she watched the two men fencing. She had never felt such sympathy for someone in such seemingly fortunate circumstances as she remembered again Takada's words from the note Misa had found among her belongings.

_"Although I find your fascination with her quite ridiculous, I promise that once you've fulfilled my request, that I will take your secret to the grave. These next few days should be quite entertaining darling..."_

That was all she wrote, and Rylie found herself completely dumbfounded by the message. How could someone be so cruel? And what could Lawliet be hiding that was so dreadful, that he would be willing to give up the rest of his life to this woman in order to keep it secret? She also wanted to know how this girl was involved, and why he so desperately felt he needed to protect her. It was strange thinking she could be the one Takada was referring to, but it seemed to explain the distance Lawliet had always kept from her. Was he in love with her? After a realization like that, everything about him seemed to change in her mind. He was still a mystery, but was his arrogance now completely justified? But... he wouldn't even touch her. She needed to find out what it was he was hiding, and soon... before he gave up everything to Kiyomi Takada.

"Miss Rylie, could you please go give this to Lawliet?" Takada asked, forcing politeness as she handed Rylie a small handkerchief from her sleeve. The woman never looked her direction, and Rylie immediately noticed the smirk peaking at the corner of Takada's mouth, almost as if she was mocking her.

"At this moment?" She asked confusingly.

Takada rolled her eyes.

"Well of course at this moment. If I didn't mean this moment I would have asked you later." She replied smugly.

Biting her tongue again, Rylie took the cloth from her hand and nodded.

"Yes Miss."

Her hands trembled slightly. Lawliet intimidated her before, but now it felt somewhat different, almost intimidating her even more... in a way. Although, those eyes still frightened her, she continued feeling something that resembled pity. Funny thing, a servant pitying her master.

Finally, as she approached them, she cleared her throat loudly, instantly catching Lawliet's attention. He stopped and turned to her, slowly taking off his helmet, and immediately directing his intimidating gaze towards her. She averted her eyes away instantly as she bowed her head, holding out the handkerchief towards him.

"Your finance has requested that I give this to you sir."

Light, seeing this as an opening for an attack, did just that. Only, he wasn't aiming for his brother...

Before Rylie knew it, Lawliet looked over, instantly jumping in front of her, and taking Light's hit in the arm. Rylie gasped, watching as Lawliet then whipped Light with his fencing sword and stabbed him on the padding near his neck. Within an instant, Lawliet was in front of Light's face, talking very lowly, in a tone she was unable to hear. She heard a faint giggling sound from the corner of the room and looked to see Takada's hand covering her mouth as she laughed at them. Rylie's eyes were wide, her breathing shallow. When Lawliet walked away from Light angrily, Rylie fell to the ground on her knees in front of him. He stopped instantly, his eyes now widening in surprise of her actions.

"Forgive me sir. Are you badly hurt?" She asked timidly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

He paused, as if to be studying her knelt down form before answering her.

"... No." He responded simply, and again he lingered as if he were waiting for her to speak once more. When she didn't, he simply nodded, and walked away.

She looked up slowly to see Light standing in front of her with an outstretched arm. There was a mocking smirk on his lips.

"Let me help you up." He said in a seemingly kind voice.

She took in a deep breath, hesitantly accepting his hand. When she stood, she turned to see Lawliet watching from the side of the room with narrowed, angry eyes. Rylie bowed to Light, but never thanked him as she looked back over to where Takada and Misa stood. Of course, Takada didn't strain herself to go over and check to make sure her fiance was okay. Rylie was sure she didn't even wince when he got hit. Instead of walking back over to the women, Rylie shut her eyes tightly, trying to ensue the courage to go to the opposite end of the room where Lawliet stood wiping the blood from where Light accidentally hit him. She knew Light did that just to scare her, but still... if it hadn't been for Lawliet, she would be the one bleeding.

Finally, without letting herself talk herself out of it, she quickly made her way over to the dark eyed man. He didn't notice her presence beside him until she spoke.

"Excuse me sir."

Instantly he turned, the same narrowed gaze in his eyes as he pulled away just enough to where she knew not to try and touch him. She looked up at him, though her head was bowed as if to plea for him to allow her help.

"I apologize if my touch offends you sir." She spoke quietly so the others in the room could not hear.

Still, his narrowed eyes stared down at her. It took everything she had to not look away. Finally, she saw as his eyes flickered up to the other side of the room, as if to see if the others were watching.

"... No. I assure you... it does not." He said. This time his voice was not deep or sharp, instead it was soft as his gaze returned down to her. She held her breath then as she waited for something else. He had to have something more to say. Slowly then, she reached out to his arm, about to peel away the tore fabric of his white sleeve to check his wound when he suddenly began to walk away. "Please excuse me."

Rylie was left, facing the walls. Being somewhat stunned by his actions, it took her a moment to allow herself to turn back around and walk over to the women waiting for her on the other side of the room... one rather impatiently.

"Did you forget your job?" Takada asked sarcastically, as she raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather me set you free so you can tend to my fiance's needs instead?"

Rylie took in a calming breath and bowed her head, not noticing Lawliet had stopped to listen to her answer.

"Your _fiance_ was injured. I was just trying to help Miss." She responded simply, putting particular emphasis on 'finace,' and instantly causing Takada's eyes to narrow.

"I see..." A smile suddenly appeared on the intolerable woman's face that Rylie hadn't expected, and she watched as Takada turned towards Lawliet. "Would you like her to help you darling? Surely I can let her go for a few hours." Her voice seemed to be teasing him.

The instant Rylie's eyes flicked upwards to catch Lawliet's reaction, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes narrowed viciously towards Takada, as if her words were taunting him. At that moment, Rylie's head dropped to the ground again, and she knew for certain that she was the girl in Takada's note.

Before Lawliet had the chance to answer, Light walked over, putting his arm around Rylie. She jumped at the sudden contact, immediately looking as Lawliet's gaze fixed angrily upon his brother.

"If you wouldn't mind Miss Takada, I could use some help with a gift for my elder brother."

"Then I suggest you get Mihael to help you." Lawliet interrupted immediately. Instantly, all eyes were on him as he looked down towards Rylie. "She is needed else ware."

Rylie's heart pounded profusely at that moment, as his eyes burrowed into her. Although, she felt as if she were the rope in a game of tug of war, she realized that this was the most she had ever heard Lawliet speak, and it wasn't offensive, rather protective. Originally, she was sure he was going to turn down Takada's offer, but he was obviously trying to keep her as far away from Light as he could. Her eyes quickly flicked over towards Misa who looked just as confused and concerned by everything as she did.

Light smirked over at his brother, as if he had come to a sudden realization to the fact that Lawliet knew everything, including his unwanted relationship with the servant girl.

"Of course." He said as he slowly moved his hand away from the slightly trembling young woman, never taking his intense eyes off his elder brother.

Rylie's eyes flicked up to Lawliet as he nodded his head towards her as if to ask her to follow him. As always, she bowed and did as she was told, meanwhile giving Misa a strange look from the corner of her eye as she walked away.

The instant she walked into Lawliet's bedroom behind him, she felt an overwhelming sense of uncertainty. She knew it was her past experiences with his younger brother that crippled her judgement in the matter. If he was anything like Light then she knew what would happen next. To her surprise however, she watched as Lawliet sat down at his desk, pulling out some paper and ink in order to write a letter. Rylie stood there, as they both remained silent, and watched him from behind, waiting for him to ask her to do something for him. A minute passed and still, he said nothing. He only continued to write. She suddenly remembered the wound on his arm when she saw the crimson blood stain against his torn sleeve. She raised her eyebrows worriedly.

"E.. excuse me sir." She began, hoping he would acknowledge that she had spoken, but wasn't surprised when he didn't. "... I would really appreciate it... if you would allow me to dress your wound."

Suddenly, he stopped writing and turned his head to the side. She could see his eyes focusing on the floor. He paused momentarily as if he were thinking how he could refuse her offer. Instead, he nodded his head.

"... Yes... thank you."

Rylie's swallowed heavily and bowed her head. She hadn't expected him to allow her to help.

"Then... I will fetch the bandages."

She returned a moment later, carrying a bucket of water and soap along with the bandages. Lawliet didn't look down at her this time as she kneeled next to him. Instead, he continued writing with his other hand. She grinned shyly at the fact that he was completely ambidextrous, his hand never missing a beat when it came to the slightest curves in his carefully lettering.

She took in a deep breath. Carefully, she reached up, half expecting him to pull away again before she had the chance to touch him. This time however, he allowed it. The instant her fingers made contact with his flesh, he stopped writing, putting his ink pen down carefully beside the paper as if her touch was too overwhelming to continue with his current task. His skin was a lot warmer than she imagined it would be, due to his pale complexion. She didn't look up to meet his gaze that she felt beating down on her again. He was watching her carefully now from the corner of his eye as a few strands of hair fell, covering the rather large bruise on her pretty face. He took special notice of the way she wiped away the stray chestnut hairs very delicately with the back of her petite hand. She then reach down for the towel, rinsing it in the water, along with the soap in order to clean his wound. She wanted to ignore his stares, but found the task was far too difficult. Finally, she let her eyes flick up to him, just in time to see him cringe just slightly as she began cleaning his injury.

"Pardon me sir..." She began, her voice trembling and unsure as he looked down at her again. Still his eyes were narrowed, and his flesh was tense. "... May I ask why it is you never speak to me?"

A bold question from a servant girl. At that instant, his eyes dropped to the ground. He hesitated, but she was relieved when he soon spoke.

"... Perhaps I am unsure of what should be said."

She took in another deep breath, her hands trembling against his arm as she finished cleaning it and began to dress it. She had never thought the sound of his voice would effect her the way it did. It was deep, listless and smooth, like a rich silk against naked flesh. She could find no imperfections in his tone, and soon her stomach was in a jumble. The only way she could think to describe it was as if the sounds of his voice had unexpectedly brought her pure enjoyment, and she forced herself to speak again so as not to betray the feelings she was suddenly experiencing.

"... I remember, even as children, you rarely spoke to me... for years you said noth-"

"Did _you_?"

Her eyes shot up to him again, and her fingers stopped. She was surprised by his sudden inquiry, but he was right. She hadn't spoken to him back then either. The instant he turned to face her again, she averted her eyes from the intimidation.

"My apologies sir..." Quickly she finished with his bandages and stood, bowing her head. Again, his eyes seemed so angry when he looked up at her, causing her heartbeat to catch in her throat. "... Is there anything else you ne-"

"Please don't."

His abrupt demand came as a shock to her, and her eyes widened instantly as she looked up at him again.

"I'm sorry?"

"As far as I am concerned, you, of all people have no need to address me so informally, particularly while in the privacy of bedroom walls." Rylie quivered at his statement as he continued. "I ask that you allow my name to fall freely from your lips. Other than that, I hold no bounds to your delicate hands to serve me in any way you do not wish."

...

He spoke as if reciting a poem. Rylie's mouth parted, her eyes clearly betraying how stunned she was by his words. It felt as if every negative thing she'd ever felt about him were a lie. Now, he sat, staring up at her as she stood beside him, not only asking her, so humbly, not to use him as a formality, but also informing her that she was not considered a servant to him. But then... if not a servant... what was she?

Suddenly, after observing her surprised and speechless reaction, he stood abruptly. She knew instantly that he felt as if he had said too much. His eyes were narrowed again as he headed towards the door.

"Please excuse me."

At that, he was gone.

Misa suddenly appeared at the doorway, looking in confusingly at her friend after watching Lawliet leaving. Instantly she noticed the complete shock written in Rylie's expression and quickly made her way over to her, placing a comforting hand in hers.

"Rylie, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Immediately Rylie snapped out of her daze.

"N.. no! Of course not." She assured her.

"Then what's wrong?" Misa's voice was soft and filled with concern.

Rylie's eyes trailed down to the floor.

"Nothing's wrong... it's just..." She paused for just a moment, thinking about his kind response to her. "... I think I may be the girl in Takada's note to Lawliet."

* * *

Evening finally arrived. After a full day of Takada's demands, and the strange event earlier with Lawliet, Rylie felt as if the day couldn't end quick enough. She couldn't wait to be alone, just to think to herself for a while. Tomorrow would be the welcoming party. Therefore, the entire house staff would surely have their work cut out for them.

She finished placing the silverware across the linen spread, and made her way back over to the stairwell. Her nerves were bundled, for she hadn't seen Lawliet since he spoke so genuinely to her earlier that day. Needless to say, it seemed very strange and uncertain, knowing he seemed to harbor at least some slight feelings towards her. Even Misa agreed that it seemed that way to her as well. Rylie wondered if he cared for her like a lover would or possibly more like a sister, she couldn't be sure. He seemed so hard to read all the time without smiles or soft eyes. She knew what he felt was different than how Light did. He had simply craved her body, while Lawliet did nothing to try and have his way with her. Light would never in a million years ask that she call him by his name. He was far too proud for that. Her own feelings in the matter were also completely baffling to her. She had never thought of Lawliet as someone who could feel that way, but it wasn't only that, she never thought she could feel for him either. But when he spoke to her today, she felt something... different. He was her master's eldest son, so his feelings, if he did indeed have them, were highly forbidden, for it would ruin his family's name. Maybe that was the tragic secret? He was so confusing and arrogant... or at least she used to think so. He was also engaged, whether it was genuine love or not, it was still the way things were.

Finally Rylie held her hand up to her head and sighed. Just thinking about it for a few minutes was exhausting. What the hell was going on?

"Rylie!" Her father called her from the bottom of the steps. She peaked her head down to him and smiled, thankful that something could save her from her own thoughts.

"Yes papa?"

"Mihael has some meat ready in the stables. Could you please go and get it for me?"

"Of course. I will be right back."

The evening rainstorm had picked up dramatically. Rylie sighed. Mud lay thick and slippery on the ground, and she knew immediately that once she got back inside she would need another bath in order to keep Miss Takada pleased.

Quickly then, she ran down the stairs, and around the corner of the house towards the stables. However, when she passed the old apple tree, she suddenly stopped. Looking closely she noticed all the apples had been picked, and not even one remained.

"Rylie! Hurry up!" She turned to see Mihael waving towards her from the stables. "You're getting drenched!"

Quickly, she made her way under the tin roof of the stables and was instantly greeted by Mihael with a small grin.

"Did you pick the apples today?" She asked, as she tried to catch her breath.

He peaked outside towards the tree and narrowed his eyes.

"No... It was filled with almost unnaturally red and ripe apples not too long ago... Right before the storm actually."

Rylie grinned sarcastically. She knew Mihael and Matt were teasing her, since they often did.

"I suppose it must have been someone else."

Mihael was a couple years younger than Rylie, with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. He had been working at the mansion for the past eleven years, ever since he was orphaned at age seven. His parents had died in a fire when lightning struck their house while they were sleeping. His father was able to get Mihael out of the house, but he died shortly after. Mihael suffered greatly that day, not only from the loss of his parents, but the loss of vision in his left eye. The fire had left him with a large burn on the left side of his face, which he often felt obligated to hide as much as he could with his hair. Rylie insisted the he leave it be, for she thought the scare was more of an identifying mark in memory of his beloved family, though she understood that it was probably painful for him to remember at all. Actually though, according to Rylie, his scar gave him so much character that it was actually quite appealing.

Rylie and Mihael had developed an instant friendship, considering he was very similar to her brother, Matt. Both were very good with other people, though they both spoke sometimes without thinking. However, Mihael was very strong willed, much more emotional, and had a tendency to hold a strong grudge against anyone that talked down to him, even in a small way. In his mind he was more of a king than a farm boy, and Rylie always admired him for that.

Rylie wiped her wet face with her sleeve and smiled.

"What's for dinner?"

Mihael picked up a large bucket and held it out for her.

"Pork." He said simply.

She scrunched her nose and accepted the bucket hesitantly.

"I'm glad you do this and not me, Mihael." She teased.

Mihael grinned slyly.

"Have you had the _honor_ of being introduced to Lawliet's fiance as of yet?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to observe her irritated reaction to his question more than anything.

Rylie's eyes instantly rolled in the back of her head.

"To be honest, I dread going back inside." She laughed.

He chuckled.

"So she is really that bad?"

"Worse actually."

Mihael paused and sighed heavily. Rylie assumed it was because of the storm. No doubt, the lightning unsettled his nerves quite a bit.

"I remember when I first got here, you were nine and Lawliet jumped into the lake after you when you fell in. You never did learn how to swim, so you wouldn't even be here anymore if it wasn't for him... and now he's getting married, and to someone that is apparently somewhat unpleasant."

Rylie's mouth parted slightly, encouraging a laugh from the young man when he turned to look at her. She seemed very surprised by what he said.

"I suppose you didn't remember that."

Rylie shook her head and looked down.

"No, I remember... I just... I didn't know that was him."

"Well, he walked away the moment a crowd gathered and he knew you were okay. I think I may have been the only one that saw him." Mihael told her.

Rylie couldn't believe she never knew he was the one that saved her that day, and after all these years... She remembered being so scared, and not seeing anyone around to help. Suddenly, after being completely immersed in the water, gentle hands wrapped around her, pulling her up onto the grass. Since she was so young, she assumed it had been her father. He was the one she opened her eyes to, after all. To think that had been... Lawliet? His first touch... He hadn't hesitated to save her life...

"Now off you go, while the meat is still fresh!" Mihael exclaimed.

Rylie smiled at him shyly, and walked over to the corner of the stables. Now would be a good time to leave, for she had felt her face growing warm with her thoughts. He would undoubtedly noticed this very soon. Suddenly however, she frowned. The rain beat down on the tin roof heavily.

"Thank you Mihael! I will save a good portion for you!"

He grinned and bowed, and she hurriedly made her way back inside. She quickly shut the door behind her, catching her breath momentarily before her journey to the kitchen. At the very moment she looked up again, she gasped, dropping the bucket to the floor, and immediately finding it hard to breath. In that instant, she was met by Light's very intimidating gaze, and Misa pinned against the wall in front of him. The expression in her features was that of pure ecstasy. Her face was flushed, her dress pulled up above her thighs, her legs were spread, and her lips swollen and red...

* * *

More Author's Notes: I know, I know, everyone hates cliffy's! Big things happening starting in the next chapter. :) For those of you reading Before I Fade, another chapter should be up by tomorrow, the next day at the latest.

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Hey there! I'm glad you like it. You went to Anime expo? I'm jealous! How was it? And don't worry, I won't give up on Before I Fade just because I'm writing another story too. I know people are probably thinking that. I think I just need a slight break to allow my creativity with that story return. There will be another chapter up on that one soon. Thanks so much for reading this one too! :)

offender229 - Everyone thinks they know the secret but I'm going to warn you... it's a little complicated. haha. I'm curious as to what you think it might be though! I try to update quick. Hopefully my imagination will keep up with my fingers. :) Thanks again!

Gwen Donovan - Haha... no hints from me! I'm too sneaky and evil for that! Not really, I just love surprising people. :) Thanks so much!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- I can't believe the series is over! That's kind of depressing actually... :( But anyway, thank you! I think I really like L in this story too.. he's very mysterious, and I think that's shmexy.. :) You're so sweet! Thank you so much!

Lae D Snowflake- Hey lady! how was the trip? I hate Takada so much! She the kind of girl you just want to hit.. really hard! But anyway, a picture for this story would be awesome. Thank you so much!

silenceinthedarkness- I agree, scandals are fun! And yes, I'm pretty depressed about the ending of the series. I had watched the whole thing in Japanese before, and the entire time I was expecting for L to come out of nowhere and kick Kira's ass... but he didn't. I was slightly disappointed by this. At least he did win in the end... :) Thanks again!

Redustrial - Haha.. I'm happy that you're so excited about the story. That's awesome! You want to read about L and Rylie smex huh? Hmmm... we shall see... ;)... Anyway, I love Matt. Particularly after writing him in Before I Fade. He's not a huge character in the series and all but now I don't think I could write a Death Note fic without him. Thanks again!

still.too.lazy - I love that name! haha... I hope that was a good gasp! :) Takada is terrible, that's all I really want to say about her... ble... As far as Ryuk goes... I honestly haven't decided that part yet. He really would seem very out of place so I probably won't use him. BUT, I'm not totally sure. Thanks so much!

yuru-neko - Mello and Misa are not related. I haven't written much about Mello yet b/c he's not a huge character in this storyline. But I love him so I wanted him in here somehow. :) Thanks so much! Dark stories are fun.

mistressXmisfit - I will update as quickly as I can, promise. Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it. :)

Maia White - L kicking Light's ass is the greatest! With the way Takada is treating his sister, I wouldn't be surprised if Matt did push her in the mud again. The secret is a pretty deep one. I want to know what your guess is! I know what you mean about the reviews. I was never a reviewer until I started writing, even when I LOVED a story. I just didn't review, no idea why. But now that I write, I will be reviewing every story I read. I promise once I'm done I will read yours too. I have a list going of stories I plan to read when I'm done. :) Thanks so much! You're very sweet

BlueMoon Goddess - You won't find out the whole secret for a while because it's the main plot of the story actually.. haha. But... your guess was good, but it's quite a bit deeper and much darker than that. :) I love your excitement in that review. It's funny. Thanks so much!

Hentai-Goddess - Everyone hates Takada with me! Thank god! I really just want to slap her! Thanks so much! :)

Mellos-Queen - Lol, Misa's pretty fun to write in this one. Don't worry, EVERYONE hates Takada. We could start a freaking club! lol. Anyway, this story probably won't be quite as long as Before I Fade, but it's nowhere near finished yet, so don't worry. Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!


	5. Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I added this statement to the first chapter as well but, I just wanted to assure everyone that though rape may have been _implied_ at the beginning of this story, I will never go into much detail about that. I don't have the guts. Consensual sex on the other hand... haha.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Rylie turned her face away instantly from the sight. She wanted to scream, to pound her fist into the wall... anything but be polite and apologize for walking in on them. Therefore, she bit her tongue and said nothing.

"Rylie..." Misa spoke, her voice soft and uncertain, as if she wasn't sure how to react to the situation, though Rylie could sense the excitement in her tone.

Light, giving another haughty look Rylie's way, then pulled himself away from the flushed girl and bowed. According to him, Rylie couldn't have walked in at a better time.

"Excuse me, Miss Misa." He kissed her hand gently then, and turned towards the angry girl by the door. "Miss Rylie..." The simple fact that he was acknowledging her presence there, made her feel sick to her stomach. He gently touched Misa's face, as if he were trying to bait her as much as he could before walking away.

The moment he was out of view, Misa squealed, but Rylie still kept her face towards the wall. Her breathing was heavy and she felt a strong anger bubbling up in her chest that she was trying her best to hold inside.

"Never in a million years Rylie! Still, I'm so sorry you had to walk in to see that." Misa exclaimed, hurrying over to her friend. Rylie could hear the swoon in her voice as she spoke, upsetting her even further. "He seduced me like he was a predator after his prey."

In that instant, Rylie was so angry that she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Misa didn't seem to understand how true her statement really was. How dare Light prey on Misa too!

"You shouldn't allow him to touch you." She said, trying her best to mask the unsteadiness of her voice.

Misa's eyes narrowed instantly.

"What? But.. Ryl-"

"Even if by some chance he does have feelings for you, he will never be allowed to love you Misa! This is simply feeding what will always be an empty need, and you will be hurt!" Rylie interrupted angrily as she bent down to pick up the bucket, thankful it hadn't tipped over. At that moment she realized that her anger had been directed at the wrong person. Though she was furious at Light for toying with her friend, Rylie knew Misa didn't deserve her outburst. She stopped, taking a hand to her forehead and sighing heavily. She then stood and turned to face her friend. Misa's eyes were narrowed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset at you. I know you've always had feelings for Light. It's just... I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Unfortunately, this really doesn't have anything to do with you, does it Rylie?" Misa told her, her eyes softening dramatically when Rylie's eyes averted away from her own, and down to the floor. "I've always known I can't have him, but... At least I can now imagine what it would be like. Besides, you can't tell me that if the opportunity had presented itself to you that you wouldn't have jumped his bones as well!"

Rylie paused, her eyes traveling back up to her friend. It pained her even more, the fact that she couldn't tell Misa what Light had been doing for all those years. Would she be angry at Rylie, or would her anger be directed to the young man she wouldn't dare say no to? Rylie sighed then, realizing if Misa wanted Light so badly, then there was nothing she or anyone else could do to stop them. At least Misa enjoyed the encounter, unlike herself.

"I cannot say Light is quite my type." She finally responded, grinning to cover her disgust as she began walking towards the kitchen, waving for Misa to follow her. "Now come on. Help me with dinner so I can allow that mental image a chance to escape my memory."

Unfortunately, knowing Misa, Rylie knew that she wouldn't hear the end of her enthusiasm over what happened for at least the next few days, longer if it happened again. That part was unfortunate as well, for knowing Light, there was no doubt in her mind that it would happen again... probably that same night. Unless, of course, he came for Rylie again instead.

Walking down the hallways, Misa continued chattering in a whispered voice. Rylie nodded and smiled, as she assumed she should. In actuality though, she felt as if she were about to shatter. The whole situation got her thinking about Lawliet earlier. She had started feeling something for him that she didn't know she could, but now that Misa had been with Light, she realized that feelings like those were a complete burden. Nothing could ever come fro-

"Miss Rylie!" A deep voice called, and Rylie turned to see the entire Yagami family, including Miss Takada, in the room beside the hall. Her heart flipped in her stomach and she carefully handed Misa the bucket, nodding at her. Misa bowed, grinning mischievously when her eyes caught the young man she had recently had a sensual run in with. He bowed, smiling at her casually before she continued the journey to the kitchen. With the exception of Lawliet, Rylie could tell everyone had been talking and laughing. However, the moment she walked inside the room, everyone seemed to hush, and her own eyes focused on the floor. She knew everyone was staring at her, something she never got used to, though it happened every time she was summoned into a room filled with people. Still, she felt Lawliet's narrowed gaze burning into her, more so than the rest, as he sat in the large chair in the corner of the room, across from his father. His presence alone was enough to make her feel completely uncomfortable, for he simply sat there, masked behind his book. Her eyes then flicked up as if she were giving a warning to the younger man looking back at her with a smirk against his lips. Light seemed to be enjoying making her life miserable. The tension in the room could have been cut with a butter knife when she finally allowed herself to look over, noticing instantly how Lawliet's eyes were peering at his brother over his book through a curtain of black hair. Finally stopping in front of her master, she bowed.

"Yes sir?"

Soichiro smiled at her.

"Goodness, you're soaked my dear."

She allowed a small grin to peak at the corners of her lips from the sweetness in his voice.

"My apologies sir."

"No need." He said simply as he urged her to sit by holding an open hand towards the chair at his side.

Rylie hesitantly did as he wished, however, having Light, Lawliet, and Takada in the same room with them, she had never quite felt so uncomfortable in her entire life. It was the most intimidated she'd ever felt, and she couldn't understand why on earth she had been invited to join them.

"Now, the reason you're here is... There is something I wish to ask you."

Rylie's gulped heavily, taking in a deep breath. Her master's tone had changed dramatically. The fact that he was now pausing hadn't helped the matter. Had he found out about her and Light? If so, she was certain Light would have found a way to twist it around so that it seemed as if Rylie had seduced him instead. Still, she tried to remain calm about it, although again feeling Lawliet's burning gaze lifting from his book and directing towards her. Soichiro, still hesitant in finding his words, finally cleared his throat and leaned forward to face her.

"Would you like to join us... at the party tomorrow?"

The instant his question left his mouth, her eyes widened dramatically. She looked around at the rest of the people in the room and back at him again. This was least expected!

"Wha... Pardon me sir, but... why?"

Soichiro looked up at his son's finace and smiled.

"It seems Miss Takada has taken quite a liking to you. She wishes for you to be of some company to her and my eldest son." He told her. The instant he finished his sentence, Rylie bowed her head towards the ground to hide her narrowed eyes. Of course she knew Takada had some sort of ulterior motive in asking for something so absurd.

"Forgive me. I'm afraid I will have to decline." Rylie responded timidly.

"Nonsense! I insist!" Takada exclaimed. Rylie peaked up at the insufferable woman through her loose strands of chestnut hair, and with narrowed eyes. "We would have a wonderful time, and you will look beautiful my dear." She spoke as if she really enjoyed Rylie's presence, but the young woman knew it was because of Soichiro's presence in the room with them. If Rylie had agreed, she also knew tomorrow night would end up being a nightmare.

"Thank you Miss Takada." Rylie forced her politeness and smiled sweetly, though she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs more than anything. "I'm honored that you enjoy my companionship, however, I'm meant to garnish the walls, and hang pretty lights for such an occasion. I'm afraid I have no desire in attending. It would seem like such a waist, decorating a servant girl. Though, I do appreciate the offer."

Rylie jumped when she felt Soichiro's hand close overtop of hers. Because of Light, the slightest sudden touch seemed to startle her more than it probably should, and she turned to him quickly. His eyes deceived her. He seemed so disappointed by how nervous she seemed from his touch, though, she couldn't help but wonder why that would be the case at all. She watched as Soichiro then looked up at his younger son and Miss Takada.

"Could you both please excuse us for a moment?"

Now Rylie was _really_ unsure of what was going on. She turned and looked, but Lawliet remained seated as if what his father had to say concerned him as well. With narrowed eyes, the two finally left the room, and Soichiro caught Rylie's attention again by clearing his throat.

"I have something for you." He said softly, though now a smile refused to grace his lips. She watched carefully as he reached behind his chair, pulling out a large wooden box and sitting it in his lap, and he spoke softly as he proceeded to open it. "Your mother left this behind for you before she died. I had hoped, this may convince you to change your mind about tomorrow night, for I would welcome your presence there as well."

Rylie's confused eyes widened instantly when she looked inside. A beautiful lavender dress lay neatly folded inside. She suddenly felt as if her breath had caught in her throat.

"I... I don't..." She wanted to speak, to ask what was going on, but the words were hard to find as she stared down at the beautiful material. "Sir... my... my mother couldn't afford such expensive things as this, and I'm afraid I cannot allow you to dote upon me like a daughter. That position will be filled soon enough with Miss Takada's presence here."

He paused, and she looked at him confusingly, hoping her words hadn't been too blunt. If she had turned she would have noticed how Lawliet's expression changed slightly as well. He was staring at Soichiro, as if he were worried about what his father's next words would be.

Instead of continuing, Soichiro simply smiled before letting go of her hand and standing, sitting the box on the floor beside him.

"Perhaps you're right my dear." He said in a sweet, endearing tone. "However, this dress belongs to you alone. Keep it wherever you wish, but please do not dispose of it. The offer will remain, so I ask that you please reconsider, and join us at the party."

She hesitantly bowed her head, and stood. She had no choice but to accept his gift, and hoped it hadn't been to later to show her appreciation.

"It's very beautiful. I thank you sir." She said simply, refusing to completely agree to the rest of his offer.

He seemed to force a smile upon his lips this time as he returned a bow.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. It seems dinner is almost ready."

At that, her eyes set on him as he walked out the door. Her eyes fixed on the box at her feet. She couldn't understand why her master was acting so strangely. Everything about what just happened seemed so strange. Rylie had nearly forgotten about the man sitting in the corner reading when she bent down to pick up the box. The instant he caught her eye, she inhaled sharply and bowed. When she looked up again, he was standing and doing the same.

"You... I..." Again, she was at a loss of what to say as she watched him very slowly look up at her with his constricted eyes. "Excuse me s.. Law-"

Quickly, she bowed again, turning and walking out of the room at an exceedingly swift pace before her mouth had the chance to run away with her. She ran down the halls and up the stairs leading into her room. The instant she sat down on her bed she threw the top of the box to the floor and pulled out the dress. It was made of expensive silk, and slid against her fingertips like a cloud. This couldn't have belonged to her mother... could it? And why on earth would Soichiro have it instead of her father? Things felt stranger every moment since Lawliet's return. Now, suddenly, even her master was acting differently towards her. Although he had always been kind, he had never made things too personal, never shown her particular interest.. until now. It was also very strange that he hadn't asked Lawliet to leave the room along with his brother and fiance.

"Rylie! We need you!"

It was Misa's voice from the bottom of the stairs. Quickly Rylie folded the dress, placing it back in the box and shoving it under her bed.

"I'm coming!"

As she was making her way down the hallway leading to the stairway, she was suddenly jerked backwards when someone grabbed her hand. She gasped, quickly turning around to be faced with the one person she feared might be behind her.

"Did you like what you saw?" Light asked in a low voice, a smirk tugging at the left corner of his mouth as he spoke. "I suppose my father's invitation made you feel... uncomfortable. You're probably right anyway... you would stand out like a sore thumb surrounded by all those beautiful upper class women."

Rylie's nose flared and her body began to tremble as she turned away from him.

He chuckled at her reaction, and brought his hand up to brush the back of it softly against her face.

"I need you to understand that I miss you already." He told her in a low, seductive voice, before bringing his nose to the nape of her neck and inhaling deeply. "I miss your scent." She shivered and closed her eyes tightly. All she wanted to do was scream as he then proceeded to kiss the same spot. "... I miss your taste."

At that moment, she pushed away, and he grabbed her by the wrists forcefully, making her gasp.

"Please, I... I'm needed in the kitchen." She said. Her voice was trembling, her breathing shallow.

To her surprise, he let go of her wrist, bringing his hands to her face and cupping it gently. She didn't dare protest when he kissed her lips softly, just for a moment, before pulling away.

"Don't think just because Miss Misa is more inclined to permit my touch that I don't still desire you Miss Rylie." She instantly looked toward the floor. He removed his hands soon after and began to walk away. "It seems everyone always wants something more, when they feel it's unattainable, or forbidden, as you will." Rylie raised her head towards him confusingly, unsure if he was speaking of himself or her. He had suddenly stopped and turned, looking down at the floor with a smirk across his lips. "Perhaps that's the reason you suddenly desire my elder brother."

Instantly, Rylie's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You expect me to believe you don't find Lawliet intriguing? He frightens and mystifies you, and you love every second of it." He was teasing her, but she couldn't protest what he said. With each word, Rylie held her breath, her face crimson in anger and embarrassment as he continued. "Now that you're aware of his engagement to a beautiful woman, you feel an even stronger pull to him, don't you?"

He turned to her once again to observe her stunned reaction. As he suspected, she was speechless to his claims. Chuckling to himself, he then walked away without another word.

Rylie allowed her stunned faze to linger only momentarily, though he was right. Apparently at that moment, Light was able to read her like a book meant for a child. She hadn't fully realized until then that Lawliet, every strange and intimidating thing about him didn't just capture her curiosity... it captivated her... from the way his black eyes never betrayed what he was thinking or how he really felt, to how he carried himself, and all the mystery surrounding his absence for all those years... Then there was Takada's note, and Takada herself. He didn't love her...

Inhaling deeply, Rylie finally commanded her legs to move, and she quickly made her way down into the kitchen. The past half an hour alone was more eventful that she would have ever imagined it to be.

Misa had just carried a tray upstairs when Rylie ran up to her. The blonde girls eyes widened.

"Rylie, what happened? Why did our master want to speak to you about?"

Rylie paused to catch her breath, and looked up at Misa.

"We need to talk."

* * *

That night at dinner, things seemed to be just as they normally were. Soichiro spoke kindly, Light and Takada masking their true selves with fake smiles and laughter, and Lawliet watching and listening intently, meanwhile sneaking narrowed gazes in Rylie's direction as he rarely spoke a single word.

It was what occurred after dinner that would stick out in Rylie's mind forever.

The dinner table had been cleared, the dishes washed, as she made her way down the halls of the mansion in search of her father. He seemed to have gone missing immediately after they ate. She suddenly paused her footing, listening intently. Someone was in the room a few feet ahead, talking in a very low, almost inaudible tone. Her eyes narrowed, for hearing whispered voices was rare in the Yagami household. Looking around, she noticed she was the only one there. She bit her lip, trying to decide if listening in was a good idea or not. Maybe it was Takada and Lawliet in the room. That way she could find out what secret he was trying to keep to himself. That's when Rylie's hesitation blew away like the breeze, and she took a few steps forward, leaning against the wall in front of the door. Instantly though, she realized the voices were not that of who she had wished. Instead, her father and Soichiro Yagami stood inside the room, speaking secretively.

"I didn't think you would wish for me to tell her without your presence there as well Quillish. Forgive me."

Instantly, Rylie knew the conversation was about her, making her ears perk up.

"Thank you sir. I would appreciate it if that would be the case."

She listened to the pause before Soichiro spoke again, not long after a loud sigh escaped his lips.

"I can't believe my... Lawliet is willing to go to such extreme lengths to keep her from finding out the truth about what was done."

Rylie's mouth parted in shock. He hadn't referred to Lawliet as his son while in her fathers presence. What the hell was going on? At that moment, she prayed that they wouldn't stop.

"So you gave Rylie her mother's dress?" Quillish asked.

Judging by his voice, Rylie could tell he was disheartened, talking about his deceased wife. So he did know about the dress.

"... Yes... Diana asked me to give it to her one day. Of course, I believe she had hoped it would be on her wedding day. However, now that Lawliet has come back, the timing seemed appropriate... particularly considering the..._ forced_... engagement."

She held her breath, not daring to make a single noise so she could hear whatever came from their mouths. But none of this made any sense! What was the secret and why couldn't she know?! She _had_ to know!

A simple touch on the shoulder made Rylie jump and gasp as she turned around. Dark eyes focused down at her, and her breathing instantly heightened, knowing that Lawliet stood mere inches away from her. A silencing finger carressed his lips and his eyes traveled to the corner as he peered inside the room to make sure they hadn't heard them there.

"Come with me." He commanded, instantly taking a hold of her arm, though he made sure to be gentle since she was obviously frightened.

She didn't hesitate in following him.

"What's going on?" She asked worriedly. "Please s-"

"Lawliet."

They quickly made their way down the halls. She gulped heavily when they entered his room. He let go of her arm as he closed the door, locking it behind him.

"You will stay here tonight." He told her, without so much as a voluntary explanation as to why.

Her eyes widened and fell to the ground. In her mind, that meant only one thing. She had sincerely hoped Lawliet wouldn't be that way.

"Please..." She begged. "I do not think I could handle it from you as well."

He turned to her instantly with narrowed eyes. Her assumptions had surprised him.

"You seem to be confusing me with my younger brother, Rylie." He said, his voice low and irritated, shocking her that he had used her name so casually as well. "... I assure you that you will not be touched tonight by anyone's hands but your own."

Her eyes instantly raised to meet his.

"... So I'm not here... for your own pleasure?" She asked hesitantly. Her heart was pounding furiously from the way her was looking at her at that moment.

"If I were to make love to you Rylie, it would not be forced, and you would very quickly realize that _your_ pleasure is my own."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Let the mysteries go into overdrive! This chapter gave a few hints of PART of the secret, and was meant to be a bit confusing. Though, I will say one thing: Don't think Lawliet and Rylie are siblings, because they aren't... :)

Scarlet-Black-Rose - Yay! You've crossed over to see this story too! I'm so happy! Thank you very much.

My Deliah - You know, now that you mention it, Light really was pretty boring. I never really thought of him like that. hmm... Anyway, there should be plenty of drama in this fic! I hope I don't disappoint! Thank you so much!

kappy-and-tea - Well, at least resorting to killing small children is absolutely unnecessary.. lol. I'm glad you enjoy it so much! And I will give you one thing, you aren't exactly correct with your guess, but you are the closest so far. It is MUCH deeper. Thanks so much!

foxattack - Ambidextrous means you're not really right or left handed because you can write or do other things with both hands. As far a s the posture thing goes, I'm not making that a prominent quatlity for him in this story, but I'd imagine he does slouch a bit when he sits. Being that it was the 19th century, and he's upper class, slouching too much probably was a big no no.. haha. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

rukia23 - Yay! I'm glad you're reading! I'm trying to capture 19th century though I know pretty much nothing about it other than what I've seen from when my mom watched Pride and Prejudice from YEARS ago. Hopefully it's okay if I mess up a bit, though this really is VERY fiction, as you'll find out soon enough. I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much!

LittleKittyShaoMao - I'm glad you gave the story a chance. I guess Rylie wasn't really raped since she let him do it without ever fussing or fighting back, she just didn't enjoy it. I guess that's a way to look at it anyway. I haven't fully decided if Near will be in this fic yet. I can't think of what to do with him... :( But we'll see. Usually things just randomly pop into my head, so it's still very possible. Thanks so much!

KHAngel - Yeah, I thought Rylie and Matt as sibling was cute since how they acted together in Before I Fade. I don't know why. Oh, and I called him Matthew b/c it seemed to fit the time era, that's pretty much the only reason. And I love that you hate Takada too! I'm going to start a tribe or something, I swear! haha...

yuru-neko - Lol, yeah, Light seems to be getting it everywhere doesn't he? You've guessed a very slight part of the secret, so kudos to you! haha... Thanks so much!

Hentai-Goddess - Lol, I think that threw everyone off. Thanks so much!

Bloodied Sand - I'm really happy you gave the story a chance. I will never describe any rape in detail at all. I just couldn't do it. I guess it really wasn't rape since she willingly did things with him, but it was more of like an obligation to her. She didn't like it at all. I don't really know what you would call that, but anyway... I am really glad you like it. Takada is very manipulative in this fic. She's a bitch actually. haha. Thank you so much!

silenceinthedarkness- Lol, I looked at that picture of victorian L and it's actually pretty... smexy! He looks... different, but really REALLY good. You should check it out. I mentioned it on the notes at the beginning of chapter one. :) Thanks so much!

offender229 - Not quite right on the guess, but it's still a good one! I think I need to warn people that it's not likely for anyone to guess completely correct b/c it's pretty deep! Just no jumping off bridges.. then you'll never know! :( Thanks so much!

Gwen Donovan - I know! I would have died if I walked in on that! I think Light likes the control more than actually servant girls. And his reason for being with Misa I think is more of revenge than anything else... grrr... If therapist exist back then, I'm sending her to one!

Maia White - Lawliet has a way of acting and looking at people like he's angry or arrogant, but he is very protective and I think he sees and knows things that people don't even realize yet because he's very quiet. He's a very interesting character in this story. I'll give him that one! I'm not too sure how many more Death Note characters I will use yet. We shall see! :) Thank you so much!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- I couldn't agree with you more. They really should make more Death Note. As far as Light's death went, when they showed him before writing in it, I felt really bad for hating him so much. He really did have good intentions.. well, at first anyway. But I think the idea of being god really got to him. Then it was more of a power trip... So emotional! Anyway, thanks so much! Lawliet really is sweet in this story, albeit intimidating and competely mysterious.

Lae D Snowflake - I haven't watched it yet! I hear it's awesome though, so I can't wait! Is it really that good?! I want to see it! And I agree, writing this story has made me fall in love with L all over again too. Who doesn't love that guy though.. really? Lol. Thanks so much!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Lol. Do you want them to kiss?? Have fun on your trip! Next time there's a Anime Expo, I need to find a way to go. I've never been to one before! It sounds like a lot of fun though. I'm so glad you like this story too. Thats awesome! :) Thank you so much!

Mellos-Queen - If we started that club now, we'd have at least two dozen members already.. haha. It will be called "Everyone Hates Takada." Or "Takada Haters of The World Unite." Lol... I've spent WAY too much time thinking about this. Okay, back to living... Thank you so much! I love how excited you are!

BlueMoon Goddess- I put up one picture of how I see Rylie on the Deviant Art website. I plan to draw more sometime soon. You were right about Rylie being the girl in the letter! Kudos to you! :) Thanks for the suggestion. What sucks is that most of my ideas I'll get in the middle of the night and be way too exhausted to get up and write them down. I think I'll remember them in the morning and I NEVER do... haha. But it's okay.. Thanks so much!


	6. A Heated Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They are incredibly appreciated. This chapter is slightly shorter but I feel like it's got some pretty decent entertainment in it. Unfortunately, no lemon yet. BUT, good lord did this chapter make me blush while I was writing it! Whew...

**CHAPTER SIX**

Rylie's breath caught in her throat as she watched Lawliet immediately turn away from her, though she was still completely unable to read his expressionless face after such a bold declaration. He sat down at his desk, instantly pulling out the ink and paper to begin writing what she could only assume was another letter. She could feel her heart pounding from his words. Just hearing him mention 'making love' felt completely enticing and almost... foreign, and the curiosity she felt about him heighten instantly.

Making love was not how Rylie would have described the atmosphere when being with Light. It was more of a one-sided predatorily hunger, something she simply went along with... never involving love. So now she couldn't help but wonder if Lawliet just confessed some sort of love for her, or was it just an expression to show his own curiosity and temptation? She also wondered what he meant by her pleasure being his own, since she had come to think of that act as being something a woman would allow a man to do in order to achieve some sort of release and satisfaction. So in saying what he did, it was as if Lawliet felt the urge to satisfy her as well. Realizing that encouraged the tiny hairs on Rylie's forearms to stand on their ends, and a building fire in the pit of her stomach caused a flushed color to kiss her cheeks. She found this may be the first time she felt this kind of alluring tension... possibly lust? Finally, she spoke in a timid and in a very soft tone, though her breathing felt somewhat confined.

"... You... Why do you wish me to stay... if not for that reason?"

She grabbed at her dress roughly until her knuckles turned white, as she waited for his response. He seemed to be hesitant with his words after what was said mere moments earlier.

"... You will sleep on the bed." He said, ignoring her inquisitive question.

Her eyes widened confusingly and her heart skipped. She didn't understand why he wouldn't answer her directly.

"And where will y-"

"I will not sleep."

Instantly, she bowed her head to the floor, taking in a deep breath. She wondered if perhaps she was speaking out of term considering she didn't quite understand her own boundaries when it came to him.

"Please Lawliet..." She began, noticing instantly how he stopped his writing when he heard her finally use his name. She walked over slowly, as if she were afraid of what he might do, and stopped closely behind his chair, mumbling softly. "... It's strange not calling you 'sir.'" She admitted, still trying to maintain her boldness when faced with such a man. "... Please tell me what's going on."

His untamed black hair curtained at the back of his white collared shirt, and down to his black overcoat. She watched timidly as his head turned to the side. She was able to see his eyes peering down at the floor, covered by a wave of that untamed black hair, which she felt only added to his mystery and appeal.

"... I have work to attend to. If you do not wish to stay here then I will postpone it. However, even if I have to guard your bed, my brother will not touch you again."

Again, his words left her speechless. His voice was so alluring, and now that she could admit to herself that he appealed to her in that way, she felt as if a fire was still continuously burning hotly in the pit of her stomach. Just to be in his presence, not to mention enclosed in his bedroom alone with him, suddenly sent shivers down her spine. Realizing Lawliet's unyielding intentions to keep Light away from her, although she still felt an undeniable intimidation, she also felt quite safe. It was an unfamiliar feeling, considering Light never spoke this way, and he certainly never promised he would not touch her unless she wanted him to. Having that option alone seemed to jumpstart her racing heart, and with each passing moment, she found herself yearning for what she could not have, just as Light said she did.

"... So... you know what he's been doing?" She asked timidly. Immediately she noticed Lawliet's right hand fisting around the ink pen the moment her question left her lips.

"... I do." He responded, his voice low and hesitant, as if the thought pained him.

"... Then... Please... I do not wish to defame your brother's name."

"Why is that? Do you not believe he had every intention of slandering yours?" He asked angrily, suddenly turning around once again to face her.

Instantly she felt her heart jump as if his piercing black eyes had melted her to the floor. Yet her eyes narrowed back at him.

"You believe this scandal has threatened my name?" She asked angrily, now too upset over Lawliet's words to worry about her rank.

"No, I believe nothing of the sort." He assured her, trying to keep his voice calm and understanding as his eyes narrowed further. "However, I would like to know why you wish to protect him after something so revolting."

"He didn't rape me." She responded instantly.

"Yet, he did strike you!" Lawliet exclaimed angrily, watching as she held an unsteady hand to her darkened eye. The simple fact that it seemed she had to defend Light infuriated him. He watched her nose flare, and her lips trembled as if the remembrance of what Light had been doing would soon break her. Although, he hated seeing her so fragile, Lawliet knew what needed to be done. He took in a deep, calming breath, trying to rationalize why she felt she had to defend his brother before he spoke again.

"So am I to assume that you did indeed want my brother's hands all over your supple body, forcing you into an act meant for those in love when you meant nothing to him? Did you enjoy knowing that, to him, you were nothing more than an enticing body and a beautiful face that he could have his way with and then discard when he was finished with you?" His insistent questions caused angry tears to quickly well up in her eyes as he continued. "He used your fear of him, and what you _think_ he may be capable of, to do as he pleased.. touching you, holding you, caressing you, striking you, and throwing you away as if you were garbage... Need I continue?"

Rylie's mouth parted. She felt anger building in her chest like never before, though it was not directed as the man speaking. Instead, it was as if he had awakened how she truly felt. Suddenly, Rylie couldn't find the courage to defend it anymore, not when Lawliet was staring at her so intimately, so protectively. He was obviously furious with his brother for what he had done to her, and though his words may have been cruel, she needed to hear them.

Her fingers trembled against the fabric of her apron and tears fell from her eyes as she inhaled a deep and shuttering breath.

"... No." She answered, ducking her head towards the floor as if she were ashamed. "No... I didn't want him to."

Still, her tear filled eyes narrowed and she looked up at him again after realizing the irony, and possible hypocrisy in his statements. She paused momentarily before speaking again.

"An act of love?" She questioned, watching as his eyes narrowed further. He knew exactly what would be said next. "And do you enjoy that you mean nothing more to Miss Takada then a wallet, a bribe to get something she wants? I know she holds something over your head Lawliet. So, will you live your lives together without so much as touching your wife? I know you do not love her!"

He was instantly stunned by her boldness, and his mouth parted in protest.

"That is none of your concern!"

"Then why are you marrying her because of me?!"

A moment passed, and Lawliet said nothing. Rylie held her breath, afraid she had spoken out of term. Instead, she watched nervously as he then took a few steps towards her, his intense gaze never parting from her own. Her breath caught in her throat and she instinctively took a step back, reaching with her hands to feel the wall enclosing behind her. The look in his eyes was that of anger, and something else that she couldn't quite describe. Still, it didn't frighten her when he stopped in front of her, his body mere inches from her heaving chest. Her eyes trailed down slightly to avoid his gaze as he leaned down towards her, leaving her unsure of what he was doing. Her heart was pounding furiously when she suddenly felt his hot breath against the side of her neck, his wild hair tickling her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes softly, causing her stray tears to trickle slowly down her cheeks as she inhaled his tantalizing scent. She was waiting for his touch, and found herself suddenly yearning for it. His hands very slowly traced the air at her sides, up around her breasts, and up her slender shoulders. They stopped at her face as he pulled away from her neck. He was so close the he could feel the warmth radiating from her skin. Still, he did not touch her. He simply watched her heated crimson face. Her mouth was parted and she was panting softly as her teeth worried and teased her bottom lip, giving away just how much his actions were effecting her. Slowly, one hand then fell to her back, his fingers barely slipping across the ribbon of her dress as if to tempt himself to unravel the knot. She felt his heightened breath now in front of her, against her forehead, against her flushed cheeks, and finally against her lips. She knew if she tipped forward at all, he would be passionately kissing her. From his deep breaths, she was fully aware this was effecting him as much as it was her, and he wanted nothing more than to feel her body against the palms of his hands. His refusal to allow his touch was like a torturous pleasure, and her fingers began grasping at the sides of her dress. An unfamiliar warmth steadily built between her thighs, as she allowed a soft, shuttering whimper to escape her moistened lips. With his desire for her confirmed, Rylie felt if he did not touch her that she may burst into a million pieces, and she found her whimpers to be an unavoidable pleading for his contact. How was he capable of making her desire him so desperately without a single touch?

Finally, when he felt his own will power slipping away, his steady hands slowly retreated. She felt his fingers lightly feather against the long strands of hair falling down her back before he took a single step away. Slowly and hesitantly, she opened her passion glazed eyes, completely entranced by whatever he had just done to her. Looking at him now, her heart was pounding as if it were trying to escape from her chest, and he stared back with the same hunger in his own eyes.

"That..." He began, pausing momentarily as he slowly turned his head, and walked over to his desk, seemingly intimidated by his own actions. "... That feeling is one that will be shared... with you alone."

* * *

"Matt!" Misa called as she ran up to Rylie's brother. He was eating an apple down in the cellar when he turned to look at her. "Have you seen Rylie?" Misa asked breathlessly. "She said she needed to talk to me after dinner, but I can not find her anywhere."

Matt's eyes narrowed curiously.

"She's not in her room?" He asked.

Misa shook her head.

"No. She's not with Mihael either."

"MISA!"

Quickly Misa turned and bowed her head as Miss Takada entered the kitchen. Matt's eyes averted over to the insufferable woman and he hesitantly forced himself to bow as well.

"Yes Miss?"

Takada approached her angrily, throwing her arms across her chest.

"Where is that girl?"

Misa looked up at her, pausing momentarily as if she was unsure of what to say.

"... Excuse me Miss... But, I'm afraid I am unsure."

A slight grin slowly peaked at the corner of Takada's red lips. Both Misa and Matt watched her curiously, instantly knowing something was up.

"I see... Well then, I suppose we should try and find her shouldn't we?"

Matt's eyes instantly narrowed.

"Pardon me Miss, but don't you think it would be best to let her alone for the night? She has had a pretty long day. Perhaps we could be of some service to you instead?"

Takada chuckled to herself, lifting a hand to softly touch Matt's cheek, making him hold in a cringe.

"Aren't you sweet." She mocked teasingly. "However, I do not wish to be bombarded with the likes of lower class garbage such as yourself."

Matt then forced a teasing grin across his own lips in response.

"As you wish." He said, making Takada think she had the last say in the matter as he watched her grin and turn to walk away. However, Matt cleared his throat and spoke again. "Miss Takada?" She turned, the smile now gone. Matt was now throwing his apple in the air, and catching it with one hand, his eyes watching it as it fell. "I'm curious... Do you remember the scent of mud on your pretty clothes all those years ago?"

Her mouth dropped and Misa had to hold in her chuckles as her own eyes widened in surprise of his threatening words.

"You'll regret tempting me with such words." She threatened before storming off.

Misa instantly turned to Matt, smiling from ear to ear.

"You are going to get yourself into trouble speaking like that." She warned. He grinned, watching the excitement in her face, as if to swoon from his words. "Do it again, and I will bow at your mud clad feet!"

Matt chuckled, and stood.

"She's insufferable, and she's using my sister as a ploy somehow. I will not let her run Rylie ragged." He said as he began walking out the door and waving for Misa to follow. "Now come on, let's go find Rylie before she does."

* * *

Rylie swallowed heavily as she lay on her side, enveloped in Lawliet's soft blanket on his bed. She was facing away from the single candle on Lawliet's desk where he continued with his writing. She could see his shadow against the bedroom walls. She felt safe enough to sleep, yet her mind would not allow such peace, as it replayed what he had done to her over and over again in her head. Though she didn't understand what it was that he actually did, she had been completely unable to find her words since it happened. He never touched her, yet her body responded to him like he was ravishing her with lustful touches and passionate kisses. Her stomach was on fire, thinking of what could have happened, what _would_ have happened if she had allowed her faltering hands to respond to him. It seemed like he wanted to give her just a tiny implication of what making love would be like when you actually crave someone's touches, someone's kisses, someone's caresses all over your body. She knew now the probability of why he refused to touch her. In his mind, although his heart belonged somewhere else completely, he had given his word. It wasn't like him at all to break his vow, even if Takada meant nothing to him, even if he despised her. Though, she didn't know how, Rylie now wanted nothing more than to break this ridiculous engagement, freeing Lawliet from Takada's grasp.

Suddenly, Rylie's eyes flickered up with Lawliet's sudden movement, watching his shadow as he stood. She held her in her shallow breath as he walked to the door, opening it carefully so as not to disturb the beauty in his bed. Soon after, he disappeared into the dark halls.

Rylie slowly sat up, looking around in the room. She was curious about everything that had to do with him, and suddenly found her trembling legs on the floor as she made her way over to Lawliet's desk. She looked down, pulling her long hair to one side to as not to burn it by the candle. Very carefully she picked up one page from his stack of dozens and held it into the light. Her eyes instantly widened when she quickly caught her own name written on the paper, and how it was a letter made out to her father. It seemed almost as if Lawliet had left it there purposefully so that she would read it. She sat then, and did just that.

_"Dear Quillish,_

_My apologies for being away for so long. I was exceptionally happy to get word from you, hearing that you, along with the rest of your family have been well. I admit that coming back to this place was something that had crossed my mind several times before. However, your wife asked me to keep what was done to myself, for the sake of your daughter Rylie, and of course Matt as well. As we both know, this effects her much more than it does anyone else involved. I know hearing of my engagement must have come as a considerable shock, yet I assure you, it was imperative considering Miss Takada had been listening by the door when I was speaking to Diana the day before her passing. She has been holding this secret over my head for the past ten years. I had originally thought that eventually it would pass, however, that was not the case. Please don't think that it is a slap in the face for me to do this, for that is the last thing I wish you to feel. I realize now as well, that what I feel for your daughter goes far beyond words, just as it always has. I have reason to believe that she may very well have the same feelings, making this far more difficult than it originally had been. I apologize now, for any hurt feelings in the matter. This is not what I wished the outcome to be, but it seems to no longer be in my own hands. I ask for your forgiveness. Although, we never had the chance to be close, I will always look to you as a son looks to his father..."_

* * *

More Author's Notes: **Remember**: Rylie and Lawliet are NOT related. So... who else wishes they were Rylie during THAT scene? And the letter... oh, the letter... :) Unfortunately, I can't tell you if you guess the secret right, because it would give it away! However, I will say this: There is _someone_ who has guessed _something_ about it correctly... dun dun dun!

BlueMoon Goddess - Lol, I think everyone liked Lawliet's last words in the last chapter. Thank you so much! You seem very excited, and I love that! :) I want Lawliet to kick Light's ass too... in both stories!

offender229 - I laughed so hard at your comment I also fell out of my chair. You are god, screw Kira... Hahahahahahaha. You're awesome! Thank you so much.

LittleKirryShaoMao - I like Near too, but I will tell you one thing, that boy is HARD to write for some reason. However, I will try to think up something for him. We will see! :) Thank you so much!

slurpmalurp - I knew some people would be hesitant because it's COMPLETELY different than Before I Fade, but I'm really glad you decided to check it out. And I'm also glad you like it so much! Thanks! :)

Movement of a hand - Pay me? Hmm... lol. I'm really glad you like the story! Thanks so much for the enthusiasm! :)

KHAngel - Hahaha, I like keeping people guessing. It makes the story WAY more interesting. And donuts sound great! :) Thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - Lawliet's room may not have been quite as interesting as it could have been. Maybe they're just building up to it though... :) Thanks again!

Gwen Donovan - I don't think I would have liked that too much either. Yuck... haha. Light and Rylie?? Related?? My lips are sealed... :) Don't hate me! Thanks again!

yuru-neko - Lol, I love how everyone's guessing about the secret, but noone realizes that if you DO guess correctly, you won't know until it's revealed! Hahahaha... I'm evil.. I want Takada to be thrown in the pond by Lawliet either way... I hate that woman. Thanks again!

Maia White - Aww, thank you so much! I really appreciate you saying that! :) The secret is a deep one... ha! Thanks again so much!

foxattack - Gasps! You like this one better! Wow, thank you. I think it's mostly because it's so compltely different. You either like it or you don't with this one. Thank you so much!

My Deliah - Lol. I think your review got cut off at the end. But, in regards to your guess, I don't know if I really have a style yet... :) I'm such a nerd, but I love keeping people guessing. Don't hate me! Thanks so much!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - Well thank you! I appreciate you telling me. The suspence may last for a while... haha. Thanks again!

silenceinthedarkness - Happy late birthday lady! I would tell you the secret but I just can't get myself to do it. It's like the person who ruins everything while your watching a movie that they've seen and you havent' and they continuously tell you what's going to happen next. I just can't allow myself to be that person! :) I'm sorry! Thank you though!

Lae D Snowflake - I will be watching that movie today! Woot! Anyway, you may hate me, because I LOVE cliffy's. I'm sorry! Haha, on another note, that picture of Rylie you drew, when she threw the note in the fire, was really good. It showed emotion and everything. Nice job!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Gone for a week! Ah! It's okay, somehow I will make these stories survive without you... I hope! lol, anyway, thanks so much! I think I will try to go to the Anime Expo next year if I can. Sounds like fun! Thanks again!

rukia23- The party should be very interesting! I feel like I'm building up to it. I'm so glad you like this story so much! And yes, that picture of L is very nice indeed, and I'm glad you liked the one of Watari! Thanks so much!


	7. Confessions & Sweet Apple Pie

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: This chapter is leading up to the welcoming party for Lawliet. More sexual tension involved. :) And you will see a _glimpse_ of the L we all know and love in the beginning of this one...

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The instant Lawliet opened his bedroom door to walk back inside, he narrowed his eyes. Rylie was not in his bed. In fact, she was sitting at his desk, looking at him confusingly, a familiar piece of paper dangling from her petite fingers. He knew she had read his letter to her father, and actually, he was thankful that she had. She quickly stood, bowing her head to the floor. If it had been a couple days earlier, she would have worried that he would have her head for such lack of appreciation of his privacy, but not now, and certainly not after reading his beautiful confession of feelings on paper.

"My apologies." She said softly, feeling somewhat embarrassed by her prying. "I just... I have to know what it is everyone is hiding from me. I did not intent to be rude."

"And did you expect me to be foolish enough to leave something meant to be completely concealed out in the open?" He inquired, though his voice was not threatening. "If that were the case, wouldn't you agree it would be easier for me to simply tell you myself?"

"Are you saying, rather than telling me, you're taunting me with indications of what this secret _may_ be?"

"No."

She watched intently as he made his way over to his desk with two slices of warm apple pie on his plate. His narrowed eyes shifted from her and back down to the letter.

"My apology," He said as he sweetly placed a slice of the warm pie in front of her, his eyes still focused down at the letter. ".. for indulging in something that was yours. It was not intentional."

Rylie grinned at his sweet and unexpected gesture. She hadn't even realized that he knew he had taken her share before. Quickly then, she shook her head. Her eyes narrowed when another thought entered her mind.

"Is this letter a decoy then?" She asked, trying desperately not to be swayed by him in forgetting her mission to find the truth.

He turned his head to the side, peering at her from the corner of his large black eyes.

"No. It is not."

"Then what did my mother ask you to conceal from her only daughter?! Do you not think I have the right to know?"

"You are missing the point. Whether the right belongs to you or not, I gave Diana my word." He answered nonchalantly while pointing to her slice of pie as if to encourage her to eat it.

Rylie took in a deep breath, ignoring his gesture completely.

"Your word... Just as you gave your word to Kyomi."

Lawliet turned to her. He hadn't predicted such an informality in regards to his fiance.

"You don't give her honor?"

Rylie eyes narrowed dramatically back at him.

"My apologies... But, she does not deserve my honor, nor my respect."

For the first time, Rylie thought she caught a ghost of a smile passing across the corner of his lips before indulding in his first bite of the tasty dessert. A reaction that made her heart leap in her chest. It seemed no matter how she tried to push it out of her mind so that she could focus on finding out the truth, there was something about him that distracted her from her mission. She swallowed heavily, remembering their encounter not long ago. Finally, she gave into the temptation of her favorite food, using the time it took her to chew her first bite to build up the courage for her net question.

"... Then... did you mean what you wrote?" She asked timidly. "... about your feelings for me?"

He paused, turning back around towards the letter as if to read his words again. She held her breath, awaiting his answer.

"... I base everything I write on truth, so I can assure you, whether it's intended to be read or not... I meant every word."

Rylie hadn't had the chance to let her trembling breath release, let alone ask about her father and Lawliet's relationship to him, when there was a sudden, and loud banging on the bedroom door. Lawliet immediately stood. As if to unconsciously protect her, his body instantly moved in front of hers.

"Pardon me sir!"

Rylie's eyes immediately widened at the sound of her brother's voice outside, and instantly put her plate down on Lawliet's desk. Without a thought in the world, her hands reached up to the collar of Lawliet's overcoat, and she tugged it down his arms. He turned to her confusingly. His first thoughts unavoidably going to indecent places as she continued undressing him from the waist up.

"Yes, I'm here Matt. What is it you need?" She asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible, considering the strange circumstances.

"... May I come in?" He asked hesitantly as if he hadn't bought her sweet act.

Quickly Rylie motioned for Lawliet to sit down, and he did as she asked without question, his bold eyes never leaving her scurrying form. She bent down on the floor beside him, carefully peeling the sleeve of his white dress shirt up to the injury on his arm, and began removing the bandages. She then looked up at Lawliet with knowing eyes. He swallowed heavily and cleared his throat, her actions initially stunning him to silence.

"Yes. Come in."

Not a moment later, Matt opened the door. Rylie turned to him and grinned sweetly.

"What is it you need Matt?" She asked simply.

He looked at her strangely before looking at Lawliet in a similar manner.

"My apologies sir. It's just, noone knew where my sister had been hiding. Your bedroom was my last hope."

She was about to open her mouth when Lawliet jumped in instead.

"As you can see, I asked Miss Rylie to tend to my wound." He stated simply.

Rylie's, now facing away from her brother, flared her nose as she finished unwrapping Lawliet's dressings. She knew Matt would take Lawliet's bluntness the wrong way.

"... Yes... I can see that, and apparently this was unable to wait until morning." He responded in an irritated tone. In that instant, Matt's eyes caught the two plates on Lawliet's desk, half eaten slices of pie on both. Narrowing his own eyes, he turned to look at Rylie again. She hadn't realized until that moment that it was also the middle of the night. "Miss Misa is looking for you. Apparently, you had something you wished to discuss with her."

Rylie stopped what she was doing and turned to him again.

"Oh yes, I had nearly forgotten. I will be there when I'm finished cleaning and redressing his wound."

Matt nodded, but Rylie knew she would have some explaining to do to her protective elder brother the minute Lawliet allowed her to leave the security of his bedroom walls. Hesitantly, he then bowed. Rylie looked up, watching as Lawliet returned the honorable gesture, though he did so behind the mask of his ever present _narrowed_ eyes. A moment later, the door slowly closed again.

Rylie's eyes never left Lawliet's arm as she began gently patting his injury with a wet cloth. He looked down at her from the side, but never turned to fully face her. Both, sat in complete silence, both knowing it was no longer necessary to continue this charade, yet she didn't stop. Instead, her hands brushed against his flesh softly, feeling the lean muscles of his forearm against her palms and causing a flush of color to tint her cheeks. When she was done cleaning his wound, she brought up his bandage to dress it once again. She felt as if the time went by to her, as it would to an impatient child waiting for dessert or permission to go outside and play. Similar feelings entered the pit of her warm stomach as they had not long ago when faced Lawliet's body so close to her own... Much like a forbidden touch, she yearned for it all the more. Rylie had so many questions, so many things to say to him, but was completely unable to address any of it when she felt him staring down at her so longingly, watching her every unsubtle movement... His pie long forgotten.

Finally she finished, and forced herself to stand. Still, he watched her as she wiped her hands with the apron on her dress.

"Excuse me, but I must go." Rylie spoke up shyly, still unable to face his gaze. "Everyone will undoubtedly be thinking improper thoughts if I stay now."

After bowing to him politely, Rylie made her way towards the door, certain that he would soon be following her. Before she had the chance to leave his room, however, she stopped, suddenly feeling his warmth behind her. In that instant, she swallowed heavily, not daring to turn around, for she knew if she did, she would not be able to control herself this time.

His hand raised, very softly brushing the long hair at her back with his gentle fingers before he leaned in to her ear, his lips nearly grazing her lobe. She closed her eyes softly, letting the feeling overwhelm her. She wondered why he felt the need to torture her so, when he was bound unyieldingly to someone else, and seemingly unwilling to falter in his commitment. She heard his inhaled breath as his mouth parted, and finally he spoke.

"There is something you must know." He whispered softly. His voice was sweet and listless, as his hot breath tickled her ear, causing the corners of her lips to curl ever so slightly as he continued. "For every skipped beat of your own heart... mine falters ten fold when faced with the beauty that is you."

The breath she had been holding was inhaled quickly, and not without a shudder. His words had a similar effect as that of intoxicating wine, and Rylie felt her unsteady knees weakening, as his presence slipped away from behind her. Slowly she opened her eyes, feeling as if her cheeks were inflamed. To hear someone above her speak such beautiful words to a servant was something unheard of, making it all the more enticing to her ears. He really did not think of her as being in a position lower than himself, and because of that fact, she was sure she could hear her own heart beating louder than spoken words. There was no need to respond to his sweet words. Looking towards the door, although it was mere feet away, suddenly felt like miles. Still, she forced herself to walk them. Opening the door, she turned slightly, glancing upward to catch one last glimpse of him before she left. Again, he was writing at his desk, his eyes swiftly cornering towards her as well. Quickly she then shut the door behind her. Her body presently refused movement as her back fell against the wall, and she pondered over all the confusing thoughts going through her head.

Rylie needed to find Misa, not only to tell her about the dress, but now the letter... and her growing feelings as well.

* * *

It was a long, sleepless night...

The next morning, Rylie was helping Mihael with the animals. Everyone was busy that day, for the party was being hosted at nightfall. The gardener, who had been working outside relentlessly for the passed few days, had even finished a large garden maze cut through the thick bush. The maids ran around the mansion frenziedly, as if they knew there was too much to do to have everything complete by the end of the day. Lights and candles were being placed everywhere and anywhere there was an empty spot to hold them.

Apparently, this was to be an event of a lifetime that every upper class man and woman in town would be attending, for it wasn't just celebrating Lawliet's return, but his engagement announcement was to take place as well.

Rylie felt as if she were in a daze, everything fast paced and happening so quickly around her. Yet, her own body seemed to wish everything move slower than it usually did. So much went through her mind, from the conversation she heard between her father and her master, to her mother's dress, to the letter, to Misa and Light, and finally... to Lawliet.

Once again, there was word that he had sat, reading at the bottom of the stairwell leading up to her room, for the entirety of the night. Rylie had now began getting strange stares from everyone around her. Servants and maids alike chuckled and gave her a knowing smile as they walked by, something Rylie simply had no choice but to ignore. How was she supposed to respond to those presuming she was having an affair with the masters eldest, and very unavailable son? Better yet, how would she respond if she was faced with questioning on the matter by Miss Takada, or Soichiro himself? Her stomach was in knots just letting those thoughts pass through her mind.

"Rylie!" Mihael called, as he walked up behind her, a bucket of chicken feed in his hand. She turned and grinned shyly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Mihael." She responded simply as she smiled up at him, lifting her hand to his face to move his long bangs away from his scar. "Stop doing that."

He chuckled, but hid his face from her like it was second nature for him to do so.

"Stop doing what?" He teased.

Rylie chuckled. She wasn't aware of Lawliet's presence in the field with Takada, watching them from the corner of his eye. Mihael looked their way and smirked to himself.

"They do not belong together." He commented casually.

Rylie's smile quickly faded and she turned to see Lawliet, now looking at his fiance. Takada, seeing Rylie looking their way, instantly put her hand on Lawliet's shoulder and smirked in her direction. Rylie turned back around towards Mihael and took in a deep breath, her anger obvious in the expression on her face.

Mihael laughed to himself.

"Ah, so the rumors prove true!"

"Excuse me?" She questioned, her eyes quickly widening. "I never slept with him!"

Mihael instantly raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That's not the rumor I'm referring to actually, but you covered yourself nicely." He teased again.

Rylie's faced turned blood red. In her already heightened state of restlessness, she had let her words flow prematurely. Quickly, she began walking passed him so as not to face his interrogating stare any longer. He chuckled again and followed her as he continued with what he was saying.

"I was actually talking about the rumor of Miss Takada asking you to join them at the party tonight. Misa had mentioned it to me this morning. She said it bothered you."

Rylie grunted loudly.

"I can not hardly stand that woman!" She exclaimed sharply.

"RYLIE!"

They both stopped and turned to see Matt walking their way. Instantly Rylie's heart dropped in her chest. She had forgotten about him finding her in Lawliet's room.

"I need to talk to you." He said simply. The smile that usually lit up his pleasant features was missing, causing her to hold her breath.

"About what?" She asked nonchalantly, smiling sweetly so as to throw him off, though she knew she would fail miserably in the task.

The moment his eyes narrowed, she knew also that this would not be a comfortable conversation.

"You know about what." He finally said.

Rylie swallowed heavily and turned to Mihael.

"I will be back to help later."

He nodded, and Matt grabbed her harshly by the arm, causing her to cringe as they walked back towards the house... Lawliet's narrowed eyes watching them closely.

When they were out of everyone's sight, Matt stopped and turned Rylie around to face him.

"You lied to me." He accused.

Instantly Rylie's eyes widened back at him.

"What? Matt I-"

"Did Lawliet hit you?!"

The instant his question fell passed his lips, Rylie felt an overpowering anger building in her chest. Her eyes narrowed instantly.

"NO! He would never hit me!"

Matt turned his head irritatingly as he bit down on his bottom lip and balled his hands into tight fists at his sides.

"A bruised eye still tarnishes your face, and you feel the need to defend him." He mumbled, before turning angrily towards her again. "That's what scares me the most about you Rylie! You do not have the strength you need in order to defend yourself, yet you will not hesitate in defending those who hurt you!"

"LAWLIET DID NOT HURT ME!" She insisted forcefully.

"Yet, somehow the very night he returns, you end up with _that_." Matt was furious as he pointed at Rylie's darkened eye. "I would never have accused him if it wasn't for the strange situations of you being in his room, alone, behind closed doors, in the middle of the night, and eating pie! Are you sleeping with him Rylie? Explain why you were there!" He ordered.

Rylie averted her eyes away from her brother, too angry at him now to face him anymore. He spoke so harshly. Though, she knew of Matt's obvious abhorrence of Lawliet, he had no idea it was his master's younger, more presentable brother that did what he had accused. She took in a deep calming breath before answering, regretting the fact immensely that it had to be a lie.

"I bandaged Lawliet's wound the first time, and it started bleeding again. When I ran into him in the hallways, he simply asked for my help." She explained calmly. "I am sorry if what you saw upset you, however, it was completely innocent, I can assure you. As I've said before, he will not even touch me, let alone harm me."

Matt studied her face when she turned back to him. Just as their father always knew when she was keeping something to herself, he knew she was doing the same thing at that moment.

"You know I just want you safe, don't you?" He asked worriedly, his features now laced with concern instead of anger.

Rylie paused, taking in another deep breath.

"... I know."

Sighing heavily, Matt finally let himself be somewhat satisfied with her answers.

"Okay... If you say you are alright, then I will let it be."

"I'm alright." She assured him in a soft tone. "Please do not be angry with me Matt."

His eyes softened and he put his arm around her in a warm embrace.

"I was never angry with you, just angry at the position you put me in as your big brother."

She chuckled against his shoulder.

"Thank you Matt."

"RYLIE!"

Again, they pulled away and she turned. It seemed everyone needed something from her today. Of course, this time was far worse than the last time her name was called, considering she quickly came face to face with Takada... and her fiance. After the conversation with Matt, it seemed rather unfortunate that Rylie's elder brother was still present at that particular moment.

Rylie felt her face grow warm when Lawliet gaze fell upon her own. She quickly bowed her head to cover the fact, and wondered instantly if his heart was behaving as he claimed it did.

"Yes Miss?"

Matt's eyes quickly narrowed at both of them before he forced a bow as well.

Lawliet returned the respectful gesture... Takada did not. Instead, she smirked over at Matt and narrowed her eyes at Rylie.

"Soichiro tells me you are meant to be of service to me during my stay, am I correct in assuming that is still the case?" She asked smugly.

Rylie lifted her head, trying to force her smile. Seeing the two of them together now felt so different, almost as if she were jealous of the fact that, although he did not love her, he was still bound to her. Similar to the pretty clothes that garnished the pretty woman, Lawliet was bought with a price, and in a sense, he now belonged to her. The though disgusted Rylie and her eyes flickered over to Lawliet, watching his intimidating gaze focus angrily on his fiance. Her cruelty to Rylie infuriated him, to say the least. It was too bad that he looked like an angry puppy on a leash, following her around as if he had no say in the matter. Although Rylie knew he did not lack in courage to stand up to Takada, what infuriated _her_, was the fact that he felt it was his only option to go along with this act, no matter how poorly he portrayed his role.

Finally, Rylie focused in on Takada and nodded her head.

"Is there something you need Miss?" She asked simply, refusing to acknowledge whether her majesty's statements were correct or not.

"As a matter of fact, there is." She said, her voice laced with that of mockery and sarcasm. "I need you to go with Lawliet into town and help pick out a specific set of silverware that will only be used by him and myself. You see, things such as that need a woman's touch."

"Then may I inquire as to why that woman is not you?"

Takada's eyes instantly flickered over to the young woman in surprise of her bold question. If Rylie had averted her gaze from the insufferable woman she would have noticed her brother and Lawliet had a similar reaction.

"Excuse me?"

Rylie smirked and bowed her head again.

"My apologies Miss. It just seems like an occasion that should be shared by the happy couple." She said in a highly sarcastically tone, causing Lawliet to shoot her an angry glare as well. She was toying with him, and he knew it.

Takada smirked, taking a step forward, and leaning in to whisper in Rylie's ear. Lawliet watched Rylie's reaction carefully as her eyes averted upward towards him, listening intently as Takada spoke.

"Watch your step princess, if you do not wish to fall. Do not think I'm unaware of your ridiculous yearning for what is to be mine."

Rylie looked over, noticing her master walking up the hill towards them. She grinned when Takada stepped away and bowed her head again. The indignation she felt, finally overpowered her sense of duty, and Rylie chuckled slightly. She couldn't have been more thankful for Soichiro's presence as she was at that moment. She took Takada's words as a challenge, making sure her response was spoken loud and clear.

"Thank you Miss. I appreciate the offer to attend the party as your guest, and you should know since last night, my mind has been changed." Rylie said happily. Instantly Takada's smile faded as she continued, Soichiro now standing beside her. "Therefore, if you insist that I be in your lovely presence... I will certainly accept your generous offer."

"That is good news my dear. You will look lovely in the dress." Her master commented instantly.

Rylie continued relinquishing in Takada's surprised expression, and she could not hold in the smirk that peaked at her lips. It seemed the high class woman actually had not expected for her to accept.

Rylie then turned to her master, bowing and biting her lips nervously.

"Excuse me sir, may I have a private word with you please?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I have some rather important things to attend to my dear." He said regretfully. "We will speak tomorrow."

Rylie's saddened face bowed as Soichiro then walked passed. Lawliet watched her intently as if it pained him to see her so desperate to learn the truth, though, he understood why she was so curious. The situation was handled so carelessly, and she should have never known there even was a secret.

"Excuse me." Rylie said softly, bowing as she turned and quickly made her way inside the mansion, Lawliet's concerned gaze watching every step until she disappeared into the doorway.

Once locked in her bedroom, she slid down to a kneeling position, leaning against the door, and allowing her head to fall inside her hands. She cringed when she accidentally brushed against her bruised eye and pulled away quickly. All of a sudden, it all seemed like too much to bear, and tears welled up in her eyes. Between her own father hiding something so substantial from her, Matt's outburst, Takada's arrogance and contrived engagement to Lawliet, and the undeniable feeling she was cultivating towards him, Rylie felt as if her world was coming crashing down on top of her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Just as she told Misa regarding Light, allowing herself to feel this way towards Lawliet was feeding a need that would never be satisfied. It was childish, it was ridiculous... and it was forbidden.

Finally, after a few long minutes of allowing her tears to fall, Rylie stood, walking over to her bed and pulling the large box out from underneath it. Opening it, she couldn't help but smile in remembrance of her mother, and how beautiful she must have looked in something so eloquent. No matter what secrets she may have had, Rylie could never stop loving her.

"Everyone has a skeleton in their closet." She mumbled softly to herself before wiping one more stray tear from her eyes and lifting the silk material out of the box. She stood, holding the dress in front of her and watching the smooth material drop down, passed her feet. Unfortunately her mother was taller, also a bit larger in size than her daughter, causing her to doubt her impulsive decision. Very quickly Rylie realized that, while it was nice seeing Takada's surprised reaction, going to the party still did nothing more than dangle unattainable things in her supposedly _unworthy_ face.

Very carefully, Rylie folded the dress. She was about to place it back in the box when something very odd caught her attention. There was a tilted corner on the inside bottom of the wooden box. She sat the dress down on her bed to her side and reached her hand down, slowly pulling the corner up. Something lay flat on the inside, and she looked down to see... a black book, completely hidden underneath. Only, it wasn't hidden quite enough to where someone wasn't eventually intended to find it. Curiously, Rylie picked up the book, dusting the tiny flakes of dust and cobwebs from it's cover before flipping it over and reading what was written on the outside cover.

"... Death Note."

Her eyes narrowed. The title seemed so morbid as she opened it, randomly skimming the pages on the inside. Name after name was written on dozens of pages. Eerie descriptions of methods of peoples deaths were written beside the names, some in gruesome detail, others missing a description completely as she continued flipping. The more she saw, the more disgusted she became, and her breathing was soon very shallow. Going back to the front of the book, she stopped, noticing the instructions on the back of it's cover. While reading them, her eyes widened in complete horror and shock as she came to a sudden and disturbing conclusion...

_"... Did this... belong to my mother?"_

* * *

More Author's Notes: Dun.. dun.. DUN! Yes, yes... another cliffy...

yuro-neko - Oh, I am the SAME way! :) If I was not the author of this story I would be guessing at the secret too. I love hearing all the guesses! Keep them coming! Thank you soooo much!

Sugar Highness - Yay! I'm so glad you like it! :) It is _completely_ different than BIF. I was worried everyone would hate it actually, so thank you for being awesome...

foxattack - Why thank you very much! :)

Gwen Donovan - Haha, actually, I'm not intending this to mean they ARE related however, back then people regularly would marry close relatives, even cousins... I know, gross! But, apparently they did... I'm excited that you're excited!... as corny as that sounded, it's true! :)

KHAngel - I love cliffy's. Even when I read other people's stuff, I can't help it. The suspense kills me and excites me beyond belief. It's like a drug! And I have just one more thing to say... _yyuuummm glaaaazed..._

Maia White - Quiet intense. I probably would have passed out. You're so sweet. Thank you so much!

Lae D Snowflake - The eyes really are key, and alot of times they are the hardest part! But you do very well. I can't wait to see it when you're finished. L:Change the World... AWESOME! :)

Scarlet-Black-Rose - Well thank you very much! :)

Happycookbook - Why _didn't _you read earlier?? haha.. maybe my summary sucks. Well I'm glad you're reading now, and I'm extra happy that you enjoy it! Thanks so much!

My Deliah - I adore you as well darlin! That's very sweet of you. Unfortunately I can't give anything away! I'm sorry! :) But, you will find out soon enough! Thanks so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - Actually a lot of people are telling me they like this better than BIF. I guess b/c it's totally different. I promise not to stop writing BIF until it's done. I don't think I could forgive myself if I did that. Good guesses btw! But I will never tell! Bwahahahahaha!

silenceinthedarkness - Oh yes, being Rylie in that scene would have been nice. I would have fallen over and broke my neck or something. The party will be partially in the next chapter, but mostly in the one after that. :) Thanks again!

slurpmalurp - I haven't found Near a role yet so I'm not quite sure. We shall see! And yes, she was in his bed, and if she's smart, she loved it... haha.

offender229 - As long as you're not worshipping Kira! lol.. Thank you! I like making people excited! :)

kappy-and-tea - Hahahahahaha... Your review was funny. Pregnancy hasn't come up yet, but the thought has crossed my mind... Other than that, I can't really say. :) Thanks so much!

Movement of a hand - I actually like Misa a little in this story. She's still not the smartest person on the planet but she's not really stupid either. Her emotions just get in her way, ALOT! Thanks so much!

rukia23 - I'm sorry you had a crappy day. Hopefully it's better now, and I'm glad I could help, if only a little! I agree with you too... I would have passed out, no doubt in my mind. I love Matt here too. Thanks so much!

Bloodied Sand - I think of L still having his habits, or most of them, just tuned down A LOT! Considering he wouldn't have grown up the same way as in Death Note I guess he would have had to pick up those habits on his own. I will write more about that later though. :) Thank you so much!

xiren - I think I love you! That's really all I can even thank of to respond to your awesome review. You're very sweet! Thank you so much!

Otaku4lyphe - Favorite author of 2008?! Wow! That's really flattering. Thank you so much! I promise if I can think of a way to incorporate Near in this, I will. Thanks again! :) I really do appreciate it!


	8. Some truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: This chapter is a bit shorter and it doesn't quite involve the party yet, only because I felt it kind of needed to stand on it's own. I'm sorry. Don't hate me!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Rylie quickly placed the notebook back in the box, covering it with her mother's dress, and returning it to it's place underneath her bed. After standing again, she paused, unsure as to how she should be feeling about the strange black notebook. Why would her mother be in posession of something so upsetting, something so gruesome? Were those names all the people she wished death upon? Was she so disturbed to have written out instructions on how they would be killed? So many uncertain questions rang through her mind, but mostly Rylie felt angered by her discovery. Having always thought of her mother as being someone close to even angels, she now felt as if maybe her mother was capable of things much worse than Rylie could ever imagine. In turn, the question raised in Rylie's mind once again... Why did Soichiro Yagami have her mother's dress?_

* * *

Lawliet walked by the bottom of the stairwells slowly. The time was nearing for guests to arrive and he felt the need to speak with Rylie just one more time before the announcement of his engagement. In his mind it seemed as if everything he had been doing was actually very cruel... tempting Rylie, seducing her to the point where she was panting against his cheek and then pulling away... and all for what? Seeing her helping Mihael, touching him, he suddenly realized that if he continued with these unwarranted suggestions of his lust for her, it would only hurt her more after going through with his plans to marry Takada. Even if he was willingly giving up his right to love, there was no need for her to suffer the same fate. Therefore, he knew now was the time to stop, as much as it pained him to have to do so.

His eyes, having caught a silhouette of the young woman, averted upward, watching as Rylie made her way slowly down the stairwell. She looked confused and upset. His raised, and seemingly angry eyes followed her until she was standing mere feet in front of him.

She bowed, the same look of confusion in her eyes as she spoke softly.

"Is there something you need?"

Lawliet looked at her strangely. Something else was bothering her, yet if he was going to put an end to this agonizing and unfair game they were playing, he knew he had to do this now or else he never would.

"In fact, there is." He told her as he studied her expression intently. "I simply would like to apologize. Now that you are fully aware of my undeniable feelings towards you, I wish to free you from the will to return them."

Rylie raised her eyebrows towards him instantly. It seemed far too easy for him to dismiss her so abruptly.

"You forbid me to have feelings for you?"

"... In a sense, yes."

The fact that her fingers were now digging at the sides of her dress did not go unnoticed.

"And how is that done?" She asked curiously, her eyes narrowing as she looked up at him. "It was you that caused them, was it not?"

Lawliet's eyes trailed down, still he kept the same intimidating composure that he always had.

"If I knew that, I would not be standing here. However, it must be done. Forgive me." He stated it simply, showing very little emotion in the matter.

Rylie studied his narrowed eyes intently, and sighed, her nose flaring in anger.

"So... You intend to keep your promise to Takada no matter what." She stated disappointedly.

He nodded. Finally though, his eyes began to betray the disappointment he felt himself.

"I do... As much as I wish this was not the case, the simple fact is I do not wish to hurt you."

"Similar to how I do not wish for you to marry someone you do not love in order to spare my feelings?" She asked angrily. "Did it occur to you that I may be strong enough to handle whatever this secret may be?"

"I have no doubt that you are." He said assuringly.

"So tell me!" She exclaimed.

His eyes narrowed further at her, the bolder her words became. She never would let her timid nature stand in her way when she wanted something desperately.

"The fact remains that I will not defame your mother Rylie."

She chuckled sarcastically then, unable to hold it in from the irony of his comment after finding something so disturbing among her posessions, whether it was real or not.

"My mother..." She mumbled to herself. "Perhaps my mother was protecting herself more than I when she asked for your silence."

Lawliet grunted.

"Do not say such things!" He reprimanded angrily. "Your mother wished for nothing more than her family's happiness."

Rylie's face reddened and she turned her gaze to the corner of the room.

"Why did you refer to my father as you did in that letter to him?" She inquired abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you my half brother?!" She asked him angrily, in fear of what his answer might be.

Lawliet's expression remained the same, as if he had expected her to ask what she did.

"No, I am not."

She wouldn't let it show, but the relief she felt was like a weight that had been lifted from her shoulders, and she inhaled a deep breath, preparing for her next question.

"Did my mother have an affair with your father?"

Lawliet paused. Though he expected this inquiry as well, he did not know how to answer her. His initial silence spoke volumes to Rylie's sensitive ears. Tears slowly welled in her eyes and she turned back to him again, her first thought going once again to her father.

"Does... does Quillish know?" She asked hesitantly.

Instantly Lawliet's eyes widened in immense surprise, not of her question, but the way she asked it.

"Your _father_ is aware."

"... I suppose that's it then." She stated. Her face was blood red from the anger building in her veins. "My mother was your father's whore and you do not wish for me to become yours!"

Instantly, Lawliet took her by the hand, causing her to inhale a loud, deep breath as he pulled her closely to him.

"You are quite mistaken!" He exclaimed. "Do not say such things before thinking about them first. Your mother was good, as is my father, with similar imperfections as you and I."

Following his outburst, Lawliet noticed Rylie sucking in her bottom lip, staring up at him as if he had frightened her. His anger instantly and unexpectedly changing to desire.

"Forgive me." He spoke quietly, and uncertainly as his eyes slowly shut. It seemed locking up his feelings was substancially more difficult than he had ever imagined it would be, having her so close, feeling her entangled fingers tightening against his own as if to let him know she was not afraid. He hadn't been completely aware of her touch until that moment. Suddenly his desires were overwhelming him, and he was quickly losing the fight to let her go...

He didn't _want_ to let her go...

"Please..." Rylie whispered, almost inaudibly, watching as Lawliet opened his eyes again to look at her. "... do not marry her... not because of me."

The pleading in her voice was all it took for him to lose his battle. Rylie gasped when his hand traced the air around the skin just above her chest. Her body responded instantly with a soft whimper, as he spoke. This time his tone was calm and he leaned in towards her further, his breathing shallow.

"Everything I do is because of you..." He whispered.

She shook her head slowly, in disagreement of his words.

".. Don't.." She pleaded again.

His hands slid down the sides of her arms and back up again, barely touching her at all, but so close that she could feel every movement perfectly.

"Please do not think just because these hands have not come in physical contact with your body that I do not wish it. If given the chance to be locked in a room alone with you again, I do not know if I could keep myself from making love to you." He admitted softly. His head dropping to her shoulder, inhaling her scent and causing him to admit immediate defeat, and his lips gently brushed across her collar bone. He felt her quiver instantly when he did this. "... It seems... a locked room is unnecessary."

His head tilted up again. Rylie's eyes locked with his, and an immediate and strong desire built in her chest. In that instant, her breath was stolen by him, for she had never seen him looking down at her so intimately, so closely. Each time he was close, each time he refused to touch her, each time he unfairly teased and tempted her, it was harder and harder for either one of them to hold back.

"This... is forbidden." She said, her voice soft and trembling as she observed his black eyes slowly skimming down to her parted lips.

His mouth closed in slowly, until they barely skimmed against her own. Her heart pounded from the feel of his lips grazing hers. Even though they scarcely touched, his mouth was soft, sweet and warm, and she moistened her lips with her tongue in response.

"... Why... do you torture me so?" She asked, breathing out her words more than speaking them, as she unconsciously tipped forward, longing for more.

"... Do you not believe you torture me as well?"

His hot breath skimmed her cheeks and over to her mouth. A moment later she gasped again when their lips came in soft, swift contact once more, this time lingering just enough to be called a kiss as they both responded with a gentle suckling before retreating yet again.

Lawliet took in a deep breath, realizing what he had just done, not knowing whether it was a regrettable action or not. He quickly began to pull away, feeling he may have gone too far.

"Please forgive me."

Instantly Rylie's hands were grabbing at the sides of his overcoat to keep him there with her, her eyes pleading for him to stay. Feeling her eagerness for him was the finale incentive needed, as Lawliet exhaled a deep breath, turning back to her without hesitation. Finally, he allowed his hands to gently cup around Rylie's neck, his long fingers entagling the hair at the back of her head with their tips. He gently urged her forward, and she fell into him willingly. Both of their eyes shut as their parted lips met passionately and deeply in a slow heated kiss. Rylie trembled under Lawliet's gentle touch, whimpering softly into his mouth as he moved his lips passionately against hers, a heat quickly building between her legs. They both inhaled deeply through their noses, showing their unwillingness to break the kiss in order to breath. Having this pent up passion between them, and finally releasing it, they felt as if they could indulge in the sweetness of each other's lips forever. However, the sudden clicking of footsteps and voices caused the kiss to end prematurely and with barely a warning, they were quickly forced to part. Rylie instantly turned her flushed face toward the wall, and Lawliet straitened his coat, deeply inhaling his lost breath as Soichiro and Light unexpectedly walked around the corner.

"Ah! There you are! Lawliet, I need y-" Soichiro began but was quickly cut off as his eyes averted over to Rylie.

Within seconds of realizing the reason for his lack of words, Rylie turned to him, bowing her head respectfully. Light's eyes narrowed at Lawliet, both shooting an angry glare at the other. Soichiro cleared his throat, clearly aware of the tension filling the room around him.

"Are you alright my dear?" He asked worriedly, his eyes trailing over to his eldest son and instantly noticing the angry glares shared between the two brothers.

"Yes sir." Rylie responded softly, refusing to elaborate any farther, for fear her pounding heart would be betrayed by her words.

Lawliet's hand were entangled together at his back, his narrowed eyes never faltering in betrayal of what they had very nearly walked up upon. He knew better than to speak, for his father was used to his silence. Speaking up now would surely cause suspicion. Although, judging by both men's expressions, the suspicion was already in place.

"Well... Lawliet, the guests will be arriving shortly and your fiance wishes you to be there with her to greet them." His father told him. Soichiro then turned to Rylie again. "If you wouldn't mind my dear, I believe they are asking for you in the kitchen as well. It seems they may be short handed."

She nodded her head further in understanding.

"Of course. Please excuse me."

At that she walked away, her eyes still focusing on the floor at her feet. Once out of sight, her hand unavoidably lifted to her lips, touching them softly. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she tried desperately to cool her cheeks with her hands and catch her unsteady breath.

Kissing Lawliet was not something she was prepared for. It was nothing like her experience with Light. If actions spoke so loudly, she was sure Lawliet meant to tell her that he was falling in love with her with the soft and intense movements of his lips. It seemed strange to her that her mind was unable to focus on much else after something like that. There was so much going on around her, so many secrets and lies, and yet all she wanted to do was kiss him again... and again... until all her worries could be forgotten.

Rylie took in a deep breath, finally making her way into the frenzied kitchen. Instantly her eyes traced over to her father who was standing there chopping the vegetables so she wouldn't have to. When he glanced up, he smiled sweetly, causing her to do the same as she made her way over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, causing him to lean down so she was able to kiss his cheek sweetly.

"I love you papa." She told him genuinely, though it saddened her to see him now, knowing that he was fully aware of her mother's betrayal. However, she knew that no matter what happened, Quillish Wammy would always have her love.

He chuckled, patting her arm and leaning his head on her shoulder just for a moment.

"I love you too my dear."

Not a moment later, Rylie was felt someone tugging at her arm, and she turned. Instantly she was greeted by Misa, who quickly pulled her to the corner of the room and away from everyone else's prying ears. Rylie knew everyone was staring at them, only at the moment, she didn't seem to mind. She looked over towards Misa, who was smiling relentlessly.

"I had an idea Rylie."

"Never a good thing." Rylie commented with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Misa chuckled and her face flushed deeply. Rylie knew before she spoke that Light had made another move.

"... If you do not wish to attend the party, allow me to do so in your place."

Rylie's smile diminished and she looked at her friend confusingly.

"You mean, attend... as me?"

Misa shook her head incessantly, grasping her fingers together from both hands as if she could hardly contain her glee.

"We are basically the same size. It would work!"

"No," Rylie began, taking one hand up to Misa's locks as twisting it in her fingertips ".. Your beautiful light hair and sparking honey eyes will instantly give away your secrets."

Of course, that wasn't the only thing that Rylie was worried about. If somehow Misa was able to pull this off, coming in contact with Light, or Lawliet would be a disaster.

"Oh please Rylie. I will cover my hair with a hat, and everyone will be wearing masks! Please!" She begged.

Rylie couldn't help but smile at the adorable look in Misa's eyes, and she bit her lip before sighing heavily.

"I'll tell you what..." She said, leaning into Misa's ear to whisper secretively. "We will find you a mask... and a dress... and blend you in with the crowd after the wine has been flowing for a couple of hours. Noone will ever know."

Misa face instantly lightened up.

"Does that mean you will go as well?" She asked excitedly.

Rylie looked down to the ground, skimming her tongue across her bottom lip as she bit down on it gently. She could still taste him there.

"I think I will." She said hesitantly, nerves building instantly in her stomach. "Only I will need your help as well."

* * *

Lawliet walked up behind Takada as she sat in her room, combing her long dark hair and preparing for the party. She looked at him through the reflection of her mirror and smirked.

"Where have you been?" She asked impishly as Lawliet's angry eyes beat down upon her.

"The announcement will not be made tonight." He said matter-of-factly, as if she had no say in the matter at all. Instantly and angrily she dropped the brush, whipping around to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"The engagement - announcement - will not be made tonight." He repeated, speaking slowly and sternly so as to make sure she heard him very clearly.

A smirk slowly spread across her lips and her eyes narrowed knowingly.

"Are you calling off our deal Lawliet?" She asked softly, her voice laced with a threatening tone.

He stared at her, not moving, not saying a word for a long time before turning to walk out the door.

"We will speak later."

"You keep up your end of the bargain!" She exclaimed, causing him to stop, his eyes cornering to the sides as she stood and walked up behind him, placing an unwanted hand on his shoulder. "... Do what you want with her. I could care less. Until we do speak, I will even agree to postpone the announcement. However, you will marry me, I have no doubt in my mind. After all Lawliet..." Her hands snaked down his chest, causing his anger to steadily build as she continued with her threatening words. ".. there will be wine and music... something may slip from these lips in front of all those people. Considering your precious Rylie has decided to join us, it would be disastrous if she found out something there... would it not?"

* * *

More Author's Notes: THE HEAT IS ON! :) Keep in mind that Rylie is not taking the Death Note she found very seriously yet. To her, it's just another lie, another secret that her family has kept from her, and she doesn't believe it to be real. That's why she isn't freaking out about it yet. :) Also, as far as how Lawliet loves Rylie... I realize that he's just returned a few days prior but he had always loved her, and always protected her. This isn't as weird as it sounds since she was only ten when he left, BECAUSE back then people would get married at like... 12, and apparently it was pretty common. I just wanted to make that clear b/c it was kinda weird to me as well.. haha. OH, and you guys should know, the fact that Rylie's mom slept with Soichiro is just the tip of the iceberg...

yuru-neko - Lol. Good guesses, but I have to say... not exactly correct. Still, you get a strawberry! :) Thank you so much!

LittleKittyShaoMao - I love cliffy's too! I really just can't help myself. I love Mello too! I would like to see your drawings. Do you have a Deviant Art account? Thanks so much!

Hentai- Goddess - I have a special twist planned for the shinigami, considering the time period and everything... That's all I will say! Ah! Thanks so much!

Gwen Donovan - You have some really good guesses in there I must say! And yeah, I agree with the whole marrying or sleeping with someone related to you that closely... _shivers_... Anyway, thanks so much!

offender229 - LOL! You said enough. I got the point! haha.. Thanks so much!

Movement of a Hand - That's awesome! I'm so happy to hear how much you love it! Thank you very much!

Maia White - I am a very twisty kind of person. A story without twists just seems so... flat, I guess. Is that the right word? Anyway, I LOVE YOUR IDEA! It actually made me think up something else that I'm going to throw in there too. If you wouldn't mind, I think I would like to use the Near idea. That's really a cute idea. Thanks so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - You know me too well by now to know I HAVE to use cliffy's! Lol. If I don't, I may die... :( And yes, Lawliet is unintentionally torturing the poor girl. But really, he's in a pretty screwed up situation himself, so... I dunno, the boy can't seem to help himself. It's almost kinda funny. And yes, a Death Note has appeared. A LOT more on that coming soon! Thanks so much!

Sugar Highness - Haha, I think I threw a lot of people off when Rylie found the Death Note. I agree about Takada getting slapped! And the Rylie/L hookup that you wish to read... hmmm... seems like something may be conspiring in that department! :) Thanks again!

silenceinthedarkness - Lol, nice analogy with the Christmas thing. That's really flattering, thank you very much! You can still guess! I don't mind at all. Actually I like hearing people's guesses, it's kinda fun! Thanks so much!

Kappy-and-Tea - Lol! Wow, the sexual tension between Rylie and L seems to be getting to everyone. I will have to make up for that later... :) Thanks again!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - Finally the Death Note emerges, only it doesn't seem that Rylie is taking it seriously yet. I'm glad you're excited! Thanks so much!

Otaku4Lyphe - I can't help but be flattered. You're very sweet! Thank you so much! I like it when people get excited about my stories. It makes me very happy, so again, thank you so much! :)


	9. Wine in white glasses

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: The party scene will last at least two or three chapters, possibly more because there is _a lot_ to cover. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Remember, do not drink the wine poured in the green glasses, only the white. You will be indulging in the finest wine in England, and Mihael and I promise not to dilute it." Matt instructed the two girls as they stood in front of the mirror anxiously.

It had taken three maids to hymn the beautiful dress in time to fit Rylie, but the results seemed to be well worth it, for it now fit as it should. They pulled her hair from her constant long braid, letting it fall elegantly down her back, and leaving the waves in place. Misa had made her own mask out of leftover material from the dress and Rylie would have done the same herself if it had not been for the beautiful crystal mask brought to her door by her father.

"I have never seen such a lady!" Quillish exclaimed, walking into his daughter's room happily. Rylie turned and grinned at him, too nervous to show a full smile. "You look like your mother." He commented, placing a sweet kiss against her cheek. At that moment, Rylie's smile faltered and she turned around quickly.

"Thank you papa." She said graciously as she studied the mask. "Where did you get this?"

He cleared his throat.

"Actually it was found by the kitchen door. Noone claimed it, so it's yours." He told her suspiciously.

She grinned at him.

"You're being sneaky." She accused.

He raised a single eyebrow and smiled again.

"Perhaps."

There was a light knock on the door before Mihael walked into the room. His mouth instantly dropped open when he saw the two girls.

"Very... interesting." He commented as a small grin perked at his lips.

Rylie turned to him confusingly.

"Interesting Mihael? I am completely positive that you can do much better than that." She said, meanwhile chuckling at his strange use of words for the situation.

"... Of course, you both look... beautiful."

He was hesitant in his words but genuine all the same, as if he did not like the situation they were putting themselves in.

"Thank you Mihael." Both girls replied.

Of all the young men working there, Mihael was most of the females favorite when it came to flirting with or ravishing with compliments, though at times it seemed to annoy him. He smirked then, and sighed heavily.

"I just came up to inform you that there are many guests arriving already. Our master asks that everyone get back to work and that Rylie come and join them downstairs."

Rylie's breathing halted. She was so nervous that the corset holding her in place, and lifting her sensual bits was feeling a lot tighter than it had a moment earlier. How women wore these things on a daily basis was beyond her reasoning.

She stood anxiously, inhaling a deep breath as she made her way over to the door.

"I feel like a porcelain doll." She murmured as she turned back around. "What do I do when I'm down there? I have no idea what to say or how to act." She asked worriedly as almost everyone else except Misa and her father and brother left the room.

"Act as you do with us!" Matt exclaimed, as if it should be obvious. "Except without the teasing of upperclass men and women. I do not think most of them share in our humor."

She nodded her head and bit her bottom lip.

"Misa, you may wish to stay in here for a while before coming down. If you are found out you will be punished. Do not take off your mask!" Rylie reprimanded before Misa ever had the chance to get herself into any trouble.

"I know. I won't."

* * *

The large room was filled with beautiful people in beautiful dresses and handsome suites. Rylie couldn't tell one person from the other, and soon assumed she may be enjoying this party by herself considering that fact.

Men, women, and a few children crowded into the large room by the stairwell. Large fancy dresses hang down to the floor, accompanied by large hair, and fancy masks. Every man decorated in black suites, black vests and white collars, a general black mask covering their eyes, only recognizable by their hair, or stature. Candlelight decorated every inch of the trim against the walls. Fancy candles set around the large chandelier to light the rest of the room rather dimly. To set the mood of a masquerade most of the hanging decorations were velvety red or black. Everywhere stood someone unrecognizable, for the only part of the face uncovered, was the lips...

She made her way through the crowd carefully, observantly, watching as some of the men's eyes captured and followed her as she passed by. It was an intimidating feeling, for she had never been surrounded by so many people before, and the only other man who has ever looked at her that way was Light Yagami. It was a look of hunger, not that of appeal or simply wanting to say hello.

Suddenly her attention caught on one particular boy sitting in the corner. Though he was surrounded by pretty young women, he payed them little attention as he pulled and played with his mask that was absent from his own face. He looked very familiar. The same black, narrowed eyes as Lawliet, with shoulder length curly white hair that he continuously twisted around his middle and index fingers. She knew instantly that they must be related in some way. He sat in a strange manner, one leg tucked in to his chest, seemingly uninterested in everything going on around him. His large eyes darted up occasionally just to observe something that may have caught his attention, though he did little more than that. However, when his eyes flickered up towards her, she turned instantly. He must have felt her staring at him.

"There is something quite familiar about those pretty eyes and soft lips." A man's voice captured Rylie's attention and she turned to see someone creeping up beside her.

Though the tone of his voice gave him away instantly, his almost violet colored eyes and lightly colored brown hair stood out more than anything as her heart stopped in her chest. If it wasn't for everything he had done to her, she would have thought he looked absolutely enticing at that moment. Light's mask seemed to be able to hide many things...

Rylie bowed towards him, suddenly unsure of anything else she should do when faced with him in a crowd.

"Good evening sir."

He smirked, catching her off guard when he took her hesitant hand in his own and bowed as well. His soft lips connecting with her knuckles in a lingering kiss before he stood strait to observe her reaction to him.

Her eyes averted away from him and he stepped up next to her as they both took in the crowd.

"You are trying to seduce me again." She commented, though her heart was beating swiftly, she was quite unaffected by his attempts.

"I am." He admitted without even a slight hesitation.

"And why is that when you have so many beautiful women at your beck and call tonight? You do not need me."

Light chuckled then, taking her hand and placing it around his arm as they began to walk. She held her breath immediately. The last thing she wanted was to be faced with Lawliet while on his brothers arm. Light then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Look around Rylie." He told her, and she hesitantly did just that. "These women, though beautiful themselves, are painted with false appeal. None of them quite hold natural beauty as you do."

She gulped, her eyes averting down to the floor. Why was he doing this?

"I do not request your flattery sir. Please save it for someone who would appreciate the gesture." She spoke softly, so others around them could not hear as Light's eyes narrowed over to her. Soon, however, he moved from her side and back behind her, taking the hair at her shoulder and pulling it to her back. He peaked over her shoulder and down to her prominent cleavage.

"I see you're wearing one of those ridiculous undergarments." He commented dryly. Her breath caught when she felt his hand creep up her side and curve around her left breast. Her widened eyes shot up, but noone around seemed to notice what he was doing. She suddenly felt his hot breath against her ear as he spoke deeply. "Why lift something that's already lifted so well?"

She took in a quick breath and turned around to him sharply.

"Please don't. Not tonight." She pleaded softly.

Light smirked down at her, turning her around and placing her hand on his arm once again as they walked some more.

"Fine." He said simply, though she knew that wasn't the last she would have to deal with him before the night was over.

Suddenly, and with barely a warning they stopped, having come face to face with Lawliet and Takada. Rylie's heart was pounding furiously as she watched Lawliet's narrowed eyes slowly trailing down to her hand that was grasping at Light's arm. She studied him intently, never quite grasping how handsome he really was until that moment. The black mask around his black eyes adding to his mystery as his hair fell carelessly in front of them. Suddenly, his masked, angered gaze flickered back up to her face and she averted her eyes instantly, feeling a warmth building in her cheeks.

"Goodness Rylie!" Takada exclaimed, giving her a head to toe overlook before making eye contact with the nervous girl. "You certainly clean up well, better than most in this room I would imagine."

Rylie bowed her head, intentionally pulling her hand away from Light's tightening arm. A gesture not lost to the man sending intimidating glares in his brother's direction.

"Thank you Miss." Rylie said quietly and uncertainly, knowing an insult would soon follow her gracious compliment.

"Doesn't she look lovely Lawliet?" Takada asked teasingly, meanwhile placing her arm around his in a devious attempt to get a rouse out of Rylie. Instead, she never even looked up at the arrogant woman, although she did notice the gesture. Instead, Rylie held her head low, the only thing going through her mind was that kiss, and the strange way Lawliet peered at her through his black mask when seeing her arm entrapped in Light's.

"Indeed... She does." Lawliet responded lowly in an attempt to encourage Rylie to look up at him. When she did not, he sighed heavily and turned his gaze else ware. In his mind, he thought she might be a bit intimidated from their last encounter, and though he was right, what he didn't realize was that she wanted nothing more than to be alone with him again.

Rylie's eyes did flicker up when Takada began to chuckle.

"The two of you make quite a handsome couple. You should teach her to dance Light." She suggested, being fully aware of how much the proposition would upset both the young woman and her fiance.

Lawliet shot a glare towards Takada.

"She will not be taunted tonight, by you or anyone else."

The eyes he had been looking for were suddenly on him as Rylie swooned from his words. Takada smirk, noticing this, and turned to Light.

"Well then, if that is the case, would you like to dance Light?"

He smiled and nodded, taking her hand in his. Both of them made sure to share a smirk with the two they left behind as Light lead Takada away to the dance floor, where couples twirled and skipped about in perfect harmony to the music being played. Rylie was fascinated by this as she watched them walking away, seemingly unaffected by their ridiculous teasing.

For a moment, Rylie stood unsurely. She could feel Lawliet's intense gaze at her side from the masked corners of his eyes, but he seemed just as hesitant in speaking as she did. So, they both stood silently, Lawliet entangling both his hands behind his back, standing properly as they continued watching the rehearsed dances. Rylie watched in amazement at every step as she always did. It was so beautiful, so intimate to see. Every simple step was elegant and controlled to where the women's dresses fell like wings of a butterfly. Though, at that moment, she couldn't focus on the steps, on the beautiful dresses or the handsome men the same way she used to. Instead, she felt the man beside her, his hand untangled from his back and now hanging at his side, nearly touching her own. She was longing for him to touch her, to hear his sensual voice in her ear. Finally, as if he heard her silent pleas, he spoke...

"Is it safe for me to assume that your presence here tonight indicates that you do not object to what happened earlier between us?" Lawliet asked quietly, his voice smooth and listless as he slithered around her slowly.

Rylie inhaled a deep breath when she felt him suddenly behind her, his fingers softly grazing hers. She responded similarly, her own fingers running against the pale flesh of his in return. Her heart was pounding and she closed her eyes, letting the feeling of him overwhelm her for just a moment. She then turned her head to the side slightly before answering him.

"It is."

Their fingers continued frolicking together as they both watched the dance floor intently, seemingly noone else aware of their busy hands touching so intimately.

"Ah Rylie!"

Quickly the two separated as Soichiro approached them. Again, Rylie's faced flushed with color and she bowed her head to her master.

"Good evening sir." She greeted softly.

He smiled, giving his son a quick glare before outstretching his arm in the young woman's direction. She looked up, being very unsure of what he wished to do with her, and having noticed the coldness shared between the two of them suddenly.

"You look absolutely beautiful my dear... Just like your mother." Soichiro said solemnly, causing Rylie to hold in an angry breath as she hesitantly took his arm. Her eyes cornered to Lawliet, knowing he was watching her as well as they walked away. Only adding to her desire for him, he gently allowed his hand to slip across her waist before he disappeared once again into the crowd.

"Thank you sir." She said, unable to contain the smile now lighting up her pleasant face. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh no! Do not worry about me asking you for anything tonight my dear. I simply wished to get you away from the crowd for a moment to say you look absolutely ravishing you look in your mothers dress."

She nodded again, though very uncomfortable with the situation, having questioned his affair with her mother while she was alone with Lawliet.

"Again, thank you sir, but I do not take compliments very well. As you can see, my face is flushed as it is from your kindness."

He looked away then, his smile now absent, leaving her to believe she had said something to displease him.

"My apologies." She spoke up quickly, bowing her head to the floor. "I did not mean to offend y-"

"Nonsense! I am anything but offended by you my dear." He interrupted bluntly. "It's just..."

When he paused, she felt her breath catch in her throat, for she knew he was about to reveal something to her.

"... Rylie... I had your mother's dress for a reason." He finally admitted.

"Yes." She stated, causing him to turn to her with widened eyes. She hadn't wanted to cause him to feel uncomfortable, so speaking up herself seemed like the only option. "I know about you and my mother. Please do not feel the need to apologize or explain anything to me."

Soichiro seemed very stunned by her boldness at that moment, but not a minute later, he smiled, shifting his gaze to the floor.

"I suppose it was rather obvious when I gave you her dress instead of your father wasn't it?" He said, his voice soft and wistful. She could have sworn at that moment that he still loved her mother.

"It was." She agreed, trying to make it seem like it was okay when it really wasn't. However, there was nothing she could do about it. The situation was what it was, regardless of how anyone felt about it now.

"I realize this conversation will continue at some point. I do not wish it to end with simple words as this." He said comfortingly. "I would have never brought it up during this party if only you hadn't worn her dress so beautifully."

Rylie allowed a soft smile to peak at the corners of her lips.

"I appreciate your honesty sir." She said graciously.

He smiled again, bowing his head in her direction.

"Well then, until we speak again... Please do not let my words ruin the party for you my dear. I wish that you enjoy yourself tonight."

Rylie nodded and smiled, watching as Soichiro then walked away. She stood, somewhat confused at to what she should do next. It seemed so casual that he admitted to the affair, although it was what was expected since she had admitted to knowing about it. What else would anyone have done at a moment like that. Still, it felt so strange.

Suddenly, her eyes caught a familiar face as Mihael walked by, a tray with wine glasses held in his hand. She nearly screeched with joy when he walked up to her wearing a half faced mask to cover the large scar on the left side of his face. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he wore black pants with a red collared shirt, exactly the same as the other men carrying trays around that she hadn't noticed previously. He looked very handsome! She hit him on the shoulder when he walked up to her, and he laughed.

"You did not tell me you were serving tonight!" She exclaimed happily, feeling completely relieved that he was there with her at that moment.

"I didn't?" He questioned teasingly. "Well I suppose that's because it's embarrassing that I will be serving you."

Rylie chuckled when he then leaned in towards her with his tray and bowed.

"Some wine milady?"

She reached her hand to taste one, but Mihael gave her a strange smirk and shook his head as he eyed the glass beside it. Rylie giggled again and picked up that beautiful white crystal glass carefully instead. She had nearly forgotten what Matt said about the green glasses.

"Oh yes, I need this. Thank you Mihael." She said softly before taking a small sip.

He watched, waiting for her response to it's sweet, full flavor, and was pleasantly surprised a moment later. Her eyes lit up like a small child and she licked her lips excitedly.

"Very good!"

He chuckled then and bowed.

"I will be... around if you need anything milady. Now if you will excuse me..." He then took a few steps back, still smiling at her like the entertainer she felt he was at the moment. "There are other guests who are thirsty for some lemonade... I mean wine."

Rylie chuckled again, bowing her own head as he then disappeared into the large crowd. She walked up towards the dance floor again, wishing to watch the beautiful dances some more. Suddenly however, she was bombarded with a variety men wishing to know her name. She looked at them with widened eyes, unsure of what to say. She had not seen Takada, along with some of her friends chuckling to themselves not far away.

"Will you not dance with me Miss?" One rather handsome young man asked, bowing his head to the floor and taking her hand in a warm greeting.

She wanted to panic at that moment. Should she freely admit that she did not know how, or should she accept and just try not to make a fool out of herself?

"Uh... I thank you sir, but my stomach is a little upset tonight. I'm afraid dancing is out of the question." She said nervously, holding her free hand steadily at her abdomen for emphasis.

He looked up at her. Though she could not fully see his eyes, she knew he was gorgeous. Tall, muscled, with long dark hair... Though, she would admit that he was very handsome, so were several other men in the room. Still, she was only interested in one. Actually, the same one that soon walked up behind the man she was staring at so unsurely. When Rylie saw Lawliet's tousled black hair and masked black eyes staring at her with the same angered look, a grin peaked at her lips that she was unable to hide, and a warmth poured over her crimson cheeks. She knew that most of the time when his eyes narrowed at her that way, he was not angry... he was curious, just as she was about him. Her heart pounded when he reached his hand towards her. Without hesitation, she took it, bowing to the man in front of her and walking away with Lawliet. Though he was promised to another, they did not seem to mind their flirtations being rather open to everyone around them. Perhaps it was because Lawliet did not care what they thought. In his mind, keeping Rylie safe _from_ them was the only thing that mattered. The moment they hid themselves behind one of the large columns in the corner of the room, he leaned down to her, causing the tiny hairs on the side of her neck to raise when she felt his lips pass over them softly on a trail up to her ear.

"I wish to kiss you." He whispered softy.

He was driving her crazy! She trembled under his touch and inhaled a deep breath before taking another sip of her wine. She turned her head to the side to face him.

"Have you had any wine?" She asked curiously, wondering if the alcohol was ensuing his boldness.

"No, I've had none." He said, his mouth grazing the lobe of her ear, causing her to shut her eyes and reminding herself to breathe. Her air was being constricted, not only by the dreaded corset, but by the heat radiating from his mouth onto her sensitive flesh as he whispered again. "... How better the taste of wine when being kissed from your lips."

He was teasing her with his poetic words, causing her control to slip away with ease when he took the glass from her hand, sitting it aside. Watching her closely with passion glazed eyes, his gentle hands took a hold of her mask, carefully peeling it away from her crimson face. She opened her eyes slowly, now seeing that he was mere inches away from her mouth and she gripped into the pockets of his overcoat with uncontrolled eagerness, slowly encouraging him closer.

"Everyone is watching." She said quietly, watching as he leaned in towards her, her lips tracing his cheek as it softly fell against her own.

Both of their breaths heightened when theirs hands began touching and exploring each other eagerly. Instead of agreeing with her, Lawliet shook his head, gently cupping her face with his hands as his lips trailed across her cheeks softly, stopping a hair length away from her own moistened mouth.

"Noone is watching."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Good lord. If I were Rylie... uh... nevermind. I know you hate me for this cliffy, but I promise to make up for it.

**THANK YOU MAIA WHITE FOR THE NEAR SUGGESTION! :)**

Sugar Reaper Lawliet: Haha, please don't go insane! I'm really happy that you like this story as well. I know it's NOTHING like BIF so I was worried people wouldn't like it too much. Thank you so much for letting me know! I appreciate it a lot! :)

Marielena- Well thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it! :) Thanks for the PM too, that was really sweet of you, and I'm really flattered that you enjoy my writing so much! :) I really appreciate you letting me know.

offender229 - I could not agree with you more! :) Thanks again!

foxattack - :) Well, I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thanks again!

Gwen Donovan - The possibilities really are endless.. haha. I'm really enjoying your guesses! You've got some good ones! :) Thanks so much!

Julie B. - Aww, thanks for the e hug! That's very sweet! Thanks also for the constructive criticism. I've never been TOO good with my grammer in that way, but now I'm a little more alert about it so I thank you! haha... Now about those cookies...

rukia23 - 8 hours driving through the desert... whew... I'm exhausted just thinking about it actually so I completely understand! Glad you're back! Thanks so much!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - I know! I love when he stands up to that stupid arrogant pain in the butt! Grrrr... I hate Takada. Anyway, thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - Haha, that's pretty bad when I make people stay up all night trying to figure out my twisty brain... yikes! But I'm glad you liked the stair scene.. I liked it too.. haha.

yero-neko - Yummy! I want some strawberry's from Scotland! Send me some! lol... God, that sounds delicious. I am a fruit fanatic... Anyway, thank you very much, and very nice guesses. That's a pretty funny comment for that witch.. I mean... yeah, Takada.

LittleKittyShaoMao - YES! Start a deviantart account! It's really pretty cool. I would love to see your pictures. And we finally get to the party! I hope you're enjoying it. More in the next chapter. Thank you so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - Lol! You sound really excited! I love that. Anyway, still a lot of secrets, but I'm glad you like it... This chapter was longer! Woot! Thanks again!

Maia White - I LOVE YOUR IDEA! I'm thinking about mentioning Near again as well. Very nice little scenario. Thank you SO much! I agree with Takada being pushed in the mud... with an audience! :) Anyway, I'm glad you like the romance. I love it too. Thanks again!

Sugar Highness - I feel like harming Takada too. She needs a good butt kicking! Thanks so much!

silenceinthedarkness - You're thirsty huh? GOOD! The juicier the better with this story I think. Well, since it's MEANT to be dark anyway... :) Thanks so much! You're so sweet!

Bloodied Sand - Haha, LOTS of unanswered questions! I swear my brain feels like it's about to explode with all the explaining I'm going to have to do soon. AH! Anyway, yay they kissed! :) Maybe soon they'll... hmmm... I've said too much! haha

kappy-and-tea - LOL! You are going to love what I have planned... that's all I can say! :) I don't even have a clue how many chapters this story will be yet. I haven't planned that far ahead... haha. Thanks so much!

Otaku4lyphe - Haha, I forgot about the old tootsie roll comercials! Wow, I haven't seen those in ages... Ahem.. anyway, thank you very much! So many unanswered questions! But you will find out soon enough... :)

Happycookbook - I have to agree. 19th century L is beyond sexy. :) Thank you so much! :)


	10. A family's Betrayal

Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Limey limey limey! :) LOTS revealed in this chapter, but still much more to come.

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Do you know where Lawliet disappeared to?" Takada asked Light as she strolled around haughtily, a closed fan whipping against her hand, a smirk spread across her red lips.

Light turned his head to the side, having seen Lawliet pull Rylie behind the column just moments earlier. He raised an eyebrow over narrowed eyes, and smirked.

"In fact I do."

Being so close to him, Rylie felt as if she could feel Lawliet's heart beating through the thickness of his black overcoat, vest and collared shirt. Though, her own heart felt as if it would soon give out from it's over exertion as she took in labored breaths. Still, his eyes, glazed with lust and longing, flickered up from her lips again to observe the rest of her flushed face. His hand raised to her chin, holding it delicately as he slowly closed his eyes and lifted her lips to his. Rylie's own eyes fluttered shut, feeling the warmth of his mouth slowly gliding against hers. Her knees felt instantly weakened by the longing that built steadily in the pit of her stomach. With every movement of his sweet lips she felt a bit of her awareness of everything else around them slipping away, and her hands clenched at his sides. Soon, and without the knowledge of ever doing so, they both pulled in closer, allowing their heated bodies to connect fully. Lawliet's tongue slipped passed Rylie's lips, attempting to taste and encourage the kiss to deepen. His ministrations quickly proved to be successful, for not a moment later Rylie moaned into his lips, her tongue dancing against his in a slow, yet spirited motion. She was captivated, pulled into another world with him while everything faded into a red and black background. His hand curved around the small of her back, and he felt her breasts pressed sensually against his chest. He shuttered, retreating slightly from her mouth and continuing sensual kisses down the side of her tilted neck, leaving her lips parted and wanting more. Her eyes stayed closed until she felt his lips curve around the tip of her ear as he whispered to her.

"I've seen, tasted, and smelled your beauty." He said softly before pressing a tender kiss at her cheek. "I've heard the sweet sounds of your lustful moans, though it leaves me yearning to cause louder sounds to escape your precious lips." She bit her bottom lip, her eyes darting to the side, watching as he brought his mouth to hers once again. When he pulled away, his hands brushed across her crimson cheeks before he sweetly kissed her again, and again... and again. Finally, he finished his lustful words. "How my unworthy hands now long to know the warmth of your soft flesh."

Her half closed eyes trailed up to meet his own as she breathed out her curious word.

"Unworthy?"

He paused, but only for a moment.

"... Is there anyone worthy of you?"

She took in a deep trembling breath, his words having entangled and seduced her fully into his web. It felt like an uncontrollable action as she then made the effort to intitiate another kiss. For the first time in her life, she was the one kissing someone else, not the other way around. As they melted into the sweet movements of one another's lips, a sudden quite came over the crowds causing them to snap back into reality and hesitantly pull away.

Whatever the reason for the silence, they were thankful, for not a moment later, Light and Takada strolled around the corner. Apparently there had been an announcement and everyone was heading outside for fireworks and to the garden maze. Instead of feeling embarrassed or shying away with Light and Takada's presence, Rylie focused on something behind them that caught her attention. A strange masked man stood out in the crowd passing by. He wore a mask, not only covering his eyes, but his face in it's entirety. It frightened her, for he was staring at her with the masks large red eyes. It's smile stretched all the way across it's cheeks, seeming to be laughing at her. There were two oddly shaped holes for a nose, but nothing much else, and even it's tall spiked hair frightened her as she unintentionally grabbed Lawliet's arm. Lawliet looked down at her, stunned by her sudden action in the midst of his brother and fiance, but she was still staring at this... _thing_.

_But... masks don't move._

"Did you forget your place?" Takada interrupted. Her harsh tone caused Rylie to blink, and the moment she opened her eyes again.. _it_ was gone.

Quickly she bowed her head, finding words hard to catch in her closed throat as she pulled her hand from Lawliet's arm.

"... My... apologies... Miss."

Takada, instead of being angry, smirked at her fiance while Rylie's head was bent to the ground. He knew then that she had something ridiculous swirling in her arrogant mind.

"My dear..." Takada began, lifting Rylie's head with her fingers at her chin. Rylie's eyes trailed up to her after checking once more behind her, still in shock of what she had just seen, not completely sure if she really even did see it. "... I'm so sorry that you had to find out about your father not actually raising you himself. It's just too bad someone as sweet and caring as Quillish Wammy had to keep something as unfortunate as that a secret from you for so long."

Instantly, Lawliet's eyes narrowed, his hands fisting tightly at his sides with an overwhelming anger as Rylie's eyes widened.

"... What?"

Takada pulled back, placing a seemingly surprised hand over her open mouth.

"Oops! I'm so sorry. I though you already knew."

Rylie shook her head, averting her tearing eyes to the man standing beside her.

"I had my suspicions." She said, her tone sad instead of angry.

Lawliet's eyes softened as he looked down at her... and this was only a small part of the secret.

Light's eyes had widened as he turned to Takada. It seemed he had been kept in the dark as well.

Rylie swallowed her tears, quickly bowing before she turned away.

"Please excuse me."

The moment she hurried off, Lawliet's furious gaze returned to Takada. Unworried about the curious stares as they passed, he didn't hesitate in grabbing her harshly by the arm and leading her through the crowd to find an empty room. Light followed, but the instant Lawliet and Takada entered the room, the elder brother turned, slamming the door in the younger ones face. He instantly turned to the insufferable woman, glaring at her angrily.

"Explain!" He demanded simply, causing her to jolt from his angry tone as he threw his mask to ther floor.

She smirked and inhaled a deep breath.

"Were you not falling into the arms of another woman only moments ago Lawliet? Perhaps I should ask for an explanation from you as well."

In an instant, he was in front of her, his eyes burning into her, fiercely enraged.

"Do not toy with me Kyomi." He warned.

She chuckled in his face as if to tease him.

"What are you going to do Lawliet?"

His eyes narrowed further.

"Our arrangement is off." He said simply, as if it were the easiest conclusion he had ever come to, and he began to walk away.

Her eyes flew open as if he had surprised her with his words.

"Stop! Do you want her to know the rest?!"

He paused, turning his head to the side and took in a deep breath.

"In fact, I do. She deserves to know." He said, his voice soft, almost unsure, but firm nonetheless as he whipped the rest of his body around to face the wide eyed look in Takada's expression. Though, he did not wish for Rylie to be hurt, he knew this was the only right thing to do, for he felt her love for him as well. "If you wish to tell her, so be it. If it was not for the promise I made her mother, she would know already. However, as far as you and I are concerned, please consider this a broken engagement."

Before she even had the chance to react, Lawliet was walking out the door. He stopped, just for a moment, his narrowed eyes gleaming at Light, as the younger man returned his glares. Not a moment later, he was gone to find Rylie, wherever she had run off to.

She had stopped in the kitchen at the back of the house, the one not in use. Rylie found it hard to breathe as she placed a trembling hand across her sore stomach. Though she knew, it was different now that it had been confirmed. Rylie felt as if she could have happily danced around the issue for the rest of her life, continuously looking to Quillish Wammy as her father, as she had always done. But now... how could she?

At the sound of swift footsteps, her tear filled eyes quickly drifted up as Lawliet walked into the room. The minute she saw him, her eyes narrowed.

"You said you were not my half brother!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I assure you... I am not."

"Then is Soichiro Yagami not my father? Was my mother sleeping with someone else as well?"

Her questions seemed to bring on more tears, and his own heart saddened at her distress.

"... He is."

She shook her head, inhaling her tears sharply.

"This does not make sense." She mumbled.

He approached her then, very slowly as if he were afraid she would break if he moved in too quickly.

"Soichiro Yagami... is not my father." He finally confessed.

"Is he Light's?" She asked immediately, a new, very disturbing thought entering her mind.

He took in a deep breath, trying to find the best words for what he was about to tell her.

"He... he is."

Rylie let out the breath she had been holding, coughing to the point of nearly choking on her own tears. Unable to fully comprehend the idea that she had been sleeping with her own flesh and blood. She felt as if her blood had gone cold, a chill running through her spine as her entire body began to shake.

"Does.. Light know?" She asked, her voice shuttering and unsteady.

Lawliet touched her shoulder softly, hoping to offer some comfort by his touch, but she jolted back instead. His eyes narrowed. It seemed that she was almost afraid of him at that moment.

"Light does not know. In fact, noone knows but our father's. This is not the entire secret Kyomi Takada holds above my head."

Rylie's head fell towards the floor.

"There's more..." She said faintly.

"Please let me explain." He offered, watching as her gaze averted to him once again. The intensity causing his breath to leave him for a moment.

"Who is your father, Lawliet?" She asked, her eyes filling again with new tears.

He hesitated, not expecting this to be as difficult as it was. But, staring down at her then, he could feel his own heart breaking, knowing this had to be very difficult for her. Finally, however... she would know at least a little piece of the truth that had been hidden from her for so long.

"Quillish Wammy... is my father."

Rylie felt her heart torn away from her chest. The love Quillish Wammy had given her all these years was never meant to be hers. Had she unknowingly stolen Lawliet's happiness from him? Did her mother's insistence to hide this truth from her cause her to be forced into bed with her own half brother? At that moment, Rylie hated her for what was just revealed. She hated Light as well, though he was unaware of their relationship, it disgusted her. She felt betrayed by everyone, including Quillish, including Soichiro... but not Lawliet. As she looked up at him then, she felt as if his presence their was the only thing keeping her breathing. He had come home, he had protected her, even sleeping at the bottom of her stairs to keep Light away. He always did everything to keep her safe... whenever he could.

"How... did this happen?"

Lawliet averted his eyes, and she could tell he had a hard time with the idea of having to explain what happened such a long time ago. He swallowed heavily then, returning his attention back to Rylie as he paced to the side of the room in an attempt to explain...

"Soichiro could not produce children, and my mother, Catherine, grew to hate him for that fact. Eventually, she begged your _father_, Quillish, bribing him with money, wealth, anything he wanted to produce a child with her. She wanted a son, an heir so that when her husband died, she would be taken care of." Lawliet started, his eyes averting to the young woman to make sure she was following this rather confusing recap before he continued.

"Eventually, our parents came to an agreement. If Quillish had one child with Catherine, they would have a second one as well that could belong to Quillish and Diana. This child would be of 'noble blood.' They had hoped because of this, their child could be... an heir, so to speak, as well. The child would be taken care of beyond what Quillish and Diana could give it."

Rylie focused intently at his words, her anger calming slightly as he continued. His voice was appeasing, as he found his place beside her, his hand taking hers. This time, she allowed it.

"So... Quillish slept with my mother, and she did give birth to a son.. _me_. The only problem is, after a while, Soichiro and Diana became overwhelmed by jealousy that their spouses were having such a relationship, whether they had permitted it or not did not matter anymore. After your mother gave birth to Matthew, Soichiro and herself started having an affair."

Rylie swallowed heavily, still finding it somewhat hard to believe that her mother had betrayed her father in such a way.

"Come to find out, Soichiro _was _capable of producing children after all, for the child my mother gave birth to nearly the same time Matthew was born belonged to her husband, not Quillish. After that, my mother became selfish, and decided holding up the other end of the bargain was no longer necessary, for she had everything she wanted out of the deal... two sons, one with Quillish, one with Soichiro. Unfortunately, it was too late. Soichiro and Diana had fallen in love... and Diana gave birth to a beautiful baby girl... Soichiro's only daughter. After finding out about this secret affair, my mother became very... bitter. Quillish, on the other hand, insisted that you belonged to him. He wasn't willing to believe that Diana produced a child with another man. Therefore, he raised you, lovingly, and as his own. Noone had the heart to fight it, and the affair ended. I'm afraid I cannot, in good conscience, go into anymore detail than that."

Her hand tightened against his. It seemed so selfless of him to portray everyone so innocently in the matter.

"So Soichiro and Diana are my parents... and Catherine and Quillish are yours?"

He nodded, somewhat regrettably.

"Yes."

"Only you were arranged... I was the result of a forbidden love affair that broke my father's, I mean... Quillish's heart." She stated solemnly.

Lawliet's eyes narrowed as if he wished to protest her feelings, knowing she put the burden on herself, but he said nothing. He was not angry at them for what had happened, though he was thrown into the middle of this strange arrangement. At the same time, even though her heart was broken, she felt slightly comforted after finally knowing what had happened.

"And my mother told you this?" She asked.

He turned to her, the one hurt the most by the whole ordeal.

"A week before I was sent away, in fact." He said solemnly.

Her eyes instantly saddened. His life turned upside down merely a week before he was sent away for ten whole years. Why would they do that to a young boy?

"... I'm sorry." She told him.

He shook his head.

"Please do not pity me. I would have not had it any other way, for otherwise, you would not be here. The only thing I would have changed was my brother's advances towards you. It never would have happened if I had been there, and I certainly crave your forgiveness for that."

Rylie suddenly felt her heart beating again. He genuinely thought he needed her to forgive him for something completely out of his hands, as if it pained him physically for not being there to protect her. Though she had a hard time accepting his confession, he appealed to her on a completely new level at that moment. His eyes glanced to hers, and she felt heat rising once again to her cheeks. However, the sudden sounds of footsteps caused Lawliet's arm to tighten around her waist, and he lead her into the darkness of the wine cellar. He closed the door just enough to not be seen, but left it parted just slightly.

There were maids talking outside the door, as Lawliet stood their in front of Rylie, holding her closely and placing a silencing finger against her lips.

_"Did you see everyone out there? So many beautiful couples, having their fill of wine. I am surprised that any of them have clothes left upon their gorgeous bodies." _

Rylie shuttered, feeling Lawliet's grip on her tighten, pulling her closer to him as they listened, still, to the two women talking amongst themselves, being completely unaware of the couple hiding mere feet away.

_"Have you taken a good look at the master's eldest son since his return? He is so mysterious and quite handsome if you ask me."_

Rylie stood in agreement, her eyes never leaving the gaze of the man holding her so closely as they heard to other woman chuckling.

_"I believe the rumors are true about him and Rylie. Every time his name is mentioned, she looks away, smiling to herself, a little color painting her sweet cheeks."_

_"Well, it's just too bad he's engaged to that monster of a woman. I remember him as a little boy. Although very young, he certainly cared greatly about Rylie, and she deserves a man who will treat her like a princess, that sweet girl."_

Rylie's heart was pounding now, so heavily that she though the maids talking would surely hear it and their presence would be discovered. Lawliet brought a hesitant hand to her face, softly wiping the stray tears that had fallen from her eyes. He was unsure if she returned his feelings now that he had confessed a part of the secret he had promised to keep hidden from her. However, instead of turning away as he half expected her to, she slowly closed her eyes. Not a moment later, she tipped forward, pressing her lips against his passionately and unresistantly. Her hands grasped at his shoulders as his came up, entangling his long fingers in her hair, kissing her back with an urgency as they fell back against the bare walls, causing the wine bottles to rattle slightly.

_"Did you hear something?"_

Instantly they pulled away, Lawliet taking her hand as they ran behind the stacks of wine, ducking down to the floor. Instantly when they were out of sight, Lawliet's hands grasped into Rylie's hair, bringing her forward to him as their lips pressed together heatedly as if he suffered greatly when not kissing her. She fell to her knees, breathless as his hands traveled down her body in a slow, desiring pace, eager to feel her skin against his palms. Neither one heard when the maids opened the door, checking the sound. They did not find them hidden their, for their heavy breaths and kisses could not be heard over the thunderous sound of the fireworks outside.

* * *

More Author's Notes: And yes, Light is Rylie's half brother. Still, it's not as gross since it was so long ago. During this period people would marry their own cousins so... Yeah, but it's still disturbing nonetheless. I said this fic was a dark one! A very... _nice_ scene will be coming up soon, and much more to be revealed. BE WARNED: The secrets do not stop there. We haven't touched on the Death Note yet. :)

Marielena - Haha, I think I may have had the same reaction while writing it. I'm so glad you enjoy it!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- I'm sorry! I love the suspense, so I love when I can make it suspensful for others too! lol. And yes, I will write more stories after BIF I'm sure. It may not be immediate, but I do plan to keep writing. Thank you so much!

KHAngel - There are a lot of Near fangirls out there. I will try to incoorporate him a bit more. Thanks so much! OH, and agreed with the donut holes! :)

iiceangel3.o - Misa can be a handful that's for sure! haha, I think I will like writing her character during the party! Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Haha, I am evil! That really was an intense stopping point I know. I'm sorry. I will make it up to everyone though! :) I'm so glad you like it! Thanks so much!

Lae D Snowflake - LOL! You were already flush faced before even reading the last chapter it seems. Haha. The inner pervert needs to breathe a little sometimes! lol. Thanks again!

foxattack - I make up Lawliet's poetic stuff myself, but most of it I feel like I've heard somewhere before at one point or another but I have no idea why or where. But no, it comes from my head. :) Thanks so much!

the empress of lala land - I would actually LOVE to write a Mello fanfic one day. I'm waiting for my inspiration for him to kick in a bit, but when it does I will write something. Thanks again!

Scarlet-Black-Rose- I think it's pretty funny too. She just melts like candy in his hands... haha... slight pun intended. :) Thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - Mihael IS Mello. :) That's what Mello's real name is. They show it in the episode where Mr YAgami dies. I'm glad you liked it. :) Thanks so much!

silenceinthedarkness - Wouldn't that have been so fun? I was born in the wrong era! A masquerade party would be awesome! Hopefully I will be able to see your pictures soon. I would love too! Thanks so much!

Otaky4lyphe - Haha, you're like me! Romantic stuff and lemons and such make me lose my sanity as well. Thanks so much!

Bloodied Sand - Yeah, L fits in nicely during this time period. I think he's so good at seducing Rylie not only b/c the boys got mad skills, but also because Rylie had never really been seduced before so it's about 50 times more intense for her. :) That sounds... nice! haha, thanks again!

LittleKittyShaoMao - Yeah, not too much revealing stuff in the last chapter. I mostly wanted to show the intensity between L and Rylie. Interaction between Mello and Near is a strong possibility too. haha. Thanks so much!

Sugar Highness - LOL! Light punching Takada whenever he pisses her off just sounds really funny. They deserve each other in this fic! Thanks again!

yuru-neko - I love how said it was a whirlwind of color in your head. That sounded really awesome! Thank you so much! I'm really glad it came out that well for you!

kappy-and-tea - haha, I love how you said you skull exploded into rainbows! Always a nice feeling! :) Thanks so much!

Gwen Donovan - Near's relationship to Lawliet is like a cousin. And yes, that was Mikami that asked Rylie to dance. I'm surprised to many people guess that right, although I shouldn't be.. haha. Thanks so much!

rukia23 - I'm so glad you like it! Actually, the mentioning of Near was Maia White's (another reviewer) idea. Very good one at that! I loved it! Big things are about to happen! :) Thanks so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - Sorry it took a little longer to update this time. I got caught up in other things for a bit. A lemon you say? Hmmm... we shall see! :) Don't you love the anticipation!? Thanks again!

Maia White - You guessed a lot of things right! I don't know for sure yet if I will have Mihael like Rylie that way or not, but I wanted to keep my options open. He's definitely protective of her though. :) Oh god, Takada and Light deserve each other in this fic! They're both revulting! haha.. thanks again!


	11. The Creature and The Apple Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: If you want a _tiny_ hint with this story, look at the summary. I changed it just a_ little_ bit the other day.

This chapter has **very** lemony moments, and some is pretty graphic... just a warning. I'm being pervy.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

For the past half an hour Lawliet and Rylie had been driving one another crazy against the cold stone floors of the wine cellar. Rylie's lips were red and swollen from Lawliet's lustful kisses, for they parted only to catch stolen breaths. She had forgotten everything around her, every secret, every lie. The only thing passing through her mind at all at that moment was his lips, and his hands as he kissed and touched every inch of bare skin he could find. He had tenderly peeled away at the silken fabric of her dress, tousling her hair and undergarments around, only to discover new places to kiss, new places to touch. Her body trembled with anticipation, something she had never felt before. She had never longed for someone as she did with him. With every touch of his lips, with every sweet caress on her soft skin, she felt her face flush, and her parted mouth became dryer with each panting breath. She sat, straddling his lap, her dress lifted and gathered at her thighs and her soft lips kissing him without restraint as her hands curved gently against his warm face. She had slid Lawliet's tailcoat from his cooperative shoulders, and down his arms, discarding it on the floor behind him so that it ruffled carelessly against the stone walls at his back. The buttons on his collared shirt, half opened, and baring a large part of his lean, muscled and almost ghostly white chest, another part of him that Rylie could not keep her hands from touching.

The sounds of passing bodies through the kitchen calling his name would cause them to quiet, but it did not stop them. They both knew everyone would be looking for him since the party had been thrown in his honor, yet he did not answer their calls.

"We will be discovered." She whispered breathlessly. "They are looking for you."

"Do you wish to stop?" He asked, his glazed eyes meeting her own as he looked up at her sweetly... pleadingly.

She answered by shaking her head, and cupping gentle hands against his warm face, still seeking losts breaths as his lips neared her own again. She did not want to stop.

"Then I will not be found." He said breathlessly before instantly leaning in and kissing her sweet lips again.

As they kissed, Lawliet's eager and pleasing fingers found their way underneath the gathered material of Rylie's dress resting so closely to his clothed arousal. They traveled effortlessly and softly against her legs and between the smoothness of her thighs as his lips found their way to her ear...

"I wish to touch you."

That voice alone could drive her crazy. As a bold response to him she tilted her hips forward, letting out a soft whimper and throwing her head back when his eager fingers finally got their wish as they easily buried themselves inside of her slick entrance. Lawliet grinned through a curtain of black hair, and dazed eyes when he felt how damp she had become. Gently, he began to tease her where he knew he would find her most pleasured responses, and she dug her hands deeply into his thick black hair. She began to lose control with his touch, grasping at his shoulders with white knuckles as he watched closely. Her breath could be felt against his cheek and her eyes closed, her mouth parted and taking in swift shuttering breaths. He steadied her trembling body with a gentle hand curved around the small of her back as her head leaned into the crook of his neck, panting hot breaths against his already warm skin. This feeling was also completely foreign to her, for it had never been about her pleasure before. Suddenly she shook her head, feeling completely overwhelmed, as if she were about to explode and she had become afraid that she would stain her dress from whatever it was pooling between her legs as his patterned movements quickened against her most intimate area.

"Law... liet... Don't."

A finger lifted to her flushed mouth, pressing gently to hush her pleas.

"What a shame it would be for us to be discovered now, when there are so many more ways I wish to please you my love."

_... Love..._

She quieted momentarily, allowing him to continue with his gifted touches, his fingers gently stroking and teasing her. Soon, however she kissed and took the tip of his long finger he had held in front of her into her hot mouth. Her reflection of his sinful words very soon caused the last ounce of control she possessed to slip away.

The tremors rocking through Rylie's body only intensified with the sounds of the exploding colors outside when she quickly reached the peak of something her body had tried so hard to resist, a complete loss of control. Her hips rocked against his hand as he felt her orgasm pulsating and drowning his fingers fully. To block out her shuttering moans he took her lips passionately with his own in a deep kiss. Just seeing her face so flushed with heat from his own ministrations made his craving for her intensify a thousand fold, and when his lips retreated from her own, her held her pleasured body closely to him, giving her a moments to recover. Through her heavy pants, she smiled satisfyingly against the bare flesh of his neck before kissing him there. She couldn't believe she was unaware of such pleasures until then, and even now, they had yet to get fully undressed.

"Is this what you mean when you say 'make love?'"

She heard a soft moan, a very slight chuckle into the hollow of her left ear, as his chest pressed firmly against the mounds of her corset lifted breasts. His lips closed in on hers, gently kissing her as he spoke.

"As I said... There are so many more ways I wish to please you, as this is only one... I can assure you, _when_ I make love to you, you will know."

_... When..._

His breathless words slid against her lips like silk as his impending promises caused her to shutter. Though, the thought of having him inside of her in that way was more than intriguing, because of her past experiences, it still frightened her.

"... I... I am afraid..."

Her words caused Lawliet to pause as his hands came up, softly brushing her tousled hair from her crimson face. He knew and understood her reasons for feeling this way, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss away the fear from her full pouting lips.

"There is nothing to fear." He promised softly. "I will not touch you there again, in _any_ way, unless you ask me to."

She smiled hazily as she bit her bottom lip, her fears having slipped away with his simple sugary words. It was true. With Light she was always on edge, so nervous, so afraid of what he would do to her. With Lawliet, she felt a wamth wash over her as if nothing and noone else could touch her. She felt... safe. And therefore, she kissed him again, this time needingly.

It had become impossible to resist the draw of one another's touch or when their mouths were hot and moist against each other so intimately. The two of them seemed to be very quickly becoming obsessed with their passion for one another, _almost to an unnatural level._ It was intoxicating like sweet wine, and addictive as hallucinogen drugs.

Her arms tightened across his back, while her fingers dug into his collared shirt, her own heart trying to muster up the boldness to speak her next words. Lawliet felt the damp softness of her mouth close against his ear lobe. They were cheek to cheek as her labored breaths echoed in his mind. He waited for her next words, unsure of what she wished to say, when finally...

"...Please..." She breathed. "... I want to..."

A ghost of a smile tinted his lips when she paused.

"You want to what, dearest?" He encouraged teasingly, kissing her cheek softly as her arms entangled together behind his back and she tilted back again to his ear.

"... I want... to feel you inside of me."

Her bold words actually took him by surprise, and his head fell to her shoulder. His breath shuttered, and he moaned softly from her intimate words. She knew immediately that what she said had worked seductive magic on his readied body. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, to take her right then and there. However, the only words he could muster from his tightening throat were...

"... Not here."

Lawliet then stood, lifting Rylie from the floor with him. There was a place and a time for everything. While he was more than willing to pleasure her wherever and whenever the opportunity presented itself, the last thing he wanted to do was experience their first time making love in a wine cellar under the mansion on a cold stone floor. Particularly when there was a perfectly clear and beautiful night with fireworks lighting up the skies, waiting for them outside. If he was left alone with her much longer, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would not be able to control himself, and she needed to be comfortable, relaxed... ready. Though, from the wetness of his fingers that he brushed against the cloth by the stove and discarded instantly, he knew she was more than ready...

Lawliet combed Rylie's soft hair away from her sweetly flushed face with his long fingers, watching as she looked up at him, so flustered that she still had a hard time catching her breaths. The sweet look on her face also caused his own breaths to slip away as he took her mask and slid it back over her hazy eyes before pulling his overcoat back onto his broad shoulders. They both looked quite disheveled, however, at the rate the wine flowed that night, it was not likely that anyone would take particular notice.

After dressing back into the clothes that were discarded, Lawliet lead Rylie outside by the hand. It was dark out, colorful lights exploded in the sky. Every man woman and child gazed up, masks pulled to their foreheads for the full effect of the beautiful fireworks. Noone payed attention when they walked back outside, being cooled from their heated deeds by the crisp night air. Rylie's eyes immediately focused on Mello, who was playing a card game against the side of the house, away from everyone else except the young white haired man she had seen earlier. Apparently the guest were too drunk to realize they were beginning to socialize with lower class company. Rylie grinned as Lawliet lead her away from them.

Children and adults alike ran through the maze back and forth, passing the two of them, yet never stopping to take full notice of their closeness. It was dark, everyone had their fair share of intoxicating wine, and the night was still quite young. Rylie's eyes caught some dancers and men dressed in long stripped suites, standing on stilts. She felt as if she was in another world and everything around her was just a dream as one of them passed her by, bowing and removing his black top hat with a smile. She laughed as they then snuck into the garden maze, rushing childishly through the tall bush. Lawliet seemed to be humored by her inexperience and excitement, though he was also very thankful that he was able to get her mind off other things, at least for the time being. That was until...

_"Stay away from him."_

Rylie suddenly stopped. The voice she just heard, like a whisper in the trees as she turned, searching for the one owning it. Lawliet narrowed his eyes, watching her confusingly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Her eyes turned worriedly, searching for something or someone, but nothing was there except the wind blowing and rustling the leaves through the forest trees. From behind, she felt Lawliet's hair sprawl out against her naked shoulder as he began to softly trail kissed across her collar bone. Her eyes slowly began to close, though she did not will it. She did not understand how he held such power over her, for even now she felt her awareness slipping from her grasp. Soon, falling into his trance again, she turned around to him, instantly pressing her lips to his urgently, heatedly, as they fell back against the thick bush. Rylie yelped and they stood strait as their lips parted. Lawliet then continued leading her through the bush, Rylie choosing to dismiss the strange voice, being there was so much going on around her. Perhaps it was just her imagination.

On there way through the bush, Rylie's mind kept dazing off as she watched the man in front of her, leading her. This was not something she had expected when he came back. How she went from teasing him, calling him 'majesty' behind his back, mocking his arrogance.. and now this. Everything she felt about him before, suddenly meant nothing to her now. Still, what they were doing, how they were acting, she was sure they were bound to get caught. What would Quillish and Soichiro think of their being together? For now, it would surely be difficult to stay away from each other.

The sound of laughing in the nearby corner of the maze caused the hurried couple to slow as they approached another quite busy pair kissing and caressing intimately. Lawliet turned, giving Rylie a slight smile as they passed by. She felt her face flush with heat as she turned away embarrassingly. It seems they were not the only ones feeling the passion of the night.

Lawliet pointed up to a small bridge on the outside of the maze in the near distance that lead to a small lake. It was private and beautiful with a clear view of the colorful fireworks directly above. Rylie grinned, and her heart skipped in her chest, but at the same time, it was as if she did not wish to wait until they got there for him to ravish her again. Seeing the other couple seemed to urge her on even more.

Suddenly, Lawliet felt her stop. The instant he turned to see what had caused her hesitance, she jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck and meeting his lips in another urgent kiss. He backed up, leaning against the thick bush as his hands grabbed at her dress, quickly lifting it to her thighs, and giving him something to hold onto as he lifted her into his arms with intense force. He seemed more than happy to help in feeding her lustful appetite as his own desires quickly overwhelmed him as well. Their kiss began intensly, passionate, and simply built up from there, until Rylie was ripping buttons from Lawliet's collared shirt and he was breathing heavily into her ear.

She whimpered, her breath catching in her throat when his hand eagerly dipped into the front of her dress, nearly ripping her corset with his solicitous force. He teased her taut nipple gently with the tips of his fingers.

"God, I want you." He breathed. His words, though uncharacteristic of such a well mannered gentleman, provoked Rylie to nearly melt within his surrounding arms. Within an instant they were kissing heavily again, Rylie digging her fingers through the thickness of his wild black hair, their tongues dancing together intimately.

"Lawliet!"

... The lover's paused. Rylie's eyes shut tightly at the interruption, as their lips parted and her heart stopped. Of course someone had seen them. The couple pulled away, looking at one another, knowing they had been seen. They both then turned around to be met with a very angry, yet very unfamiliar face. Rylie's eyes trailed over to her _almost_ lover, as he instantly backed away, allowing her to pull her dress back down. She was confused by his angry, narrowed expression towards the beautiful, dark haired, middle aged woman. He stood silent, watching as the older woman's strange, dark greyish blue colored eyes trailed to the young woman at his side. She smirked, looking Rylie from head to toe.

"So this is _her_." She stated to herself as if it weren't rude to speak like that with Rylie in her presence. The woman was tall, her haired pulled back out of her face, a mask in her hand, but nothing covering her bold and defined eyes. She wore a long, silken red dress, with black embroidery along the hem. Her crimson lips curved into a wicked smile as she continued studying the young woman in front of her. "It has surely been a long time. You were such a beautiful child, as you are a beautiful woman."

Rylie's hand tightened against Lawliet's as if the woman's presence had suddenly frightened her. The way she was staring sent shivers down Rylie's spine. Who was this woman? And how did she know her?

"You should not be here." Lawliet finally said, his tone angry and confused. He obviously did not know how to react to her presence either, though when he squeezed her hand as well, she felt slightly comforted.

The woman laughed haughtily then, placing a finger against her cherry red lips as another figure suddenly walked up behind her.

Rylie's own eyes narrowed then when Takada came into view. She was smiling arrogantly in Rylie's direction as Lawliet's eyes darted towards her.

"You are playing with fire Kyomi." He warned. Instantly, Rylie was angry. What the hell was going on?

Takada laughed, placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Oh darling, I simply asked the one person who could knock some sense into you to join us. Are you not happy to see... her?"

It did not go unnoticed to Rylie that Takada never specified who this woman was. Still, her hand tightened against his again as Lawliet's furious gaze darted back over to the woman.

"You are not welcome here. Now, please excuse us."

At that, his hand tightened against Rylie's, as he quickly turned, leading her away from them.

"Who was that?" Rylie asked confusingly, somewhat intimidated by Lawliet's sudden coldness towards whoever that woman was, and his haste in getting Rylie as far away from her as possible.

"My apologies." He spoke, not turning to look at her, yet his manner had calmed. "This beautiful night is not meant to be wasted. She is noone you should be worried about."

She stopped instantly.

"Wait. Do you hear that?"

Lawliet turned, his eyes roaming towards the mansion, though he could not see the people on the ground through the bush. Someone was screaming and there was smoke lifting from the ground. Quickly then, his eyes narrowed and they began running back towards the opening at the beginning of the maze.

Rylie's heart stopped, along with her legs at the sight they came upon. Her hand lost Lawliet's grip as he quickly ran towards the house to fetch a pale of water.

"RYLIE! GO INSIDE!"

The apple tree, every branch and leaf that fell upon it, was engulfed in flames. However, as everyone else ran around, worried about the fire, trying desperately to put it out, Rylie's eyes focused on the tall ghost-like figure standing beside it, and she couldn't move.

The same masked face she had seen earlier when they were inside. Only now, she could see more of this unearthly creature. Her heart stopped, and she felt as if she was going to faint. Her vision quickly becoming blurry as she tried desperately to focus on this thing standing mere feet away from her.

"L... Lawiet..."

There was an evil raspy chuckle coming from the creature as it neared closer to her. She wanted to move, to run away, but her legs were frozen to the ground.

"Don't be afraid of me." He said. "I have not been sent here to harm Diana Wammy's daughter... but to protect her."

Rylie stared, wide eyed and in disbelief at what she was seeing as this creature suddenly sprouted what looked to be wings from his back. She swallowed heavily, finally being able to back away. Still, he followed her, grunting loudly.

"My name is Ryuk." He said, his voice low and dry.

She tried to respond, but her voice was lost, and still he flew closer.

"Hmm... Well I suppose I can find out your name another time. However, do you know where I can get some more apples? That damn woman will burn all the apple trees to the ground... anything to get rid of me."

* * *

More Author's Notes: And now things get REALLY interesting! Did you catch how I described Lawliet and Rylie's "lust" for one another? Hint, hint... in there somewhere! Although, it's not a very good one I must admitt... lol. :) I put up another pic for this story on deviantart but it's not really all that great to me for some reason. But anyway, you can check it out if you want to.

Hentai-Goddess - Haha, that's true. Being his half sister, she has WAY more power over him now than he would ever expect her to. Thanks so much!

marielena - Haha, nice! I like the way you expressed your love of this story. :) Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Goodness, when I read your review I realized how much I have going on in this story. There's a lot to keep up with! Haha.. I'm really glad you like it. Things are heating up intensly now! AH! Thanks so much!

Happycookbook - Lol, yeah, it was pretty intense. Try not to break too many dishes! :) Thanks so much!

yuru-neko - Pretty disgusting, but not unheard of back then either even if they know they're related. Now THAT'S gross! haha... Thanks so much!

LawlietxRinoa- Goodness, I think we all wished we were Rylie during that scene.. haha.. Thanks so much!

raine - Light will get the shock of his life I think. It should be fun. haha.. thanks so much!

Inverted Mirrors - Haha, I liked your reaction. "Wow, just wow." That was great. Thank you so much. I really appreciate you letting me know how much you enjoy the story. And, thanks for the kudos on not giving into the detail of 'rape.' I just couldn't do it, so I'm glad that's appreciated. PICK ALL OF US L! Lol... Very nice! Thanks again!

offender229 - Haha, that was a funny reaction. I'm glad you liked it! :)

silenceinthedarkness - I didn't really write when L explained what had happened very well now did I? Haha, I think I got confused myself. I'm glad you can get internet where you are. :) That sounds like fun actually! Thanks again!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - I don't think anyone expected it actually.. haha. Things are heating up ALOT. Actually, there a bit of a twist in that department as well... :) Thanks again!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- It really is bad! I'm terrible, but my mind HAS to write it! haha.. you don't want me as a sister. Ask my brother in law... :) Naw, he loves me... Thanks so much!

LittleKittyShaoMao - So many more secrets! :) And more party! :) Lime is hard to write anyway, but how old are you if you don't mind me asking? That's not sad at all! It's respectable. (I'm sure you've heard that before) But KUDOS TO YOU! :) Thanks so much!

Princess Dorkling - My head is hurting just trying to keep up with myself. Lol. Yeah, Light will have a little pleasant surprise coming won't he? :) Thanks so much!

Gwen Donovan - I'm so bad at giving clues! But, yeah, I HAD to make Lawliet Wammy's dad. It wouldn't be the same if that were not the case! :) Thanks so much!

Lae D Snowflake - My inner pervert is going nuts on me here. I need to chill! Don't you just love secrets though? :) Thanks again!

KHAngel - I agree. I feel bad for Rylie too, but Wammy seemed to have it really bad. Poor thing. Thank you! I appreciate it! :)

Maia White - Yeah, pretty gross... I don't know if I'll have beyond birthday in this or not yet honestly. The thought had crossed my mind, but I always change things up while I'm writing. I agree, I love how L and Rylie kept kissing too... Very romantic. Good lord, don't you wish you were her? ANYWAY... haha. Thanks again!

kappy-and-tea - It was a bit confusing. I wish I had found a better way to explain it, but at least everyone seems to understand it enough to know what happened. Wow, thank you! I hope you write an Lxoc one day. They're fun to write. OH, and I listened to that Roxanne song.. I LOVE IT for this story. Just replace Roxanne with Rylie and it would be PERFECT! lol. Thanks again!

Otaku4lyphe - Oh yea, those adults... if they only knew. I think Wammy and Soichiro would have a heart attack if they knew about what Light had been doing with Rylie... hmmm... ANYWAY, thanks so much!

foxattack - Well thank you lady! :)

Bloodied Sand - Wow, that was actually an episode on Law and Order? I would throw up too! Damn... lol. Thank you so much for the compliment! That's really sweet of you! :)

BlueMoon Goddess - Well, this chapter was lemon-y! :) I hope you enjoyed it. You have to build up to the lemon or else it's just over way too soon! Well... sometimes. I think you will be happy with what I have planned. :) Little Watari in this? Hmm... maybe. We shall see. Thanks so much!

Sugar Highness- Hahaha, I had to read it a couple times myself. I wish I could have figured out a way to make it less confusing but I'm glad you got the gist of it. :) Thanks so much!

rukia23 - Oh no, I never get tired of hearing that! I love it, and I really appreciate it! Grrr, I hate Takada in this story! Thanks so much!

iiceangel3.o - SO much going on! It's hard for me to keep up. Give Takada a little strangling action for me too will ya? Thank you! :):)


	12. Two Witches

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: This chapter is LONG and just a bit limey as well. New revelations in it too... And now that I think about it, this story may be a pretty long story after all. I have a lot of ground to cover.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Rylie, come with me inside. Let the men handle this." Misa said, surprising the young woman immensely as the blonde pulled her into the mansion, the large creature following closely behind. Rylie continued staring at him even as she was dragged by the hand. "Rylie! come on!"

Finally finding her footing, the shocked young woman turned, following Misa as they made there way in the doors. She tried desperately to ignore the creature, hoping by some will of god, that it would just disappear and she could forever remain silently insane for seeing it in the first place. However, with everything he saw, he seemed to have something to say, proving to her again and again that he really was there.

"Oh! I forgot how much fun humans can be! So quaint, so ignorant in their own little worlds. Oh, and look at them, scampering around to put out a tiny fire. I could blow it out with a single nostril." He said haughtily.

Rylie's wide eyes turned to him again as Misa continued walking and she stopped behind the same column her and Lawliet shared earlier that night.

"Then why did you not save the tree, if you love apples so much?" She asked surprisingly, and somewhat loudly considering the circumstances. Her eyes trailed around the room in hopes that noone else was paying attention to her, seemingly shocking herself at he outburst as well.

Ryuk smirked.

"So you do speak?" He teased, watching as Rylie saw a group of women turn and look her her strangely and chuckle to themselves. "Perhaps you should be aware that nobody can see or hear me but you."

Her head dropped to the floor as her cheeks flushed an embarrassed crimson color.

"Why can I see you if they cannot?" She asked, ever so quietly.

Before he had the chance to answer, her frightened eyes darted to the side when she heard Misa calling her name yet again.

"Rylie, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

Rylie's breathing was shallow as she turned to look at Ryuk again. Quickly then she shook her head.

"Nothing. I am fine Misa."

Misa grinned and lifted to her tiptoes, watching as the men ran in and out the door.

"I suppose Light is among them." She commented casually.

As if the thing standing at Rylie's side wasn't enough, the mentioning of her half brother's name at a time like this made her stomach churn uncomfortably. She felt as if she would soon be sick.

"Why can we not help?" She asked, trying to take her mind off everything else. "Though we are women, from what I can tell we still have legs."

Misa chuckled.

"Well, at the moment we are upperclass woman, and the men apparently do not believe there is any need for females helping in such matters." She teased, raising her wine glass to her red lips.

Not a moment later, someone announced that there was no need to panic. The fire had stopped and everything was under control.

"Oh good, did you hear that Rylie? They stopped the fire. Unfortunately, it seems Miss Takada is not drowning in the flames of hell from where she came." She laughed.

Rylie did not hear a single word her friend had just said, for Ryuk was now sitting beside her, resting his elbows on his bony knees. She felt her heart pounding out of her chest, and there was not a single thing she could do about it. If she said anything to anyone, surely they would think she was mad. Though, she was beginning to think that herself.

To make matters worse, not a moment later, Rylie's eyes caught Light as he walked up behind Misa. Her nose flared and she took in a deep breath, watching as his eyes averted toward her and he smirked. She felt an unsurmountable anger building in her chest, disgusted by the way he looked at her, repulsed by what he may be thinking as he licked his lips. Instantly, her eyes reddened and she turned away.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding a hand towards her as if he wished for her to stand up with him.

She said nothing as she took in a deep breath, trying to control her anger, her eyes focusing on the wall beside her. She feared if she moved at all in that moment that she would surely be sick. Although, vomiting on Light seemed like such a minor thing in comparison to what they had done before.

Misa looked on, knowing Light was unaware of her presence there at all at that moment, for her mask covered most of her face. She bit her lip, shooting Rylie heavy looks to encourage some sort of response from her. She could not understand why Rylie was disrespecting him, and she was afraid her friend would be severely punished later for doing so.

"Rylie?" He persisted. When he neared her further, she drew back, still ignoring him completely. Misa's eyes widened dramatically as they whipped to the side, watching Light's anger building from inside her lavender mask. His eyes narrowed furiously and his hand slowly pulled back to his side.

"You forget your place, you insolent girl!" He hissed quietly, on the verge of grabbing her and making her stand with him.

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder before he had the chance to touch her, and instantly Light turned to see Lawliet standing behind him. His eyes were furious as he walked by, now reaching his hand down for the young woman to take. It was like a breath of fresh air when Rylie turned and saw him there, as if she could finally let out the air she had been holding in. It infuriated Light even more when Rylie unresistantly took Lawliet's hand, and he watched with narrowed eyes as they walked away, their hands never parting even for a moment. Even Misa, standing there with widened eyes, did not know what to think of what had just happened.

Rylie followed as he lead her away from Light. Her head turned to the side, her eyes cornering to see the large creature still following closely behind. She gasped, quickly turning back around and grasping onto Lawliet's hand tightly.

"Forgive me. I should have kept him away from you." Lawliet said, his eyes still narrowed and angry from their encounter.

She said nothing. He was not oblivious to the fact that Rylie had remained silent, never responding to him with even a simple nod. She seemed to be in a daze, her eyes weighing heavily against the floors. He sighed, unsure if words were appropriate at the moment or not. Therefore, as he always did in those circumstances, he remained silent as well. He knew if she wished to speak, she would do so.

Rylie slowly looked up. The sight of Soichiro approaching them, caused her to instantly hide her face behind Lawliet, her trembling hand covering her mouth. She wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment, anywhere but surrounded by those reminding her of what was happening, and how her life was falling apart. Soichiro's eyes narrowed when he stopped in front of them, looking down to their entangled hands as if it infuriated him that this man he had raised as his son was so intimately touching his only daughter.

"I need a word with you... _son_."

"Yes, and I need several." Lawliet spoke up immediately, and in his own intimidating manner as he pulled closer to Soichiro. "That woman... is here."

His words caused Soichiro's eyes to widen dramatically. His mouth parted in sheer shock as if by Lawliet's tone he knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Here? Tonight?" He asked worriedly.

Lawliet answered him with a simple "Yes."

He then looked to the young woman hiding fearfully behind the dark haired young man. She was trembling, and refusing to look her master in the eyes. He knew in that instant...

"... She knows..." Soichiro said to himself, his words barely audible as his regrettable eyes slowly narrowed with anger. "Did Takada tell her?"

Lawliet's mouth parted to answer him honestly, but Rylie spoke before he had the chance.

"Please sir," She began, as tears filled and poured from her burning eyes. The awkward, forcefulness of the situation made it even more difficult to bear as her sadness as well as anger built steadily in her chest. "May we please speak... in the morning? As you are surely aware, I have many questions I wish answered."

He nodded, still in complete shock over this news, and from the look in her own anxious eyes, hiding this for so long could have done much more damage than good. He agreed solemnly then.

"... Of... Of course my dear."

"Both of you." She said quickly after. "I wish to speak with both you... and my... my... _father_." Her words were shallow and painful, and she felt Lawliet's hand tighten against her own in a comforting gesture.

Unsure of what else could be said on the matter at that moment, Soichiro turned again to the black haired man who was holding his daughter's hand so tightly.

"I suppose _this_ means the engagement is off?"

Lawliet nodded.

"It does."

If it had not been for Ryuk, Light, Soichiro and everything else clouding her mind at the moment, Rylie would have been overjoyed by this news. However, she felt as if she were in something of a nightmare, and being sucked deeper into it with every waking moment. So many emotions ran carelessly through her until she felt as if she would break. She was happy, sad, furious, and frightened all at once. The only comfort she found was through Lawliet when he squeezed her hand, bringing her back from, what she asumed was probably the brink of insanity.

"And Takada?" Soichiro inquired. "What of her?"

Lawliet took in a deep breath, his narrowed eyes skimming the crowd in search of the insufferable woman, and the uninvited guest she provoked into attending.

"She will not remain silent, just as she promised would be the case." He spoke regrettably as he bowed his head. "Please forgive me, I could not go through with it."

Soichiro nodded then, taking a step closer to the young man to whisper something secretively into his ear. Lawliet looked passed him, his eyes still narrowed for he knew what would be said.

"You know this relationship only yields because of Diana's... _encouragement_... I must ask that you do _not_ dishonor my only daughter."

Lawliet's angered eyes cornered over to him, leaning in to his ear and prompting the older man to listen carefully.

"Speak for your _son _my lord. It is not I who defame this precious girl's name."

Taking it like the warning that it was, Soichiro's eyes instantly narrowed and sought out his young son in the crowd.

"What has he done?" He asked, his tone a fair allotment of concern and anger.

Lawliet took in a deep, calming breath, for the thought of Light and Rylie caused his hold on her to tighten considerably. She gasped and he instantly loosened his grip, turning and bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Forgive me." He whispered to her sweetly.

The fact that Soichiro was there, that anyone in the room would notice their closeness if looking at them, did not matter to him anymore. When his eyes trailed back over to Soichiro, he inhaled another deep breath, speaking lowly.

"Perhaps it is time you tell my brother as well. His reaction to the news that he has a younger half sister may very well surprise you." He said, knowing his brother would not only be surprised, but disgusted by what he had done. Perhaps that would cause him to stop.

Lawliet was not ignorant to the fact that Light stood mere feet away, watching him with narrowed eyes when the crowd parted. Quickly, he made his way over to them. Rylie shuttered, turning her face instantly when he approached, masking his own anxiety over what they _could_ be speaking of with a smile.

"Do you not wish to give a speech at your own party brother?" He asked, his voice veiled with a counterfeit laughter as he took another sip of the sweet wine.

Lawliet's enraged eyes cornered to him, surprised by the audacity the younger man had to speak with him at all. He ignored him, turning back to Soichiro again. He was about to speak when...

"DINNER IS SERVED."

The announcement startled Rylie, and Lawliet felt her jump slightly as she stood closely next to him. His eyes narrowed again and he worried that something may have happened with Light and herself other than what he had seen while he was helping with the fire.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She swallowed heavily and nodded, still trying to understand why she was seeing this creature when noone else could.

Ryuk grunted.

"You seem to be taking this like a child, although I suppose it can't be the easiest thing to deal with at the moment. Well, I suppose I could take a look around the place for a bit. It has been a while. This will give you a little bit of time to get used to the fact that you are in the presence of a Shinigami."

At that, Ryuk seemed to disappear from behind her. She turned quickly, her eyes darting to every corner of the room, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_'... A Shinigami? What is that?'_

Being that Rylie had grown up a servant, she had never been educated on such a thing. However, now that he was somewhere other than following her at the moment, she felt slightly less anxious over the matter. She looked over as Lawliet leaned down to her ear, cradling the side of her face softly with his hand.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Rylie hesitated, finding the thought of food hard to swallow. However, when she realized she had nothing to eat at all that day she nodded her head.

"I am actually."

"Then after we eat, I will accompany you to my room, and that is where you will stay." He said, though his voice was soft, and caring, his demands were more of a promise. He did not want to leave her sight that night, for she was still unaware of the dangers that were now lurking there.

* * *

Rylie's eyes focused on the velvet table spread, and all the silverware that she did not know how to use properly. She sat awkwardly amongst the rest of the guests, thankful that Lawliet remained at her side, even in the presence of everyone there, his comforting hand resting safely on her knee. The room was loud with chatter from every corner and filled with guests. Everyone waiting on them seemed more at ease to speak freely as well, dressed fanciful to accommodate to the theme of the masquerade. There were five very long tables in the large dinning area, every seat filled with a guest who was either drunk or nearing that stage as they awaited food to fill their bellies. Apparently the meal would have normally been served before the fireworks display, however, things were backed up slightly in the kitchen... another thing Rylie felt guilty about. It all felt so bittersweet and utterly confusing. Though she felt enamored by Lawliet, almost to the point where she knew already that she loved him, everything else around her had come crashing down and shattering into a million tiny pieces. She did not want to be there anymore, not with that company. There was too much weighing on her mind, but she knew that if she did not force down something to eat she would be sick.

Lawliet leaned in to her ear, as Rylie's eyes darted around the room. So many of the women and men alike were watching them cautiously as if they were the biggest scandal to hit England since the beginning of time. She was thankful at that moment, that the room was very dimly lit with simply a few candles on each table to see their food, not much else.

"My apologies dearest. Please ignore their stares. If this is too uncomfortable for you, I will bring some food to the room."

From his comforting words alone, she felt a sudden relief wash over her, and everything felt as if it would be okay... at least for the time being.

She turned, her eyes hazy and her cheeks warm as she stared up at him.

"... I'm alright."

He watched, his own awareness of everyone else in the room fading away. If it weren't for common sense, something of which was also quickly being discarded, he would have pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately in front of the entire room. His eyes drifted down, watching through the dim candle light as Rylie nibbled seductively on her bottom lip. Anyone watching at that moment would have surely seen the fire dancing between them. Exactly as predicted, Takada's eyes caught onto their gazes from across the room and she approached, sitting herself directly across from the two of them. The sound of her clearing her throat lifted their dazes and they both quickly turned.

Rylie's head dropped in sheer embarrassment so she was staring at her hands in her lap, not knowing or understanding what kept coming over them. Even now, surrounded by all these people, all she wanted to do was touch him, be securely wrapped in the warmth of his arms so nothing else could touch her. Lawliet, though he felt the same way, shared an angry look with his former fiance instead of backing down from her.

"There is no need to be cruel Lawliet. It was you who did the breaking of my heart, was it not? Besides, I though you would be rather excited to see the old witch!" She exclaimed sarcastically, popping a cherry into her mouth and holding it there by it's stem as she smiled wickedly at the angry young man.

"Cruelty has nothing to do with it. I was foolish in allowing you to bribe me into ever making you my fiance. As regards to that woman, you should have never brought her here." He hissed.

Takada sighed, shooting a glare at the young woman sitting quietly beside the dark haired man.

"No need to worry. She is gone." She said smugly, though it did not settle Lawliet's nerves in the least. Takada then chuckled, before taking another sip of wine. "Though, now that she has seen her prey, it has renewed her vows. I cannot promise you that she won't return."

From the look on Lawliet's face when Rylie glanced up at him, she knew this was not good news. He was not just angry, or upset over the situation. He was downright furious. Rylie knew she needed to find out who this woman was, and she was sure Lawliet would protect her from finding out considering the information had yet to be offered to her willingly.

Meanwhile, as he continued shooting angry glares back at Takada, Soichiro stood at the end of the table to make a toast to his return. Everyone raised their glasses, and turned to him, masking their curiosity over the young girl next to him with fake smiles. Rylie, though hesitant from all the attention, did the same.

"To my son. I am certainly happy you have returned..."

Soichiro continued with his speech as Lawliet took sharp notice of the shaking of Rylie's glass and his hand gently squeezed her leg to calm her rattled nerves. She closed her eyes briefly, taking in his touch as he began to move his hand upward, massaging the flesh underneath her dress with his gifted fingers. Though, this was not the time and certainly not the place, it was as if some otherworldly force was suddenly urging the two of them forward once again.

The sudden clicking of glasses at the end of the toasts caused Rylie's eyes to open again, and Lawliet's hand to pause... but only for that moment.

Everyone sipped from their glasses, quickly returning to their own private chatter. The meal was brought out, placed in front of Rylie and yet she did not move to taste the delicious food. Instead, her own hand found Lawliet's, and his eyes caught onto the velvet cloth in front of him, refusing to break his stare. She very carefully, so as not to disturb the young man sitting on the other side of her, pulled her dress up, raising it to her thighs. Lawliet sat dumbfounded beside her as her legs parted and she began helping his hand along as he moved in between them. Very slowly, he leaned over to her ear, whispering softly and hesitantly.

"My dearest... now is not the time."

But when she turned to him, her eyes so longing and glazed with passion, he could scarcely breathe, let alone resist her.

"... Please." She pleaded softly.

Therefore, a moment passed, and slipping past her undergarments, his fingers were inside of her again. She inhaled a quieted deep breath, casually picking up her fork with trembling fingers, everyone around them too caught up in drunken conversation to take notice... except for one.

"Let us go upstairs." Lawliet pleaded softly, his own fingers quivering with passion as they continued pleasuring her secretly. She was so warm, so completely ready for him that he found his desires nearly impossible to control.

Her nose flared with a deep breath, and her eyes closed. With each movement of his talented fingers she felt the heat of ecstacy escalating in her body.

"They... will notice." Her voice was rigid and trembling, and she spoke as if it were not obvious that they would eventually notice _this_ as well.

He was so close to her now that his hair tickled the side of her neck, his breath heavy and hot against her flushed cheek.

"Then let them notice."

"Do you not enjoy the meal?" Takada suddenly and very loudly inquired, causing Rylie to gasp and drop the fork from her trembling fingers. It hit her plate loudly, and in return everyone's attention quickly turned to the two of them. Lawliet removed his hand, once again glaring at the young woman across the table. After a moment, everyone else seemed to go back to their previous conversations, chuckling to themselves over the incident, but soon forgetting it all the same.

Rylie struggled for words as she was recovering from his touch, but was finally able to answer Takada's abrupt question.

"I... I'm just... not feeling so well." She said.

Once again she was thankful that the room was to dim for everyone to notice the flush in her cheeks. If they had been caught...

"May I ask you something?" Takada inquired, holding a napkin to her pursed lips as she raised a single eyebrow, all the while smirking at the young woman.

"No." Lawliet answered for her instantly. "In fact, I would advise against it."

Her eyebrow raised further at his threatening words.

"As I had advised against you breaking our engagement darling." She teased angrily before taking in a deep breath and averting her eyes to her plate to begin her meal. "So testy this evening! Are you not enjoying your party Lawliet?"

She was teasing them, and she was enjoying every second of it.

Rylie took a slow sip of her soup, trying to ignore the intolerable woman, and focusing more intently on where Lawliet's hands were traveling once again. Apparently he had taken to ignoring her as well, as not a moment later his mouth was once again at her ear.

"Do you relish in the fact that I lose all traces of sanity when you seduce me into pleasuring you during dinner?" He whispered, so desiring of her that he nearly hissed his inquisitive question.

She could not hold in a grin, and the harsh exhaling of held breath from her quivering lips. Slowly however, she looked up, her eyes instantly widened upon seeing the strange creature from before stroll into the room, apparently having finished his tour of the mansion. He turned to her quickly. Instantly her breath caught in her throat with a loud gasp and she stood, throwing Lawliet's hand from her leg.

He looked up at her immediately with worried eyes and she bowed.

"Please excuse me."

Takada smirked, watching humorously as Rylie ran out of the dining room. Lawliet turned, his gaze catching Soichiro's and they both stood. Not a moment later, Light walked into the room with a beautiful brunette on his arm. However, upon seeing the two leaving the room so abruptly, he bowed to her, excusing himself, and followed them into the next room. Before he walked out the door, however, his eyes cornered over to the beautiful woman that used to belong to his elder brother. A smirk trailed over his lips when she looked up at him as well before he disappeared into the next room.

Lawliet quickly caught up to Rylie, and in the instant he was in front of her, she buried her head in his shoulder. His hand came up, brushing her hair from her crimson face, and pulling her trembling body into his own. Soichiro quickly walked up to them.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Rylie was breathing heavily into Lawliet's shoulder, but she never looked up to acknowledge her father's question.

"I will retire to my room for the time being, and she will be with me." Lawliet said. Judging from his tone, it would be done whether Soichiro approved or not. "As you are fully aware, that woman's presence here means I will not leave Rylie's side. Please understand, I have no intentions of dishonoring this young woman, for I lo-"

He had paused, realizing those present as Light walked up beside them with narrowed eyes, and he observed as Soichiro's eyes angered as well. However, the older man reluctantly shook his head in agreement.

"Fine. Keep her safe for tonight."

"That woman?" Light asked curiously. "Who is here?"

Leaving the two of them behind to talk amongst themselves, Lawliet nodded to Soichiro, acknowledging Light with little more than an angered glare again as he quickly lead Rylie up the stairs. Light watched them intently... furiously. It was as if his brother had stolen something of value away from him...

Once inside the bedroom, Lawliet shut the door, locking it behind them. Rylie turned just in time to see the creature effortlessly glide _through_ the door as if the wood was not even there. She shuttered, averting her wide eyes and sitting on the side of Lawliet's bed.

"I have already told you, there is no need to fear me." Ryuk commented, his arm beginning to twitch erratically. "What you really need to fear is the sight of me when I don't have any apples!"

Rylie's tear glazed eyes focused on Lawliet as he approached her worriedly. He obviously did not see what she saw, and he understood her distress, yet he was worried by this sudden behavior. She turned her head to him and bit her lip nervously.

"I think I may be losing my mind."

His eyes cornered over to her as he sat down beside her on the large bed.

"What do you mean?"

Rylie's eyes peaked to the corner, watching the creature beside her looking around the room like he was familiar with it somehow. How on earth was she supposed to explain what she was seeing? Even someone like Lawliet would never believe her, and even if he did, she would be wearing white rags and arm restraints by morning. She gulped then, shaking her head forcefully.

"It is nothing. I just... I'm a bit overwhelmed is all." She said softly.

Though it was the truth, it was not all of it.

"Yes, I know. You should get some sleep." He told her, reaching over and placing a gentle hand against her soft cheek before kissing her sweetly.

"Why don't you show him the notebook you found? Then he would believe you if you tell him about me." Ryuk said, watching as Rylie's attention quickly averted back to him. How she wished he would just explain his claims without her inquiring what he meant. The large creature watched as Lawliet's kissed trailed down Rylie's neck and she unintentionally threw her head back with desire. He chuckled then... "You know that strong pull you feel to him? There is a reason for that."

Her eyes narrowed suddenly as she looked to him again. She wanted nothing more than to ask him what he meant by saying such things. However, it would be rather strange, to say the least, if it seemed to Lawliet that she were suddenly having a serious conversation with herself. Her breathing heightened and she swallowed the large lump in her throat. She could feel Lawliet's narrowed gaze eating her alive when he pulled away, and she knew he was wondering why she was acting so strangely.

"I will fetch you some water." He said as he quickly kissed her forehead and walked towards the door. "Please do not feel you need to do anything tonight. Just get comfortable and rest."

A ghost of a smile spread across her crimson lips as she watched him.

"Thank you."

He nodded and quickly made his way outside, shutting the door securely behind him.

Rylie took in a deep, frightened breath as she forced herself to turn towards the creature again.

"... What... what are you?" She asked nervously, though forcefully.

He grunted, chuckling slightly under his breath as he spoke.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of a god of death?" He asked.

Instantly Rylie's breath caught in her throat, and her gaze dropped to the floor.

"I have not." Yet, it sounded horrible.

"Hmm... Well then, I will explain. As god's of life, give life, a god of death can take that life away."

Rylie shuttered instantly.

"You said you were here to protect-"

"I am not here to kill you, if that's what you are about to ask me."

"Then... why?"

She found it somewhat comforting, the fact that, at that moment, this god of death held what seemed to be sorrow in his tone.

"I am here, because your mother asked me to come back when you found her notebook."

_The notebook?_

Her heart fell from her throat.

"... So that is... real?"

In that moment, the door opened again and Lawliet walked back inside. Rylie jumped at the sudden interruption.

"Why do you not pretend you are asleep and I will keep talking?" Ryuk suggested, watching as Lawliet bent down to her, brushing her hair from her face and handing her the water.

"Yes, thank you." She was speaking to both of them at once. Taking the glass to her lips, she took a small sip and handed it back to him.

"You will be alright." He assured her. "Nothing can touch you when I am here."

Rylie was about to do as Ryuk asked, when a sudden epiphany interrupted her. The strong pull Ryuk was talking about... It made her question what they were feeling, and why it was so strong. In fact, it took all her strength to not fall into his arms at that very moment, Shinigami watching or not.

"... Why do you feel this way for me Lawliet?" She inquired suddenly, causing Ryuk to chuckle humorously.

Lawliet's eyes instantly narrowed as if he were surprised that she would ever ask something so ridiculous.

"I will admit that the extent of my affection for you runs very deeply, but I would assume the reasons for it are quite obvious."

"Only possibly if this were a mere crush but you and I both realize there is much more to it than that alone." She said, her eyes trailing to the floor out of embarrassment for bringing up such an intimidating subject. "You seemed to have had these feelings from the moment you returned."

"No, much before that." He admitted instantly and willingly, causing her to shift her gaze back up to him in confusion.

"But... we had not seen each other in ten years... and we were only children."

"Yes, I suppose we were." Lawliet said before hiding his face from her, his gaze focusing securely on the corner of the room. He seemed slightly intimidated himself, though by looking at him noone would ever know, for his black eyes still narrowed, and he still held strongly onto his mysterious aire. "Still, I have never been so selflessly drawn to another, for you exhibit the same lovely qualities that entranced me long ago. Only now you are a woman with such beauty that I can barely strive to keep my hands off of you."

Even with a death god staring at them, it was difficult not to fall into his arms once again. She wanted nothing more than that.

_'You know that strong pull you feel to him? There is a reason for that.'_

Those words, she could not get them out of her head. She took in a deep breath, wishing this death god would speak again at that moment, explain this need she had when Lawliet spoke to her, touched her, kissed her, or was simply in the same room with her.

"Go ahead and allow it..." The creature finally spoke. "I am not one for these sentimental moments, but I have to make one thing particularly clear in this situation... Almost everyone will try and keep you two apart, because _she_ does not want you together. Because of this, you will crave him even more. However, you are meant to be, or at least that is what I had been told. I really do not care either way to be honest."

Rylie had been focusing on Ryuk's words for so long that she had almost forgotten that Lawliet had just spilled his heart out to her. He sat there, waiting for her to speak and yet she never did. Something was wrong, and he could feel it. With a deep breath, he decided he would not remain silent this time.

"... There is something you should know before you allow yourself to become any more enamored with me as well." He said, catching her immediate attention as she quickly turned to him. She was praying now that he knew something else to piece things together, and that he was finally willing to tell her. She held her breath when he began speaking again. "... We are under-"

Sudden banging at the door caused him to stop his words, and he quickly stood, walking over and opening it. Rylie's eyes instantly widened at the furious look in Matt's eyes when he saw her in there alone with Lawliet. His hand raised, pointing over to her as his angered gaze turned to the black haired man. Lawliet's eyes instantly narrowed further, for he knew why Rylie's brother had come.

"She is not your whore." He stated, bursting inside to grab Rylie by her arm.

"Matt wait! You need not worry. He has no intentions of harming me in any way! In fact, he wishes to protect me!" She exclaimed.

Still, Matt pulled her towards the door. Instead of allowing her to leave, this time Lawliet stepped in the way, blocking their passage back into the hallway.

"Forgive me. However, I cannot allow her to leave. Know this is only because I do not wish for her to be harmed."

Matt glared at Lawliet, almost unable to respond out of sheer anger.

"It seems she merely needs protection from _you_ young master." He said, furious, but still respectful as he forced himself to bow.

Before Matt could drag her out, she grabbed onto the tailcoat at Lawliet's elbows, pulling herself into him. He quickly leaned his forehead against her own.

"I will be at your door tonight. Nothing will harm you dearest." He whispered this promise softly as Matt pulled her away again.

Her eyes began to sting with tears, for she did not wish to be without his protection. She did not wish to be without him at all.

"Matt please." She begged as they made their way down the halls. "Please do not think ill of him. He has done nothing wrong."

"And what are you to him Rylie? He is engaged."

"No he is not. The engagement was broken."

Matt stopped in his tracks, turning to Rylie angrily.

"I hope for our family's sake that it is not a broken engagement because of his deeds committed secretly with you."

Rylie shook her head fiercely, narrowing her angry eyes.

"No, she bribed him into marrying her in the first place. Lawliet never loved her."

Matt grunted irritatingly as they continued to her room.

"This is not right Rylie. You should not be alone with him."

Rylie turned her head, suddenly remembering the death god. Just as she suspected, Ryuk was following closely behind them. He chuckled deeply, flying up beside her.

"As I said... _everyone _will try and keep you apart."

Once they were inside Rylie's room, she sat down on her bed, Matt standing in front of her and Misa soon walked in behind them.

"Well that was... boring. Light did not even realize I was there." She complained, falling down on the bed next to her friend. "And why on earth would you disrespect him like that? He could have you whipped!"

Rylie was now in a daze, staring towards the corner of the room, somewhat close to where this Shinigami stood as well, watching them. She hadn't heard Misa's question, nor did she care to.

Matt's eyes narrowed furiously. Even now, Rylie seemed to be ignoring the two of them.

"Please knock some sense into your friend Misa." He begged.

Misa's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently Rylie has taken a liking to our young master Lawliet."

Misa grit her teeth, suddenly stumbling on her words.

"Oh... I... uh... Is that so?"

Matt's eyes narrowed at her as well, for he knew like night and day when she was lying or telling the truth.

"Of course you knew. Why the hell wouldn't you know?"

Misa sighed, turning to her friend who had yet to speak since she entered the room. Rylie simply sat there, fiddling with the bow at the back of her dress as if she could not wait to get it off.

"Well, I think it's quite romantic actually. 'The master and the servant.' Now if only master Soichiro had a daughter for you Matt."

Rylie held a sickening hand over her stomach and quickly stood.

"I... I can only ask for your forgiveness but so many times. Please just allow me to do as I will. I take full responsibility for the consequences of my actions." She begged. Matt turned, narrowing his eyes further. He obviously did not like this bargain. Rylie bit her lip from the look he was giving her, and began pacing around the room. "I will see him anyway, Matthew. Whether you approve or not, it will be done. However, I would much rather be able to speak openly about it to you if I feel the need is there. Please..."

Matt grunted. He hated it when she called him Matthew. He hated it even more when his little sister begged him for anything, for he knew he would always succumb to her request.

"He is of high rank Rylie. You realize that you can never be with him as his wife, do you not?" He asked, trying to make the circumstances they were in very clear to her. "You will be known as his whore, and nothing more than that. Why is it something like that appeals to you?"

Misa's eyes instantly saddened as she considered her own circumstances, and Rylie bowed her head to the floor, listening as the Shinigami began to chuckle behind her. She still had so many questions. This was something she would surely have to get used to. She took in a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever reaction may come from her next words.

"Actually Matt... It appears you had not known the truth... Just as I did not know until today..."

She had paused, and Matt's eyes narrowed instantly.

"Rylie, what are you talking about? The truth involving what?" He inquired.

Misa listened with widened eyes as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Did something happen to you Rylie?" She asked as well.

Taking in a deep breath, Rylie finally spoke, explaning everything she knew about what happened between their parents all those years ago...

* * *

"They are obviously a bit closer than I would prefer them to be, thanks to Diana's spell I'm sure."

Takada sat next to the older woman, the same woman in the red dress, with black hair and greyish dark blue eyes. The woman spoke as if the mention of Rylie's mother repulsed her. Takada smirked to herself, thinking of how Lawliet had broken his promise to her, yet there was still hope as she so eagerly saw in Light's eyes not long ago.

"Well, I suppose I could reveal the whole truth to Rylie, and she would run for the hills, knowing their attraction to each other is completely false. Would that lighten your spirits Catherine?"

The older woman smiled shamelessly, tipping back her glass and licking her red lips.

"Only if it were possible. The spell is strong. If it keeps up this way, she will be pregnant with _my son's _child before long."

Takada chuckled.

"Apparently you are unaware of Light's relationship with the young woman. As utterly disturbing as it might be, she never became pregnant with him. What makes you think she will have Lawliet's child?"

Catherine took in a deep breath, sitting her drink to the side and opening her palm to the younger woman. Takada looked down in shock as the veins in her hand began to glow brightly. She forced Catherine to close her hand quickly, looking around to make sure noone had seen it.

"You will be hanged!" She warned.

Catherine chuckled.

"I am a witch Takada. Noone saw." She said simply, doubtlessly. "The spell was that Rylie would not become pregnant, would never have a son, and therefore inherit nothing from her father when she dies. That was her curse that I bestowed upon her before her scadelous mother's death. Unfortunately Diana found a way to alter it, and then threw in that spell of her own to attract Lawliet and Rylie together lustfully. That bastard child of Diana and Soichiro cannot become pregnant with anyone... except mine and Quillish's son... However, fortunately, I have another spell up my sleeve... Lawliet is unaware of his _other_ brother's existence." With each word coming from Catherine's mouth, Takada's smile was stimulated as if every sinful word caused the blood in her veins to flow hotly.

"And how do you know she is not pregnant by him already? You saw the two of them earlier this evening. They could not keep their hands off each other."

Catherine smirked at her before continuing.

"I have many ways of holding back a spell for a least a short amount of time. She will not get pregnant with him for at least seven days. Unfortunately, for my dear son, he will be anything but delighted to find he _shares the_ _same face_ with another... particularly when this one is caught in bed with Lawliet's young woman... and discarded like the trash she is. Nobel blood or not, she is the product of the sin commited between Diana and _my_ husband. That girl will have none of my son's inheritance!"

* * *

More Author's Notes: Dun dun dun! Yeah, she's not dead. Bet you can guess what I have planned now! :) A few of your awesome requests will officially be answered. Any of you who may be reading BIF, I will be updating that in the next couple days. Thanks you guys so much!

Cyn - Yeah, I know. It's still a dark fic and it will have a lot in it, but it's also still a love story too so it's gonna be a bit flowery I must admit. :) Thanks so much!

marielena - Oh, don't worry. I think everyone is getting into the perversion of it all. lol. Thanks so much!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - That's okay! I don't mind if you review late. Though I have to admit, I look forward to your reviews. They are very full of excitement, and that kinda rubs off on me and gets me excited about writing more. Reviews are just really motivating! So thank you! :) These chapters though, are getting embarrassing to write. haha.. but I know you guys love those little parts so... :) Thanks so much!

foxattack - Lol, Rylie thought that was a mask, but it was Ryuk's face... :) I don't think Mello likes her that way in this one. At least not to that extent, and at least not yet... haha. Thanks again!

TheFlyingHotPocket - Sooo... I think you may be happy with something I have planned... :) That's all I will alow myself to say! Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy it!

KHAngel - I know. Ryuk proper is WEIRD to write! I haven't fully figured out how to portray him yet so I hope it works out. Thanks again! :)

LittleKittyShaoMao - This limey stuff is making my face red. haha.. So much more planned! I will update as soon as I can! :) Thanks again!

Bucket On The Head - Wow! Thank you! :) I really do appreciate it! It's really nice to hear you get the emotions good because I feel like I have a hard time with that sometimes. Forty billion times, thank you! :)

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- I'm glad you love it. That makes me happy. Now, I'm off to watch your video! :) Thanks again!

Wounded Shell Of Myself - I know! I know! I will make up for it! :) My pervy side won't shut up either, and I think I might like it that way.. haha. Thanks again!

BlueMoon Goddess - Some good guesses in there. :) Thanks, I'm glad you liked the lime! More to come... Thanks again!

Maia White - I think I'm jealous too. That woman's identity will be revealed very soon. I tend to be very confusing at time so try and bare with me a bit. haha.. Thanks so much!

Mellos-Queen - Some more good guesses, but you will have to wait and see! :) Thanks so much!

Sugar Highness - Lol, yeah I guess I am giving Ryuk some pretty crazy ideas... not very Ryuk-like. I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much!

Hittanasa - Thank you so much! I hope you liked the rest of the chapters! :)

Scarlet-Black-Rose - I'm a sucker for them too so you're not alone by any shot. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again!

rukia23 - Yeah, there is a very mean woman on the loose. More of that to come. That L & Rylie lime was probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever written.. haha. But it was fun anyway so it's okay. Thanks so much! :)

silenceinthedarkness - Very good guesses, but I can't say anything! AH! That drives me just as nuts as you I'm sure.. well close anyway. This is so fun. I want to tell you now, but I just can't! haha... Thanks so much!

kappy-and-tea - I've listened to that song about 30 times now for inspiration for this story. It just works so well. You got any more for me? Lol. So you liked the cellar scene? haha.. yea, that would have been... fun. ANYWAY, thanks so much!

iiceangel3.o - They really were very close... :) When you said something about Jack and Jill, I reread that part of the chapter and I couldn't stop laughing. Very nice. Thanks again!

Otaku4lyphe - Yeah, it sucks they're murdering his apples. I will have to find him some more somehow. Anyway, I would love to read a song for this story if you write one. That would be awesome! Thanks again!


	13. A Mother's Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: **I suggest that some of you may want to read the last part of the last chapter involving Takada and Catherine's conversation again. I hadn't realized how confusing I had left it, I guess b/c in my brain it's already figured out. So I re read it, and I realized, wow, this is a bit confusing. Therefore I changed it up a bit, and added something important as well. PLEASE READ IT AGAIN! I don't want people to get confused. Hopefully it comes across a little bit more clearly, I hope!! Thanks so much! Sorry for the confusion!**

More lime! The next chapter should be a lemon. Actually there will be a lot of lemon coming shortly. I'm being very bad with this story.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_"You worry so much mother. Have you no faith that your own son will do as you wish?"_

_A smirk lit up her face from the sarcastic question as Catherine walked towards her son, placing a finger beneath his chin so he looked up at her with those large, dark and almost velvety red eyes. His black mess of hair fell carelessly and wildly around his ghostly white cheeks as he grinned up at her._

_"On the contrary, I named you 'Beyond' for a reason. I have absolute faith in you my son, for you will be able to seduce that girl just as well as your brother has. Of that, I am sure. Now tell me, are you absolutely sure you saw the Shinigami?"_

_The young man nodded, casually picking a strawberry from the basket laying in front of him on a small wooden table._

_"I am. Yet I did not see the girl." He said, dangling the delicious fruit above his head, tilting it so his lips skimmed the surface, his tongue swirling around it, tantalizing his taste buds before he ate it whole. A thin line of crimson juice spilled from the side of his mouth that he wiped away carefully with his tongue.  
_

_Catherine walked away, leaving her son's large eyes to follow her as she stopped by the window in their small cottage hidden deep within the woods._

_"Do not worry about her. She will appeal to you one way or another, of that I am certain."_

_"There is one question I would like to ask you." He said, his eyes narrowing just as Lawliet's did after he swallowed the fruit. "This lust Rylie feels towards my brother, what are you planning to do about that?"_

_Catherine chuckled and whipped back around to him._

_"She will feel stronger for you instead, of that I can also assure you."_

_"Ah! So you have another spell in mind."_

_The older woman smirked, turning her face away from him, knowing he would be against what she had planned._

_"I do."_

_Her son silently protested by turning his head away from her._

_"I assure you, there's nothing I want more than to be better than **him**." Even the thought of Lawliet caused his blood to boil, though his lips curved into a grim smile as he spoke of his brother's love for the girl. "However, what if I do not wish to be sacrificed to a spell of lust to someone I have never even seen, let alone met? In fact, I refuse. There is nothing I want more than to win against Lawliet without so much as a drop of your ridiculous magic in my veins."_

_Catherine slowly walked over to the table in the corner of the room. She placed her hands around a jar filled to the brim with a pale pink colored dust on the inside. Walking back to her son, she paused, opening the jar and smiling to him sweetly._

_"My son..." Within seconds the dust spilled across his slouching form, and he inhaled a deep, sharp breath. "... I'm afraid you haven't a choice."_

_Beyond stood angrily, immediately wiping the dust from his hair and clothes, before looking back up at her. Though he was angry, a smile peaked at both corners of his lips as he glared down at her, his eyes now glowing a bright red color from the witchery now running through his blood... for the numbers above her haughty head proved that his mother's days were running short._

_"I imagine that you will come to regret that one day." He threatened._

_She laughed in his face, knowing that even if he did despise her, he now had no choice but to do as she willed. He would have no control over his feelings for that girl. He would compete for her affections, for he wanted nothing more than to surpass his twin. He would strive to be better than him at all cost... the better lover, the better man... and because of this obsession, when Rylie rejects him... he will undoubtedly kill her._

* * *

"This... in a way... this is really wonderful news Rylie. You have no need to be a servant girl, your father is very wealthy!" Misa exclaimed hesitantly as if she really did not know what to think of what Rylie had just told them. It didn't seem she quite grasped just how confusing and betrayed it left her family feeling. Rylie's identity, everything she had come to know about herself, and her entire family, had been false for all these years.

After waiting for a while in complete silence, Rylie finally sighed heavily and stood. She pulled off the dress to change into something much more comfortable, as Matt had his back turned. Misa stood, helping Rylie untie the corset strings at her back before she slipped on her white nightgown.

"Thank you Misa." she said solemnly. She then sat on her bed next to the blond girl with her face bowed down to her lap. Her hands played relentlessly with her nightgown as she waited for Matt's response to what she had just told him.

He had remained silent for the past five minutes as if he did not know what to think or how to feel. Though, who could blame him.. She felt the same way. His eyes were intently focused on the corner of the room, oddly, the same place Ryuk was currently standing and staring back at him.

"Please say something Matt." The young woman pleaded.

"... Have you spoken with him?"

Her eyebrows raised curiously.

"With who?"

"Our... _My_ father?"

Rylie gulped, her eyes filling with unshed tears from his words. She envied the fact that her brother could still refer to Quillish that way when she could not. Matt then turned around to face her, his eyes betraying the confusion and disappointment he felt as well.

"Not yet." She responded regrettably, her head bowing once again towards the floor. "Considering the circumstances, Quillish Wammy seems like a victim of our mother's betrayal just as much as... I suppose... I am. In all honesty, bringing up such a painful memory as this is not something I'm particularly looking forward to."

Matt instantly took in a deep breath, his eyes narrowing.

"He still kept this a secret from the both of us Rylie. You should have known about this years ago. Why now?"

She shook her head slowly.

"I... I do not know."

A deep grunt caused Rylie's eyes to trail back up and she stood instantly when she noticed Matt making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I will speak with him myself!" He exclaimed.

"Wait! Please!"

Her pleading once again caused his legs to stop, and he turned to look at her slowly.

"What Rylie? Someone has to stand up for you." He said angrily, knowing she had a hard time doing this for herself at times. She was too busy worrying about them instead.

"Just... please." She begged as she approached him quickly, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "Not yet. I will be speaking with him and Soichiro tomorrow anyway. Can you not see, I'm not ready to let him go as my father?! Surely you understand that!"

His eyes softened instantly as he realized how hard this really must be on his little sister. A heavy sigh left his lips, and his finger tilted her chin so she was looking up at him.

"If it means that much to you... We will give it some time." He promised.

She instantly jumped in his arms, letting out a large sigh of relief. Matt had his moments of losing his temper and being over protective of her, but he would always succumb to her reasoning in the end.

"Thank you!"

Matt groaned and pulled away, obviously irritated by himself for being so weak when it came to her pleading, and Rylie watched humorously as he walked out the door.

"Just... be careful Rylie." He warned sweetly.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I will Matt."

Misa then skipped up to her, grinning widely, both of them watching Matt walk away.

"What a strange day." She commented casually. In the back of her mind she was hoping Rylie would offer up the information of why she had been so rude to Light earlier that evening. However, that seemed to be the least of the young woman's worries. Therefore, Misa never pushed the subject. Instead, she smiled widely. "So uh... I think it's safe for me to assume the young master is at the bottom of the stairwell?"

Rylie sighed, her eyes trailing over the the steps, watching as Matt made his way down. As Misa had foretold, her brother stopped, and she could see the top of his head bend down in an awkward, forced bow. Someone was there. Her face flushed instantly, and she turned back to Misa, unable to contain the grin that lit up her face.

"So it seems."

Misa smiled but she looked completely confused as the conversation continued.

"I wonder why he does that though. You have to admit, it is a bit creepy of him, don't you think?"

Rylie sighed again. It wouldn't be creepy to her if she knew the whole story...

Changing the subject completely, Rylie cleared her throat.

"Are there guests still present?" She asked, hoping the blond girl would tell her that the mansion was now empty and they were free to roam wherever they pleased once again.

"A few remain." She said as she took in a deep yawn before leaning in and kissing Rylie's cheek. "I suppose I will go and mingle a bit before I have to go back to being a slave again tomorrow. Goodnight love!"

Rylie grinned and watched Misa scamper away like a small child.

The moment she was out of view, Rylie turned towards the Shinigami who had been oddly silent throughout her entire conversation with her brother. He looked slightly disheartened as if something were bothering him. His arms were shaking noticeably and his feet would not stay on the ground. Quietly, she shut the door and very cautiously began her journey towards him.

"Can I ask you something?" She inquired.

Ryuk grunted.

"If you find me apple, then yes. You may ask whatever you wish." He was taunting her, and she smirked, assuming he was trying to let her know who would be in charge in this odd relationship.

"Not long ago you offered me information freely. What has changed since then and why are you acting so strangely?"

"Well, it seems I have an addiction to the juicy fruit. These are my own symptoms of withdrawal." He told her, making her eyes instantly narrow in disbelief. "Now, that's the only free question you will receive. I require an apple immediately before these symptoms get any worse... Damn witch." The last part he muttered under his breath, causing Rylie's narrowed expression to widen again.

"Witch?"

The large creature sighed.

"It's nothing you will not find out about soon enough, so be patient. Apples please!"

"The tree is burned. There are no apples!" She exclaimed.

Ryuk chuckled then.

"Well... Sorry. Then there are no answers."

She crossed her arms against her chest, clenching her teeth together angrily. This Shinigami creature was stubborn as a mule!

"Then I suppose I will try and find you one in the kitchen." She said, watching humorously as his already ridiculously large eyes widened before she made her way over to the door.

He followed her, just as she expected he would, stopping as she pulled a pale blue robe over her nightgown, allowing her long braid to fall over one shoulder. She lit the candle by the door, picking it off the wooden night table and finally made her way towards the stairwell. Her breath caught in her throat, knowing she was about to pass the dark haired man on the stairs, the same one capable of making her lose control wildly with a simple touch. When his untamed hair came into view, she held her breath and suddenly stopped her feet to observe him for a moment. Though he was facing away from her, she could tell he was leaning forward into his knees as he seemed to be engulfed by what he was reading. His back hunched a bit because of this, since his overcoat that was laying beside him did not restrict this movement as well. He looked... sweet, almost childlike, causing her to smile widely.

"Hey! Snap out of it. You are going to forget what you set off to do aren't you?" Ryuk complained worriedly.

Rylie then took in a deep breath, being urged on by the death god and moving forward once again. Lawliet, apparently having heard her soft footsteps, turned around. She stopped again, a smile overwhelming her face and she quickly held a hand over her mouth to keep her chuckles at bay. He held his thumb at his mouth, biting down on it gently, his wide eyes focusing on her intently. In an instant, his hand dropped from his lips, and onto the steps to lift himself up as he made his way up to meet her. Standing one step below her, he still stood a couple inches taller. She smiled, her heart pounding as her eyes trailed instantly to his lips.

"Are you enjoying your book?"

Before he answered her, and with barely enough time for her inquiry to leave her mouth, his hand cupped her face, his lips pressing against hers intimately.

Ryuk held a hand to his face, shaking his head irritatingly.

"Come on! Come on! You can kiss all you want after you get my apple. I will even leave you alone for a bit if you wish it, since I know he will keep you protected without me there. Just get me my damn apples. Oh, and beware of the other one."

In that instant, Rylie pulled away surprisingly from Lawliet's lips.

"Is something wrong?" He asked confusingly as he studied her flushed face with passionate eyes, his fingers trailing softly down her cheek.

She stumbled on her words but shook her head firmly. What the hell did Ryuk mean by _beware of the other one_?

"Uh... no, it... it's just. I'm a bit hungry." She told him, rather convincingly considering she hadn't eaten anything at dinner.

He nodded, bringing his lips to hers again in one more sweet kiss.

"Then I will bring you something to your room. What do you wish to eat?"

Rylie smiled at him, her hand playing relentlessly with his fingers, trying to hold back her urges to do particularly sinful things with him at that very moment.

"Nothing too much. An apple perhaps, if there are any left in the kitchen."

Ryuk chuckled.

"Well thank you! Finally!"

Suddenly however, the Shinigami paused, his nose lifting in the air as if it had picked up on a specific scent.

Lawliet leaned in to Rylie again, his lips grazing her neck softly, and causing Rylie to close her eyes from the sensation of him.

"We must speak. There is much you should know." he told her in a soft tone, trying not to upset her if he could.

She nodded, the smile slowly diminishing from her lips as he pulled away.

"Thank you." She said, hoping this time he would be telling her all he knew, all that had been kept from her all these years.

After kissing her once more, Lawliet turned, heading swiftly to the kitchen.

Instantly Rylie's questioning eyes were on Ryuk.

"Now that you will get your apple, please, tell me what I need to know." She pleaded, as the two of them made their way back to her room. It seemed, however, that Ryuk was in much more of a hurry than Rylie there.

"Questions will have to wait. I think many of them will be answered when I find it." He told her, his nose still high in the air, sniffing out something unforgettable.

Rylie's eyes narrowed curiously as they entered her room. She shut the door, watching him intently as he made his way to the corner.

"Find what?" She questioned, noticing how he was sniffing the air relentlessly. "What is it Ryuk? I smell nothing."

He grunted, hovering above one particular spot in her room, his eyes focusing intently on the floor.

"Regular humans do not have the capacity to smell otherworldly objects. It takes a very powerful human for this... A witch perhaps."

She watched carefully then as the Shinigami bent down to the floor. his head disappeared as if to study what hid beneath the wooden floor. She heard a very pleased chuckle escape his lips as his face reappeared, lit up happily with a joyous smile... and an apple in his hand.

"To think, this whole time the answers have been right under your bed."

She walked over towards him slowly, her eyes staring at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Ryuk? How did you get that, and what is down there?"

He chuckled again. The girl had so many questions..

"... The forbidden tree your mother created when she was alive, or at least that is what I see anyway. It is the root of all her spells and all who look upon it see something different. For example, she threw a spell on me to get my fill of as many apples as I please. You will never see the apple tree, nor the pot it grows in until the apples are picked from my own hand. However, I will see it perfectly fine. I smell it as if it were right under my nose, and in fact, it is."

Still, she did not understand what he meant by saying this.

"You mean, my mother, on top of being unfaithful to my father, was a witch as well."

"Well yes, of course. What did you expect when you found that notebook of hers?" He teased, taking the apple and shoving it whole into his large mouth.

She chuckled out of sheer disbelief.

"I just can't believe this is happening at all." Her eyes focused on the floor, a strong urge pulling her to look for herself to see what the Shinigami meant. Yet, she was afraid. "What will I see Ryuk?"

He chuckled. This should be very interesting.

"Hmm... Well... I suppose I cannot be too sure. Why don't you look and see for yourself?"

Rylie was taunted by his words, and her curiosity overwhelmed her. There was a small hole in the floor boards beside where she stood. She was unable to hold back any longer, and soon bent down, dropping to her hands and knees to see what exactly he was talking about. Her eyes struggled to get a glimpse of anything she could, but to no avail.

"It's too dark. I cannot see anything." Her eyes suddenly narrowed again, remembering that Lawliet had something he needed to tell her before she allowed her feelings for him to take her any further. She looked back up at Ryuk questionably. "My mother... she used a spell on Lawliet and I didn't she?"

Suddenly, a faint red light shined through the hole, and Rylie gasped, pulling away instantly. Not a moment later there was a faint knocking at the door. Rylie quickly stood before Lawliet peaked inside.

"May I come in?" He asked, being the gentleman that he was.

She stumbled a bit, but quickly covered the hole with her foot.

"Of course." She responded instantly, feeling he really did not need to ask her permission. Even though she was of noble blood, she still felt as if he were superior to her in a way. She was not irritated by the interruption as she thought she might be. Rather, she was relieved, unsure that she really wanted to find out that her feelings were not true. She did not want her feelings to be because of some ridiculous spell. Though, with what she was witnessing, it seemed to be the only conclusion.

The moment Lawliet entered the room, something happened. Ryuk grunted heavily and Rylie felt an instant pull from directly underneath her feet as if she had been struck by a gentle lightening cloud, painless but very strong. Whatever caused this energy was angry, as if what she was feeling was a warning. It was so strong in fact, that it took her breath away, and she immediately felt discomforted. Something was seriously wrong. Taking in a sharp breath, her eyes focused in on Lawliet as he made his way towards her.

"Forgive me, I could not find any apples." He said. His voice, though it was still deep, listless... seductive, it was also sly, almost deceiving as he closed in on her slowly, and she found her heart was pounding fiercely with each lingering step. Lawliet's entire presence felt different, as if he were a completely different person altogether. Though he looked the same, it felt like a demon in an angels disguise, a wolf in sheep's clothing, and a vicious little smile peaked at the corners of his lips. Still, Rylie felt a pull towards him like never before as the distance between them closed, and he held up a basket filled with delicious fruit. "... I brought you some strawberries in their place... in hopes that you crave them as well."

Rylie swallowed heavily as she continued staring at him, and Ryuk took a step forward as if readying to attack if necessary.

"Heed my warning Rylie. This is not what it seems." He said sharply, his voice low and dangerous. "This man has Shinigami eyes... He can see me."

At that very moment, the young man's narrowed eyes flickered up to the Shinigami and his intimidating smile widened. Rylie felt as if her heart had stopped, the eerie feeling building continuously in her stomach, as well as a very deep, very strong yearning. This could not be real? Was Ryuk saying that this man was not Lawliet? She wanted to run away, she wanted the real Lawliet, but she could not move. At the same time, all she wanted to do was be drawn into him, let this feeling overtake her. It was powerful, dangerous, and she knew instantly that it must be some sort of twisted magic.

"... Who... What is going on?" She asked, feeling her willpower very swiftly slipping away as her hand reached out, picking up a strawberry from his basket and holding it to her lips.

He looked back at her, the look in his lustful eyes causing her heart to pound, and her cheeks to warm feverishly. His hand came up to hers, taking the strawberry back, and she watched as he held it to her lips himself as if to taunt her with it.

"Take a bite." He encouraged.

Her hands fisted into her nightgown, feeling all her control slipping out of her grasp.

"Do not eat it Rylie." Ryuk warned. "You are under a spell."

Her entire body began to tremble. This had to be Lawliet! He looked just like him, and his voice belonged to him as well.

Finally, the man's hand went to the small of her back, discarding the fruit to the floor. The moment he touched her, she felt her body jolt, and she was lost to him completely. He urged her swiftly forward to him, and their lips met instantly, with a greater passion than before. Her eyes closed and a whimper escaped from her crimson mouth as it moved desperately with his.

Ryuk was then gone.

He lifted her nightgown, reaching under her smooth thighs, and lifting her into his arms. Her legs surrounded his waist as he backed her into the wall, pinning her there with his strong body. His lips were hot against hers as his tongue slipped inside, seeking her own, her hands digging into his wild hair, pulling him ever closer into her. Their breaths heightened and soon his hand grasped at the top of her night garments, pulling down to expose her breast. She moaned into his mouth when he touched her, gently cupping her with his palm, and running his fingers over her taut nipple. She could feel his arousal building against her thighs as his heated lips left her mouth to begin a trail of hot, needing kisses down the side of her neck. It felt so real, so unforced, and Rylie felt his hands tracing across every curve of her body. She brought her hands up to the collar of his overcoat, yanking it down his broad shoulders. His hands then reached down to her nightgown, lifting it up, and she allowed him to pull it over her head and discard it onto the floor. He pulled her nude body into his, her arms throwing themselves around his neck as they kissed heavily again. His dominant hand reached up, holding at the base of her chin, urging her lustful kisses to deepen against his lips. His passion for her began driving her wild, and she felt a throbbing sensation building intensely between her legs. She yelped the moment his lips left hers, trailing down over her breasts. His hot mouth then closed over her nipple and she squirmed achingly in his arms.

"Law..liet.." She whimpered breathlessly, for she wanted him and noone else.

At the moment that name left her parted lips, the man paused his kisses. Her breathing was shallow as she opened her lustful eyes slowly, looking down as his head tilted back up to her own.

"What's wrong?"

In the moment his eyes met hers, she gasped with horror, for his eyes were now red and angry. Instantly, she knew she should have heeded Ryuk's warning. This was not Lawliet.

As if the voice of the devil had overtaken him, he spoke a vicious warning.

"Do not call me by that name!"

Rylie screamed in horror. Her body shot up in her bed, trembling fiercely as she grabbed the bedsheets with white knuckles..

_'... Wait... I'm in my bed?'_

Her eyes darted around the room, heavy breaths overtaking her lungs to the point where it hurt to breathe. Nobody else was there, except the large Shinigami, who was staring at her from the corner of the room, chuckling to himself.

"I will assume you just had, what humans call a nightmare." He commented casually.

Rylie's body was still shaking from what she thought she had just experienced. Her trembling hand came up to her face to rub her eyes harshly as her nervous voice spoke.

"What happened?" She asked anxiously. "When did I fall asleep?"

"Hmm... you don't remember I see." He teased. "It took seconds after you took a look at the hidden room for you to pass out completely. Do you remember what you saw?"

_The red light..._

She took in a few very deep breaths to try and calm her nerves before inquiring further.

"So the room was real." She murmured to herself as her eyes trailed worriedly back over to the Shinigami, completely ignoring his question. "Then... how did I end up in my bed?"

Ryuk chuckled again.

"Your would-be lover came back with my apples and found you on the floor. He is the one who placed you on your bed. In fact, he has looked over you most of the night now. It seems whatever you saw down there may have shocked you Rylie. I wonder what kind of parting gift your mother left for you that could be so surprising." He told her, chuckling again at the exasperated look on the young woman's face. She watched as he took a large bite from another unnaturally red apple that she only assumed was from this forbidden tree he spoke of earlier. His next words were spoken with his mouth full. "Perhaps she gave you a vision. Tell me... What exactly happened in this nightmare of yours?"

Her eyes betrayed the fear she held as she looked towards the door. Footsteps were headed her direction, causing her to hold her breath.

"Shinigami... You are here to protect me, are you not?"

He grunted but nodded all the same.

"I am."

Rylie listened as the footsteps got closer, her hands fisting tightly onto the bedsheets as she began to tremble fiercely.

"... Please, tell me... I know what you mean when you say for me to beware of the other one... So where is Lawliet now?"

* * *

More Author's Notes: I'm sorry, I really don't know much about Beyond Birthday other than he was competing with L for being the greatest criminal since L was the greatest detective. I also know he masked himself to look like L, mimics him very well, and that he likes strawberry jam... and he's a little nutty. Other than that, I REALLY need to read Death Note: Another Note. I will probably have to do that before I write much more involving him. I want to get him right.

LittlekittieShaoMao - Witchcraft it is! I figured there aren't too many boundaries when that's involved so I have so many possibilities. It should be fun! Thanks so much for the review and being so cool about my overlooking you! Ah! i can't believe I did that!

AnimeQueen - I always have cliffhangers! lol. I can't seem to help myself. Well I'm glad you gave the story a chance and that you like it. That's awesome! Thanks so much!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- you know, you're all sorts of awesome as well. :) Hope to see your video soon! :)

yuru-neko - You guessed correctly! Haha, thanks again!

Sugar Highness - Well thank you very much! That's very sweet of you. Sometimes I confuse myself when I let my imagination run wild like this so I'm happy to hear you like it.

Marisol Akyri - Hahaha.. I have a few tricks up my sleeve!：）There's not reason to be scared... or is there? Dun dun dun! haha, thanks so much!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - Well that's good because i have a strong suspicion that this story will be pretty long. :) Thanks again!

Cyn. - Lol. Well I misunderstood completely. I actually can't wait to get to the part where Light finally finds out. haha.. That should be interesting to write. :) Thanks so much!

Maia White - I figured it may be a it too confusing, so I altered the last part of the last chapter to try and make it a bit clearer, and I also changed things just a tiny bit. You will probably want to read that part again. :( I'm sorry I made your head hurt. Thanks so much!

Lae D Snowflake - CORRECT MISSY! :) BB will be fun to write, but I need to learn a little more about him. Thanks so much!

Hentai Goddess - Yeah, I love suspense! thanks so much!

xiren - Hahahahaha. I laughed a lot from your review. I take it you love BB?? :) I'm glad you're so excited! thanks so much!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I know what you mean! If i were Rylie, I would have lost my frikkin mind by now, poor thing. I'm really glad you like it. So much in store! :) thanks again!

Bloodied Sand - I'm planning on making Ryuk really likeable coming up soon. You should like that. :) And yes, Lawliet's brother is BB.. twin brother to be exact. This should be interesting I hope. thanks so much!

rukia23 - Yeah, lots of twists in this one. you may want to re read the last part of the last chapter. I realized how confusing it probably was and changed it a bit. I also added just a bit as well. Thanks so much!

offender229 - I'm so sorry! But no, the other son isn't Near. I know people were guessing between him and BB so... :( BUT, I will try and add Near in here a bit more. Thanks so much!

Aqua - Thank you so much. That's so sweet of you. And yes, BB is about to join the madness and make it a bit... more insane! :)

foxattack - Actually I changed the last part of the last chapter a bit to help make it not so confusing. you should probably go back and read it once more. I'm sorry I didn't realize how confusing it was until I read it again. Thanks so much for being patient with me!

KHAngel - My brain is insanely twisty, like I've said before. haha.. I do not know how people keep up with me sometimes. i'm so glad you like it! however, unfortunately, Near is not Lawliet's brother. i'm sorry!

silenceinthedarkness - I loved that you guessed it was Lawliet though. That was a really good guess. :) haha, you sound so enthusiastic! I love it! Thanks again!

Otaku4lyphe - Yeah, Ryuk was moving around a bit before rylie touched the Death Note. Those apples were his. :) There is definitely a lot in store. Thanks again!

iiceangel - Everyone will know soon enough it seems. And yes, Rylie does want some Lawliet action, not that I could blame her.. haha. thanks so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - You guessed right on so many things! :) A dozen apples for you! I will update as soon as I can. The pressure here is intense! haha.. Thanks again!

Mellos-Queen - unfortunately Near is not Lawliet's brother. A lot of people though the same thing though. I may have to give that boy a bigger part ! :) Thanks so much!

marielena - haha.. A girl of few words.. :) I appreciate them very much! Thanks again!

Happycookbook - Well I'm glad you're amazed! That makes me very happy! Thanks so much!


	14. Spell of True Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: So I read Death Note: Another Note. I love BB! I really do! I thought, though he's completely insane, that he was adorable in a way. However, I don't think reading about him is going to help me toooo much in this story, since L is not a detective and... I can't say much about it considering some of you have never read it! But anyway, Beyond will be similar to how he was in the book considering also the time period and what's going on as far as the story goes. So basically, he will be similar though quite different. I have no idea what I'm talking about anymore... :)

On to the story...

Oh yeah, and lemon, lemon, LEMON! And when I say lemon, I mean it's lemony throughout the majority of this unearthly long chapter. It's also so sugary sweet that it's quite gag worthy...

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The dawn of morning once again peeked through the windows. Out of sheer exhaustion Rylie had been able to fall back to sleep after her horrid nightmare, even before Lawliet had come back to her room to watch over her.

It was early, very early, though she still had a difficult time opening her eyes. A smile peaked at her lips when she felt the bed moving just slightly. She lifted her head to an endearing sight. Lawliet was there, at the foot of her bed, reading as he waited for her to wake up. His overcoat was absent, leaving him simply with his unbuttoned, white collared shirt and pants. He was leaning into his knees again, as his bare feet were propped up on the bed, his toes curling against the white bed sheets as if proving how deep his was into whatever it was he was reading. She chuckled silently at the sight, holding a hand to her mouth to keep from grabbing his attention quite yet. She wanted to watch him for just a few more moments.

He must have refused to leave her side that night, and she briefly wondered who else was aware of him being there with her. Though, it felt good having him there, watching over her.

Ryuk was not shouting out warnings, and though the nightmare from before still haunted her thoughts, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that this man wasn't anything but the man she was currently falling in love with...

_... Love...?_

Was that what she was feeling? When she looked at him now, though being overly drawn into her desires for him physically, she felt something else that lingered there with her. Whether it was true love or a spell, she had yet to find out. But at that moment, it was almost as if it didn't matter. Her feelings for him felt very real.

She must have unintentionally chuckled to herself, for that moment she watched as his head turned to the side and his narrowed eyes cornered towards her. His entire body then shifted when he noticed she was awake, and his eyes instantly softened. She smiled at him sweetly as she watched him crawl up towards her on all fours. She knew by the look on his face that he must have worried about her greatly after finding her on the floor. She sat up to meet him, the soft smile never leaving her face as his hand cupped her cheek gently.

"Good morning."

The corner of his lips curled upwards ever so slightly as he returned her greeting, handing her a glass of water from the table at the side of her bed to wash the dreadful taste of morning from her mouth.

"Good morning Rylie. How are you feeling?"

If his heart was beating even more swiftly in her presence as hers was while looking at him at that moment, she did not understand how he didn't suffer a massive heart attack.

"I'm okay." She answered softly as her eyes trailed down to his lips and back up again to his unyielding gaze. She craved to be kissed by him again. "You stayed with me all night?"

He nodded his head, answering simply.

"I did."

His calmness, even through his worry was so admirable. His softened eyes trailed down to her hands when he felt her take a gentle hold of his, entangling her cold fingers within the warm boundaries of his own. He hadn't realized until that moment that she was shivering slightly, for the cool autumn air had been leaking through a cracked window by her bed. His legs fell over the side of her bed, and he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it before walking over to shut the window tightly.

"Forgive me. I should have noticed the breeze."

Another smile kissed he corners of Rylie's lips.

"You apologize to me far too often for things that you shouldn't."

When he sat back down, he slid behind her, his arms gliding safely around her shoulders, pulling her back into his chest. Her eyes drifted closed as she relaxed completely in his warm embrace.

Considering how things were left the night before, neither seemed too eager to continue the awkward conversation that Rylie knew would include an admission that her feelings for him were completely false. She did not want to hear that, for she didn't believe it, not for a moment. There may have been some encouragement in the lust she felt for him, the strong pull to be with him intimately, for simply being in the presence of him felt as if she was losing control of her own body. More than that, however, she would never believe. Though, she couldn't understand why her mother would want her own daughter to be subjected to such a torturous need.

Lawliet's fingers gently ran down the sides of her arms, both of them feeling a sudden intensity building once again, a desire that Rylie felt coursed through her own veins uncontrollably.

Her eyes opened softly, and she took in a deep breath, parting her lips with anticipation.

"Lawliet?"

Her hands ran eagerly down the tops of his legs at her sides. She felt his head lean down, felt his wild hair ticking her cheek, his hot breath against her lobe as he responded with a sudden breathlessness.

"Yes?"

How thankful she was that he responded to his name as he should.

They had been so lost in each other that Rylie had completely forgotten about Ryuk sitting in the corner of the room until she heard his raspy chuckles before he spoke.

"I think I'm just going to go... eh... grab me a few more apples from below."

Just as quickly as she had remembered his presence there, he was gone.

Though momentarily distracted, Rylie quickly fell back into the sensations Lawliet was inflicting on her body. She licked her lips, finding her own breaths harder to catch with each passing moment as he pressed a lingering kiss against the side of her neck and she felt him exhale deeply against her skin. She closed her eyes again, raising her arms behind her head to wrap around his neck, moving them aimlessly until she found her fingers tangling themselves into his thick, black hair. His arms surrounded her waist, holding her firmly against him. Rylie was suddenly so caught up in the sensations he was willing on her body that she had nearly forgotten what she had wished to say. When his hand came up to her chin, carefully gripping it and tilting her head to the side to face him, his mouth closed against hers, fueling their passions intensely. She instantly found herself begging him with muffled whimpers against his mouth instead of speaking any understandable words. Kissing him like this, as he sat behind her, proved to be a unique and very sensual experience. Though, her hands very quickly became impatient, for they ached to roam his pleasuring body, and soon she found herself parting from his lips momentarily to turn and face him.

Lawliet was watching her with passion glazed eyes that followed her as she moved, and his mouth was parted in anticipation of her return. She pulled her nightgown up to her thighs as he spread his legs out in front of her, allowing her to fall to her knees on either side of him and into his lap. Once she lowered herself down to him, her hands instantly reached to cup his face, and his wrapped again around her slim waist. Their lips met feverishly, neither one finding the willpower to hold in their desires at that moment. Lawliet reached a hand up the back of her head, brushing his fingers over her soft hair and swept down it's length until he settled at the curve of her lower back. He kissed her thoroughly, gliding his lips against hers with a continuously building passion until his tongue slipped into her mouth to seek out her own. A soft moan built in her throat, tumbling from her lips as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She pushed herself into him, her arms now firmly wrapping around his neck as they began breathing as loudly and heavily as any outspoken words.

When their lips parted again, it was simply to allow back in the breaths that had escaped them. Barely a moment passed however, that Lawliet lips were trailing heated kisses across her collarbone to her naked shoulder blade that the loose fitting nightgown had left unhidden. There was something Rylie wanted to ask, something she needed to know before they continued any farther. Through her breathlessness, she was finally able to find the words she was seeking so desperately.

"Do you love me... Lawliet?"

His kisses slowly halted, but only so he could turn to meet her endearing gaze. If he had found no words to answer her, she would have been satisfied with the look that he was giving her at that moment without the slightest complaint. Instead, she got much more, for not a moment passed that his soothing hands encircled her face, his thumbs running softly against the smoothness of her flushed cheeks. He kissed her sweet lips several times over as he spoke his endearing response.

"I find that loving you is as natural as breathing... as having a heart beat... or a pulse... as fulfilling as a hearty meal to a starving man... as a sip of refreshing water to a dying flower... just as I always have."

With each soft spoken word, and sweet kiss from his lips, Rylie found her body trembling in his arms, for she had never heard anything so beautiful as this.

Rylie's eyes shut tightly, her forehead dropping until it rested against his.

"Please tell me... that what I feel is true Lawliet..."

Slowly, his eyes closed as well, for he wished he could leave her with that simple assurance, tell her that her feelings had not been tampered with, that this was not a spell and that they simply craved one another as passionate lovers do.

And yet... he could not.

"Forgive me..." That's all he could muster his whispered voice to say, and his head bowed down as if he were ashamed that he could not say more to comfort her.

Rylie watched him for a moment, observing his face, feeling his hands tighten at her back. He said he had always felt that way, which made her wonder how long they had been under such a spell, for she did not feel this way towards him right away like he had seemed to with her. The moment her eyes trailed over the thin material of his white collared shirt, she paused, focusing intently on the bandages still wrapped securely against his upper arm. It was as if the answer had fallen from the sky and into her lap in that very moment, and she suddenly remembered something her mother had done while she was still very young...

Diana had taken Rylie's hand into her own, placing a lavender colored flower into her palm. The words she spoke afterwards was something that had confused the young girl, words she had forgotten until this very moment as she recited them in her head while gazing at Lawliet with softened eyes...

_'By first touch, a lover you will be. To each other alone your passion will unfold. The desire to be one... mind, body and soul...'_

It explained everything... The reason Lawliet gave her the flower before he left ten years prior to this moment. She was too young, too stricken with grief to makes it's connection at the time, but now she realized it was a parting gift with more meaning than she could have ever imagined. She was finally able to understand the reason his hands wouldn't allow her touch for so long, for it was never that he felt she was inferior to him in any way, but that they were so young and he had no desire to allow her to feel something that he knew would be untrue. What she didn't realize was that, even then, just as he had proclaimed to her with his sweet words, he had loved her. It didn't take a single touch or a spell of any sort, for in actuality, the spell was on her alone...

... The spell that awakened the moment Rylie had dressed the wound on his arm...

At that moment, it did not seem to matter anymore, for she could not hide that she cared for him deeply.

Finally his head tilted up to her again, the pleading look in his eyes taking her breath away instantly. How could she possibly not be falling in love with this man?

"Please be sure of what you want before you allow this to progress any further. As I've said, I don't know if I can keep from making love to you if in the privacy of a locked room. Yet, I do not wish to take advantage of you in any way. If you are unsure if you return my feelings then please, tell me now, for I wish for nothing but to be with you in every way."

It took nothing more, for Rylie knew how she felt for Lawliet with or without a damn spell on her head. Though her desires were heightened, her feelings after hearing his adoring words would have remained the same regardless. Of this, she was sure.

Rylie closed her eyes softly, sighing contentedly and Lawliet studied her reaction with slight confusing, for he had assumed the thought of being under a spell of lust would frighten her out of his arms. He had yet to realize that she was exactly where she had always wanted to be. For years Rylie had allowed someone to steal her time and attention... her innocence... and it was someone that had no right to ever touch her in that way. Now, with more than just his own gratification in mind, and with his longing eyes and sweet words, Lawliet had her in his arms, wanting her, and she did not want to let this feeling go... She _feared_ letting these feelings go.

"Lawliet.." Rylie finally breathed out her words. She already had his undivided attention. Still, he inched his lips closer to hers all the same.

"... Hmm?"

Her pronounced admission caused a deep trembling to overtake her words, and her heart felt as if it had momentarily stopped as if to wait until these words left her quivering lips to start back up again.

"... I'm falling... in love with you."

His eyes raised endearingly, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard, and suddenly her eyes opened again as she took his face into the palms of her hands.

"... I would be falling in love with you regardless of whatever silly spell my mother may have put on me, and I do not wish to know why she did it... at least not yet. I don't... i don't care. I just... want you."

Rylie leaned forward without the slightest of resistance, kissing his lips only once, yet lingering before they parted slowly. Releasing the breath he had been holding, Lawliet responded to her wordless summons, being absolutely thrilled by her proclamation. His hands guided themselves to her thighs, lifting her to pull her ever closer into him as their lips again met with an intense passion.

Her hands had found the buttons on his collared shirt, and within moments she was peeling it away from his broad shoulders. When their lips parted, she turned to drop the garment carelessly to the floor. Lawliet never paused his busy mouth as he placed several light kisses on her chin and neck, causing a soft moan to escape with her breath. With open palms, Rylie allowed her hands to explore his softly toned chest, taking in every inch of his warm skin as he urged her mouth to his again.

Using the strength in his upper body, Lawliet curved one hand to her back, the other to her shoulder blade as he flipped her to her back and crawled on top. He breathed into her ear, allowing his hands to explore and tempt the flesh that was still hidden beneath her thin nightgown. Rylie's chest was heaving against him, her arousal clearly visible through the white material. Gently stroking her left nipple on his way down, Rylie's breath caught in her throat as he kissed up her neck and against her crimson cheek. Having found the hem of her garment, Lawliet's lanky fingers curled against the material and he very slowly began to gather it up. He slid his palms against her stomach and chest, dragging the material with him, and taking in every inch of the soft skin the was being revealed to him as Rylie arched her back to allow the nigh gown to pass underneath her as well. She was squirming slightly as if his touch had tickled her, being exceedingly happy to discover that making love with Lawliet was not just throwing their clothes off and entering her as soon as he possibly could. Instead, she felt as if he were enjoying her body, loving it...

His kisses trailed from her mouth to her chin, and down the nape of her neck, passing over the gathered material. When his lips reached her breasts, he paused momentarily just to look at her for a moment, slowly pulling what was left of her night gown over her supple mounds. He lay to the side of her as he placed a gentle hand between her breasts, watching her squirm, her legs rubbing together as if she were already aching desperately for him there. His hand then cupped her breast, leaning forward and trailing hot kisses against the side. His hand then parted with her breast, though his lips did not, and placed itself on her legs, encouraging them to open. She allowed this without restraint and soon his body had found it's place between them once again. The moment his mouth closed over her nipple Rylie whimpered, her hands grasping into the thickness of his untamed hair. Her head tilted forward, for she had wished to watch him as he pleasured her. What was left of the night gown, Rylie took into her hands. Lawliet paused and looked up, watching as she pulled it over her head, discarding it to the floor, leaving her hair a beautiful mess around her adoringly flushed face. A gentle smile peaked on his lips, his hair covering one eye as the other looked up to her in complete adoration.

She was naked now, and he was breathless at the sight of her.

"... Lawliet?"

His eyes closed softly.

"Hmm?"

Rylie's lips curled into a gentle smile as she closed her eyes as well, feeling his hands and mouth slowly trailing kisses and touching every inch of her flesh that he could find. His wild hair sent chills up her spine as the strands swiped tantalizingly across her breasts.

She suddenly found that she pitied those who had never had every inch of their bodies explored the way he was exploring and worshiping hers at that moment. Again, she found her words had been forgotten, for all she really wanted was to be looked at the way he was looking at her now.

Soon, Lawliet was naked, his body pressed firmly against her own. They kissed passionately, with Lawliet's hand curving gently around her face, trailing down her neck. She moaned desirously when the feathery touch of his fingers circled her nipple. She could feel the pulsing sensation heightening between her legs, where Lawliet's arousal settled, ready and willing to fill her. Lifting her knees up, she ran her toes against the back of his legs up and down slowly, the languid movements meant to encourage him closer. She had never longed for anything as desperately as she longed to feel him inside of her.

The center of her body ached for him, so badly the it was almost painful that he was not filling her yet.

Their lips separated then, and Lawliet's passion glazed eyes cracked slightly, watching her breathlessly as his fingers found their way down to where the ache was building. Her head threw back harshly with a single touch of his fingers, the circling motions against her sent her moaning in response to him. Her hands flew behind her, grasping the pillow at her head with white knuckles. She was ready for him, so wet, and so warm that his touch caused a single pellet of sweat to drip down her forehead. By now she yearned for him so badly that it didn't take long for her to lose all the control she had, and soon she was writhing erotically beneath him, drowning his fingers in her pleasure.

Watching her lose control with his touch, caused Lawliet's heart to beat intensely in his chest. It pleasured him to know that she found such pleasure _by_ him as well.

Her hands finally left the pillow, grasping into his thick hair and pulling him up to her. Their lips pressed passionately together, drowning the whimpers that continued spilling from her hot mouth.

"Please.." She begged, her pleading falling against his lips as they moved together intimately.

Lawliet kissed her once more before he reached to the sheets surrounding them, yanking the white covers over top of their naked bodies. Now completely cut off from the rest of the world, it was simply the two of them, and nothing else.

Lawliet lowered his body onto her, with both arms bracing himself above her on either side of her head, being surrounded by the soft whiteness of the bed sheet.

Rylie felt as if she were in a dream, for she had never felt such an overwhelming contentment as she did now. Through his ministrations, she actually felt completely and devotedly loved.

Lawliet studied her flushed face for a moment as she stared right back up at him, fully aware of what they were about to do. An endearing smile peak very slightly at the corner of Lawliet's lips. When she returned his smile, he placed a gentle hand on the curve of her neck, and kissed her again. With one fluid thrust, he finally entered her. Rylie and Lawliet both gasped at the sudden, and wonderful feeling of him being inside of her. Her legs draped across his back, pulling him into her as deeply as she could, and causing him to moan breathlessly against her ear. Her body was trembling violently as he pulled out to the tip, only to enter her again. Her hands grasped at his back, leaving reddened trails behind from her fingers as she dragged them down his sides.

It was an indescribable feeling, having him finally inside of her, having him kissing, and touching her freely as if she were something of a goddess in his eyes. He kissed her breathlessly, urgently, passionately, molding his body perfectly to her own. Though she was sure he was much larger in size than Light, she felt no pain, only pleasure in feeling his body become one with her own.

The moans coming from Lawliet's lips as he moved inside of her, sent Rylie into a new state of heightened arousal as he reached one hand above her head, digging his fingers into the sheets, the other softly roaming her body.

Rylie arched her back, a simple act to be even closer to him, to feel her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. He leaned down in response to fulfill her request, grinding himself into her intimately.

It wasn't the act that had changed, for sex was sex. No, it was everything in between. Lawliet's slow careful movements, his fascinated, loving gaze, his sweets lips tantalizing and tasting her as if he simply could not satisfy his craving for her with just sex. He wanted her lips, her legs, her arms, her hands, her eyes... her entire body writhing with pleasure from his touches, for he would not be satisfied otherwise.

A sudden feeling of Lawliet lifting her off her back and into his lap, caused Rylie to yelp against his hot mouth. She straddled him now, her knees on the bed at either sides of his legs. This new position brought on a whole new sensation that she was not fully prepared for. Her hips instinctively glided up, and when she brought back down, he filled her again. She whimper, her head falling to his shoulder, as he wrapped the sheet fully around them. Taking her cheeks into the palms of his hands he encouraged her to look at him, and she was instantly met with his adoring gaze. His eyes were half closed with passion and his lips, which never seemed to hold even the slightest color, were flushed with crimson, his cheeks holding the slight color as well. He looked so sweet to her at that moment that she found it hard to believe that he was even the same mysterious and intimidating man she had thought him to be when he first came back.

"... Are you.. okay?" He asked breathlessly.

All she could do was nod her head in response, her body too fueled by their actions to find any audible words. So he took her lips again as the fell back down against the bed.

Before long Rylie found the loss of control edging closer towards her center, Lawliet's making love to her driving her wild with passion. Her mouth parted from his, and with one more strong thrust, her world burst into a million pieces, spilling a quivering moan from her swollen lips. The moment he felt her pulsing around him, he was at a loss of control as well. His head fell to her shoulder as she felt him filling her. Rylie's legs were trembling fiercely as they pulled one another closer, allowing their bodies a moment to catch themselves from the pleasurable sensations.

Through their heavy breaths and whimpers, Lawliet's lips found Rylie's once more for a slow, deepened kiss as he pulled out of her slowly, causing one last whimper to escape the trembling girl in his arms.

Lawliet then fell to her side onto his back, gathering her limp body into his arms as each of them tried desperately to find their lost breaths.

They had been too caught up in each other to ever notice the pair of eyes that had been watching them from the _unlocked_ door. It's usual creaking unheard over their rustled breaths and heavy moans...

"... Do you think... we were heard?" Rylie asked breathlessly, a passioned grin peaking against her lips.

He kissed the top of her head, sweetly running gentle fingers through her long strands.

"So be it if they did... Then they will hear us the next time we make love as well."

His words caused a chuckled to escape her crimson lips, and suddenly had her longing for the next time they would be together this way.

Finally, as was to be expected, there was the sound of Soichiro calling Lawliet downstairs for breakfast.

He took in a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to stay there with her.

"I suppose we are fortunate to have finished." He commented, though irritated that he would not be able to hold her in his arms longer. "I'm afraid I must go love."

Rylie frowned, lifting her head to meet his gaze, as he kissed her once again, neither of them willing to part.

"And I will meet you downstairs." She said smiling.

He kissed her again, running his thumb down her soft cheek.

"I assure you love, my thoughts will not travel much farther passed what has taken place in this bed this day."

He was teasing her, watching humorously as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Is that so?"

He smiled then, and she watched as he crawled out of bed and held his hand to her to help her up as well.

Quickly they dressed and made their way downstairs for breakfast.

The pair of eyes at the door, now gone...

* * *

Lawliet sat, eyes narrowed, taking small sips of his warm sugary tea, just as he always did. Rylie, standing by the doorway to keep her presence there somewhat hidden from most, held her head low so as not to deceive the smile that would not release her lips. She felt warm, delightful even, as if she could scream like an excited child. When her eyes flickered up, she was pleased to find Lawliet staring back an her through a curtain of wild back hair... wilder than usual. Though his eyes were narrowed, she noticed the knowing grin that passed over his lips before his eyes fell back down to the table.

Throughout the early meal, Lawliet and Rylie passed very noticeable and intimate gazes back and forth to one another, neither feeling a strong need to hide their love any longer, not after being together in such an intimate way only moments earlier. The blush that crept on Rylie's cheeks could be seen by anyone who wished to glance up at her, Misa being the first to notice of course.

Rylie felt the blond girl nudging her shoulder, and she cornered her eyes to her friend. Misa was holding a hand over her lips, chuckling behind it silently, and Rylie smiled at this as well. She was fully aware that Misa knew exactly what they had been up to. She leaned over to Rylie's ear to whisper her teases.

"I see the young master did not stay on the stairwell last night."

Rylie's grin betrayed everything, though she said nothing to urge the blond girl on any further. Instead, she peaked up again, noticing the unfortunate angry gaze of Lawliet's brother, instead of him, something that took her by complete surprise. Of course of all things to ruin her mood it would be her insufferable half brother whom she was hell bent would never lay a finger on her again. He looked at her as if he knew what they had been doing. Instead of being intimidated by his gaze, however, Rylie grinned back at him evilly as if she was taunting him. There was nothing he could do or say to her now that would make her yield to him anymore.

She turned to Misa then.

"I wish to get the laundry finished early today. If I am needed, you know where to find me."

Misa grinned and nodded teasingly as Rylie then focused once more on the young man so eager to please her. She smiled when Lawliet looked up at her and bowed her head. He nodded back slightly in return, watching as she turned to leave the room.

Very quickly Rylie made her way outside without stopping to talk to a single soul she passed.

"Ah! I see you are well rested..."

She turned to see the large Shinigami who had intelligently dismissed himself from her room during the encounter between Lawliet and herself. Of course, he had chosen to tease her as well.

"Did you get your apples Ryuk?" She asked charmingly.

"I did!"

Ryuk followed closely behind, asking many questions about where she was going and why, but she never stopped to answer him. She had no urge to discuss what was happening with anyone or anything at that particular moment, though the smile on her face could not easily be whipped away. Quickly, she grabbed the laundry sitting by the door and made her way to the lake beyond the garden maze, the place she should have woke up that morning while being held in Lawliet's arms, but didn't. The alternative ended up being delightful nonetheless, for now she felt as if she were in a state of pure, unadulterated bliss...

Rylie stopped at the edge of the water, looking down at her reflection as the morning sun shined brightly into her eyes. It had not be far from her thoughts that these feelings she had towards Lawliet were supposedly untrue... But... how could they be fake? She felt as if she were enraptured with him, physically and mentally. With him she felt completely safe, as if nothing else in the world could touch her, or at least she felt that way until she thought of the dream... and then she wasn't sure what to think.

She suddenly cursed her thoughts, for now she couldn't get that dream, or vision, or whatever it may have been, out of her head. Whoever she was so entranced by, he looked, sounded, and seemingly acted like Lawliet up until she spoke his name. It was obviously more than just unnerving, for she was sure to have the vision close to her thoughts that day, even through her reminensing of the deeds done in her room, and it wasn't something that she would soon forget.

All she knew was that she needed to find answers, which meant she needed to find a way into that room as soon as she could, that is, without ripping out the floor boards.

Finally, after having stared down at the water for a while, she bent down, taking the load of clothes and scrubbing them against the wash board. Chores seemed much easier when your head was in the clouds...

Suddenly hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Rylie instantly turned to be greeted by, of all people, Kyomi Takada. Rylie inhaled a deep breath, ignoring the woman completely as she instantly went back to doing the laundry.

Takada chuckled at her cold reaction towards her, and walked up behind the young girl slowly.

"I hear you did not serve at breakfast this morning."

Rylie sighed heavily, irritated by the insufferable woman's presence, however unfazed by her all the same.

"No, I didn't." She responded plainly, not wishing to exchange many words to encourage a more demeaning response in return.

"You seem to be slightly on edge my dear." Takada said. Her tone was teasing Rylie as if she just couldn't get more enjoyment than when she found some way to mock her. In actuality though, Rylie did not feel on edge at all at that moment. In fact, she felt rather relaxed, content, and happy. "Perhaps my fiance can help calm your nerves."

Slowly Rylie stopped, a smile tinting the corner of her lips as her head tilted to look up at the water once again. If Takada only knew...

"... _Was_ your fiance Miss."

"Excuse me?"

"Lawliet," Rylie answered instantly. "He _was_ your fiance and now he is not."

It seemed that finally being able to make love with Lawliet spawned Rylie's bold side. Takada chuckled again.

"I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"You had me to thank for ever being able to call him yours to begin with Miss Takada."

This time it was Rylie doing the mocking, something Kyomi Takada was all but pleased to hear. Her eyes narrowed, and she approached Rylie quickly. The young woman yelped when Takada grabbed the long braid hanging over her left shoulder and tugged harshly as she leaned in to her ear.

"Listen you insufferable girl... you may have Lawliet wrapped around your little finger, but know this, if it were not for you selfish mother, he would never think twice about someone as pathetic as you."

Rylie's flipped around, her hand instantly came up, slapping the woman's cheek harshly over her intolerable words. Takada's hand left Rylie's hair and came swiftly up to her own cheek, her mouth gaping open in sheer shock of what the young woman had just done.

"I will have you hanged!" She screamed.

Rylie's nose flared angrily as she moved in closer, causing Takada to take a step back.

"My _father_... will bury you Kyomi..."

Through the whole ordeal, Rylie could clearly hear Ryuk's laughter filling the air around her.

"You have not yet used the Death Note." He insinuated. "Perhaps this would be a good time to try it out."

Rylie stared at Takada for a long time, just observing the shock in her arrogant eyes. In a way it was fulfilling to finally stand up for herself. On the other hand, using Soichiro as a scapegoat seemed like such an injustice, as if she had used him to call the victory her own.

The sound of someone else heading their way, caused the two women to finally part. Takada was so infuriated now that she could hardly control her breathing. Rylie simply went about continuing with her chores, her mind focusing more intently on other, more enjoyable events of the morning instead. She didn't care what kind of trouble she may get in for doing what she did to Takada. That woman meant nothing more to her than a cockroach.

"Rylie, may I have a word?"

To her surprise, when Rylie turned, she was faced with the careful gaze of her master.. or rather, her father.

Her eyes closed tightly, for it seemed this was the moment she had been dreading, though she knew it was important that they speak. She stood then, brushing her damp hands on her apron and walking with her head tilted towards the ground.

Takada said nothing, merely nodding to Soichiro before quickly walking away. It was almost as if the sight of him intimidated her suddenly. Rylie only assumed it was because of the sudden broken engagement. Actually, she did not fully understand why on earth Takada was even still visiting the mansion after what had happened. She did not seem to have any other reason to be there... other than to torture Rylie anyway.

Soichiro was looking at his daughter curiously, and she knew instantly that he must have noticed the strange way in which Takada left. Though she hadn't put much effort in hiding the awkwardness of the situation herself.

"Did something happen here?" He asked peculiarly.

Rylie's eyes lifted to him and she nodded her head. The last thing she was going to do was start off this newfound relationship with a lie, a courtesy that _they,_ unfortunately had not given her.

"Forgive me. I spoke to Miss Takada in a demeaning manor. Though that is not all." Rylie began, noticing the look of pure enjoyment being written on her father's face, though she couldn't hold back a slight smile as well. "I also struck her after she pulled my hair. Please forgive me."

Yes, she did absolutely nothing to hide the truth. A full, wide smile graced his face as he stared down at her disbelievingly.

"You certainly do not realize just how much you remind me of your mother my dear. You have the same feisty side as she carried."

Rylie was unsure as if she should be flattered or not, but she nodded her head in appreciation all the same, for she knew he regarded her mother very highly. She could tell this by the look on his face at that moment.

Rylie watched then, as her father held out his arm for her to take. She forced a grin this time, and took in a deepened breath as she wrapped her hand around his waiting arm. The whole idea of speaking to him about such an intimate matter just seemed so strange, and Rylie would easily admit that she was quite nervous about it.

They walked through the garden maze as they spoke. First, it was her turn to ask the questions.

"Where is my fa... Quillish?" She inquired.

Soichiro bowed his head towards the ground.

"Noone is asking you to stop calling him your father Rylie. He raised you as his daughter, and therefore is more of a father to you than I."

As simple as the his words were, the gesture was rather large in scale. In a way, it felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders, for she never wanted to consider Quillish Wammy as anything other than her papa.

Almost in tears over the loving suggestion, Rylie nodded her head.

"I cannot thank you enough for that s..." She paused, for she had no idea how this man was to be addressed by her now either. "I'm sorry... What exactly do i call you now?"

Soichiro chuckled.

"You may call me anything you want my dear."

She smiled then, a genuine smile. It felt good to talk to him this way, nothing like she had expected. The conversation was not awkward or forced, and she thanked god that it wasn't.

"Well, then I will formally call you father I suppose, as Quillish is my papa."

He chuckled again. Though he wished to have a comfortable, loving relationship with his daughter one day, 'papa' seemed so fitting for her and Quillish. He supposed the formality of 'father' was something he was quite happy to receive. In fact, he was thrilled that she was willing to offer him such a title considering everything that has happened.

"Very well."

Her smile was short lived however, when she thought again of the secrets that had been kept. it wasn't something small enough that she could just forgive and forget. No, she would always remember this time of her life being the most confusing and difficult. Though, once again, having Lawliet there would always prove to bring a smile to her face all the same. How bittersweet it truly was.

"To answer your question, Quillish thought it better that I speak to you first, for he wished to be the one you ran to for a hug afterwards, though I'm hoping not to make you cry."

Again Rylie smiled. Of course he wished to be there awaiting to wrap her in his comforting arms. It was, after all, one of the safest places in the world... similar to Lawliet's arms. Why she kept thinking about him now, even during a conversation as serious as this one was bound to be, she wasn't sure, and yet she couldn't stop.

"I see." She responded plainly as she dropped her head towards the ground. "There's so much I wish to ask."

"You want to know why you were never told don't you?"

"Yes, of course. Though I understand papa wanting to keep me as his own. I also want to know what happened between you and my mother and if your relationship ended when I was born. And... the secrets... I want to know all the secrets. I cannot stand being in the dark any longer."

Soichiro stopped, looking towards his daughter with saddened eyes. She knew instantly that he wanted her to know everything, but the words word apparently very hard to find.

"MASTER!"

They two of them turned to see Mihael running towards them frantically. Soichiro's eyes narrowed.

"What is it Mihael? What's wrong?"

The young man stopped, bending down and resting his hands against his knees as Rylie ran over to him and threw her arms around his back.

"Mihael..."

"It.. It's Miss Takada. She's acting very strangely... It's almost as if she is possessed."

Instantly Rylie's eyes widened. She looked over to her father who's eyes held the same surprise as her own. Only, they also held what looked to be complete and utter terror. Suddenly, she realized... he knew exactly what was going on.

"You two stay outside!" He ordered, not waiting around to explain before he bolted towards the mansion.

Rylie watched him in fear and confusion as he disappeared inside. Her attention instantly turned back to the young man.

"Mihael, what was she doing? What happened?"

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, he tilted his head up towards her.

"She was talking, rather screaming gibberish, scratching her own arms till they bled, and calling your mother's name."

Rylie's heart stopped.

"My mother?"

With barely any hesitation, Rylie sped away towards the mansion, Mihael yelling at her to come back as he bolted after her. Neither one of them able to hear the voice whispering through the winds...

_"Come to your child Diana, for I am here.. and I am waiting."_

* * *

More Author's Notes: You know, at first I thought it may be slightly creepy how much Lawliet cares for Rylie. If he had been a stalker then yeah, that's really creepy! But then I realized how, throughout his entire life he's done everything in his power to keep her safe and protected, and then it hit me... that's damn sexy!

Oh, and I HAD to add the part where Lawliet was, ahem... _larger_ than Light. I simply could not help myself. :)

For those of you reading it, the next chapter of BIF will be up tomorrow..

xXxShortxXxPsychoxXx - Yeah, I read the book. It's actually really interesting. I'll give you one of the names of my pics on DA but I can't remember all of them. From there you will be able to find the rest though. My account name is BeforeIFade83 and the pic that seems to be the most popular is "L Cry." Thanks so much!

foxattack - Death Note: Another Note is a book title. It's about a case involving L from before Kira ever entered the picture. :) It's pretty cool! Thanks so much!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I forgot I had already PMed you after your review. I was about to answer your question twice. :) But anyway, my brain will be FRIED by the time I finish this story b/c there's so much going on, and even more to come. I hope you enjoyed the uh.. sweet moment in this chapter as well. lol. Thanks again!

LittleKittyShaoMao - I still feel bad that you were overlooked.. :( Please don't think it was intentional! Anyways, I know what you mean. That freakin book was expensive! I was an idiot and didn't even look at the price tag while I was buying it. I was expecting 10 - 12 maybe... I was WRONG! lol... serves me right for being an idiot though... :) Thanks again!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Yeah, I just read the book, and i think it may be hard to capture BB in this story. i suppose he will be just as different as Lawliet. :) thanks again.

marielena -Haha. I love your excitement. Thanks so much!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - Yeah, the dream sequence was fun to write. Thanks again!

offender229 -Yeah, BB should shake things up quite a bit I should say.. :) Thanks a bunch!

rukia23 - I know! If I were Rylie I would have gone crazy. Writing a dark fic is actually not quite as hard as I had expected it to be, and it's a lot of fun so I'm glad you enjoy it. :) Thanks a bunch!

Lae D Snowflake - Writing BB is going to be a lot harder in this fic than I expected after reading Death note : Another Note. But I will figure out something. :) Thanks for the info!

BlueMoon Goddess - So, did you like the lemon? That was a tough one to write! And you're right, Lawliet's mom is a complete bitch so far.. haha. Thanks so much!

AnimeQween - don't you hate it when things cost money? haha.. Yeah, the book is pretty good! I actually really love BB, even if he is insane. Thanks so much!

KHAngel - Oh, BB is not in the anime or manga. He's a character from the book Deaht Note: Another Note. It's a book about a Los Angeles BB murders, a case L was involved in before Kira ever entered the picture. it's pretty interesting. Sorry, the chapters confused you, I didn't mean too!:(

silenceinthedarkness - i think i would pass out from sheer happiness with two L's around me! lol. Anyway... Poor Rylie? sort of... but she does keep getting pregnant with L's baby.. :) Thanks so much! Glad you're looking forward to it.

Maia White - Well good! i'm glad you're excited about BB. I hope I can write him well. That worries me! Thanks again!

Mellos-Queen - i'm glad you like BB. If you love Mello you should check out "Crimson Chocolate." I'm writing a MelloxOC. You may like it. Thank you so much!

Nightstream of MistClan - I love L the most. Just can't help myself! :) glad you liked it! Thanks again!

Sugar Highness - Everyone seems to love BB. i really hope I can give him a pretty awesome role. Thanks so much!

kappy-and-tea - Oh thats okay! A spin off with BB? i suppose that's possible. it really depends on how i end this story. I have a couple options in mind. And as far as the music goes, anything that seems to relate to this story in a way I suppose. That Roxanne one just worked so well... haha. Thanks so much!

yuru-neko - Some people understood the ending of the other chapter and some didn't. i think I had written it kinda confusingly so I rewrote it just in case. Thanks so much!

Otaku4lyphe - more about the room in the next chapter. I'm glad to keep you on your toes. Sorry about the cliffies! I live for them! Lol. thanks again!

Marisol Akyri - Finally, someone who doesn't like BB. I thought everyone liked him. haha. This should get interesting. Thanks so much!

Bucket On The Head - GOOD! I'm glad I rewrote it! i thought it may have been confusing. Thanks so much!


	15. Possession

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update this time. I just couldn't seem to get satisfied with this chapter as quick as I usually would. This chapter is short, but highly eventful!

Please enjoy! :)

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Oh Diana! I know you can hear me!" Taunted Takada as Rylie ran into the large room. Mihael ran in closely behind her, pulling her back away from the commotion when she tried to run past Takada and over to Lawliet. There was a look of anger, followed closely by terror in the dark haired man's eyes as he nodded towards Mihael, motioning for him to try and keep her safe since he couldn't at the moment. She knew instantly that he wished for her to remain where she was, hopeful that it was out of harm's way.

Everyone.. maids, servants, Light, and Soichiro stood around the insane women with gaping mouths, unsure of whether she had simply gone crazy or if she were indeed possession by the witch.

Takada's eyes suddenly cornered over to the large Shinigami staring at her from the behind Rylie.

Ryuk grunted.

"Ah oh. Rylie this in not good.."

"You." She stated, pointing to the creature.

Rylie's eyes widened and she turned around to see Ryuk suddenly forced up in the air, his large wings spreading to try and subdue the invisible force. When Takada twitched her wrist, it flung the Death God out the door, causing it to slam shut behind him with a loud thud.

_"... Ryuk."  
_

Rylie shut her eyes tightly, for he was supposed to be her source of protection and he was so easily discarded by something unknown to her, something terrifying. Of course, all anyone else saw was the door being slammed. Still, it did more than just scare everyone present watching her.

"This is witchcraft!" One maid exclaimed before running towards the door. Rylie watched in horror as suddenly, she stopped, her hands clasping at her chest before she fell lifelessly to the floor. Gasps and screaming could be heard all over the mansion as Matt ran to the woman's side. Taking on finger to the side of her neck, his eyes widened.

"She's dead!"

Rylie's felt her entire body trembling as Mihael pulled her closer to him. He stepped in front of her instantly when Takada's eyes turned to meet them. They were not the same young woman's she was familiar with. No, her eyes shown brightly, a dark air surrounding her entire being. This was someone different, something evil. Takada smirked, turning again towards her dark haired lover.

"Lawliet..." Rylie breathed.

The moment her stunned eyes turned and met his, she bolted out of Mihael's grasp, attempting to run to him.

"RYLIE NO!" Lawliet yelled.

Suddenly, Takada lifted her hand in the air, and Rylie's body instantly came to a halt. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried, and Takada turned towards her again.

"Such a silly girl." She stated, circling her eyes around she room as if in search for something, or someone. "I know you'll protect your precious daughter Diana." She taunted again.

Just when Lawliet was about to run to her, Rylie's body jolted and she shut her eyes. Lawliet watched, his own gaze widening as her hair fell from it's braid, flowing freely to her lower back. What seemed to be a glow of light surrounded her entire body.

"RYLIE!" Matt exclaimed, quickly standing to run to her. Instead he was met by Lawliet's strong hands on both of his shoulders, and he faced him furiously. "LET ME GO!"

"She will kill you!" Lawliet warned, his eyes narrowed and dangerous, informing the young man that he was not playing games. This was serious.

Lawliet turned to looked at the smirk now lighting up Takada's unnatural expression before running to Rylie again. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, facing directly towards him. There were astounded gasps around the room as her unnaturally green eyes brightened, almost glowing in color. He shook his head, refusing to listen to his own words when he felt she may be in danger, and taking a few quick steps forward. Instantly her hand went up in the air with her palm facing towards him.

"Please don't." She said, her voice not belonging to Rylie, but rather it was that of her mother. She spoke in a deeper tone, calmly, lovingly as her finger flickered at his hurried legs. Suddenly, Lawliet's feet felt heavy as if they had been bolted to the floor. He looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing Diana?!" He exclaimed, his thoughts alone on the woman who's body was now in possession of someone else entirely. The expression on everyone's face when he called Rylie by her mother's name was as if everyone had been traumatized beyond speaking. "This could kill her!" Lawliet shouted again.

"My daughter is in no danger." She assured him calmly.

He steadied himself there as everyone in the room looked on in complete shock, no one at all willing to move out of sheer terror over what they were witnessing.

"Diana.." Soichiro whispered, swallowing heavily in attempt to calm himself enough to not suffer a heart attack right then and there.

Rylie turned towards Takada, neither one of them aware of the forces controlling them at that moment.

"Hello Diana." Catherine greeted through Takada's smirking red lips.

Very slowly, everyone watched as Rylie walked up to the other woman.

"You have taken this too far Catherine. That woman did not deserve to die."

Catherine laughed deeply.

"I fear you are mistaken. I did not kill her. Perhaps it was your hidden notebook that was responsible this time."

Taking in a deep breath, Rylie's eyes lowered to the floor, as if Diana was searching through her to find the truth. A smile peaked at the corner of her lips and her eyes slowly lifted back up towards the other woman.

"My daughter has simply touched the Death Note, nothing more. I see you already fear you will be next."

Lawliet's eyes focused in on Rylie firmly.

_"So she is aware of the Death Note."_ He thought, scolding himself for not realizing this sooner.

Takada suddenly pulled her hand from her sleeve and waved it sharply. A bright white force flew towards Rylie as she quickly held both hands up, forming what looked to be a shield to block it. Lawliet yelled, and the force diminished the moment it touched the invisible bubble circling around the young woman.

"I will not allow you to harm my daughter!"

Watching Rylie, sensing her possession by her mother was more than unnerving, it was downright frightening.

Lawliet fell to his knees in attempt to move once again. He had to get to Rylie. He had to get her out of this before something terrible happened. When it was obvious that the spell put on him would not allow him to take any more steps, Lawliet stood again, tilting his head to face Takada, who's body was also under Catherine's control.

"LEAVE!" He yelled angrily. "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

Takada laughed, and Catherine forced her head to tilt to face her son, her eyes glowing even brighter.

"You will not hurt him either Catherine." Diana warned.

"Foolish woman!" Catherine scolded angrily. "You have the audacity to accuse me of wanting to harm my own son!"

Rylie's eyes narrowed fiercely, Diana stirring up emotions in this body that the young girl was only familiar having towards one person in her entire life, her own flesh and blood...

Before giving the chance to react, Catherine was reciting a spell under her breath, Diana unable to hear her clearly. Rylie's eyes flew open, her mouth gaping in surprise.

"What are you doing Catherine?!"

_"Two sons, one spell, neither free to tell. The same face, but only one love..."_

Rylie's eyes widened more so at the sound of those words.

"CATHERINE!"

Takada smirked evilly towards Rylie.

"Which one will she choose Diana? Can you tell the two apart?"

Everyone quickly turned as the doors flew open, a strong wind whirling through the mansion.

Time stopped as he walked inside, the other son, unfamiliar to all but two other people.. Soichiro Yagami, and Quillish Wammy. Unable to save him from his mother's evil grasp, he had been taken into the woods long ago, never seen until now.

Rylie's mouth parted as Diana experienced a sudden shock of seeing double.

"... You... you didn't."

Lawliet's eyes shown nothing but complete surprise as he watched what looked to be himself walk up towards him slowly. The man's hair, unruly, black, dark eyes narrowed curiously, ghostly white skin. His fingers were thin, long, his thumb red from his own teeth knawing at the nail.

And then he spoke.

"Hello... brother."

The same voice, listless and deep.

Lawliet's eyes quickly narrowed.

"Is this one of your tricks mother?" He hissed, his eyes cornering over to Takada, still under Catherine's possession.

Once more Takada smiled. It didn't not thrill Catherine to cause her son any pain, though she felt it was necessary for what needed to be done. Very slowly then, she bowed her head.

"Forgive me."

That was all she said. Suddenly Takada closed her eyes, her body became limp and quickly fell to the floor. With narrowed eyes, Light ran over to her, gathering Takada's still form into his arms. He watched her chest, it was still moving with small panting breaths.

"She's alive!"

Diana, through Rylie, looked at her strangely, tilting her head as if to try and study the unconscious girl before leaving her daughter's body.

"This... is not a trick Lawliet." She said softly. "Please," her voice was trembling, frightened as she looked up directly at Light Yagami, knowing full well what he had put her daughter through at that very moment. Her eye narrowed furiously as she turned towards Lawliet again. ".. Take care of my little girl."

Lawliet's mouth parted, but he found no audible words to fill it. He simply watched as Rylie turned to Soichiro, noticing her bright eyes softening instantly when they met his own.

"Take care... of our child."

Turning once more towards Quillish, Rylie smiled. Diana was observing his soft features, his undying warmth, and his outstretched hand, not willing her to go. She raised her hand towards him as well, though careful not to touch him.

"I will forever love... _all_ of you..."

At that Rylie's eyes softly closed, her arm falling to her side. In that instant Lawliet's legs were freed from their bounds and he ran to her, catching her in his arms as she fell unconscious.

Misa screamed, and everyone, Matt, Mihael, Soichiro, and Quillish ran to Rylie's side. Meanwhile, Light held Takada in his arms, his hand grazing her cool face. His eyes slowly cornered over to the woman laying lifelessly on the ground, and a tiny smirk tinted the corners of his lips, for now he knew it's power...

_The Death Note... was real._

Lawliet lifted Rylie into his arms, still in complete disbelief as he passed the dark man that shared his face. His eyes narrowed towards him, and time stopped..

... And looking on was the same pair of eyes, narrowed as well, having finally settled upon her beauty. A beauty he was sure would be his own. So this was Rylie, lying fast asleep in her lovers arms. His brother, so well off, so clearly educated and refined in many things, owned a love that was meant to be his own. Though angry, having fully set eyes on his own flesh, the flesh he envied with every fiber of his being, a smile teased his closed lips as Lawliet passed, his gaze promising a swift return causing the other man to chuckle deeply...

_Beyond_... He would win... and of that, he was certain.

* * *

More Author's Notes: i have to speed to work so I will reply to the reviews through Pm's when I get back later on! Ah! I'm so sorry! I really hope you guys enjoyed the craziness of this chapter. Remember, so nobody is confused, Takada was possessed by Catherine (Lawliet's mother) and Rylie was possessed by Diana (her own mother) and yes, Diana is supposed to be dead. Is she? I cannot tell you! :)

Thank you guys so much!

Oh, if any of you are into humor, check out Pieces of Me... New LxOC fic.. no Rylie in that one. :( But it's coauthored by Superfreak330, and she has the most hilarious ideas. It's fun! Check it out! :)


	16. At First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Finally! Another chapter completed. Sorry, things have gotten crazy b/c the girl I worked with got laid off so I've taken over EVERYTHING! It's like a nut house in this place. Glad you guys have been patient with me for the most part. lol. Thank you! Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_"Take her! Take everything! I don't give a damn, but you will not have my sons!"_

_Lawliet touched his ear to the bedroom door, listening intently as his parents argued loudly. His fingers clenched to the wood, and he heard his two year old little brother crying from the inside. _

_"Light?" He whispered, the tiny voice of a five year old child.. a highly intelligent five year old child at that._

_"L?" _

_Lawliet turned to see his twin brother, Beyond, walking up slowly._

_"What are they doing L?"_

_Lawliet's eyes narrowed at his twin's question, choosing to protect him rather than let him hear the arguements ensuing behind the closed door._

_"B, go back to bed." He ordered, placing his ear against the door again._

_Beyond ignored him, his tiny feet treading softly on the hard floors so as not to be heard as he walked up next to his brother, pressing his ear against the door as well. Lawliet's large eyes narrowed, before catching on to what else his parents were arguing about. Beyond often had trouble listening when it came to his brother's advice, and now it was a little too late._

_"Your whore is giving birth to YOUR BABY as we speak!" Catherine screamed._

_The minute Beyond heard that, he gasped, taking a swift step back and tripping to the floor with a loud thud. Lawliet quickly ran to help him and get away before they were spotted prying, but it was too late. The door flew open, and Catherine stood above them, her eyes narrowed, and both hands on her hips._

_"What did you hear?" She asked insistently. _

_Unfazed by her stern presence, Lawliet helped his brother stand, and turned to face his mother. _

_"We heard screaming, so we came to get Light."_

_Catherine's eyes traveled over to Beyond, who was currently hovering behind his brother. She smirked, knowing, out of the two of them, he would be the one that would be easily tainted. She now had a plan festering in her twisted mind._

_"Go to your room!" She demanded, pointing down the hallway._

_Lawliet's eyes cornered but he didn't budge, although Beyond ran to his room just as he was told._

_"What if Diana needs something?" The elder twin asked angrily._

_"You said you heard nothing."_

_"I said, I heard screaming mother."_

_Catherine growled, turning to her husband who was currently cradling and trying to comfort his youngest son by rocking him gently in his arms._

_"That woman needs nothing! Go to bed!"_

_In that instant, the door slammed shut._

* * *

"Rylie? Rylie, please wake up honey."

She could hear Misa's voice as if part of a very vivid dream, her soft voice helping to pull her back into the real world. Rylie's body jolted slightly, her eyelids heavy and her head aching terribly. Very slowly she opened her eyes, being slightly blinded by the bright lights coming in through the windows. Misa was sitting at her side, her figure blurry at first as Rylie blinked a few times to focus.

"Rylie, thank goodness." Misa let out an elongated breath that she had been holding for what seemed like hours. She seemed terrified, her hands trembling against the arm Rylie had lying at her side. Even the words she spoke were shaky when coming forth her quivering lips.

"Misa.. wha... what happened?" Rylie asked, her eyes cornering around the room in search of something, though she wasn't quite sure what exactly she was looking for.

"You've been unconscious for hours Rylie. Lawliet asked me to stay with you."

Rylie's eyes trailed back over to her friend, narrowing slightly out of sheer confusion.

"Why?" She asked, bringing a hand to her forehead and shutting her eyes once again. "I don't... what the hell happened?"

"You're awake."

She opened her eyes again to see Matt walking inside her room, his hands tucked into his pockets carelessly. She knew he did that on purpose so that she felt comforted. Actually he always played with his pockets when he was nervous, so it defeated the purpose.

Rylie pushed up with her hands, slowly sitting on the corner of her bed. Her long hair sprawled around her shoulders and down her back messily.

"What was wrong with Kyomi? Why was she acting so strangely? And what happened to me? I don't remember anything!"

She was beginning to panic, her hands shaking at her sides to the point that she had to ball them into fists to control it.

"It would be difficult for you to believe us even if we told you." Matt explained, and instantly Rylie let out a soft chuckle. With everything that had happened lately, it seemed so foolish to think that she wouldn't believe _anything_ right about now. From the corner of her eyes, she caught onto the large Shinigami at her side. Ryuk was back, standing at her side protectively. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms securely around her knees as she focused back on her brother.

"Try me Matt."

* * *

_Diana's beautiful green eyes slowly opened, cornering instantly over to the young man sitting quietly in the corner. He had his legs tucked into his chest as he stuck a single finger into the bassinet at his side, watching with a smile twitching the corners of his lips as the baby girl inside grabbed onto him tightly. She cooed softly, squinting her eyes open to look up at him._

_Diana smiled, though her body didn't fully permit much more than that._

_"Her name is Rylie." She said softly, still weakened a bit from giving birth a few hours beforehand._

_"Rylie." Lawliet studied the name, never taking his eyes off the tiny life. "Will she grow to be as beautiful as you?"_

_The question surprised the young mother, and she chuckled from the lovely question springing from someone so young as he was._

_"More so, I'm certain."_

_The two maids in the room with them, cleaning and the like, smiled widely as they listened to the conversation between the two._

_"Is it true?" Lawliet asked, finally lifting his sleepy gaze from the small child and over towards Diana._

_"Is what true?" She asked curiously._

_"Is she... my sister?"_

_Diana's smile faded slowly as she observed the small boy._

_"No Lawliet, she's not."_

_It was the only answer she was willing to give at that moment, knowing he would eventually understand that Soichiro in fact was not his father._

_The young boy smiled, turning his attention back to Rylie, taking his index finger and trailing it softly through her fine chestnut brown hair._

_"Good." He stated happily. "Then I would like to ask if I could marry her one day when we're both older."_

_Diana couldn't hold back her chuckles._

_"You're a bit young to be thinking of such things as of yet. Besides, I don't think your mother would approve Lawliet."_

_She watched as the smile slowly faded from the young boys lips. _

_"I'm old enough to love." He stated matter-of-factly. "And it doesn't matter if she approves or not. My mother is missing."_

_Diana's eyes widened in shock, cornering over to the two young maids in the room with them who held the same look of surprise._

_"What?! What do you mean, she's missing?"_

_He gulped, swallowing the tears that had begun to build in his throat. The sadness not building from the idea that he may never see his mother again, but rather from something else.._

_"She took B... I don't know if I will ever see my brother again."_

* * *

"Who are you?"

Lawliet listened, his narrowed eyes focusing not on the intruder's face, but rather his feet as he dug his heals into the hardwood floors. For the past few hours it seemed everyone intended to interrogate this man who shared his face, and for the first time in his life, Lawliet felt the urge to look away from someone's eyes.

Light let out an exasperated breath.

"I asked who you were!"

"Light, calm down." Soichiro insisted, neither one particularly excited about the soft smile peaking at Beyond's lips as his large black eyes combed every inch of the small room they were closed inside.

"I would think it to be quite obvious Light, that this man is my twin." Lawliet commented dryly, portraying that he was effected very little by this unexpected revelation, though it was quite the opposite. Deep down, he was tempted to take Rylie and get as far away from these obscurities as he could, in fear that something rather big was about to happen.

Light huffed, crossing his arms against his chest as his eyes cornered over to the newest member of their quite dysfunctional family.

"Then does he have a name? Where did he come from? Why haven't I heard about him? And why the hell isn't he talking?!"

"My name" The dark haired man began, surprising everyone with the similarities also linked in his deep and listless voice. ".. Is Beyond. I came from the woods, where my mother currently resides, and I'm not offering many words because I owe you nothing."

Light's eyes instantly widened and Soichiro ducked his head to the floor shamefully. Lawliet remained impassive, still staring narrowed eyed towards the floor.

"M-my... By_ your_ mother, do you mean..?"

Beyond's eyes cornered over to the young man and he smirked.

"Ah, I see. You weren't aware that our mother is still alive were you?" He questioned, being slightly humored by this unveiling. He sighed, and Light's fists tightened at his sides. He couldn't believe how nonchalant this man was being about something so life changing. Beyond took a sip of his tea, or his sugar rather, dulled just a bit _by_ his tea, and faced the frustrated young man again. "I wouldn't fret over it but so much Light, it won't be long before she is dead, just as you have concluded all along. Not much will change for you, so I suggest you stay out of this. I'm here to face my... _cherished_ twin brother."

Lawliet growled, his eyes finally flickering up to meet his newfound brother's.

"I assume Rylie has something to do with this."

His direct statement caused Beyond to chuckle lightly.

"In fact, she does."

Light sighed angrily, his eyes narrowing harshly.

"I take it, I'll be in the dark about this as well." He stated irritatingly. "Would you care to explain everything to me father?"

Soichiro's tired eyes lifted from the floor and towards his cherished son. Lawliet's stomach turned, for it seemed Light would finally come to the realization that he had been sleeping with his half sister.

"... R-Rylie... She's... She's my daughter... with Diana."

Lawliet's narrowed eyes cornered over to his brother, watching as Light's widened eyes slowly trailed down to the floor. He paused, fisting his hands tightly at his sides.

"That... T-that's not possible."

Instantly his eyes narrowed and he whipped towards Lawliet, throwing a pointed finger up at him accusingly.

"You've been sleeping with our sister!"

Lawliet smirked, bringing a curious thumb and pressing it gently across his parted lips as he observed what humiliation was sure to follow his half brother's ridiculous accusation. However, he wasn't about to bring the embarrassment to Rylie, and therefore kept quiet instead of throwing the accusations back like he longed to do.

"I saw you together just this morning!" Light exclaimed, his voice laced with disgust.

Soichiro's eyes raised irritably towards his eldest son, and he grunted. Of course he was aware they would be intimate together... just as Diana had willed them to be. He had only hoped things would turn out differently.

"They are not from the same blood Light." His father told him, causing the young man to yelp slightly.

"W-what?"

Soichiro sighed heavily, again ducking his head to the floor.

"Lawliet... is not my son, but rather he belongs to Quillish Wammy."

Beyond took another humored sip of his tea, bringing the pasty liquid to his lips and slurping it rather loudly. Lawliet's eyes cornered back over to him. It was so strange seeing this man that shared his face, acting and speaking similarly to himself, and yet obviously not quite as set out in the world as Lawliet had been.

Light held a hand to his stomach, visibly sickened by this news. His eyes narrowed fiercely as his mouth showed outwardly clenched teeth. He was more than disgusted, he was furious.

"Then our family is a disgrace!" He yelled, obviously losing control of his usually very calm demeanor more and more with each passing second.

Soichiro turned to him angrily.

"Our family is not disgraced Light! You don't know the whole story!"

Light shut his eyes tightly, inhaling a deep breath before turning towards the door. It seemed to Lawliet that he was quite close to the verge of losing his sanity.

"Then I request your presence _father_... alone." The young man spoke, mustering as much composure as he could afford at a moment like this one.

Lawliet felt a pain in his chest, brought on by the sympathy he felt for his _adopted_ father as he watched the older man stand sluggishly, and walk out the door with Light.

Capturing his attention away from the two of them, Beyond snapped his long fingers watching humorously as Lawliet's eyes darted back over in his direction.

"I realize how much of a shock this must be for you considering you probably thought I was dead. My apologies for finding the situation just a bit humorous. You see, I haven't had much experience with the outside world until now."

Lawliet growled.

"What did she send you here for?" He inquired, attempting to keep his composure, yet struggling to do so all the same.

"Ah yes! Our mother." Beyond began, turning his head around to try and find a maid, or a servant. "First however, I would like to get some wild strawberries if you wouldn't mind."

"In fact I do mind." Lawliet muttered abruptly. "I intend to get back to Rylie as soon as possible and it seems you are the one thing holding me back from doing so."

Beyond ducked his head to the ground, seemingly shy when things didn't respond in his favor.

"Forgive me. Perhaps I could accompany you to see her and I will explain the situation with her present as well. She did turn out rather beautiful I must say!" He offered generously, a sly smirk tinting the corner of his lips.

Lawliet stood instantly.

"You will not go near her!" He exclaimed angrily.

Beyond chuckled, ducking his head to the floor again.

"Perhaps that will be the case, however, you should know, _she_ will come near _me_. I can promise you that much."

Not a moment later there was a soft knocking on the door.

"Lawliet?"

It was Rylie, and they both knew it. Lawliet turned to Beyond, watching as he tilted his head, his face lighting up humorously.

"What's the matter Lawliet? You don't want to keep the poor girl waiting do you?"

Lawliet's breath had hiked dramatically, and he was losing his patience with his brother.

"You will stay here!" He ordered.

Beyond nodded, seeming completely composed after such a strong demand. It confused Lawliet how nothing seemed to have much of an affect on him at all, as if he wasn't even human.

Taking one more deep breath, Lawliet's long fingers curled around the handle of the door, and he opened it, stepping out swiftly. The instant he was met by Rylie's worried eyes, his heart melted into his chest, and he brought his hand to curl against her flushed cheek.

"Are you alright?" He inquired.

She nodded, trailing her wide eyes down to the floor.

"Yes, though I have to admit I'm quite a bit confused." She said, bringing her gaze back up to him again. "Matt tells me you have a twin brother. Is that true?"

Lawliet sighed, taking her hand and leading her around the corner for a bit of privacy. There were those running around, still in shock over what had happened, and some grieving heavily over the maid who just recently suffered the heart attack during the commotion. Once behind a closed in wall, Lawliet stood in front of Rylie, still a bit lost in the surprise of it all himself.

"Yes." He answered simply. "It's true."

Rylie's nose flared and she swallowed heavily, her grip tightening against Lawliet's long fingers. The dream, the vision... she remembered the man who looked exactly like Lawliet, but it wasn't him. Her breath heightened dramatically as her eyes averted away from him, and her hand parted from his own to cover her gaping mouth. Lawliet's eyes narrowed further, for he could tell she was hiding something from him.

"Rylie? What is it?"

Her anxious eyes settled on his once again, the look she was sending him, giving the young man sending chills down his spine.

"I want to see him."

"That's out of the question."

"Why?"

Instantly Lawliet's mind went to the spell cast on them during the possession. He knew that Rylie had to keep her distance from Beyond, or he would lose her forever.

"Because it's not safe."

Rylie's eyes narrowed, a sudden revelation hitting her like a brick to the head.

"Matt and Misa told me what happened." She stated disbelievingly. "Your mother... She's really alive then isn't she??"

Lawliet sighed, taking a hold of Rylie's hand again.

"Rylie I can't-"

"No!" She exclaimed, abruptly jerking her hand away despite the desperate pull she felt towards him. She shook her head erratically. "Lawliet, I need to know!"

Before she knew it, Rylie gasped, feeling Lawliet in front of her, pressing his body warmly against hers, and into the wall at her back. She closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath against her chest as he skimmed her flesh with his parted lips.

"I do not wish to lose you dearest."

She quivered beneath his touch as his fingers skimmed her forearm, his unruly hair sliding up her neck, tickling her ear as she willingly embraced him back as well.

"There's something wrong." She whispered, causing his touches to still momentarily as she turned her head to face him. "All these missing puzzle pieces. I don't know if I can take this anymore Lawliet. What's happening to me?"

His hold tightened across the side of her slim waist, pulling her ever closer

"She is alive." He admitted freely, feeling instantly as Rylie's grip tightened against his back, her breath hiking in his ear. "And I have very strong reasons to believe that she wishes to keep us apart. Though I promise, I will protect you love."

* * *

More Author's Notes: So... Beyond is finally in the picture, and it seems to be a bit permanent. Not really much to say yet other than I hope you guys enjoyed Light's pathetic reaction to having sex with his half sister! **MANY** more flashbacks in the next chapter!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - :) Glad you liked it!

Akatsuki-Girl554 - I may write a NearxOC story somewhere down the line. I've had a few requests but since I keep getting hit with different inspirations it's hard to get to. And actually Near is one of the hardest character's for me to write. Although, I may be up to the challenge one of these days. I will let you know if I do. :)

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Yay! You liked it. It has been so long since updating this story by now that I also forgot what I had last wrote! :( Woops! Hope you enjoyed this one too!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Well, there aren't tooooo many more secrets for now.. it's mostly sorting out the ones that are already out there. Hope you enjoy!

Nightstream of MistClan - LMAO! You're funny

rukia23 - Ooooh, the spell. This spell will be ridiculously frustrating and yet sexy at the same time. You'll understand why later. lol.

Otaku4lyphe - Oh yeah, the site was being a terd! :( I'm glad you came back and reviewed for me! That was really sweet of you!

foxattack - :):):):):)

LizluvsSpongebob - So glad you liked the possession thing. I was worried I wouldn't write it good. Thanks alot!

AnimeQween - Lol, I sure do torture the character's don't I?? Particularly L. I don't know what's wrong with me.. lol.


	17. Catherine's Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: This chapter is mostly flashback's from Lawliet's POV. Hopefully it will help in clarifying what happened when they were children. It won't reveal everything yet, but it will help.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_"Elllll... do again!"_

_Lawliet laughed, watching the small child on the floor, playing with a tiny wooden horse her father had made for her. _

_Quillish stood by, preparing dinner as he looked after 'his' young daughter. A smile tinted his lips as he looked down at the young boy sitting next to his two year old child._

_"She seems to be taking a very strong liking to you." He commented happily._

_Lawliet grinned as he continued watching Rylie. He sat her horse up strait as she looked up at him momentarily to grin widely before knocking it over and giggling relentlessly. Her beautiful green eyes widened happily as she looked back up at him again, clapping her hands enthusiastically._

_"Again Ellll!"_

_"At the very least, it seems she likes using my name." Lawliet said, sitting the horse up for her again._

_Quillish smiled, his heart yearning to hold the young boy in his arms, just as he did his other young son. The problem was, that wasn't possible... not now.  
_

_"Indeed, it does my boy."_

_The house was quiet. In fact, ever since Catherine left, things had been quite peaceful. The once strong bond between Diana and Soichiro's wife had been severed forever, and yet, things were better off that way. One day the adults in the house would be able to tell their young children what had occurred. One day, those children would forgive them for their betrayal... Or so they thought._

_Diana strolled into the kitchen, her eyes holding a tint of fear that caught Lawliet's attention instantly as she walked up to her husband. _

_"Quillish, may I... may I speak with you?"_

_The older man turned, and nodded._

_"Uh, yes. Will you watch her for us Lawliet?"_

_The young boy nodded his head, watching intently as the pair of them walked out of the room. Something wasn't right, and the seven year old boy could sense it._

_"Where mommy an daddy going Eelll?" Rylie asked, mocking him by bringing her tiny finger and pressing it curiously against her tiny lips._

_"They wish to speak to each other privately Rylie."_

_Being Lawliet, he had a difficult time speaking like any other young boy usually would. For a second Rylie looked at him confusingly, and her mouth parted._

_"... Oh... okay."_

_Though, being two, she wasn't exactly sure what he was telling her. Lawliet chuckled, knowing by her reaction that was probably the case._

_After a while, the young boy began to suspect something had happened, for neither one of her parents had come back to check on her, and even four year old Matt could be heard crying in the bedroom._

_Lawliet stood, holding his hand out for Rylie, who accepted it willingly before rubbing her eyes and sticking her thumb in her mouth, sucking relentlessly._

_"I sleepy."_

_Lawliet looked down at her, masking his worry with a grin as they made their way up the stairs slowly._

_"Would you like me to tell you a story before your nap?"_

_Rylie smiled through her thumb as she took on another giant step and shook her head enthusiastically._

_"Very well then.."_

_They made their way to the top of the stairwell and began a journey down the hall when the sudden sound of raised voices filled the young boys ears. His head shot up, his eyes narrowing._

_"What that?" Rylie asked loudly._

_Quickly he bent down to her, placing a quieting finger against his pursed lips._

_"Can you be quiet for me for just a moment Rylie?" He whispered._

_She shook her head, mocking his silencing gesture, using her index finger to do the same thing he was. He grinned again._

_"Thank you."_

_His hand tightened against the tiny one he was holding as they made their way closer to the voices. All along Lawliet was certain having Rylie with him at that moment was a mistake but he really didn't have much of a choice._

_There was screaming in the background, and soon Lawliet dropped Rylie's hand, getting behind her to hold both his own hands over her sensitive ears. Thankfully she was an obedient child, for she simply looked up at him and smiled as if it were a game._

_Suddenly however, he jumped at the sound of crashing glass, instantly deciding against taking Rylie any further. Very quickly when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps he grabbed Rylie by the waist and hastily made his way into another room, shutting the door securely behind him. _

_Rylie's widened eyes stared up at him frighteningly, for his sudden movements had scared her. _

_"Ellll..." That's all she managed to get out before her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears, spilling down the sides of her cheeks. Her first inhaling breath was the loudest, and Lawiet fell to his knees in front of her to help and try to calm her down._

_"It's okay Rylie. I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly, wiping her tears with his white collared sleeve. "I'll feel bad if I make you cry."_

_Instantly her eyebrows raised, and her tears attempting to halt. He grinned, knowing she never liked it whenever she knew others felt bad._

_Her tiny hand raised to his cheek, rubbing it like she had seen her mother do with her father on several occasions before leaning in to hug him._

_Still, Lawliet could hear the raised voices through the closed door. It was a woman's voice, a voice he found to be very familiar. A voice he hadn't heard in roughly two and a half years..._

_"I find it funny that you think because you had that child with my husband, that she was going to be treated like my children are. I assure you, that will not happen, and in fact, she will not even associate with my children. Do you understand Diana?!"_

_The door opened and Lawliet jumped back, shielding Rylie by standing in front of her. Diana stepped inside quickly, slamming the door shut behind her. She turned to Lawliet, her eyes widening towards the two of them. She ran over to them, placing a gentle hand to turn Lawliet around and lead them both over to the closet._

_"You must hide before she-"_

_"Lawliet?!"_

_The young man turned, both Diana and Rylie paused to look back as well. __Catherine's eyes widened, a smile peaking at her lips at the sight of her young son, however her happiness in seeing him was short lived when she noticed the tiny hand grabbing his sleeve._

_"Who that?" A tiny voice asked._

_Instantly Catherine's breath hiked when Rylie peaked from behind her young son, her large green eyes lifting to the older woman, and she waved._

_"Hi!"_

_Lawliet gently pushed her back behind him again, his own eyes trailing to the floor out of sheer disbelief that he was suddenly in the presence of his mother again. Diana's furious gaze raised back to Diana again._

_"Is that... her?"_

_The young boys eyes narrowed. He didn't understand what she meant by that. Suddenly however, Catherine's eyes grew even colder. She reached out, grabbing Lawliet forcefully by the arm, and he jerked back angrily._

_"Do not touch me!"_

_"You will stay away from that girl!" She exclaimed._

_Diana quickly stepped up, pushing Catherine away before throwing her arms around the two young children._

_"You will leave them alone! They have done nothing wrong! It's me you wish to harm."_

_Catherine stared in surprise for a moment before an evil smirk spread across her crimsoned lips. _

_"Is that so Diana?" She teased. "Did you forget that you were the one to break our arrangement?"_

_"Nonsense!" Diana exclaimed, her hold tightening across Lawliet's should, causing him to wince and grab a hold of Rylie's small hand. "You were the one who didn't follow through on your end Catherine. If it wasn't for your greedy nature our family's would have survived this mishap!"_

_Catherine didn't hesitate is raising her hand, and backhanding Diana across the cheek. _

_Rylie screamed and cried, as Lawliet stepped in front of Diana as a way of attempting to protect her._

_"Stop this mother! Where's my father?!"_

_His eyes trailed behind Catherine, noticing the strange scene they settled upon. Soichiro and Quillish sat very still in the room across the hall. In fact, they were eerily still to the point where Lawliet instantly knew something was wrong._

_That's when the young boy finally realized the extent of his mother and Diana's feud ran much deeper than he had thought. Though he was aware of his mother's sudden hatred of Diana the moment she became aware of her pregnancy with Rylie, everything suddenly fit at that moment._

_Rylie was a spawn of Diana... and Soichiro..._

_But... that means._

_Catherine chuckled mischievously, her eyes trailing to her husband, noticing how Lawliet was staring at the two of them with widened eyes._

_"I knew my son's were special. Well done Lawliet. You've figured out the big secret, and now you know why I must destroy their lives."_

_Instantly Lawliet's nose flared, his angry eyes lifting to meet his mother's face on._

_"Rylie did nothing, just as Diana said."_

_In that moment, tears stung at Diana's eyes and she slowly trailed her gaze down to her young daughter. At that moment, she knew what must be done._

_"Catherine..." Diana spoke, causing the other woman to turn her narrowed gaze towards her again. A single tear trailed down her cheek as she pulled a black notebook from the large side pocket of her dress. Instantly Catherine's eyes widened as Diana spoke up again. ".. I will not allow you to hurt my only daughter."_

_Catherine's eyes widened._

_"Ah yes, your temporary solution. That won't keep me away forever Diana!"_

_Diana quickly turned to Lawliet, pushing her young daughter into his arms._

_"Take her outside!"_

_The young boy did as he was told, quickly running past his mother, with Rylie's small hand in his own. Before he got too far however, he looked back out of sheer curiosity._

_At that, Diana opened the book, and Lawliet watched in disbelief as she wrote something on the inside. A moment later, his mother clenched her chest, and fell to the floor..._

* * *

_Lawliet never knew exactly what happened to his mother that night. All he particularly remembered from then on was the event that changed his life forever. The spell Diana put on Rylie nearly seven years later that kept him from touching her for the next eleven years of their lives. That day he remembered so clearly as Rylie ran through the kitchen door and over to her mother, a large grin on her pretty face, framed by long strands of chestnut brown hair.  
_

_"The boy in the forest gives me strawberries. He says he's going to marry me mum!" She exclaimed, dropping a bushel of the red fruit on the counter.  
_

_Diana chuckled, picking up a large basket of apples and carrying it over to the doorway._

_"The boy in the forest! You do have a very wild imagination love."_

_Lawliet's narrowed eyes cornered over to the two of them as he lifted another bite of apple pie to his parted lips. He was nearly fourteen years old at the time, and growing to love the young girl more and more with each passing year. However, every since the incident involving his mother, he hadn't spoken much to anyone, including Rylie or Diana. His young mind had figured out their adult secrets, and he had found he hadn't the use for words anymore like he once did. He took care of Rylie from a distance now, and he loved her, though it wasn't quite the romantic love, for they were both still far too young. Yet he knew he wished to take care of her the best he was able._

_Lawliet then saw as Rylie's pretty eyes cornered over to him, though they flickered away just as quickly, almost as if she had become afraid of him. Perhaps his silence was more intimidating to the young girl than he had wished, for he never meant to drive her away._

_"Actually mum, the boy looked just like Lawliet, even down to the messy hair on his head." She explained.  
_

_Instantly, both Diana and Lawliet's eyes widened, and he dropped his fork down on the table. The basket Diana was carrying fell to the floor, and she ran over to her young daughter, dropping to her knees in front of her and grasping harshly onto her arms._

_"You saw a boy who looked like Lawliet??"_

_Rylie's wide eyes focused on her mother worriedly, and she nodded her head._

_"Y-yes. He looked very much like him. I would have thought he was him, but h-he spoke to me." She said. _

_Lawliet didn't know what shocked him more, hearing that someone who looked like him was in the woods, or hearing that the boy spoke to Rylie. _

_The small girl squirmed, letting out a soft groan from her young lips. _

_"Mum, you're hurting me."_

_Diana's trembling fingers quickly softened their touch, and her eyes cornered over to Lawliet as he stood._

_"Where did you see him Rylie?" She asked as Lawliet walked up behind her._

_Rylie trembled, her small hands fisting at her sides. She didn't fully understand why they were acting this way.  
_

_"Just beyond the pond."_

_"... Catherine... what did you do?"_

_Lawliet's eyes narrowed down at Diana confusingly, having processed her words and unable to clearly understand their meaning._

_Quickly Diana stood, turning abruptly towards the young boy._

_"Lawliet, go get your... Soichiro please. We will send out a search team to brush the woods."  
_

_It was mere moments after finding Soichiro Yagami that Lawliet was out the door and running towards where Rylie last saw, who he knew had to be, his twin brother..._

_By nightfall nothing had been found but an empty cottage deep in the woods. It had fooled everyone, thinking that this was all a part of Rylie's very vivid imagination.. everyone except the two, Diana and Lawliet._

_"Diana, he's dead. You know he's dead!" Soichiro told the anxious woman who couldn't seem to stop peaking out the window. "I would give anything to find Beyond out there as well, but it's been too long. He was merely a child."_

_Quillish's squinty eyes cornered to the pair, and he sighed heavily before taking notice of the young man in the room with him. Lawliet was so quiet that he was often disguised by merely the walls he would sit in front of. His narrowed black eyes rested on the floor at his feet as if in deep thought over what had been said. Nobody noticed, however he often made it his business to be a fly on the wall._

_"Perhaps now is not the best time." The older man spoke up, causing everyone's attention to turn to the darked haired boy. _

_Soichiro bowed his head to the floor beginning a slow trail towards the door._

_"Forgive me."_

_He walked up to Lawliet, motioning for the young man to stand, but Diana quickly stopped him._

_"Wait!" She held her hand in the air, and both Quillish and Soichiro turned to her worriedly. _

_"No! You don't have to do this Diana!" The dark haired man exclaimed, and Quillish nodded his head silently in agreement, their differences having been put aside many years ago due to their particular natures._

_Frustrated tears quickly filled Diana's eyes._

_"You and I both know Catherine is coming back! She isn't just out to harm me, she's out to harm our daughter!" She argued, holding a trembling hand out towards the young man standing in between them. "Now please.." She said, her voice calming after a silent moment. "I need to speak with Lawliet."_

_A moment later, the two of them were left alone in the room. Diana sat beside the very confused, and very quiet young man, watching as his narrowed eyes cornered over to her._

_"Do... D-do you... love my daughter Lawliet?"_

_She noticed at that moment as his eyes instantly focused on the ground, widening momentarily before going back to the narrowed position they had become so accustomed to in the last seven years. _

_Lawliet pictured Rylie's face in his head. She was so young.. so innocent in everything. He recalled her contagious laughter, though the chuckles never fully reached his lips when he heard it. He felt it nonetheless. She had nearly drowned not a month beforehand, and he hadn't hesitated in saving her because he cared about that young girl so much that the thought of something happening to her was physically painful to him._

_Finally, for the first time in quite a while, the young man spoke, his voice now much deeper, and surprisingly formal to Diana's ears._

_"In fact, I do."_

_A tear trickled softly down Diana's cheek, landing in her lap as she clenched her hands together roughly._

_"Then, will you promise to take care of her?"_

_He never hesitated in answering her this time as his eyes reached up to her own._

_"Always."_

_She nodded, trailing her wary gaze down to the floor at her feet._

_"Lawliet, I fear I've made a grave mistake in teaching your mother things that should have been hidden.. Secrets that have been in my family for years... and soon I will pay dearly for what I've done."_

_The young man listened intently, watching as she pulled the same notebook from her deep pocket that he had seen many years ago, right before his mother's death._

_"Your mother will make Rylie's life miserable unless I do something about it."_

_"My mother's dead." He muttered quickly._

_"No Lawliet, she's not." Diana spoke firmly, causing his hold to tighten against his knees from her words. "Though I fear the worst for your brother, and for that I am truly sorry. Though, I don't believe he is dead either."_

_Again, he looked away as she paused before resuming her statements._

_"... This notebook... It's been in my family for generations. It's supposed to kill those whose names are written on it's pages. It was meant as a way of protection towards those who meant us harm. Those who wanted us dead. I'm sure you know, people like me have been persecuted for many years. B-but, your mother... your mother was taught how to be brought back from the underworld... by me."_

_"You're a witch." He stated, just as simply as if he were stating that she were a servant. This surprised the woman immensely._

_"I am... We both are."_

_Lawliet swallowed, but never outwardly showed his nervousness at that moment._

_"You attempted to kill my mother."_

_Diana shook her head._

_"No, I knew she would not fully die. However, I attempted to buy a bit of time. Though... it seems she was much more powerful than I had imagined. I never thought she would do something so terrible as she has."_

_"Do you want me to take Rylie away from here? Is that why you are telling me this?"_

_"No." Diana answered immediately. "She would find you." _

_Finally Lawliet cracked a bit, shaking his head in utter confusion._

_"I don't understand. None of this makes any sense."_

_Diana's nose flared, and she ducked her head to the floor._

_"I need you to leave." She said abruptly._

_Lawliet's eyes widened dramatically then._

_"What?!"_

_"I'm going to write my name in this notebook." She explained. "So I can face Catherine again. I will not fully die, but I won't be able to return for over a decade. I will keep her in the underworld with me."_

_Lawliet paused, bringing a hand to his forehead. It was all too much! And he didn't understand what was happening. A stronge sick feeling entered the pit of his stomach that caused him to pull his knees up into his chest, resting his arms across them tightly._

_"There is a spell that I will put upon my daughter." Diana continued. "Avoid her touch at all costs for those ten years, because when you do, her desires will instantly be awakened for you. She will be far too young to understand this until then."_

_"No, that's ridiculous!" The young man exclaimed. "The last thing I want is for Rylie to be handed to me like a rag doll! I see no purpose in something so foolish!"_

_"The purpose, Lawliet, is to save her life! What foolishness is there in doing so?"_

_"And how will her lusting for me ever prove to save her life?!"_

_"Because at least then Catherine will not kill her!"_

_"How can you be sure?!"_

_"Because your mother still loves you!"_

_"No, she loves Beyond! If she loved me, she would have taken me with her as well!"_

_"She didn't take you, because I wouldn't let her!"_

_Instantly Lawliet's eyes narrowed further as he processed her words. _

_"... A-nd did she take my brother with her when she 'died?' Is that why you were so afraid when Rylie had seen him? Is that what you meant when you said you fear the worst for my brother?"_

_This was the part Diana had feared admitting to all along. Her hands fisted tightly against the sides of her wooden chair, and she inhaled a deep breath, remembering the innocent young boy from all those years ago. The one she was unable to save._

_"... Yes... Your bother, Lawliet... Has been to hell and back."_

* * *

A sudden bolt of crashing thunder caused Lawliet to jump slightly as he stood, leaning his back against the wall of the long hallway just outside of Rylie's bedroom door. Now, even Matt had requested that they keep a close eye on his younger sister, though at this point Lawliet would have been there with or without permission. He would be inside, holding her, but even he knew that he would be unable to think clearly if he had done so. Therefore, he had been out there for hours, pondering over what he had told Rylie.. pretty much everything he knew, including his knowledge of the Death Note. For the most part it seemed Rylie had figured out quite a bit by herself, only she wasn't aware that her mother had gotten him to touch the notebook all those years ago, and that he was aware that neither one of them were truly dead. The problem was, Catherine was back, and in full form. It had been ten years since Diana wrote her own name in the Death Note, and very soon she would be back as well. Now, they just had to wait... and survive.

Rylie lie sleeplessly in her bed, her body curled up on her side into a tight ball with her arm wrapped securely around her legs. The storm outside only added to her fears. She knew all of Lawliet's secrets now, even down to the fact that he could see the large Shinigami that followed her the entire time. She knew her mother wasn't dead, and that this entire time, everything that Lawliet had done since she had been born had been to protect her. He left for all those years, not only to avoid touching her, but to give her life a sense of normalcy, never thinking Light would be capable of taking that away from her just as easily. When he returned with Takada, it wasn't because he every truly intended to marry her, though her threats had been true. She had found out about their parents betrayal, but that was the extent of it. Lawliet used her, just as much as she used him.. in an attempt to find out if Rylie would feel as strongly for him before ever allowing her to touch him. Even if she wouldn't have lusted for him otherwise, she did care, and she showed it the moment he had returned. After that, things fell into place steadily up until she dressed his wound.

Takada was nothing but a tool to him... a test.

Rylie jumped again with another loud bolt of thunder. Her eyes darted across the room when the creature grunted rather loudly.

"Rylie, have you checked on the Death Note since you found it?" Ryuk asked, a strange concern lacing his raspy voice.

Her eyes narrowed. It surprised even herself that she actually hadn't thought to look through it, her mind far too busy going over everything to try and sort it all out.

"... No Ryuk." She said

The Shinigami chuckled.

"Well that's a foolish move on your part, isn't it? You remember the maid that died this morning? It may not seem strange that she died of a heart attack due to the circumstances, however it would be wise to check just in case."

Rylie swallowed heavily, knowing the creature was right.

"Okay."

She sat up, bringing her legs to the edge of the bed, and standing. She bend over, pulling the box from beneath the mattress and placing it on the ground at her side. After removing the top, her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes tightly, as she felt the bottom of the box where he mother's dress lay messily. It had been tampered with, and in fact, the object she was looking for was no longer there.

Instantly her eyes flew open and she turned towards the corner of the room where the Shinigami often sat, watching over her, and her eyes formed tears from the empty sight.

The Death Note, and now Ryuk... were gone.

* * *

More Author's Notes: There will be a few more backflashes here and there in a couple more chapters, possibly for BB's side of the story. I know there wasn't much BB in this one, but I promise much more of him in the next chapter. This one just kinda was meant to tie things together. Wasn't it creepy though!? OO! Oh yeah, and the next chapter gets HEATED! :)

AstorothTheFallen - :) So glad you like it! I enjoy writing it, though it even confuses me at times. So many darn secrets! lol. Thanks so much!

Sugar Highness - :) Glad you like that I'm using him! Things seem a bit darker now though don't they?!

Maia White - That's okay! Actually the last time I posted there was a glitch on fanfiction so a lot of people couldn't even log in. It sucked. :( But I'm glad you liked the chapter! Wasn't Light pathetic!? Urrr, it annoyed me! lol.

AnimeQween - Sorry for keeping you waiting! It's hard with three stories at once to update as much as I want to. Serves me right for taking on three at once though, huh? lol.

LittleKittyShaoMao - Lol. I like how you worded that. Twuz funny! Thank you for the awesome uninformed opinion though, it made my day!

LizluvsSpongebob - Oh wow! Well I hope you use your talent one day! You're still young though aren't you? Having a little fun first is aight!

foxattack - You will! :)

BlueHarpy - Really?! Thank you very much! You're review made me quite happy!

BlueMoon Goddess - You'll find out how Lawliet could lose Rylie very soon. I'm in the process of trying to explain things a bit more clearly now. :) I will try and draw more pics soon, but I've been so busy with writing that it's kinda hard to get to! lol.

Otaku4lyphe - Oh lord, with this story it FEELS like it could drag on and on.lol. But I refuse to allow that! Glad you liked the chapter!

rukia23 - Eww, 13 hours huh? Goodness, get some sleep! Glad you liked it!


	18. Hate To Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Short chapter, but it shows the battle Rylie will be fighting with herself now. I feel bad for her. Also, I will warn everyone now, you may be cheering for both Lawliet AND Beyond for a while here too...

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Rylie's bedroom door flew open, causing Lawliet to turn abruptly as he watched her running out towards him. She fell into his arms, seemingly frightened by something... or someone. His black eyes instantly widened as he looked down at her, feeling a bit of a shock at her sudden presence.

"Rylie?"

"The notebook's gone!" She exclaimed breathlessly, her wide eyes trailing up to meet his. "Someone took it! Ryuk is gone as well!"

She watched in surprise as his eyes slowly narrowed again, and instantly she knew something was wrong. He looked... confused.

"Notebook?"

"Rylie, back away from him!"

Rylie's eyes flew over to the stairwell, seeing as Lawliet walked up swiftly. Her heart stopped in her chest as she felt the grip on her arms tightening. She was frozen, remembering the man from her dream. Yet, she felt Lawliet.. it felt like his body pressed against hers, it felt secure, and safe in his embrace.

Very quickly she turned her gaze and looked up at the man holding her. His own eyes were narrowed and staring at his twin on the stairwell.

"Please sir.." She began, placing her hand against his chest and pushing gently. "I must... I m-must go."

Without a single ounce of resistance, it surprised her immensely when he did exactly as she asked.

Rylie backed away, standing an equal distance between them as she fought her emotions against confusing the two. Lawliet had told her that he was worried about losing her to his brother, and now she knew why. Similar to the pull she felt to him, it was the same with this man as well. She tried to fear him, to push away from him instantly, but all she really wanted to do was be wrapped in his embrace again... almost more so than with her current lover. The thought was more than frightening as it quickly brought instant tears to her eyes.

"She cursed me." She said, her voice soft and low as her gaze trailed to the floor. In that instant, she ran, passing Lawliet as she quickly made her way downstairs. Without hesitating, he followed her.

Beyond's eyes trailed with them as they left. The instant she was gone, his hands came up to his chest, clenching there tightly as if his breath had been stolen away from his lungs. He had never felt this before. In fact, he had never been near any woman so closely before that he was able to form even the slightest attraction. Only now, since his mother's spell, he felt an aching need, almost a hunger building in his stomach. It was so strong in fact, that it quite literally brought him to his knees. He placed a long hand against the wall, steadying his trembling body as he fought for his next stolen breath.

_'Curse you mother!'_

Lawliet ran up behind Rylie, gently touching her shoulder to stop her from walking away from him.

"Rylie wait... please."

She stopped and turned around. He seemed a bit stunned by the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt you Lawliet!" She cried.

His eyes narrowed confusingly.

"Hurt me how? Did you feel something when you touched him?" He asked, halfway wishing to never know her answer.

Her tears spilled even faster after his inquiry.

"Why would my mother cast this spell for me to want to be with both of you Lawliet? Why would she do that?!"

He stood in silent shock for just a moment, being a bit overwhelmed by her honest admission. Very swiftly then, his reached out his long hand, curving it around the small of her back and pulling her into his safe embrace.

"I have reason to believe Diana had no intention of this happening Rylie." He told her while gently brushing his long fingers through her hair.

"L-Lawliet... I-I feel t-the same... for both of you." She admitted hesitantly, in obvious distress over the situation. "I feel the same s-strong pull to him as I do to you! You have the same face Lawliet! How am I supposed to stay faithful to you when I cannot tell you apart from him?!"

Lawliet stared down at her for a moment, his eyes not narrowed now, but rather looking at her worriedly. He slowly leaned his forehead down to hers, closing his eyes tightly.

"How do you know it's me now?" He asked.

Rylie inhaled another batch of tears.

"B-because, he questioned t-the notebook." She said. "He didn't know what the notebook was."

Lawliet brought his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks softly as his eyes trailed down to her lips. His thumb ran gently over her fallen tears, attempting to make them disappear.

"I suggest you go with that then Rylie." He told her, bringing his lips down to meet her own in a soft kiss. "You know my mannerisms, the way I touch you, kiss you."

Her fingers grasped tightly to the tail of his overcoat, coaxing him closer as they kissed again, the softness of his lips melting her into his arms eagerly.

Neither of them noticed as they the kiss built, that the young man left behind at the top of the stairs was watching with widened black eyes, his wild black hair curtaining his strong gaze as if it were sheer silk. He had not bothered in pushing the stray strands away, almost as if it provided a mask for his prying eyes. Not only was he studying Lawliet's movements, but memorizing them completely as his thumb pressed firmly against his lips. He watched as the lovers backed into the wall. He took in his brother's movements as he hiked up Rylie's dress and pressed between her open legs, on the verge of making love out in the open for anyone to see if they happened to walk by. Beyond noticed how Lawliet's long hands trailed down the sides of Rylie's arms, and back up again before his fingers brushed lightly against the mounds of her breasts that peaked above her dress. He suddenly knew how Lawliet breathed, and how he moaned against Rylie's lips. He knew the movements of his brothers body as it ground against hers, and how gently and fluently his lips moved as they kissed. Even down to the curve of Lawliet's mouth as he fought for his lost breaths, Beyond had locked it into memory... He meditated on everything perfectly, relishing in the fact that Rylie was melting into every move. Before long, he would know exactly what to do to make her scream, even before Lawliet had showed him.

A moment later, the two lovers stumbled to the closet, and shut themselves inside.

Beyond took in a few deep breaths, calming his severed nerves as he closed his eyes and imagined it was him seducing Rylie instead of his brother. His body trembled with anticipation as he he pictured his hands roaming her body, kissing her, loving her... It was easy to do, when you share the same face.

* * *

It had been hours, maybe.. Rylie wasn't too sure, considering she had been walking around in a slight daze. She peered out the kitchen window as she washed the leftover dishes from lunch. It was a steady light rain outside causing a bit of comfort with it's soft trickling sound against the tin roof.

The day had run a slow course as her mind filled with sorrowful, and painful thoughts. Finding the notebook was her top priority, and she kept a look out for Ryuk, knowing he would be following whoever had taken it.

That, however, was not the only thing occupying her thoughts, particularly when she closed her eyes and remembered the lustful look in Lawliet's eyes when they lost control of their desires in the closet. Everything about him made her body tremble, and her eyes soften. He calmed her, like nothing else could, and suddenly she found it was difficult to hold in a smile, despite the issues they currently faced.

Suddenly however, her eyes caught the sight of a young man outside. Instantly, her hands stopped, and she focused on him intently, taking in the soaked black hair coating the back of his white collared shirt, no overcoat. That was his giveaway, for Lawliet almost always wore his overcoat, even when he had no need to.

It was impossible for Rylie to turn away as she watched Beyond slowly lie on the dampened grass. Her breath caught, for such a long time in fact, that she had to remind herself to breath when she began to feel her knees buckling under her own weight. He lifted his left hand into the air then, as if he were amazed by the feel of the raindrops against his pale skin... As if he were new to the world. He seemed curious, as a mere child would, a sight that captured Rylie like never before.

Beyond was beautiful. There was no denying it, and Rylie hated herself for wanting him the way she did, even if it wasn't her fault.

His fingertips skimmed the air as if he were drawing a picture in the sky. Rylie couldn't help but feel pity for him. How horrible it must have been growing up the way he did, and what he must have seen.

Her eyes then trailed down his torso where he rested his other long hand. The rain had soaked completely through, leaving the outline of his chest visible to anyone who may be looking. She found herself unable to peel her gaze away from Beyond, being utterly drawn into his childish behavior when faced with such simple things. Everything about him was so much like Lawliet... and yet so different.

"Rylie?"

She jumped, dropping the plate in her hand into the sink. Water splashed up, soaking her apron thoroughly as Misa ran over to help.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to scare you."

Rylie quickly picked up the plate again, urging her hands to continue their chores despite the swift beating of her torn heart.

"No, no.. I'm fine Misa." She assure the young blond woman.

Misa walked up, her own eyes catching on to the young man lying in the grass.

"Which one is that?" She asked confusingly.

"Uh.. th-that's Beyond."

Misa sighed, her eyes focusing on the young man as he stood and made his way towards the doors. It seemed he had made himself quite at home. Considering it was so difficult to tell him apart from his brother, no one was comfortable enough to question him directly. Not only that, but there was no way Quillish Wammy would ever allow Soichiro Yagami to kick out his long missing son. He would never dare..

"He's so... strange. Even stranger than his bother." Misa commented. "Don't be offended."

Rylie smiled lightly, though her heart was pounding furiously, knowing the young man was about to be in her presense again.

"I'm not Misa." She responded shortly.

At that moment, the kitchen door opened, and Beyond walked inside. Rylie lifted her gaze to him, although she had willed herself not to. His wide eyes stared over at her, disregarding the fact that Misa was even there. He seemed surprised that Rylie was there, giving away his shock when he swallowed visibly, his soaked strands of hair falling carelessly around his face, slightly blocking his view. Rylie's mouth parted to catch her breath as her eyes unavoidably traced down from his face to his abdomen.

Misa took a look at her friend, and then back to Beyond again, neither saying a words as they continued their stares. Her own eyes narrowed confusingly.

"Uh.. I... I will fetch you a towel sir."

As if her words had snapped him out of a daze, the young man nodded his head towards the floor.

"Yes... thank you."

Rylie instantly turned back around to the sink to continue her chores, hoping that ignoring him would make him go away, though she knew she actually wished him to stay.

Her hands scrubbed harshly, more so that usual on the plate that was already clean. She could feel his presense inching closer, causing her body to tremble. The moment she felt his hot breath against the side of her neck, following by the cool trails of his dampened hair, she dropped the plate again, and closed her eyes. Beyond had begun trailing very light kissed across her shoulder blade causing Rylie to pant softly as she bit down on her bottom lip. Her mind was very quickly in an all out battle, fighting against her body to keep her control and push him away.

"W-what... are y-you... you doing?" She asked, her voice quivering and soft.

She jumped violently when he lifted his hand in the air, simply pointing at the door and causing it to slam shut. Instantly Rylie was aware that he possessed some sort of power himself, the realization of such a fact causing her body to tremble even harsher than before. She gasped, feeling as his mouth lifted from her shoulder, softly grazing the side of her neck before his lips settled at her ear. Beyond had intended to let Rylie come to him instead, but his passions drove him farther than he had ever prepared for them to go. His own touch was shaky against the smooth skin at her shoulders, his breath unsteady and heightened in her ear.

She was beautiful, and he wanted her desperately... even more so with the knowledge that she _belonged_ to his brother.

With his wide eyes now half shut and glazed with a building desire, he whispered softly.

"Didn't I tell you... I was going to marry you Rylie?"

* * *

More Author's Notes: Oh SNAP! Damn spells! Dear god, as creepy as he is, I love Beyond... and I love Lawliet! AH! What a delicious triangle it does make. If only she could have both of them... What a dirty, dirty thought! :) Poor Rylie, DAMN CATHERINE!

So, that was three quick updates. It **MAY** be a little while until the next one, due to the popular demand to work on my other stories as well. I have to figure out a way to divide my time between them. However, considering the cliffy, I will try my best and make it only a couple of days. lol. I don't want to die. Thanks for your patience guys!

Maia White- You'll be flip flopping for a while between L and B now! They both got me now too!

LizluvsSpongebob- I wanna go to an anime convention! Never been.. :( Have a ton of fun at that!

foxattack - A LOT of suspense! lol.

Otaku4lyphe - Lol, so that was... weird! Nice accent!

LittleKittyShaoMao - Oh, I have a hard time stopping myself when it comes to twisting things.. lol. Hope you liked the NEW twist in this chapter too!

rukia23 - Yeah, this story definitely has it's dark moments, and many more to come. Glad you like it! Nice guess btw, you will find out the truth to come.

Wounded Shell Of Myself - Lol, I loved that you took your 3 minutes to review for me! How cool are you! I MISSED YOU TOO!! Draw me something!

AstarothTheFallen - YEs, yes.. so much drama! Glad you like it!

silenceinthedarkness - This chapter wasn't QUITE as dark, but the darkness will return very quickly. lol. Everyone's in class now so the reviews have definitely slowed. It's sad, but it's a good thing. lol.. Thanks for enjoying the stories! :)

AnimeQween - Sooooo true. Once I'm finished with one of these stories, I'm not starting a new one until they are ALL complete. It's just too complicated! lol.

BlueMoon Goddess - Oh yes, Rylie definitely met Beyond.. lol.

Timekeeper101 - Aww, thank you! It's actually VERY easy to make readers hate someone. A bit harder to make them love a new character. Thanks so much!


	19. To Find You And Leave You Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Finally! An update! Forgive me for my lateness! There was too much going on at once, and I should have known better. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for being patient with me. :)

I'm trying to update ALL my stories before leaving for nine days tomorrow! Crimson Chocolate will be out this morning as well.

This picks up directly from the last chapter. Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Rylie bit her lip harshly, to the point of tasting the metallic flavor of blood against the tip of her tongue.

Beyond's long hand very slowly slipped down the front of her dress, and she exhaled all her breath the moment he cupped around the curve of her breast. With his lips still at her ear, she could hear his shuttering breath, his own slight whimpers echoing beautifully through her mind. His hand retreated, though it didn't go far, balling into a quivering fist as if he were struggling to attain some sort of control.

Rylie shook her head repeatedly, attempting again to stop before things really got out of hand, but she couldn't find the strength to do much more. Her fingers gripped above the sink with so much pressure they were white in response. With every touch of his sweet lips against her sensitive flesh, all her power seemed to be pulled away, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

"W-wa.. wait... p-please."

Very slowly his hand retreated again, dragging delicately across the flesh of her neck. Rylie opened her passion glazed eyes, feeling as he drew his long fingers down her sides, and stopped at her hips. He took a firm hold there, and twisted her body around. Her breath stopped the moment she was facing him, a mere hair length away from kissing him.

Again, he looked at her like a mere child. His wide, curious eyes traveling across her face, taking in every feature as he brought a hand up to run a gentle fingertip across her parted lips.

"Y-you... you d-don't... want me."

His statement startled Rylie considerably, and she found her eyes widening, and her head shaking as if attempting to console his shattered heart. She shuttered when his hands cupped softly around her face, pulling her closer until his lips grazed her own before pulling away once again. It was as if he were testing her to see if she would allow his kiss or not. She willed herself to push away, but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"I-I... I d-don't know... I don't know y-you... I love.. Lawliet."

The sting of hot tears filled Rylie's eyes. Never in her entire life had she found something so difficult to do. She wanted him, every inch of herself ached for him, and it took every ounce of precious control to not allow herself to melt into him right then and there.

Beyond's head tilted as if to study her face again. His damp black hair fell carelessly over one eye. His other watched curiously as a tear fell from her eyes, trailing down her soft cheek, hesitating momentarily at her chin before falling to the floor at his feet. His thumb softly glided across the dampness on her cheek as if it were the only natural reaction when he was that close to her.

"Please Rylie..." He begged quietly. In that instant she nearly collapsed on the floor. "One kiss, and I will let you be..."

Tiny whimpers escaped her mouth as she attempted to turn him away, but before she was able to protest his request, his rain-cooled lips pressed gently against hers. She froze instantly as his mouth gently sucked in her bottom lip. He kissed her slowly, passionately, pulling away momentarily only to come back for more the second his lips left hers. He did this, until her control was gone, and she inevitably kissed him back... but just once. The moment her small fingers dug into the tail end of his dampened shirt, he parted from her. His head fell to her shoulder, panting wildly before he began to back away, head tilted down to the floor.

"F.. Forgive me.."

Rylie's entire body was trembling, and Beyond's weakened knees nearly brought him to the floor again. She watched, a sadness overwhelming her as he bowed his head further down, exhaling a shuttering breath. A single moment later, he turned, walking away. The door opened, he walked out, and closed it quietly behind him.

Instantly Rylie's hand held her chest, clenching into a tight fist as tears pouring down her cheeks steadily. With Beyond, there wasn't just a pull. No, turning him away was painful to the point of literally breaking her heart in two.

"L-lawliet..." She cried softly, wishing he would just appear in front of her, wrap her in his arms, and take this dreaded spell away with his touch. She felt as if she had betrayed him when she allowed Beyond to kiss her, to come anywhere near her. She had already given her heart to Lawliet, and now she had to fight herself from wishing to give it to his brother as well.

"Rylie?" Misa ran back into the kitchen, dropping the fresh towel to the floor before sinking to her knees and placing a consoling hand on her friend's shoulder. "Rylie, what happened?"

Rylie inhaled deeply, having a hard time catching her breath as the tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

"M-misa... I n-need Lawliet!"

The young woman's eyes were wide as she attempted to console her upset friend by handing her a glass of water from the counter top.

"Here, drink this and I will fetch him."

Rylie looked up, her trembling hand grasping the glass of water as she steadied herself against the cool floor with her arm. Misa watched as she took a sip, waiting to see if it helped just a bit before she left her alone. Rylie calmed a little, enough to finally steady her breathing at least.

"Th-thank you M-misa."

The young woman nodded, and quickly took to her feet.

"I will go get Lawliet for you. Everything will be alright Rylie." Misa assured her, smiling a bit for comfort as she made haste out the door.

As Rylie sat there, her tear filled eyes focused down on the floor, though she was no longer crying. Actually, at that moment, she felt a bit numb. There was a familiar feeling received when Beyond kissed her, something comforting, and indescribable.

With the sound of a sudden, loud bang, Rylie jumped, and the door to the kitchen flew open. A very angry looking Light quickly made his way inside, dropping down beside her with narrowed eyes and heavy breaths. Every sense in Rylie's body took note of his anger, she could feel his eyes burying into her soul, but still refused to look up at him.

"You knew didn't you!" He exclaimed furiously.

"Knew what, Light?" She asked calmly, allowing her gaze to finally lift, narrowing harshly at the young man as if she were capable of killing him right then and there. "That my half brother was using me for pleasure for more than six years? Do I disgust you now? Is that the problem you see in this?"

She hissed through clenched teeth when Light's fingers grasped harshly into the back of her hair, yanking her forward. Her head flew back and up towards him until they were face to face, and she could feel the heat of his sharp breaths echoing off her flushed cheeks.

"Did you know?!" He repeated irately, shaking her by the hair. "Tell me Rylie!"

"No!" She screamed, gasping when his fingers tightened. "I was told mere days before you. We hadn't done anything since that moment!"

"You're lying!" He accused. "And where's the notebook?!"

Rylie's eyes narrowed fiercely as she struggled free from his grip, leaving a few stray hairs behind, entangled in his flinching fingers. Her eyes widened then, now that she knew the truth.

_'It WAS him! He took the notebook!'_

She stumbled to her feet and backed away quickly, her eyes traveling around the room in search for the large Shinigami, but Ryuk was nowhere to be seen. Obviously someone had taken the Death Note from him as well.

"What's the matter, _brother_?" She taunted, leaving no stone unturned as she allowed her anger to spill freely from her crimsoned lips. "No other woman will want you now if they find out you've had your own blood. Is that what upsets you? Or do you finally feel the disgust with yourself that you've driven me to feel for myself for YEARS!?"

Light was enraged, and Rylie knew it by the look in his narrowed eyes. He didn't just want to throw a few dishes around or smack her a couple times. He was at the point of actually wanting her dead because of something he had started.

The moment he stepped forward, Rylie shut her eyes tightly, balling her hands into tight fists against the material of her apron. The second she felt his hands anywhere near her, she was prepared to fight him. However, a few seconds passed, and she felt nothing. Through her labored breaths, she could hear a gagging noise, and slowly opened her eyes again. What she saw caused her mouth to part in shock, and her breath to hitch in her throat.

There was Lawliet... no, Beyond... standing in front of her, his full hand wrapped around Light's collar tightly to the point of nearly choking him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded angrily, another puddle forming beneath his feet from being out in the rain.

Light growled, smacking his hand away forcefully. "This has nothing to do with you... brother."

The young man's eyes narrowed, his breathing so heavy it nearly shook the room. "_She_ has everything to do with me." He scolded.

Rylie swallowed heavily, her eyes widening by the moment as everything unfolded. Sensing someone standing at the door, her gaze quickly shifted, seeing Lawliet there, eyes narrowed towards the two men fiercely.

"What's going on?" He asked, his angry eyes cornering to Rylie. "Did either one of them touch you?"

Being a bit too stunned to answer, the young woman simply dropped her gaze towards the floor, too intimidated to say a word. The exhaustion her body felt was far too overwhelming to withstand much else.

Beyond turned his head just slightly, corning his eyes back to see her solemn form, and he took in a deep breath. His eyes then focused on his twin, both staring angrily as if attempting to make a claim on her with their gazes.

Rylie felt her heart beating out of her chest with a mixture of several strong emotions. She was furious with Light, saddened and loved by Lawliet, and seduced by Beyond. In addition, there was the missing notebook, the fright she felt because of Catherine, the sorrow for Quillish and her father, and the newfound gratitude towards her mother.

Light's eyes cornered from one twin brother to the other repeatedly. Very slowly a smile curled against his lips.

"Very interesting, Rylie." He commented, allowing himself to gulp down his rage for the moment. Her eyes lifted, reddened and angry as he continued. "Have you managed to have all three of us now? Beyond barely made it through the gates then, did he not?"

Rylie saw when Beyond's hand fisted tightly, and it was mere seconds before he shifted back, and slung forward fiercely. The next moment, the young man insulting her was laid out on the floor. She gasped, taken back by the fact that it was the young man in front of her that did this and not the one standing at the door. Lawliet was acting strangely, and instantly she thought it was because he knew what she had done with Beyond before she had the chance to talk to him. Perhaps he had seen them.

Instinct told the young woman to grab Beyond's hand, taking it into her own to examine the damage, and before her mind told her not to, she had already done it. He turned to her in shock the instant her flesh touched his own. She was trembling as she looked down, his long fingers unconsciously draping around her small hand as his wide eyes watched her intently. He had hit Light so hard that his knuckles were red from impact, and spattered with a bit of blood from the young man's bleeding nose.

"You idiot!" Light yelled, cursing as he clumsily took to his feet.

"I suggest you leave now, Light." Lawliet spoke. Everyone turned, seeing as he took a step inside, not staring at Light in anger, but rather his twin.

Very resistantly, Rylie's hands left the safe haven of Beyond's, taking a few nervous steps back. She had never been so intimidated by a look before in her life, and bowed her head to the floor in response to his hardened gaze.

Light hissed through his teeth, left with little more option than what was told of him. He left the room, slamming his fist into the doorway on his way out, and causing Rylie to jump. She could feel Beyond staring over at her as if he weren't sure what he should do. From the corner of her eye, she saw as he reached out towards her, just slightly, only to pull away again, clenching his hands together into hardened fists as if it were painful to him.

It was strange, and unexpected to suddenly feel Lawliet's presence lift from the room when she had been waiting for him to say something, anything. Rylie's breathing paused, wanting to cry, but hardly even able to move at that point. Was he so angry with her to not speak a single word? Rylie steadied herself against the shelf at her side, never thinking Lawliet would be inclined to dismiss her so easily. She had known this would happen, and that was exactly why she told him! How could he just walk away and leave her alone with his twin now?

"Come."

The invitation caused Rylie's dampened eyes to raise to the man still standing at her side. Beyond's hand was outstretched towards her, his softened gaze fixated on her own. She shook her head immediately, taking a few steps back. "No."

He looked hurt by her refusal, and she shivered in response when he beckoned her once more. "Please. I will not touch you again unless you ask it of me."

At that, Rylie started to cry, unable to hold back any longer. "He's a-angry." She said, mustering every sense of control from the core of her body to turn him away. "I w-won't go with you! I love Lawliet. I'm sorry."

She felt as if this damn spell had taken away everything. Lawliet had become one of the most important people in her life, and if she took Beyond's hand right now, she was sure it would be the end.

The young man standing in front of her bowed his head to the floor, taking a single step back as if he were ashamed for asking her. "Yes, I understand."

He wasn't as hurt as Rylie had expected him to be. In fact, he seemed almost... relieved. Perhaps this spell acted as a burden to him as well.

A sudden, resounding bang echoed into the kitchen, causing both Rylie and Beyond to swiftly turn towards the door. Without waiting to catch her breath, Rylie was running up the stairwell, past the dining room and towards the loud sound. The only thing she could think of was her family, and Lawliet. Had someone hurt them?

"Diana!"

Rylie paused at the door to the large main room, staring in disbelief at the sight in front of her. There was glass on the floor, broken, and sitting at the tips of Souijiro Yagami's boots. The man was staring with wide eyes, confused, shocked into being completely speechless. A herd of footsteps traveled into the room with them, all having the exact same expressions on their faces as well.

This was what they had all been waiting for, and yet no one could believe that it had actually happened.

There stood a beautiful woman, in a long lavender dress. Her hair was pulled up loosely with a few strands framing her delicate face. She was smiling brilliantly, and her eyes were the same bright green as her daughter's.

"Mum?"

She turned to Rylie after hearing her surprised voice, and Rylie felt her heart sink into her chest. It wasn't only the surprise of seeing her mother that had left her speechless, but also the relief of seeing the large creature at her side. Ryuk smirked, waving his large hand in the air in an awkward greeting. Rylie knew instantly that her mother had come back, and retrieved the Death Note from Light's possession. It was safe, for now.

At that moment, Rylie felt Beyond's calming hand resting at the small of her back, pushing her forward gently. She fought to ignore the sensations his contact had shocked through her, also choosing to ignore Lawliet's raw stares as she moved away towards her mother.

Diana looked at Beyond as well, softly chuckling as if she were ecstatic to see him alive, and maybe a little humored by something, but Rylie wasn't sure why. A moment later, her mother eyes were fixated on the young woman now running to greet her, falling to their knees in relief.

"... T-ten years." Rylie cried.

The time they spent away from one another, the time Rylie had been so angry at her mother, it all disappeared the moment she'd come back. Though there was a dark time surely to come now, she felt relieved, safe, although filled with unanswered questions.

She cried and cried, feeling her mother's warm embrace wrap around her securely.

"I'm so sorry, love." Diana said, placing her palm against the back of Rylie's head to comfort her. "You should have never had to go through this."

"H-how are you here?" Rylie asked, fully aware of the Death Note, and her mother writing her own name to save her, however, none of it seemed possible. Though, what really was anymore? She pulled away, staring into her mother's eyes disbelievingly. "Why did you do it?"

Diana seemed stunned for a moment, running her hand gently down the curve of her daughter's cheek. "Do what?"

"All of it." Rylie responded, her voice trembling and soft. She felt like a mere child, scolding her mother with wide, desperate eyes. "Why did you do that to papa? What's in the room below my own? And why did you put this spell on me to fall in love with both brothers?!? I don't want to love both of them, mum. I want to love Lawliet!"

Diana's expression dropped, remembering the spell Catherine had cast while she had possessed Takada's body. Diana had assumed it wouldn't take, considering she had control of Rylie's mind and heart at that particular moment.

"You... you love them both? Both of them the same?" She asked quietly, attempting to avoid the ears of those staring intently at the two of them. "That shouldn't be possible."

A faint wind traveled through the mansion, making a low howling sound that caught Diana's full attention. Her eyes shifted to all four corners of the room in a sudden panic, her grip tightening on her daughter's shoulders.

"Rylie," She spoke softly, "There's something you need to do now, without question." Her mother told her, looking towards her daughter and watching as her eyes focused back on her intently.

"What's the matter?" She asked, familiar with the look on her mother's face. It was an expression similar to the one she had after coming back from the woods that day, a mixture of both surprise and fear. "Somethings wrong."

The wind continuously grew stronger, and everyone in the room began to panic. Rylie's eyes shot over to Lawliet, who was standing unafraid, and staring back at her intently. It bothered her that he was so calm, as if he were hiding something from her.

"Rylie!" Diana shook her by the shoulders to grab her attention, and Rylie's eyes flickered back to her. "I need you to run!"

Rylie stilled, her mouth parting surprisingly. "Run? Where?!"

Not a moment later, Beyond stepped up beside the two of them, and without even turning Rylie could sense the heat radiating from his skin, rendering her breathless for a moment. Lawliet, remained still to the point that Rylie could hardly believe her eyes.

Diana then quickly turned to Beyond, and stood from her knees, bringing her daughter up with her. "Go with him." She ordered. Even before Rylie was able to protest, her mother looked at her firmly, and she was completely speechless. "Go now, Rylie. I will protect Lawliet and our family, but I cannot promise to protect you unless you go with him!" Her lips then closed, but she continued staring straight into her daughter's soul. Without moving her mouth, Rylie heard her mother speak, "_Disregard the dream._"

Beyond suddenly grabbed her by the hand, and Rylie gasped. Diana twisted her hand and pointed directly at the door leading out to the gardens. "I will send for you." She said.

Not a moment passed like some out of body experience, and Rylie's legs began to move, running with Beyond as he pulled her along quickly.

Lawliet stared, eyes narrowed as they hastily made their way out the door, and Rylie forced her head to turn to the side to see him once more. She wanted to be running to him, have him hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but there was nothing she could do to stop her legs from moving. She watched, afraid, confused, and leaving behind the one person she truly trusted. She couldn't believe the expression written on Lawliet's face at that moment. And her heart sunk in her chest as he simply watched her leave with his brother.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Don't feel sorry, OR get too angry at Lawliet just yet. He always has something up his sleeve.. That's all I can say for now. :) Well, I guess I can say, uh oh!

Akatsuki-Girl554 - I was thinking of making a Near fic sometime in the future, but it would be a while before that happens. I'm so glad you like this one! :)

Siry Pop - Glad you like it! Sorry the updates are slower! Been very busy. Don't hate me!

oliver river - Oh, I'm fine, just VERY busy lately. Thanks for your concern though, and I'm very glad you like this story.

Maria-Hunter13 - No killing yourself! I will update quicker! lol.

ItsukoLawliet - you have things right so far, only I think Rylie's feeling's for Lawliet may be deeper than a spell, but I will go into that later. :) Gla dyou like it!

NeNe Productions - Lol, that's awesome! I think you must love it! Yeah, I have a tendency to revisit lemony scenes too. They are yummy!

Dannii - Glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update though!

CanKitten - If all men could love the way L does the world would be a happier place! lol. you love my lemons eh? LMAO, why thank you... haha.

Happycookbook - I love Beyond. He's so cute. Many twists to come regarding that boy!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Both Beyond and Lawliet are awesome. But you're right, Rylie and L belong together! There's a lot of explaining to do regarding those two. You will see what I mean soon! :)

Random-Kitty-Yuffie - Is it bad that I would LOVE to have Rylie's problem regarding Lawliet and Beyond? Yeah... probably. lol. You're right, it's kinda sinfully delicious! :)

Aveira - Than you very much! More surprises ahead. So glad you like it!

foxattack - You DO love Beyond! :)

AnimeQween - LMAO! Yes, that is a good mental picture. As much as it sucks, I wouldn't mind having that problem... lol.

rukia23 - And so Diana returns! Things are about to get very interesting indeed! :) Glad you enjoyed it!

BlueHarpy - Well that's flattering as hell! thank you! I will have to really thank TK101 for introducing you to this story too! :)

silenceindarkness - I suck! I haven't updated this story is so long! Grrrr, makes me mad at myself! I hope this chapter made up for it a little though. I have to admit, I love the love triangle too! It's pretty yummy! :)

Maia White - Beyond is just so unearthly adorable. I don't know why, but I just fall in love with him in this story, AND Lawliet. What a pain to have to choose!

AstarothTheFallen - Lol. There is a few things coming that will effect Rylie's decision ENTIRELY regarding both Lawliet and Beyond.

LizluvsSpongebob - Well, Beyond is slightly more sane in this story than in the book. I will go into more detail about that soon.

kappy-and-tea - Lol, yeah, I love Beyond too! Something about him is just so damn adorable. Don't feel sorry for L just yet. So much to come!

Chinatsu-Chan - The rain scene was my favorite. It just makes Beyond seem so adorable. You will know who to root for sometime in the near future, and I will make it very easy for you. lol.

Timekeeper101 - Ah yes, Beyond... I agree, Rylie belongs with L! however, there are big things coming soon that will decide EVERYTHING! OH, and Thank you for introducing BlueHarpy to this story too! How awesome are you?!? :):):)

BlueMoon Goddess - Remember the flash back chapter? Rylie saw the boy in the woods that looked like Lawliet, and told her mother that he said he was going to marry her? lol. That's why he said that in the last chapter, BUT don't read into that TOO much, because there's a very big twist coming! Yeah, updating so many stories at once is more of a pain than I realized! Whew! You really should read that book, it's pretty good!


	20. Beautiful Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Wow! 2009! Happy New Year everybody!

Finally, another update. It will be a few days before I am able to update the other stories because of how busy things have been, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. For all of you asking about my dad, thank you. He is recovering nicely at home now. :)

Everyone is probably a bit confused as to why Lawliet is acting the way he is, but it will all be explained soon. He is a genius after all, and so is Beyond. I haven't decided yet whether I want Light to be all that smart yet. So far he's a bit of an idiot. lol.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

_'Run,'_ The dark haired young man thought, watching his brother and Rylie leave, hand in hand, as swiftly as he could pull her._ 'Just run.'_ She turned to him one last time, horror and shame written on her delicate face. She wanted him to say something, anything to stop his brother from taking her away from him. But, he stood still as stone, simply watching as the two of them disappeared together outside.

A gleam of light seeped into the large room, and the wind stopped. Everyone stilled. Only Diana was left with a slight grin on her face when she turned towards Lawliet. He looked both unafraid, angry, and thankful all at once as his own vividly narrowed eyes met hers.

_'Thank you.'_ She thought, the corners of her lips lifting higher on her exquisite face. The young man nodded in response. She was glowing in a way, her skin smooth, almost untouched by age. If no one had known any better, they would have believe Diana was Rylie's older sister, not her mother. With a flick of her wrist, she motioned towards him, _'You've saved them both already.'_

Lawliet stepped forward, and bowed his head towards the floor. "I'm afraid this is not finished yet, Miss Diana." He responded. His darkened eyes then trailed through the large room. There was an odd imbalance there, thick and strong as the blackest smoke._  
_

The light was slowly becoming brighter, and brighter, until it enveloped the entire mansion in a reddish glow.

"She's here." Diana whispered. Her hand twitched, preparing the magic as it flowed freely through her veins. She was equipped to fight if need be.

Matt turned the corner and stop dead in his tracks, followed by Misa, both in a quick and alarmed state. "Mum?" He breathed. His eyes were wide in astonishment of what he was seeing.

She quickly held his finger to her lips, shushing him gently to insure that he didn't do anything abrupt._ 'It's okay. Please darling, don't do anything rash.'  
_

He breathed deeply as his eyes traced the room, too stunned to fully realize that his mother had just spoken to him without any movement of her lips. "Where's Rylie?" He asked suddenly, feeling as Misa's hands grasped roughly into his forearm. A sense of protectiveness followed by panic quickly overwhelmed him when he noticed the lack of his sister's presence, and that of Beyond.

"Rylie?" A voice thundered, shaking the room so violently that the candle light was blown out, leaving only the red glow, surrounded by a mask of darkness. Gasps and screams filled the room when the woman's voice spoke again. "Rylie is with my son, of course!"

"You let him take her?!" Matt exclaimed in disbelief.

"Such a ruckus, Catherine." Diana mocked loudly, nodding to her son, before trailing her gaze around the room in careful search of her rival. "Why do you insist on announcing your presence like an unholy charade?"

An infernal laughter filled the room, and everyone turned in search of where it was coming from. Sudden screams poured from the stairwell, and all eyes fell to the doorway of the kitchen as Catherine made her way to the top of the stairs. Time had not been so kind to her. Her thin dark eyebrows were raised in an arrogant fashion, coarse and stripped with a silvery gray. She appeared frailer than before, possibly weakened from the strength she had just used for her fancy entrance. Her body was both tall, and lanky, covered in layers upon layers of Falu red cloth, draping like a curtain across her slender shoulders. Her dark, grayish-blue eyes first focused on her husband, before trailing to Diana, narrowed with both anger and glee, "No one was hurt. They were merely startled." She answered their anxious stares with a menacing grin. The screaming died down then, and three spooked servants huddled in the doorway to confirm her words. "As you can see, my power has increased. I see no complicity in giving my family a show. Do you?" She was mocking her enemies.

"I see." Diana said, her voice still calm and gentle as a light breeze. "Your stay in hell was productive then. Perhaps you should return for another ten years to enlighten us further?"

Ryuk chuckled deeply, his wing span stretching out to it's full length in a defense stance in case Catherine were about to attack. She smirked arrogantly, lifting her gaze to the large creature at Diana's side.

"I see you've brought your pet." The dark haired woman replied, ignoring her enemy's taunts. Her hand waved passively at her side as if to dismiss him. "Such a useless creature."

The Shinigami growled, a vicious sound. It took a simple, calming hand against the tip of his wing for Diana to silence him. "Ryuk has played his part." She said, "Do you forget, his Death Note was the reason for your absence, Catherine."

"Yours as well." She retaliated, eyes narrowing sharply.

"I left on my own accord."

"Yes," Catherine laughed, "And your family hates you for it."

Instantly Diana's calm eyes narrowed in anger. "As long as they are safe, it doesn't matter if they hate me or not. Now what are we waiting for, Catherine?!" She erupted, "What do you intend to do now?!"

"She intends to leave, and never come back." Lawliet's deep voice cut through the thick air as smoothly as the blade of a sharpened machete. "Isn't that right... _mother_?" He stopped directly in front of her, his eyes narrowed with unadulterated fury as she stared back at him.

A large smirk painted against her thin, red lips, noticeably defining the cupids bow above them. "Hello, my son."

Just behind the door panel, Light stood, watching them intently. Catherine's eyes cornered to the side, as if to beckon him. He walked into the room slowly. A humorous glint captured his unbelieving eyes as he focused on his brother, and a smirk peaked through his tight lips. As if to take side against the rest of them, Light stood next to his mother. Lawliet's eyes followed him firmly with each step, reminding him of a nearly forgotten threat.

At that moment, an eerie silence settled over the room, and Misa's fingers clenched painfully into Matt's arm. Catherine's chuckles erupted like a volcano, echoing off the hollow walls.

"Light," Soichiro breathed through his otherwise silent state, watching his young son take a stand with evil. "No."

"You're upset about that girl, aren't you darling?" Catherine asked, facing Lawliet, and ignoring her husband's plea. At the moment he was nothing more than a fly she wished to swat with the back of her wrinkled hand. Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she continued, "I'm so sorry."

"Why did you take him?" He ejected fiercely, taking a swift step closer so his questioning eyes bore into her own, searching for an answer. "Why?" He repeated. At the same time, his eyes kept close watch on his brother standing silently at her side.

"Beyond?" She seemed surprised by his question, her paling eyes widening dramatically. "Beyond is easily manipulated, my dear. Though it seems I should have taken Light with me as well. He's such a cooperative son." The brown haired young man's smirk widened across his wicked face at the mentioning of his name. "Besides," Her palm lifted, cradling Lawliet's pale cheek as she leaned forward to his ear. The rough, callused texture of her skin caused him to cringe lightly at the sudden touch. "It was not by my will that you stayed." She shot Diana a glare, "I'm certain _she_ would have kept all three of you from me, if she were not so weakened from childbirth."

Lawliet's eyes widened just slightly as he took in his mother's words. "The blue light." He whispered, remembering that day, long ago, that changed his life forever. He could feel himself folding into a dark cave, the more intolerant he became of this insufferable woman. "We couldn't move. That was Diana's doing. You couldn't move but one of us, and you chose him. He suffered greatly because of you."

"And now you suffer greatly because of him!" Catherine was laughing now, a sinister sound. "Don't worry, my darling. You will get the chance to fight your brother for what you want, including my love." She challenged again, dropping her long hand from his face, "I have no doubt that you are stronger than he. Is that what you wish? Because you know, he wants everything back, everything _I've_ taken from him. Silly boy. Do you want revenge on him now as well, for taking what is yours?"

Fixing his mother again with his cold, hard, merciless gaze, Lawliet leaned forward to whisper through a veil of long midnight hair, "More than you know."

At that, Catherine tilted her head towards Diana again, watching as her rivals smile slowly faded from her pretty lips. "Good." She said, "Unfortunately, my son, Beyond has quite a temper on him."

Lawliet's black eyes were crackling with unspoken fury, his fingers curling painfully into his palms. Diana, holding a very similar reaction, tilted her head, clearly confused. "What do you mean by that, Catherine?"

She laughed again, "As you are aware, I'm sure, growing up the way Beyond was forced to, left him a bit... scarred, if you will. I'm afraid his sanity may be severely damaged" She said sedately. Light chuckled in amusement at this newfound knowledge, listening carefully as his mother continued. "There are only two possible outcomes for your daughter, now that they are alone. Either she will give in to him, or she will refuse him repeatedly, and he will break. I'm not exactly sure, but I believe my son may have some very frightening tendencies when things do not go the way he wishes."

Lawliet's mouth parted, but before he could speak, someone had beat him to it.

"No!" Matt yelled, twisting out of Misa's grasp and running up behind Catherine. It took everyone off guard by the sudden appearance of someone who had been so somber up until that moment. He lifted his tunic, revealing the knife concealed at his belt, and thrust it from his side. "Your twisted family will not hurt my sister!"

Catherine's smile merely grew, never worrying or turning around to defend herself. Her heinous eyes never left Diana's, watching as her own green eyes grew with horror, gasping at what she read in her evil expression.

"No, Matthew!" His mother cried, throwing her hand forward.

With a twist of his wrist, the knife plunged deeply into human flesh.

* * *

Rylie's legs felt tired and weak, as if she were carrying heavy stones on her shoulders. Her heart was pounding. Her eyes, filled with unshed tears, while her old tears crusted with time against her crimson cheeks. It was cold and damp from the morning rain, and the braid of hair lay heavy down her spine.

Still, Beyond continued leading her into the forest, his long fingers webbed firmly with her own as if he were afraid of letting go. They had not spoken since leaving the mansion, now having been on foot for over an hour.

A moment later, a small cottage came into view, guarded completely by a mass of weeping willow trees. It was worn and old, covered in a mass of green vines crawling up the wooden slates. At the same time, it was also beautiful, small, and enchanting, though Rylie sensed something evil there. It was a very similar feeling as when she had been in the presence of Takada, under Catherine's spell.

"W... wait." Rylie jerked back, and her hand was freed from Beyond's.

He turned swiftly, watching her with large eyes, not in confusion, but more with worry. "There's no need to be afraid, Rylie." He told her.

"Really?" She asked, a sarcasm lacing her tone, "Give me a reason not to be then."

"Rylie, please-"

"Why would my mother send me to Catherine's house?!?" She exclaimed, taking a few steps backwards.

"Forgive me," he told her, his voice soft, and calming, as he held up a steadying hand, "I assure you, you will not be harmed as long as you are with me.

"But then what?" She asked, "We wait? For whom?"

"We will wait for your mother to send for you, just as she asked." He spoke hesitantly, fully aware of what her reaction would be, "When she does, you will taken back to your home. Though, forgive me, I cannot promise you what state it will be in when that moment comes. My mother's presence there undoubtedly... " His voice trailed off, and he shook his head frustratingly, "For your own well being, I can offer you no information beyond that."

Rylie's entire body went limp. "W-What?!" She screamed. "What is Catherine doing to my family? To Lawliet?! I can't just wait here!"

His palm grazed her shoulder, but she responsively jerked back, "Please control yourself, Rylie. Everything will be alright."

"How can I?!?" She exclaimed, a new batch of warm tears spilling angrily from her lower lids. "She may be killing them now! And for what do you allow this? Because you are jealous of Lawliet?!? He is your brother!"

A steadily building anger erupted in his chest, and his eyes narrowed fiercely. It hurt him to upset her, but he did what he knew must be done. "I intend to reclaim what is mine, and ensure your safety. That is all you need to know. Lawliet would have done the same." His eyes averted away from hers almost instantly, finding her tears nearly unbearable. He took in a deep breath, attempting to reclaim himself, and find whatever words he could so she would do as he asked for one peaceful moment. "Come, please. You must sleep. You're exhausted." With that, he held out his hand to her again.

For a moment, she stood still, shaking her head slowly to defy his request. "No."

"There is no reason to fear me." He assured her once again. Their eyes locked, but he broke his gaze instantly as if he feared her as intensely as she feared him. They focused now, on the ground beside him. "If it came down to it, Catherine would not kill her own son to get to you, and I will willingly give my life if it meant saving yours."

Rylie lost her breath for a moment, astonished by Beyond's words. Her senses were so heightened around him, she could hear the swiftness of his heartbeat through the wind in the trees, see every line in the curves of his ivory lips. The smallest gesture, the simplest kind word, fed her eminent desire for him. She felt she may pass out from the lack of breath when his eyes flickered over to hers. They locked, but for only another brief moment.

"Why would you do that?" Came a soft reply. Rylie pushed through the strange mounting feelings to attempt to find answers for herself.

His eyes suddenly narrowed, jetting to meet her own again as if he couldn't believe her audacity in asking something so ridiculous. "How could I not?"

Again, his response astonished her. "You know nothing of me." She breathed.

There was a moment, where neither one moved. Neither should have had need for lack of breath anymore, but both still had trouble finding air. His large eyes averted away from her again, ignoring her question. He looked lost for a moment, like a child who couldn't find their way back home. His eyes searched every direction, scrutinizing every tree, every dirt mound, every red leaf. Something in the air seemed different.

That was the moment Rylie felt something had to be done. Either she was going to give in to him, or run from him. There weren't many options past the two. Before he knew it, the sudden and sharp sound of her footsteps crackling against the forest bed made him jolt after her.

"Rylie stop!"

Her legs felt heavy and thick when he called to her so desperately, like tree limbs, making it easy and quick for him to catch her. When him arms wrapped around her waist, she put up a struggle anyway, shutting her eyes tightly when he flipped her around and beating his chest with closed fists. "Leave me be!"

With a low grunt, his leg flipped beneath hers, tripping her so she fell to the ground. With his hands at her back, breaking the fall, she landed softer than she had braced for. His legs straddled her waist, the weight of his body holding her firmly to the ground. "It is not safe!" He growled, firmly gripping her wrists above her head as she jerked and jolted beneath him.

"Let go!" She screamed, struggling to break free of his grasp, but the more she exerted herself the tighter his hold became in response. Finally, she opened her eyes. His black hair curtained his face, drifting lightly against her cheeks and neck. The anger they both felt at that moment, slipped away as quickly as it came. Slowly, the both of them had gone completely rigid, uncertain of how to react to the building sensations as the potency of the spell awakened once again.

"P-Please... don't struggle." He now spoke calmly, his breathing heightening intensely as his grip loosened against her skin. Rylie felt her entire body trembling as his softened, wide eyes trailed over her flustered face. "I... I understand that you love Lawliet, but if something were to happen to you..."

His sentence had trailed off, as if something in his words had hurt him. He was left their, staring at her, both of them lost in the intoxication of the other. He felt weakened by her frozen stare. The weight of his body seemed overwhelming, and the strength he put in his long hands to hold himself up was left broken, and fatigued. Suddenly, and very quickly, he was brought to his elbows, mercilessly flushing his body against her own with a sharp exhale of breath.

Rylie gasped, jolting at the sudden friction of electricity flowing through her veins. The space between her legs was steadily throbbing in neglected anticipation, causing her toes to curl in her shoes, and her knees to bend weakly. Beyond's breath, hot and tingling against her skin, traveled over her cheeks and lips as if he hadn't the control to stop it. It both angered and drew her in to him like a moth to a flame. She grunted, jerking her hands free from his grasp, and placing them to his chest with every intention of pushing him away. Instead, her fingers curled into his collared shirt, resting there. The pressure she put into her grip neither pushed him away, nor pulled him to her.

"Beyond... p-please."

His eyes shut tightly and abrupt, his fingers digging roughly into the dampened soil above her head where all his power seeped from his core. Just hearing her voice was unraveling the possession he had of his own body. It seemed the more he tried to suppress these urges, the stronger they became, and soon his temple was at her cheek; His entire body dropped down against her, massaging and rubbing intimately from her core, to her bosom, neck and crimsoned face. His movements were slow and careful as he fought the urge to kiss her, caress her, fulfill both of their untamed desires. Tiny vines of green quickly sprouted where his fingers dug deeper into the rich soil, his _magic_ seemingly much more difficult to control.

Rylie inhaled another sharp breath, feeling as if a cloud were floating inside her head, dizzying her. Her hands trailed around his back, her small fingers absorbing the thin, white garment eagerly, as if it were the softest of silks. His muscles and bones contracted and released against the palms of her hands with each lustrous, and careful movement to push himself into her further. He felt both strong and fragile at once, his touch delicate yet firm against her quivering skin.

It was hot, despite the cold air encircling them. Every breath inhaled felt fresher; every leaf, every patch of grass, more vivid and brightly colored. Everything around them, though brilliant, disappeared at that moment. Even the wind had built, circling dust and leaves into the air around them. Still, they payed no notice to it, feeling as if it were only the two of them, and nothing else in the world even existed.

Beyond's eyes fluttered shut. His lips glided lightly at the corner of her mouth, tempting her, and leaving a damp flicker of hot breath across her skin. Nothing had ever been so enticing, and now each one was trying to get some sort of impossible fulfillment with nothing but the warmth of the other's body. It seemed like such a hopeless resistance at that moment. Rylie's brow had begun to sweat, feeling something out-of-body as she pushed herself up off the ground to feel him closer, crushing them together. He moaned lightly into her ear, his breath trembling, so hot against her flesh, it felt more like fire. She was panting now. Unsure if it was her brain attempting to fight her desires or not, her fingers flew off his back, crushing into the ground at her sides as she attempted to push herself up to run away.

No, she had lost the battle once again as his hands left the ground, trailing to her back, and lifting her eagerly into his lap instead. Before they were fully sitting upwards, their lips came crashing together with an intense urgency, causing her to whimper lightly into his mouth. His lips, soft and warm, robbed her of coherency, and his hands rested at her back, leaving tiny red marks from the pressure of his fingertips. Her legs instinctively curled around his narrow waist, fingers lacing into his wild hair, drawing him to her thirstily. Their tongues tasted, tested, and dove against one another, binding them more deeply than before. Beyond's whispers dripped hotly against her lips, _'My... god,'_ as if he couldn't believe the feel of it when he claimed her mouth again. His tongue traced the contours of her soft lips, and she whimpered against them when he caught her lower lip between his and pulled gently.

Her fingers delved into his black locks eagerly. It was a kiss building with passion, more and more with each passing second. With each movement of their trembling lips, something broke into an intense fire. Soon his fingers were at her bosom, lightly caressing and tempting the mounds peaking above the top of her garments. She allowed him.

His hands, so strong, as they delicately explored the flesh visible there. He felt so good, so safe, so beautiful, and so much like.... _'Lawliet!'_

Rylie's eyes flew open instantly, and for a moment she was still as stone. She didn't know what otherworldly presence she had called upon to help her, but her lips gently pulled away from his. Beyond's innocent, wide eyes opened, focusing not on the woman in his arms, but rather, shamefully, on the ground behind her. "For-Forgive me."

They were both panting wildly when she gathered herself up off the forest floor, holding a trembling hand to her parted mouth in astonishing guilt. Without a word, she walked towards the cabin, both frightened, and drowning in disbelief that she had succumbed to him once again.

The wind died down until there was nothing left but a gentle breeze rustling and howling through the branches and trees of the hollow forest. The magic broken.

For a moment, Beyond was frozen, his large eyes still focused intensely at the ground where she had left him. He could still feel her their, smell her tantalizing scent, and his eyes closed to inhale it for a brief moment. Soon, he pulled himself up, steadying his hand against a small pine tree as he fought for control of his weakened legs. There, where they once lay, two tiny orchids grew from the earth, where his uncontrolled magic had awakened them. Ten small holes were dug beside them where his fingertip had drown into it's soil. For a brief moment, he stared, lost in their beauty.

Rylie pushed her way inside the cabin door. Instantly she wrinkled her nose when a musty scent assulted her senses, momentarily overpowering them. There was a basket of strawberries, long forgotten, and molding with age on the kitchen table. It took a mere flicker of her eyes to forget the rotten fruit.

The woodwork was intricately beautiful, carved with images both dark and enchanting. Though the cottage was small, everything one could need was easily accessible. It was completely open, the kitchen situated in the middle. One bed rested at the far corner, another on the opposite side. Rylie felt a shiver run down her spine the moment she allowed the knowledge to sink in. Though the cabin was beautiful, there was a strange aura there. Her heart dropped from the single thought, _'Catherine imprisoned him here.'_

Her heart leapt into her throat at the heavy creaking sound when the door opened, knowing Beyond had followed her inside. She cast a quick, sympathetic look towards his downcast head, before quickly turning back around. Again, a rush of emotions surged from her core, bringing her to silent tears. She could feel his warmth behind her, unaware of the flowers growing outside, or the way his fingertips caught a few light wisps of hair cascading down the small of her back. He gently pulled a wayward leaf from her locks, proof of their deeds, and held it delicately with the tips of his fingers.

His head was dizzy, seeing everything in a sort of haze that he wished desperately would leave him in peace. He knew she was afraid of him, and the simple fact that they were in the same room together, alone, made her heart fumble in response.

"Who... Who t-taught you magic?" She asked, recalling the whirlwind that fell when she left him outside.

It took a moment for him to respond. His hand grasped the sill of the kitchen window to keep his weakened knees from giving out beneath him, his pale knuckles, ghostly white from the pressure. "I did." He answered simply.

"Then can you remove this spell from us?" She questioned vigorously.

For a moment, Beyond's eyes devoted full attention to the basket of rotting strawberries lying across the wooden counter, though he did not reach out to dispose of them. Whatever his thoughts, he was saddened by them, giving little notice to anything else. "No. I'm sorry."

Rylie shivered, and a rivulet of salty water trailed the contour of her cheek. "H-He just... He just let me go." She said softly, "Because of this _curse_, he let me go." Her voice was breaking as she bowed her head towards the wooden floors. Lawliet was her only thought, her only solidity to keep her sanity through this madness, and he was swiftly slipping away. "Do I mean nothing to him now?"

"_You..."_ Beyond paused, swallowing heavily, and forcing himself to turn away from her. He didn't want to look at her anymore, not when he couldn't have her for himself, not when she was thinking of _him_. There was very little comfort he could offer without putting her life in danger, so he spoke the only solid truth he could, despite how it pained him. "You mean everything to Lawliet." That knowledge alone made it all the more difficult to be lying to her now.

She spun around abruptly to face him, surprising both of them by her suddenly provoked state. "And how would you know?" The question was angrier than she intended. She knew she was blaming him for the way Lawliet had treated her back at the mansion, though most of the blame she poured over herself. She hated wanting him, hated herself for wanting to love him.

His eyes, suddenly black and narrowed in frustration, caused her to take in a heavy breath, "I know a great deal more than you might think, Rylie." He was still having a hard time catching his breaths.

"Spell or not," She breathed, clinching her hands together tightly to fight the nearly irresistible urge mounting at her core simply to touch the man in front of her. She was angry at herself for allowing the kiss in the woods, and heavy tears spilled over her flustered cheeks because she had given into him again. "I should have never done that."

Beyond, finally catching his breath, bowed his head towards the ground, so she could no longer see his eyes. "Yes, I understand." He said.

Rylie's throat tightened at the genuine tone his voice carried as he spoke. So far away, and for so long. Yet, he was still so similar to Lawliet; Genuine, kind, proper.

His voice then dropped to barely a whispered, still commanding attention with it's deep, listless tone, "Please forgive me. I was not thinking as clearly as I should have. In fact neither were you, so please do not torture yourself to carry the blame." He then let go of the sill, and stared over towards the fireplace. "Are you cold?"

"I've been warned about you, repeatedly." She said, clinching her apron fiercely, ignoring both his question, and her shivers. She closed her eyes when Beyond passed by her, inhaling his scent sharply. "B-Both... Both Lawliet and my mother have warned me. Not to mention Ryu-" She froze then, realizing that Beyond may not know of the Shinigami, and she was too frightened to say anything further about him.

Very casually he lifted a few pieces of wood from the stack resting by the fireplace. He then stooped down, carefully placing them inside. Rylie watched him studiously, her attentiveness momentarily lost in his movements. Though he felt her staring, he did not turn. "That creature of death, you mean?"

She blinked, and her eyes widened, "So you _do_ know of him?"

The fire started. Without turning to face her, he beckoned for her to warm herself with a shy lift of his hand. "I afraid I do not receive credit for my knowledge." Again, his voice was soft, but he seemed to resent what he said. He was seemingly lost to the crackling fire when the flames built, popping lightly before disappearing into a light grayish cloud. "Ryuk. That's his name, is it not? Your protector?"

Rylie remained silent, steady in her place. Though he urged her to sit, she did not move, but she could feel the heat generating through the cabin already, warming her skin. "Who... Who's side are you on?"

His head shook, dropping his gaze to the floor at his side. His face was solemn, the paleness enhanced by the flames burning at his front. At that moment, she knew he would refuse to give her anymore answers, at least for now. "Please rest." He spoke lightly, "I'm here. Nothing will harm you." A moment later he stood, turning away from her.

At that moment, she hadn't the strength left in her to beg for answers.

* * *

_"L," A tiny voice whispered through the narrowed hall, watching his brother with wide, curious eyes._

_L turned his head to the side, hushing him with one finger pressed firmly against his pale lips, "B, go back to bed."_

_He ignored his brother's protests, carefully making his way over to the door to listen. Why could he not be there as well? It was his parents too! "Don't tell me to go. I will not go." He whispered, so low that L could not hear him over the shouting on the other side. Often he said things, mumbling them so no one was able to hear his words._

Diana's baby belongs to father?

_The young boy could hardly believe it. He lost his footing when he took a step back, falling to the floor. When his mother's rigid face was above him, he froze for a brief moment. His large eyes darted back and forth between her and his brother, scrutinizing between the two of them. Even at a young age, he envied Lawliet, hating how his mother always asked him the hard questions, as if he were the only one between the two that knew how to speak to answer her._

_"Go to bed!" She ordered, giving Beyond one last smirking glare before the door slammed again._

_Lawliet grunted loudly, taking Beyond by the shoulder, and leading him forcefully towards their shared room down the hall._

_"She's planning something." Beyond conveyed quietly._

_"I know." L said, nudging his brother behind the door._

_When he was about to close it, still standing on the outside, Beyond turned. "You're going to see her." He said._

_"I need to make sure she is safe." Lawliet admitted, his large eyes trailing to the ground. "This baby has done nothing wrong, and mother blames her for everything. I'm worried about what she might do in the maddened state she is in."_

_Beyond nodded. Though he wished to accompany his brother, there was something in his mother's eyes that told him she would be paying him a visit tonight. That wasn't something he wished to miss._

_Even before Lawliet had the chance to fully close the door, Beyond's eyes raised cautiously at the sound of loud footsteps beaming down the dark hallways._

_Catherine barged in through the door, pushing Lawliet back inside with her so harshly that he tumbled to the ground. He landed so harshly against the wooden floors that there was a small pop when his back hit the ground. Lawliet hissed, raising his hand to the back of his neck. _

_Beyond reacted quickly, dropping to his twin brother's side. "Are you alright, L?"_

_He nodded, saying nothing, but sending his mother threatening glares despite his lack of words. The pain in his back was more than he would admit, making it difficult to stand._

_"Pack your things." Is all she said before making her way to the small closet in the corner of the room._

_"What?" Lawliet asked, eyes narrowed sharply, "Why?"_

_"I will not ask again!" She yelled._

_He retaliated with the strength of a full grown man, "Then I will not move."_

_"You've hurt him badly." Beyond said, glaring up at her as well, his back slouching forward just slightly. "I can sense the pain he feels."  
_

_"Then he will remain here." She said quietly, throwing Beyond's belonging's into a small tote, before lifting everything into her arms._

_"You will not take my son!" Soichiro was now at the door, his face pale, with tiny droplets of sweat hanging from his brow._

_Catherine paused, turning to him with an arrogant smile. "I will do what I wish. He is not your son."_

_With those words, the room went quiet, both Lawliet and Beyond turning to face one another as if a glance was more than enough to say what the other needed to hear._

_Catherine chuckled, "You two look quite surprised." But it was the only information she was willing to offer, allowing the both of them the inconvenience of figuring everything out themselves, even at their young age._

_Everyone paused, and even Catherine's evil expression left her, replaced with confusion and fear. A light, gentle voice echoed into the room, causing every movement to still. The only sound was that of the mixture of light breaths, and that of what could only be described as trickling water. Astounded, Beyond's gaze broke from Lawliet's, traveling across the room instead. It was tinted with a light blue shade, sparking brilliantly as a beautiful diamond, or that of the sky on a clear night. Those tiny sparkles seemed to be what carried the speckles of sound, entrancing every core of his being, causing him to nearly lose awareness of what was going on around him._

_Beyond blinked, and it was gone. He was now with his mother, alone, and making tracks through the darkness of night. His feet crunched against the dried leaves beneath them, and he gasped. Where had time gone?_

_"Where are we?" He insisted, his voice loud and clear now that he was so uncertain. "Where's L?" He couldn't sense him near at all.  
_

_His mother did not turn, and did not speak. Instead, she pulled him behind her harder, quickening her pace. Her palms were both moist and trembling as they tore into his own._

_"WHERE!" He cried again, feeling his heart knotting in his chest at the loss of connection with his brother. He couldn't feel him there anymore. Their lives were separate, detached from one another. For the first time, Lawliet was not there to protect him. It was both liberating and terrifying all at once. "WHERE?!?" He repeated. His voice was now trembling, as he suddenly feared the worst. He jerked back with his arm, as forcefully as his small body would allow, but she did not falter. "L!" He yelled, hearing his voice echo through the darkness of the woods, and feeling as if he had lost his world forever._

_"L!!!!!"_

* * *

More Author's Notes: There will be many more flashbacks to come. Those will provide light on what's going on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately, Matt's fate isn't planned to be revealed for a couple more chapters. :( Sorry! Things are about to get so exciting though! :):):)

Ah! Beyond is really adorable, I have to agree with you guys there. The next chapter will pick up immediately after this one. Obviously the words in italics are a dream.

Random Kitty Yuffie - Yeah, this story is pretty much meant to confuse people. It's a real mystery, that's for sure. At times, I had to check and recheck my plans to try and not confuse myself. lol.

Maia White - Hey you! Glad you were able to catch up. Well, we will get to a flashback soon that will explain a lot. I can't give too much away about Beyond yet, other than, there's so much more to him than meets the eye. :) I love him too, btw! He's adorable. Thanks again!

foxattack - I've missed WRITING this so much too! lol.

BluMoonLeo - Ah yeah! I do tend to use the word 'shaking' at times and not even realize it. Thanks for pointing that out though. I will have to fix it. I love how you called this a mystifying story! That's exactly what I was shooting for, so your review made my day. Really glad you enjoy it! Thanks so much.

Neogami - More lemony scenes you ask? :):) We shall see. Actually, I'll just tell you, YES there will be more of that stuff coming later. Really though, with both L&B pining for Rylie, how could there not be? lol. So glad you like the story!

Aeira - A lot of the twists will be unfolding through the next few chapters now that Beyond is in the full picture. Lots more to come! :)

AnimeQween - lol, glad you liked it.

NeNe Productions - I feel for Rylie too! I mean, that whole situation sucks. Of course, at the same time, it would be nice having them both drool over you, IF she weren't already in love with one of them.

LizLuvsSpongebob - Sane Beyond? We shall see! Dun dun dun! lol.

Akatsuki-Girl554 - I know, I know! I'm terrible with making my readers suffer through cliffies. So sorry! lol. A lot of people are voting BeyondxRylie. But he really is being adorable, so I can't blame anyone for that.

AstarothTheFallen - Yes, thank GOD Light got punched in the face. It was about damn time too. I was smiling happily as I wrote that part. lol.

BlueMoon Goddess - Lawliet has something up his sleeve, as always. You won't have to be too upset. :) Glad it was worth the wait!

BlueHarpy - For real! I would take Beyond too! The things he does and how shy he is at times, makes me swoon a bit, and I'm making him do it so it really makes no sense. lol. Thanks again!

TK101 - Yes, yes VERY big things coming up. I don't know whether you should be excited or scared either. Hmm, maybe a bit of both. lol. I think you may like the surprises. :) I'm sneaky at times. And yes, Rylie is just as confused as my readers are, I'm sure. lol. But it's okay. It will all work out in the end. Thanks a bunch! Btw, if you ever feel like beta reading anything, let me know. lol. You're awesome at it.

Siry Pop - Yeah, I feel bad for both L&B right now, not to mention poor Rylie. I mean seriously! How much can I torture them? lol. Glad you don't hate me!

rukia23 - Rylie and Beyond are both struggling massively! So glad you liked the update.


End file.
